Ultrawoman Corona
by Kendell
Summary: Peace reighs in Nebula M78 once more after the fall of Ultraman Belial but a new evil dawns on Earth and Ultraman Zero is missing. A woman named Kira is the only one who can save the planet, but to do so, she'll discover a secret about herself. On Hold...
1. Prologue: Missing in Action

Ok, this has been a long time in the making, so here it is! My first feature length Ultraman series! Well Ultrawoman series! Please not, this is the prologue, the first episode may be in a bit, this is just a teaser to show you what's going to be up. Just in case you don't know, Ultraman Zero is Ultraseven's son from the new movie and insanely powerful, don't believe me? Look up video of him, he's strong. But he's not the main character of the fic, his half-sister is but this chapter shows how strong my villian is! Enjoy!

* * *

Ultrawoman Corona Prologue: Missing in Action

**Land of Light, 2010;**

Atop a tall tower in the city, like all else on the planet, bathed in light, at least now that the world's artificial sun, the Plasma Spark, had been returned to its proper place after its theft by Ultraman Belial, stood two Ultras. One was a red Ultra with armor on his upper chest, shoulders, and upper arms, silver markings down his sides and waist, a green orb on his forehead. Unlike most Ultras, he lacked a color timer and his eyes were more box shaped and being a high ranking Ultra, he had a cape draped down his back, this was Ultraseven. Next to Ultraseven stood a similar Ultra with blue on his upper body and two head crests, as well as a color timer, his son, Ultraman Zero.

"Zero, I am proud of you," said Ultraseven, looking to his son. "You were pivotal in allowing this planet, our home, to be restored to life."

Zero nodded. "Thank you, father," he said. "I know I made mistakes in the past, but now I know what it means to be an Ultra warrior."

Ultraseven nodded. "Yes, you do…and none too soon,"

Zero looked surprised. "What do you mean? Belial is dead, we all know that."

Seven nodded. "Yes, but there is a new problem," he said, turning and leading his son to another room. He waved his hand, causing a hologram of the Earth to appear. "This is the planet Earth, a small blue planet, its populated by humans, you met some during the fight with Belial," he continued. "But despite it seemingly not having much purpose on a galactic scale, a great many monsters, aliens, and villains have sought to dominate this world," he explained. "We have learned that another age of monsters is about to occur."

Zero nodded. "We're sending an Ultra to guard it? Like you did once?"

Seven nodded. "Yes, and you are that Ultra. Most of us are still recovering from Belial's attack, he did freeze the entire planet if you recall," he explained. "You are not only one of the strongest Ultras, you are also one of the ones in the best condition to defend the Earth. We'd choose Ultraman Dyna, but he's still planet hopping with that ZAP crew we teamed with to battle Belial."

Zero nodded. "I understand, I will go right away…didn't you fall in love with one of the people of that planet?"

Seven looked surprised Zero knew that but nodded. "Yes…after your mother…well anyway, yes, I was…Anne Yuri is her name."

Zero nodded. "Well then maybe I will discover why you have such love for this planet while I'm there," he said, then walked outside and flew off into space.

**Space, 6 pm, Earth Time;**

Zero flew through space at high speeds, dodging asteroids as he did so. Among the Ultras, it was a great honor to defend the Earth, a planet many Ultras that had been there had grown to love, Zero wondered what it was that allowed this, why was this planet so special. He was raised from his thoughts by a flash of red light and dodged a sudden energy blast. He looked at the area it had come from, only to be struck by another one in the chest, blasting him backwards with great speed and force through one asteroid and onto the surface of another. He groaned, standing up to see a huge silver creature land on the asteroid before him. The monster had a vague humanoid form, but its head had six, red eyes, three on each side of the head, two large, metal-like wings extending out from his back, two large, two smaller ones below them. Its four arms ended in sharp claws with a long blade extending from each wrist. Behind it was a long tail ending in a pincer, while its legs were two long needles essentially.

Zero rose to his feet. "Who are you?" he demanded, preparing for a fight.

The creature approached, light landing on its face to show a hideous, insect-like mouth with two large, razor-sharp mandibles. "Alpha Seijin," he said simply. He raised his hand, charging red energy into it and firing. Zero rolled out of the way, as he got back to his feet, the creature's long tail launched forwards, wrapping around his waist. Alpha swung the hero around and sent him plowing through several rocks. "The hero that defeated Belial, I expected a better challenge."

Zero growled and grabbed his two head crests, launching them at the monster. The Zero Sluggers zipped through space towards Alpha, who didn't move at all. Alpha suddenly lifted his hands and caught both of the powerful weapons as if they were nothing. Zero trust both arms to the side then brought them into an 'L' shape in front of him. A powerful blast of yellow energy erupted from his upright arm and collided with Alpha's chest, engulfing him in a huge explosion. Zero caught his Zero Sluggers as they flew out of the blast from the Zero Wide Shot and watched, making sure that his enemy was destroyed. The explosion cleared to reveal the shattered remains of Alpha but before Zero could relax, the pieces glowed with orange energy and surged back together, reforming Alpha perfectly, who laughed at Zero's efforts. Zero gasped but charged forwards and did a flaming kick at Alpha but the alien merely caught his leg with one of his four arms. He then slammed Zero into the ground with enough force to cause a large crater and stabbed into his right leg with his own needle-like leg, causing light to bleed out of the Ultra Hero, causing him to cry out in pain.

Alpha laughed as he circled Zero. "Anything else up your sleeve?" he asked.

Zero growled, launching up and slashing with the Zero Sluggers but Alpha merely backhanded him, knocking him to the ground, one of the Zero Sluggers out of his hand. Zero threw one arm out then brought it to his side while crossing the other arm over his chest, firing a beam of energy from his beam lamp. Alpha fired a beam of red energy from his mandibles, colliding with Zero's Emerium Slasher attack. While it held up for a few moments, Alpha's beam overpowered Zero's and slammed into him, sending him grinding across the ground and smashing into another boulder as his timer began flashing.

Alpha laughed as Zero struggled to get up and walked over to the wounded hero before driving his right arm blade into Zero's chest, causing more light to bleed out and the hero to cry out in agony. Alpha pulled his weapon out and stepped back, letting him suffer. Zero, realizing even he was no match for Alpha, crossed his arms over his chest and trust them out, projected a sentence of alien writing in the sky, an SOS. Alpha laughed again. "Let them come, I'll already have what I came for," he said, his chest opening up with a hiss as the alien laughed evilly.

**Land of Light, 6:15 pm;**

Ultraseven was with the original Ultraman, standing on the tower as before. "Are you alright, Ultraseven?" asked Ultraman. "You look troubled."

Seven nodded. "Its just…Zero reminded me of Yuri…I haven't seen her for years," he said, remembering the woman. "I guess I still have feelings for her…"

Ultraman nodded. "And a daughter, or have you forgotten her?"

Seven shook his head. "No…I have not…I'm merely waiting for the right time for her to know of her true self…maybe I should've told Zero of his half-sister."

Ultraman was about to reply but Zero's SOS appeared in the sky. "Seven! Look!"

Ultraseven looked up with a gasp. "Its from Zero, he's in trouble!" he yelled, before saying another word, he took off, Ultraman following close behind. _Hang on Zero, I'm coming._

**Space, 6:30 pm;**

Ultraseven and Ultraman looked around the asteroid, both worried. "A fight happened here, but I can't tell who one," said Ultraman.

"Zero was in trouble, something must of happened," said Ultraseven. "And he wouldn't just leave if he won…" he said, walking around the asteroid. He gasped at something he saw and ran.

Ultraman saw Seven come to a stop over something and kneel. Ultraman walked over and gasped when he saw the same thing, one of Zero's Zero Sluggers laying on the ground. "…There's no way he'd have left that behind of free will," he said, knowing full well how much a part of them Ultraseven and Zero's Slugger weapons were. Seeing Seven's grief over not knowing what was happening with his son. He put his hand on his long time comrade's shoulder. "Its not your fault, we had no idea this could happen…what in the universe could've done this though? Zero was one of the strongest Ultras I ever knew," he said, troubled by that.

Seven stood up slowly, putting the Zero Slugger away, clinching his fists in anger. "…I know…" was all he said, beginning to walk away.

Ultraman looked on. "You're going to Earth, aren't you?"

Seven stopped, looking back. "Someone needs to protect it, grieved or not, its still our duty to protect those in need, its our duty as Ultra Brothers."

Ultraman looked down. "I know, but…you're still not at full strength…after the battle with Belial."

Seven nodded. "I'm not talking about me…its time my daughter new who she truly is…tell the Father of Ultra that," he said, not waiting for the answer before flying off towards Earth.

Ultraman nodded slowly. "I hope you know what you're doing, Ultraseven," he said, turning and flying back towards the Land of Light.

* * *

Yes, Alpha Seijin is that powerful. Anyway, first episode will be up eventually, but certainly no a long wait and I will defiently get to it. Anyway, read and review ad tell me what you think! And also feel free to suggest kaiju! I plan to make this a LONG fic!


	2. Episode 1: A Hero Awakens, Part 1

Ok, time for episode one! Please note, I'm posting this and the next chapter at once because its a two parter and consider this like a 'one hour series premire'. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Episode 1: A Hero Awakens, Part 1**

**Ultra Network Building, 8 pm;**

Kira Moroboshi set in a well furnished room, her in one chair, a 40 or so old man in the chair across from her. She was Japanese and had dark brown hair to her shoulders, a pretty face, blue eyes, and a slim figure. She wore a suit at the moment, since she was waiting for a interview to start. She waited for the director to count down to begin and when he got to one, got her smile ready.

"Hello, this is Kira Moroboshi with the Ultra Network, your source for giant monster and Ultraman sightings, as well as the history behind them," said Kira as soon as they were broadcasting. The Ultra Network was created shortly after Mebius' time to document the long history of the Ultras that had came to Earth and the monsters they battled, as well as new sightings, if any showed up. "I'm here with Dr. Garret Connor, an expert on giant monsters, who believes another age of monsters or aliens is coming. Doctor, what support do you have for this theory?"

Garret, a tall, slightly aged American man with graying black hair and glasses in a business suit looked to the cameras. "Well Miss Moroboshi, first, let me start out by saying one thing, how do the Ultras know just when to come to our planet in its time of need? Appearing roughly around the first appearance of a monster."

Kira chuckled. "Please tell me you're not going to say they're the cause of these incidents doctor, that's be ridiculous."

Garret shook his head. "No, far from it. We know in the past that these warriors of light have a vast number of powers, including telekinesis and telepathy. Now, is it entirely unlikely that these beings may be able to sense in advance that one of these monster outbreaks are coming in time to send an agent to Earth and head it off?"

Kira nodded thoughtfully, in truth, it was a very good thought. "I see your point doctor, it does make sense that the Ultras may have some kind of…early warning system so to speak. With all their power, its not out of the question."

Garret nodded, glad she'd seen his point. "Yes, an early warning system is an excellent way to put it," he said. "Now, we have those on Earth who claim to be psychic, with the world as we've seen, its not at all out of the question," he said. "The question is, is it possible for them to sense these horrid ages coming as well?" he asked, before Kira could answer he motioned for a video screen to be lowered. "I've compiled a list of people showing signs of psychic abilities who had never claimed to have them, as well as those that had. After rooting through hours of sorting, I was fairly certain I'd rooted out all the non-psychics."

Kira was intrigued by this, it was a strange idea, but plausible. "And what did you have them do?"

Garret was handed a projector control and pressed the button, causing a series of drawings to appear, all of beings similar to the one Zero had been defeated by, only with differences, all were green in color and bulkier, with only two arms and one pair of wings. "I had them tell their dreams to a professional artist, they all, without any communication to each other, had him drew this ugly bugger," he said, showing more pictures, all of the same creature. "I am very confident in saying that this creature will be the first monster to appear, I don't know when or where, but I'd stake my reputation on it."

Kira was surprised. "Well doctor, I can honestly say if nothing else you've frightened me," she said, showing a slight shiver, mostly for the camera, but she was honestly a little unnerved. "But how does one monster appearing give you clause to say an entire army will appear?"

Garret smiled and showed pictures of several kaiju that had appeared in the past, first a bipedal, green, green reptilian monster with a short snout and arms. "Bemular, first appeared back in 1966, after he was killed by Ultraman, the original, the rest of that year was full of monster attacks," he said, then switched pictures, this time a strange four armed creature with a silver structure on its head and no discernable legs. "Kuruu Seijin, 1967. After Ultraseven took care of him, we had an entire onslaught of aliens and monsters," he continued. "And a few years ago, a monster named Dinozaur landed and we had another onslaught of monsters and aliens, of course before that we had many years of peace but before Ultraman 80, every appearance of a single monster after a peace period marked the beginning of another age of monsters or aliens," he finished. "Thus, if this monster the psychics drew appears, it would have to follow that pattern and be the beginning of a new age of monsters or aliens and inevitably an Ultra to protect us from them."

Kira nodded, unnerved. "Yes, doctor, I think I see your point. Thank you for coming but we're running out of time," she said, actually glad inside that was the case. She turned to the camera, managing to smile. "Will there be another age of monsters? If there is, we here at the Ultra Network will be the first ones to bring you the news. Next up is our documentary on the subterranean kaiju Gomora," she said, then relaxed once they were clear. She shook Garrets hand. "Thanks for the interview, I must say, you really got me thinking, and believe me, I don't say that to everyone."

Garret nodded. "It was a pleasure, thanks for allowing me to air my theories," he said. "And you know, I have a feeling that if I'm right, it'll be good news for your Network," he joked, causing Kira to laugh with him. "I also have to say, I'm a fan of your work…could I have your autograph?" he asked, slightly nervously. He pulled out a notebook and a pen.

Kira smiled, flattered that one of the world's best scientists wanted her autograph. She'd been doing this since the network had gone into business, did some interviews with her mother, a member of the original Ultra Garrison in Ultraseven's time as the Earth's protector, Anne Yuri, as well as done some documentaries, like the Gomora one going on next. She signed the autograph. "There you go, I'm a big fan of your work as well."

Garret nodded. "Thank you, I think what makes you good at this is the fact you actually care about what your reporting on," he said. "Some people let the times fool them, they think the time of monsters is over since Mebius saved us, but the Ultras and their monster foes will be back once more."

Kira nodded. She did care, her mother had fought aliens, her father had, even though she didn't know who that was, and she'd even been born during Ultraman Leo's tenure as Earth's protector. "Well thank you again for the interview, I have to go," she said, she had to meet her mother for a dinner at her house in Tokyo. She shook his hand again and left the studio.

From the shadows, a man with black hair, a leather jacket overtop a dark green shirt and leather pants, and an emotionless expression on his pale face watched Kira leave. "I've located the girl, I will now follow her," he said, fading back into the shadows.

**Tokyo, 8:15 pm;**

Anne Yuri, now in her 60s, set in her living room, watching her daughter proudly. She may have aged but she'd done so gracefully, though she now wore her dark brown hair much shorter and had aged some, she was still much as she was when she'd been in the Ultra Garrison all those years ago, even kept in similar shape. She had been a supportive mother as she could for Kira, Ultraseven had shown up a few times in his human form, Dan Moroboshi, to help out when he could, and at big points in Kira's life, she'd seen him watching from the shadows, particularly during Mebius' time but Kira had never met him. Anne didn't blame him, it'd be difficult to explain why he left without revealing his true identity, something he didn't want to do till the time for Kira to learn what she was came, it'd obviously be a big shock when she discovered she was the first Ultra/human hybrid ever born.

She got up to go prepare breakfast when a knock came on her door. "I'm coming!" she called, heading over and opening it to reveal an aging Japanese man wearing a black jacket over a blue shirt with a red bandana tucked into it, blue jeans and cowboy boots filling out his outfit. Anne's eyes widened as she recognized him. "Dan?"

Dan nodded. "Yes Anne, it's me," he stated, happy to see her again. "May I come in?"

Anne nodded, stepping aside to let him walk through and enter her home before she shut it behind them. "Ok but Kira is on her way for dinner."

Dan nodded. "Good," he said, walking over to the window, looking at the cityscape of Tokyo. "Its time for her to know."

Anne looked concerned and walked over next to him. "Dan…I know she needs to know someday but why now? When she's doing so well for herself? We don't know how well she'll take it."

Dan sighed. "I know…but there's something you need to know," he said. "An evil Ultraman named Belial recently escaped a prison Ultraman King trapped him in eons ago and froze the Land of Light, with some of the other Ultras, as well as a monster tamer named Reimon, we killed him," he said. "There's something I never told you, long before we met…I had a son named Zero with another Ultra…she died," he explained, showing sorrow in his eyes. "Zero…helped us defeat Belial, and he was meant to be here on Earth now as the protector but on the way here…he disappeared without a trace, all I found was one of his weapons, a thing like my Eye Slugger."

Anne gasped in surprise. "Dan…I'm sorry…I…I don't know what to say."

Dan nodded. "I know you care Anne, but its time for Kira to know because she's the only one capable of protecting the Earth now, nearly all the Ultras are too weak from Belial's attack to defend the Earth, that doctor she interviewed was right, another age of monsters is on its way."

Anne looked shocked that Kira would suddenly be trust into such a responsibility but understood, she'd known Dan, both as his human self and Ultraseven, he'd only do this if there was no choice. "But how do we tell her?"

At that moment, Kira came up to the door and opened the door, reasonably surprised to see Dan in her mother's apartment, let alone someone she'd never met. "Well…hi mom," she said. "And hello…person I've never met before…"

Anne looked to Dan. "Should you tell her or should I?"

"I will," said Dan, turning to her. "Kira…I am Dan Moroboshi…I am your father."

Kira looked shocked and looked to her mother, who simply nodded. "You're…my…my father?" she asked, unsure if she should believe it or not.

Dan nodded. "Yes, and I'm sorry we've never met but I've always been watching over you, I'm very proud of you, as proud as any father could've been," he said. "But there's something else you need to know, I'm not what I appear to be," he said, walking over to her and putting a silver diamond-shaped pendent with a blue crystal in the middle in her hand. "This is the Ultra Pendent…because you're not simply a human."

Kira looked at the pendent, surprised but somehow, it felt like a part of her, like it was rightfully hers to have. "…Not human?"

Dan nodded. "Half to be exact."

Kira was too surprised to be anymore shocked, if her job didn't include giant monsters, aliens, and the Ultras, this would be hard to believe, but that made it easier. "What's the other half?"

Dan took a step back and took out a pair of red glasses, the Ultra Eye. He put them on and was engulfed in a bright flash of light. Behind the light, metal spread out from the Ultra Eye, forming Ultraseven's head and armor around Dan's form.

Outside the window, the man who'd been tailing Kira watched, seeing through the walls in some way. "Lord Alpha, I have located Ultraseven," said the man. "You were correct, the girl was related to him."

"_Good work, Delta, eliminate him, we can't have him avenging my attack on his son,"_ replied a voice in his head.

"Understood master," replied Delta, walking towards the middle of town, he saw a motorcyclist coming down the street and simply held out his arm as he passed, clotheslining him off his motorcycle before doing a flip and landing it. "Thanks for your ride," Delta said, taking off to the middle of the city.

Inside the apartment, the light vanished to reveal the form of a human-sized Ultraseven. "The other half is Ultra being," he stated.

Kira gasped, taking a step back. "Wait…I'm half…Ultra?" she asked. "And you're…Ultraseven?"

Ultraseven nodded. "Yes, you are," he said. "That is why I have never met you in person until now, because I didn't want to meet you until you were ready to know."

Kira's eyes widened, she quickly shut them, waiting a few moments, thinking this was all a dream, these things just didn't happen in real life, did they? She finally opened them, only to see nothing had changed. "But…so I'm ready now?"

Ultraseven shook his head. "No, but events have forced my hand," he said. "The Land of Light is in bad shape and a new age of monsters is about to happen here," he said. "Your half-brother, Ultraman Zero, was supposed to be the Earth's next guardian…but he disappeared one the way to Earth," he said, showing sorrow in his voice. "I am grieving for him, but I cannot allow my grief let this planet be placed in jeopardy."

"But…what about the other Ultra Brothers?" asked Kira. "Why can't one of them do it?" she asked, not wanting the responsibility he was trying to get her to accept.

Ultraseven shook his head. "An ancient, evil Ultraman named Belial stole our planet's artificial sun, the Plasma Spark. The whole planet was frozen except for myself, Ultraman, and Mebius. We, along with several other heroes, including my son, Zero as well as Leo and Astra, defeated Belial and his monster army, but we all got hurt pretty bad, and those that were still in the Land of Light are recovering from being frozen," he explained. "Trust me, you're the only one that can do it in time to avoid a lot of casualties…I know this is a difficult responsibility, particularly under the circumstances," he continued. "But Kira, you're the only one who can do it," he said, trying to be reassuring.

Kira sank to her knees trying to think, it was all so much so fast to take in. "I…I need some time to think…Is that ok?"

Ultraseven kneeled beside her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Yes, Kira. I understand…take as much time as you need…until you fully recover, I will defend the Earth myself,"

"But D-I mean Ultraseven, you're still weak from what you tell me," said Anne, concerned, even in this form, she loved Dan truthfully.

Seven nodded. "Anne, you know I'd never allow anything to harm my family…or this planet, I love the Earth almost as much as my homeworld…I will not allow anything to happen to it, no matter what happens to me."

In front of the Tokyo Tower, Delta came to a stop on his motorcycle and got off. "This looks like a good place as any to begin," he said, finally showing emotion in the form of a sadistic smile. He tore open his shirt to reveal what appeared to be a large, dark green, metal insect imbedded in the center of his chest. "Let the destruction begin!" he yelled out, laughing as his voice became a grinding, metal-like tone. The insect's eyes glowed green and receded into his chest. His eyes turned into orange, insect-like orbs while two other sets appeared below them. A dark green exoskeleton began emerging from his skin as metallic wings erupted from his back. A pillar of green light erupted around him and he began to grow.

As Ultraseven prepared to change back to Dan, an explosion rang through the night. The family ran to the window, seeing the Tokyo Tower lurch and plummet to the ground far below, causing another explosion. "Its begun…just like Dr. Connor said…a new age of monsters," said Kira in shock.

Ultraseven nodded, opening the window. "You're going?" asked Anne, concerned.

"I have no choice…Kira…you'll know when to use the Ultra Pendent, I trust you," said Ultraseven, turning into an orb of bright light and flying off into the night.

Kira nodded, looking out after her father. "Be careful…dad…"

Delta had grown to a massive form, nearly identical to the drawings that Garret had gotten from the psychics. He smashed his claws through a building as he continued his rampage, already having left flaming rubble all around him. He heard crying and turned to see a man with his crying son, the man wounded and the boy refusing to leave him. Showing now pity, Delta screeched, a harsh metallic sound, as he raised his claw and brought it down at them. They closed their eyes, preparing for their fate but moments before impact could occur, Ultraseven's orb of light slammed into Delta's head, sending him crashing to the ground with a surprised screech.

The father looked up with his son as the orb of light formed into Ultraseven, both arms raised flexed upwards. "Shiah!" he barked out, taking his battle stance.

"Ultraseven!" yelled the man, relieved and happy to see the hero, as was his son who waved to the Ultra.

Ultraseven saw the man was injured and picked him and his son up setting them down out of the way of the battle. He gave them a nod before he looked back to Delta, who was rising from the impact. Seven leapt into the air and came back down with a dropkick, striking the insect-like space monster in the face, toppling him backwards to the ground. "Who are you?" asked Ultraseven, getting back into a fighting stance.

Delta rose to his feet. "Delta Seijin is my name, destruction is my game," he stated, then laughed psychotically. "You're still weakened, do you think you can defeat me?"

Seven growled, wondering where the alien learned to talk like that. "My strength may be diminished, but I have more than enough to defeat you!" he exclaimed, the two circling one another before Delta charged forwards and trying to slash Seven, who jumped over head, landing behind him and grabbing hold of the alien's tail. He spin around, lifting the monster off the ground and after a few rotations, letting go and sending Delta flying through the air and crashing into Tokyo Bay. Ultraseven flew after him and landed on the shore, only to be blasted by an energy blast from Delta's claw. While not as strong as Alpha's, it was still strong enough to blast him backwards to the ground. Ultraseven had difficulty getting up due to his weakened state and Delta took advantage by grabbing him around the ankle with his tail and tossing him away into another building.

Delta laughed. "You are weak," he mocked, clamping his tail pincer down on Ultraseven's throat. The hero struggled, trying to free himself but decided against it, considering his weakened state, instead, putting the index and middle finger from both hands next to his beam lamp, firing a green energy ray from it. The Emerium Beam struck Delta in the chest, staggering him backwards with a screech of pain, causing him to release his grip. Seven landed on his feet and grabbed the Eye Slugger from his head, diving past Delta and slashing out, then followed up with another slash to the back of his neck. Ultraseven back flipped away as Delta's upper body and head slid off and fell to the ground. Ultraseven put his Eye Slugger back on his head but gasped as Delta stood up. His upper body levitated up and reattached, his head following with a psychopathic laugh. Before Ultraseven could respond, he was sent flying back from two energy blasts. "I can reassemble myself if sliced apart, you can chop me, you can drop me but you can't stop me!" he mocked with a psychopathic laugh, clearly mentally deranged.

Seven growled, standing up, his head lamp beginning to blink. He crossing his arms in an 'L' shape before a quick flash of light went up his arm then a powerful yellow energy blast erupted out, slamming into Delta's chest and triggering a huge explosion. Ultraseven fell to his knees once the beam had ended, his beam lamp flashing faster from the amount of energy the Wide Shot had taken his weakened body to use. However, he turned his head up hearing Delta's laughter.

The still reassembling Delta emerged from the smoke and fire, laughing evilly. "Is that all you got?" he asked, blasting Ultraseven backwards.

Anne and Kira both watched in horror as Delta picked Ultraseven up and threw him through a building. "He's too weakened to defeat it…not even the Wide Shot worked," said Anne.

Kira bit her lip, looking down at the Ultra Pendent but then looked up quickly to see a squad of jets fly overhead. "The military is here…"

Delta picked up Ultraseven by his neck, readying his blades. "No challenge, time to end it," he said but was interrupted by missiles hitting him in the back. He threw the hero aside, looking up at the jets with a roar. As they came around for another strike, he fired his energy blasts, striking two and sending them up in fireballs as the remaining fighters launched missiles into his face. The alien monster suffered no damage and launched his extending tail, catching two more and sending them crashing to the ground. "You're no challenge ether, what a pity," he said, firing more energy blasts at rapid speed, blowing them out of the sky and sending them crashing to the ground, all but one. Delta fired more energy balls but the pilot skillfully dodged and launched more missiles into him.

"That pilot can't keep up dodging for long, no matter how skilled he is," said Anne, while she wanted to be hopeful, she didn't know what could be done, save her daughter transforming, but she didn't want to push Kira or guilt her into doing this.

Kira looked on as the remaining jet dodged blast after blast but his weapons couldn't bring Delta down, and she new it. She looked at her father, struggling to stand and fight on even though he kept falling back down from his weakened state. His drive was what mattered, his love for this planet. She let go of her fear and saw that, standing up straight. "Mom…I'm going in."

Anne looked worried but didn't say anything, merely nodding. "Good luck…my daughter," she said, hugging her.

Kira returned her mom's hug. After they separated, she gripped the Ultra Pendent in her hand and trust it out forwards, concentrating on it, causing it to light up with icy blue light, then it flew out of her hand, attaching to the middle of her chest, where an Ultra's color timer would be, light surging off of it and into her. She was engulfed in light and flew off towards the battle. Anne smiled, watching on as her daughter realized who she really was.

Delta growled and charged another energy blast but was interrupted by a crash behind him. He turned to see a new figure of light appear, her head looked similar to Ultraseven's, complete with an Eye Slugger, but had two smaller crests next to it and she was more streamlined. She had armor similar to Ultraseven's, but had a color timer which was identical to the Ultra Pendent, as well as silver bracers on her forearms and shins. Her body was mostly red but had blue strikes down the sides and on the arms and legs, her waist entirely blue, silver patterns down her legs and sides as well. And of course she had a more famine body shape overall, her eyes also, while similar to Seven's, were more bluish in color. "Who are you?"

Kira looked herself over, surprised but feeling as if this power, like the Ultra Pendent, was hers to claim her whole life and this was natural to her. Kira looked up at Delta. "I am…" she said, realizing she couldn't use her real name. She gave it some thought then came to a name she felt fit. "Ultrawoman Corona," she finished, taking a fighting stance, one hand directly in front of her, arm bent so her fist was near chin level, the other in front of her chest, her legs spread apart, crouched so she could jump high in an instant. Remembering one last thing, she shouted "Shiah!" as she prepared for battle.

**Next Time in Ultrawoman Corona: A Hero Awakens, Part 2**

As Corona attempts her first battle, Delta proves to be a deadly opponent but will Corona's unique abilities be his undoing?

* * *

Yeah, at the end of each chapter, there will be a preview of the next episode. Anyway, stay tuned!


	3. Episode 2: A Hero Awakens, Part 2

Ok, here comes part two and a big battle!

* * *

Episode 2: A Hero Awakens, Part 2

**Tokyo, 9:30 pm;**

Delta screeched. "Well you'll fair no better than that fool who tried to fight me," mocked Delta, causing Corona to clinch her fists. "Did I hit a nerve?" he asked with a laugh.

"That's not all that's going to get hit," said Corona, ready. "And where the heck did you learn to talk like that?"

"The internet."

"Should've seen that coming," said Corona. Delta charged forwards and tried a slash but Corona ducked quickly and sent a barrage of punches into Delta's ribs. He was driven back by the punches, then by a hard elbow to into his chest that staggered him further. Delta screeched and made a downward slash but Corona spun to the side, delivering a back elbow to the side of his head, sending him falling to the ground with a surprised screech. Corona looked at her hands, surprised. _Wow…where'd I learn to fight like this?_ she asked herself. She saw Delta flap his wings to hover slightly off the ground to right himself then noticed something, Delta was bulky and heavy, from the looks of it, too heavy to fly, just use his wings to right himself if needed. Delta charged at her and she did a flip over his head, letting him speed under her. "I mean, I know I've taken martial arts but this is totally new…but it feels like I've know this the entire time…must be instinct," she muttered, taking her stance again as Delta charged. Delta made a slash but she ducked under his arm. As he turned around, she spun around 360 degrees and slammed the bracers on her legs into his face, toppling him to the ground. She wondered why he was taken off guard so much then realized that she was fighting pretty different than most Ultras, more energetic.

"So Delta, why is it you're here?" asked Corona.

"So you expect me to monolog like one of you Earthlings' TV villains?" asked Delta, though in truth, he was well aware many aliens did monolog. "Not a chance, I'll admit you caught me off guard, but you'll still lose," he said.

Corona took her fighting stance again, doing a 'bring it on' hand gesture. Delta charged forwards, taking a slash at her. She did a backbend to dodge but when she came back up, his tail wrapped around her and he threw her overhead through a building. She groaned, rubbing her head as she stood up. She suddenly saw an energy ball launch at her and brought up her arms on reflex. To her surprise, the ball collided with her arm bracers with no damage whatsoever, just dissipating across them. She looked her arms over, realizing what this meant. She stood up as Delta fired more energy balls at her and blocked them with her forearms. "That's useful," she said to herself. Delta got fed up with the energy balls and charged forwards, making a slash but Corona blocked with her bracer, finding them useful for that as well. She grabbed his wrist, turning and flipping Delta to the ground. She leapt back. "Time to finish it," she said and put her arms in a 'L' shape like her father's. Delta covered his face, expecting to get blasted but nothing happened. "Huh?" asked Corona, looking at her arms. "Oh come on! Of all the times for me to ACT like I don't know what I'm doing!" she said, a little frustrated, repeatedly putting her arms into the L shape and didn't notice till it was too late to dodge that Delta had launched his tail, grabbing her by the neck and bringing her face to face with him, laughing.

"Boy, that was good," said Delta. "You're just a rookie!" he yelled, throwing her with his tail through a building headfirst.

Ultraseven struggled to get up, watching the fight and nearly completely out of energy. "I…I must help Corona…" he said, determined but too weak. He looked around, trying to think and saw the clouds begin parting, let moonlight pour through. _Moonlight is refracted sunlight, not ideal but maybe it'll work, its worth a try,_ he thought. He started crawling towards the stream of moonlight.

Corona groaned as she pulled herself out of the rubble and rubbed her head. "Ok, note to self, need to work on the finishing beam of death," she said before having to dodge a blast of energy. She stood up and blocked more energy blasts coming with her arm bracers but Delta fired a constant stream of them, forcing her back until she was knocked off her feet and received on directly in the chest, plowing her through a small tower. She tried to stand up, only to be slammed into by Delta. The colossal insect pinned her underneath him and tried to stab her repeatedly with his arm blades but she managed to dodge. "Hope this works!" she yelled, putting her fingers to her beam lamp and, to her relief, a beam of blue energy surged out and struck Delta in the chest, piercing straight through him and out his back and causing a patch of ice to form in its place as he screeched in pain. Corona staggered to her feet as Delta staggered back, screeching in agony, while the wound didn't heal and was pretty severe, he still didn't die. "Ok, that wasn't the Emerium Beam, but it works," she said. "Now what else can dad do?" she asked herself, rubbing her middle head crest, causing her to realize something. "Eye Slugger, right," she said, reaching up and pulling the crest off to reveal a blade. "Glad that works," she said. She spun around and threw the Eye Slugger at Delta, but instead of turning yellow like Seven's did, it turned icy blue.

Delta saw it and jerked sideways, getting his right mandible sliced off, ice forming at the wound, causing him to roar in pain. He waited for it to reattach but to his and Corona's surprise, it didn't. Delta blinked, confused. "That's not good," he muttered.

Corona caught the Eye Slugger as it came back. "Looks like it has an icing effect, I think I'll call it something else…Frost Saber sounds nice," she said, looking it over. She charged and leapt over the still stunned Delta, slicing into his wing, cleaving off the top half, ice forming over the wound, like his mandible, it didn't reattach. Delta growled and before Corona could land, he wrapped his tail around her leg, swinging her around into a building, causing her to drop the Frost Saber. She reached for it but Delta stepped on it and then kicked her in the face with his other leg, knocking her backwards into a building. Delta growled, his joking gone, he was serious now. He charged forwards and bit down on her arm, lifting her up and slamming her back into the ground, her Color Timer finally starting to blink. He pinned her down and tried to slash her again, driving into the ground beside her head as she dodged but he made her roll back with the other, trapping her between his claws.

Delta laughed. "Game over!" he yelled, preparing to drive his remaining mandible into her face. Corona raised her hands to try to block…but nothing happened except a green flash of light. She lowered her arms slowly to see a smoldering stump were Delta's head had been. As his head reformed, Delta looked back in time to see a red foot strike him straight in the face and knock him off Corona.

Corona gasped, sitting up to see her father land in front of her and extend his hand to her. "Dad? Are you ok?" she asked, knowing he'd gotten beaten up pretty bad but taking his hand.

Ultraseven nodded, helping her up. "Yes, better than before, I'm sorry it took so long, I could barely walk but I managed to get some energy from the moonlight, not a lot but it worked," he said, his beam lamp was still flashing, but not nearly as fast as before. Ultraseven was rather unique in that he could manage to recharge energy from sunlight on Earth, not just in space, thanks to his armor. "But I did see you fighting, you're rough around the edges, but I think you'll do well once you get the hang of your powers."

If Ultras were capable of blushing, Corona would've been. "Good, now lets put this guy down for good," she said, picking up her Frost Saber and putting it back on her head. "I think this guy has a weakness to being frozen, both times I slashed him with my Frost Saber and froze the wound, he could reform, even when the ice had melted."

Ultraseven nodded. "Good eye, we both fight but you can make sure he stays hurt," he said, the father and daughter nodding to each other.

Delta stood up, giving a screech of anger and firing energy balls but Corona stepped forwards, blocking with her bracers. Ultraseven threw his Eye Slugger, slicing into Delta's shoulder but before it could reform, Corona fired her the ice beam from her head lamp into the wound, freezing it. The two Ultras charged forwards and both leapt into the air, Seven doing a dropkick to Delta's chest while Corona did a diving roundhouse to the side of his head. Delta screeched out, being knocked back onto his side. Ultraseven grabbed one leg while his daughter took the other, they nodded to each other before swing Delta around, sending him flying with a toss. As he landed and tried to stand up, Ultraseven and Corona threw their Slugger weapons, Seven's slicing off Delta's arm at the shoulder, as Seven used his Ultra Willpower to ensure Corona's was following right behind it, freezing the wound. Delta screeched out in agony, breaking the ice off with his remaining arm but that did nothing except allow green blood to gush out of the wound. The two heroes caught each other's weapons and threw them back, severing the other arm at the elbow and freezing it.

Delta screeched in pain and rage before launching his extending tail at them as they caught their blades, only for them to sidestep, Corona slicing the tail off and Ultraseven using the Emerium Beam to blow it to bits. Despite not being completely frozen, the severed tail had been caught off from Delta by the slash and its scattered pieces stayed lifeless. Delta roared, still not giving up and charged them. Both cart wheeled past him and as he turned around, Corona did a back flip, kicking him in the face as Ultraseven did a leg sweep, knocking his legs out from under him and toppling him to the ground but still, he tried to stand and continue fighting.

"Man, this guy just won't quit fighting, he's like the Black Knight from Monty Python and the Holy Grail," commented Corona, only to get a confused look from her father. "Funny Earth movie, the guy gets his legs and arms chopped off in a sword fight and keeps trying to fight," she explained.

Ultraseven nodded slowly, still somewhat confused. "Well he is quite resilient."

Corona thought about it, trying to find a way to kill Delta for good, even if he couldn't reform, he still was fighting without many limbs left and that took endurance. Finally, something occurred to her. "Dad, I pierced a hole in his chest, probably still there, bet if we hit it hard enough, that'll put him down."

Ultraseven nodded and both jumped back, Corona kneeled as Ultraseven stood behind her. She put her fingers to her beam lamp as Ultraseven pulled one arm to his side and crossing the other over his chest. The Emerium Beam and Corona's still unnamed beam fired, colliding in front of them into a swirling blue and green beam. Delta stood just in time to see it coming and roar our in surprise, all six of his eyes widening in shock as it collided with his chest and at the same time, the remaining jet made a run, firing its payload of missiles into his back for good measure. His screeches of pain where silenced as ice coated his entire body and then seconds later he was engulfed in a huge explosion from the Emerium Beam. This time the blazing bits of flesh and exoskeleton raining down on the area stayed dead, ending Delta's reign of terror once and for all.

The two Ultras nodded, standing up and facing each other. "Corona…I'm so proud of you," he said. "I know I'll be putting the Earth in good hands leaving it with you as its guardian."

Corona felt embarrassed at the praise and also knowing Ultraseven wanted to call her Kira but since civilians were watching, they couldn't. "Thank you, father, I will do my best to protect the Earth," she said. The two hugged and then flew off into the sky. As they flew, the pilot flew up beside them and saluted them. Kira and Ultraseven nodded, returning the salute before the Ultras and humans flew off their own way.

Later that night, Kira and Dan walked back into Anne's house. She welcomed them with a smile. "You two were great, that's all anyone could say,"

Kira blushed, for real this time. "Thanks mom, well I know its my secret and all that, but I'm still going to try to get some good reports about this for the Ultra Network, its my job after all."

Dan nodded. "Understandable, all Ultras have Earth duties to perform, or at least their hosts and human forms," he said. "I have a gift for you," he said. "I was planning to give these to Zero if he needed them but…well things have clearly changed and I think you'll have use of them," he said, handing her a small box of some kind, small enough to fit in her pocket.

Kira blinked, opening it to reveal several small capsules of various colors. "What are they?" she asked, confused.

Dan smiled. "Capsule monsters," he said. "They're advanced models, unlike my originals, they have little time limit, but they have a certain amount of damage they can take before they'll need to return to their capsules. They're really useful if you can't transform for whatever reason, but I'm certain you'll have creative uses for them."

"Wow, thanks a lot!" said Kira, interested and excited. "Are they yours? Like Windam or Agira?" she asked, referring to a machine-like monster and dinosaur-like creature that Ultraseven had used in the past.

Dan shook his head. "No, these are new ones, based off monsters that have appeared on Earth before, they should come in handy."

Kira nodded. "That's cool, I'm sure they'll be very useful," she said but what he'd said about time limits reminded her of something. "Wait, that reminds me, why did it take so long for my timer to start blinking?"

Dan thought about it. "Ah, I think I know, you're Earthborn, normal Ultras have trouble in Earth's atmosphere, you were born here, so you probably don't have that problem, and you're my daughter and my armor keeps me charged on Earth."

"Enough business, lets have a family dinner, for the first time ever," said Anne, excited about the idea.

Kira nodded, smiling, accepting Dan's idea for her ability. "Sure, I've wanted to meet my dad, now's the best time."

**Deep Space, 10: 15 pm;**

An alien ship floated in space far from Earth, shaped like a huge, silver beetle with a red 'visor' that was used for vision. Six thrusters extended from the back, blue energy propelling it through space. The control bridge and its eternal workings were all a strange cross between organic and inorganic technologies, even a low beat pulsing like a heart throughout the ship. Alpha set atop of a large throne, drinking some strange alien drink. Smaller creatures similar to him and Delta, except with only one set of arms, no wings and mandibles, and blue eyes took care of tasks around the ship. These were the Epsilon Seijin, the lowest ranked subspecies of their race.

One of the Epsilon Seijin approached Alpha. "Permission to speak, might Alpha?" he asked, cowering in fear.

"Granted, drone, what is it?" asked Alpha, his tone clearly showing he considered the smaller creature meaningless.

The Epsilon Seijin gulped. "W-well sir, D-Delta's life readings have dropped off…he's d-dead sir," he said, knowing Alpha wouldn't enjoy the bad news.

Alpha's eyes glowed red. "I should've known he'd fail me!" he yelled. He launched his tail, grabbing the drone and dragging him into his arm blade before throwing his dead body away. He looked to another Epsilon Seijin as he cleaned off his blade. "Other Drone, tell Gamma to go to Earth and begin operations!…And tell another Drone to fill your place since you probably won't be coming back."

**Next time in Ultrawoman Corona, the Wrath of Red King:**

Earth's newest Ultra is adapting to her new life as best as possible but will face her first solo battle when Red King mysteriously reappears near Tokyo in a series of brutal attacks on Yakuza bosses then vanishing into thin air. Can Corona stop the ancient dinosaur's assault before he hurts innocent lives? And is there something far more sinister behind the return of the Skull Monster?

* * *

Before anyone asked, Skull Monster is Red King's subtitle. Anyway, hope you enjoyed our special primere event! And also, the pilot was mentioned repeatedly is he'll be an important character later on. Anyway, see you next saturday!


	4. Episode 3: The Wrath of Red King

Ok, time for the next chapter, with a classic kaiju, Red King! Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Episode 3: The Wrath of Red King**

**Yokohama Waterfront, 3 am;**

For the most part, the area was vacant this late at night, the only person was an edgy man, brown shirt, blue jeans, graying hair and an unkempt beard. He passed back and forth, looking at his watch. "Where is he?" he asked, though he wouldn't accuse who he was waiting for of being late, he just wanted this to be over with. Moments later, a limo pulled up. "Finally," he muttered under his breath.

The driver of limo stepped out, walking back and opening the door for a tall, black haired man in a black business suit, his hair kept in a short fashion. While most of his skin was covered, his wrists had the edge of a dragon tattoo poking out on each. His intense, green eyes looked over the man as several, armed men emerged from the limo, to protect this man. "Hello, do you have the money?"

The other man nodded nervously. "Yes, Mr. Shindoh," he said, getting out a large amount of yen out of his coat and bowing to the man, holding out the money.

The man identified as Shindoh walked up and took the money, counting it. "Your protection due is paid for another year, nice work. I thought you wouldn't get it in time this year."

The man nodded, rising to his feet. "It was difficult, but I know better than to defy the Yakuza," he said, his business had been threatened heavily by new companies in the area, both profit wise and literally, so he'd made a 'deal with the devil' and paid one of the Yakuza groups to 'protect' his investment, but in exchange, he had to give a set sum of money per year to Shindoh's group, Enmargo's Blade, for continued 'protection'.

Shindoh nodded. "Well our boss will be happy to hear it, now go before we change our minds," he said, sending the man running. Shindoh pulled out a cell phone and called his boss. "He paid in full…yes, I agree, I'll be back at are hideout soon," he said, hanging up. He turned to return to his limo when he saw a look of terror on his driver and enforcers' faces. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," he said, then heard a bellowing roar behind him. He slowly turned to see a towering shape rising from the water. It was dinosaur like, its body muscular but its head smaller than it seemed it should be, though the teeth and mouth were frightening enough. It's skin was a dark yellow, with bluish streaks between the bands of skin that covered its body and its eyes were black. Shindoh staggered back in shock. "R-Red King!" he yelled in terror. He looked back to his men. "Don't just stand there! Shoot it!"

The men nodded, more scared of their boss than Red King, and opened fire on the kaiju, but naturally, this did next to nothing against the kaiju except anger it more, who merely slammed his fist down on the Yakuza enforcers. Shindoh ran into his limo while this was going on, not caring about his underlings. "Get me out of here!" he yelled to his driver, who tried to take off, only for Red King to slam his fist down on the front of the limo, crushing both the engine and the driver. The saurian kaiju tore the roof off the limo, revealing a terrified Shindoh. Instead of attacking, Red King crossed one arm over the other, pointing his straight arm at Shindoh and making a gun shooting gesture with his hand. Shindoh blinked, then a realization came to him. "It can't be…" he said in disbelief but his train of thought was ruined when Red King brought his fist down at the car. Shindoh screamed out in terror one last time before he was crushed to death by the massive kaiju.

**Tokyo, 11 am;**

Kira threw punches and kicks at a punching bag, training with equipment she'd bought for her house. It'd been two weeks since she got her powers, she'd known she'd done ok fighting Delta, but she still needed a lot of work and she wanted to have an advantage on whoever she fought next. She'd already built up a sweat, she'd been training since 7 am when she woke up and had been doing some work out every day for the past two weeks but today was her day off from the Ultra Network, and she wanted to train more than normal, after all, she was the new guardian of the Earth. She planned to head to the mountains and train in her Corona form some later that day, maybe even try out some of her capsule monsters, and of course work on her finisher beam, which she still didn't have one. She did a spinning roundhouse into the bag three times in a row, causing it to spin around on the cord. She panted heavily, heading to the kitchen for a break. As she drank a bottle of water, the phone mounted on the wall rang. She quickly swallowed the water and picked it up. "Kira Moroboshi," she answered, still panting.

"Kira? You sound exhausted, what's going on?" asked a man's voice, though it was joking and friendly.

"I've been working out, trying to get in better shape," replied Kira, the man was Yuki Hikari, a cameraman at the Ultra Network and big joker a lot of the time, but good at his job. "What's going on, Yuki?"

"There was a monster attack in Yokohama last night."

Kira's eyes widened. "Did anyone identify it?"

"No, it happened so quick and so late that no one that survived could identify it. But weird thing, all the victims were Yakuza, Enmargo's Blades."

Kira raised her eyebrow. "That is weird, a monster just appeared and happened to kill a bunch of Yakuza? I don't buy it."

"Me nether, want to go check it out? I got us the go ahead to do a report on it, I'll do the camera work if you put you're pretty face to good use."

Kira chuckled, when Kira had first joined the Ultra Network, she'd said she was more than a pretty face, Yuki liked joking about it, even though he agreed with her. "Ok, let me change and get a shower first though," she said and hung up. "Looks like my Ultra form training might be in the field."

Elsewhere in the metropolis, a man looking almost identical to the human form that Delta had used except with a red shirt instead of green walked into a dark room. A man set at a desk, broad shouldered, muscular, long hair tied back in a samurai-like braid. He wore a black tank top and black pants, tattoos of dragons going up and down his exposed arms. "Welcome Gamma," he said, concentrating on three targets on the wall, one was Shindoh, another an older man with a bald head and piercing blue eyes, and last, a tall man wearing samurai armor and an oni mask. He threw a knife, striking Shindoh's picture right in the forehead.

Gamma nodded. "I assume that my gift came in handy, Tamari," he said. "I saw how you used it, nice work."

The man nodded with a smile. "Please, call me Erich," he said. "And yes, it did, poor fool didn't know what hit him."

Gamma nodded. "So what do you choose to do next?"

Erich smiled sadistically. "Get revenge on another person that had a hand in ruining my life," he said, throwing a knife and stabbing into the middle of the second picture's face. He raised his arm and put his other over it, making his fingers like a gun, pointing at the picture and making a firing motion.

**Yokohama Waterfront, 12:05 pm;**

Kira drove up to the crime scene, a man with a camera ran up to her car as she parked. He was wearing short brown pants, a red shirt, and sun glasses. His face was handsome and heavily tanned, as was his entire body from so much field work, and his brown hair was kept bundled under a red bandana. "Hey Yuki, I miss anything?"

Yuki shook his head. "Nothing except they figured out one of the men was the third highest gang boss in the Enmargo's Blade."

Kira blinked. "Well cops must be happy, even if its under those circumstances."

Yuki nodded. "Yeah, they said he had it coming, the thing crushed him in his car after tearing the roof off," he said. "Guy must have been scared half to death before it did him in."

Kira scratched her head. "I wonder," she said, walking into the crime scene and showing her press pass, allowing her and Yuki to be let in through the police line.

"I know that look, that's your thinking look, what's on your mind?"

Kira looked around the scene, making note. "Why did this kaiju take time to rip the roof of the car off and taunt the man first?" she asked, looking over the crushed car, the bodies were removed but blood still coated it heavily, no surprise. Suddenly, her eyes flashed blue, though neither Yuki or the cops noticed. Through her eyes, she saw the blood in a different view, able to see which was fresher. Since she'd transformed for the first time, several powers had manifested in her human form, letting her do a number of things, such as this. She returned her vision to normal and looked over the car, trying to think of an excuse for knowing which side of the car was crushed first. "Look here, the roof was only torn off the back half of the car, the front was just crushed cleanly and there's a crease in the middle."

Yuki looked confused. "So?"

Kira rolled her eyes. "So that means that the two sides were crushed at different times, the front first, then the back," she said. "Whatever did this purposely wanted to scare the Yakuza before it killed him…the question is why?"

Yuki shrugged. "I don't know but that's an interesting thought. Lets save that for later, we need to get our footage now," he said, readying his camera.

Kira nodded, getting ready as she was handed a microphone.

**Tokyo, 12:15 pm;**

The bald headed man that Erich had posted a picture of set in his chair in a skyscraper, talking to his boss on the phone, wearing no shirt allowing the large tattoo of a samurai-like oni wielding a sword and shield on his back. "Yes my lord, I know its strange but we can't prove this monster is connected to anyone," he said. "And I don't think it would be honorable or good business sense to ask the store owner to pay the money he paid because it was lost when Shindoh was killed. We're making good money off of him, we shouldn't ruin it," he stated. He concluded his conversation and hung up. He walked over to the window looking out at the city. "Why did this happen? What was the reason for it?" he asked. As if to answer him, the head of Red King suddenly rose right in front of the window. He staggered backwards, tripping over his desk and falling to the ground. "Red King?!" yelled in terror.

Red King roared out, stepping back and doing the shooting gesture as he'd done to Shindoh before charging and slamming through the building with his shoulder. The damaged building still did not fall but knocked all inside around a bit, so Red King smashed his fists through it, causing it to finally collapse to the ground with a resounding crash. The dinosaur kaiju roared out in victory, almost laugh-like before he suddenly vanished in a flash of light.

In the rubble, the Yakuza boss remained alive, though heavily injured, bleeding all over. He heard footsteps, only to see Erich walk up to him. "T-Tamari?" he asked. "Look, it wasn't my idea to leave you to take the blame! I didn't mean it!"

Erich shook his head, drawing a pistol. "Sorry Zachariah, its time to pay for what you did to me."

**Yokohama Waterfront, 1 pm;**

After finishing the report, Kira got into her car to head out but Yuki ran to the window, telling her to roll it down, she complied. "Kira, we just got word, the monster just attacked again, this time a skyscraper in Tokyo, we've got an ID, its a Red King."

Kira blinked. "A Red King? That's strange," she said. "But how did he get that far inland without anyone knowing?"

Yuki shrugged. "I don't know, but the report said that he disappeared after destroying the building, and get this, one of the victims was another Enmargo's Blade Boss, Zachariah was the only name I got from the cops. Anyway, the strangest thing is he was found shot in the rubble."

Kira gasped, then realized something important. "Yuki, I've got an idea, you get that report we did back to the Ultra Network, I'll investigate another lead," she said, taking off before he could reply. She took out a cell phone and called her mother. "Mom, its Kira, I need directions…"

**Tokyo Bay Area, 9 pm;**

Erich walked up to a seemingly abandoned warehouse. "I guess I should knock," he said, throwing a punch and denting the door. He drove his other fist into it then grabbed the dented areas and with a great show of his new strength, tore the metal door off and tossed it aside. Some Yakuza members confronted him as he treaded in. "I want to see the boss," he said. "Its business."

Outside, Kira arrived nearby, still having connections to the government, Anne had gotten her directions to the known hideouts of the Enmargo's Blade, so far she'd been to several with no luck. She saw the door laying, still torn off its hinges and laying on the ground. "Well that's so not suspicious," she said sarcastically. "But at least Red King hasn't shown up yet and I found the right hideout," she said, knowing that if the two other Enmargo's Blade bosses were killed, the big boss was probably next on the hit list of who or whatever was behind this. She snuck around into an ally and climbed up onto the roof by a metal ladder, carefully making her way to a panel of glass on the top of the warehouse. Inside, the room was decked out like a kung fu dojo, a man in armor like the oni tattoo that Zachariah standing in the middle. "The master of the gang, he's really dressed like Enmargo, who knew?" she asked herself, his armor was based on a monster from Taro's time, an oni named Enmargo, where the name of the gang came from as well.

Erich walked into the room. "Hello Master Enmargo, you look well," he said with a smile, this man also took the name Enmargo as his own as a sign of his rank, the rest of the gang being his 'blades'.

Enmargo growled. "What do you want?" he asked, preparing to draw his sword.

Erich snarled. "Revenge!" he yelled. "Remember? We held up that nightclub and when the cops showed, you and the other bosses left me to take the fall! After I was your body guard for three years! I took a bullet for you and you betrayed me!" he snarled. "I managed to avoid jail time, but it cost everything I had! My money! My reputation, my wife even left me! You ruined my life! And now I'm going to have me revenge!"

Enmargo laughed. "How? You're one man, and you're outnumbered in our lair, you were a great body guard, but even you have limits," he said, drawing a katana.

Erich replied with a laugh of his own. "You don't understand, I've recently came into some power from a mysterious benefactor," he said, raising his hand which began to grow scaly to match Red King's. "Power I used to take out your pals, Zachariah and Shindoh," he said, his voice growing deeper and more menacing.

Enmargo's eyes went wide behind his armor. "Y-you're…the Red King that's been attacking us?" he asked in disbelief.

On the roof, Kira was equally as shocked as Enmargo was when Erich began transforming into Red King. She pulled out the Ultra Pendent from her pocket. "Corona!" she called out as she trust it out in front of her, causing its jewel beginning to light up before placing it on her chest. She was surrounded in light and armor spread out of the pendent, forming her upper body armor as it became her color timer, then coating her head. In a flash of light, the transformation completed to Ultrawoman Corona.

Red King tore through the roof as Erich completed his transformation. The kaiju roared aloud, raising his hand and making the shooting gesture before aiming to crush Enmargo with his hand. Luckily for the Yakuza boss, a human sized Corona flew past, grabbing him and flying him out of the hideout before setting him down. "Thank you for saving me," said Enmargo, grateful.

Corona didn't say anything, punching the Yakuza in the head, shattering his helmet and sending him crashing to the ground unconscious. "Just because I saved you doesn't mean I like you," she said. She froze him to a lamppost for the cops to pick him up then turned to face Red King, who'd began rampage through the area in rage, she didn't know if he was just furious or if he'd lost control of the transformation. She held both arms in to her color timer and was surrounded by a pillar of light and grew to full Ultra size, appearing in front of Red King, one hand still to her color timer, the other up into the air. "Look, whoever you are, I understand these guys screwed you over big time and you've got every right to want your revenge, but you have to stop this, you killed innocent people in that building along with the guy you've got a grudge on," she said, trying to reason with what part of man was left in Red King. Red King roared at Corona then jumped up and down, stomping the ground in rage, knowing she'd spoiled his revenge. Corona sighed. "I guess we're going to have to settle this the hard way," she said, taking her fighting stance with a shout of "Shiah!"

Corona attacked first by throwing her Frost Saber but Red King ducked under it and then jumped to the side to dodge it on its way back around. Corona caught her weapon as it came back, placing it back on her head, a little surprised, Red King normally wasn't that bright, but she then remembered this Red King had a human mind and while some of Red King's traits had manifested in his personality, like rage and some incompetence, he still had the intelligence of a man…sorta. She charged forwards and sent a chop into his neck and then spun around to launch a high kick but Red King caught it and swung her around before throwing her through another warehouse. Corona got to her feet as Red King charged her and dove under his attempt to bash her with his arm before kicking backwards into the kaiju's upper back. Red King staggered forwards and roared in rage before charging again, Corona tried the same trick once more but this time was struck in the face with his tail. After being knocked to the ground, she had to roll several times to avoid attacks from his tail. As she rolled to her feet, she gasped to see Red King drive both fists into the ground and tear up a huge piece of rock and Earth before throwing it at her. Surprised, Corona got stuck in the face and knocked to the ground with a cry of surprise and pain. She rubbed her head as she set up. "What is it with Red Kings and throwing giant boulders?!" she asked, almost every Red King had a passion for throwing huge rocks at things. As Corona got to her feet, Red King bashed her down again with his arm and stomped on her chest over and over again.

Corona cried out in pain as Red King ground his foot into her color timer but managed to get her hands under his leg and throw him off with a roar of surprise. She sprung up and grabbed Red King's tail, pulling up to hoist him into the air before slamming him back down into the ground was as much force as she could manage, causing him to give a roar of pain. As Red King struggled to his feet, Corona charged, ducking under a tail swing and then giving a back flip kick to Red King's face. Dazed, Red King staggered back, nearly falling over, before throwing a blind punch. Corona brought up her arm bracers, causing Red King's fist to collide with them. Red King roared out in pain, clutching his hurt hand and throwing a tantrum, his roars probably amounting to cuss words. As he turned back around in his fit, Corona did a spinning jump kick to his face, spinning him around again. As Red King staggered back around once more, Corona spun around herself and planted an elbow in his chin, forcing him backwards, Red King roared in fury once he got his bearings back and charged her, however, he tripped over a small building. Roaring out in surprise, Red King ended up launching head-over-heels across the ground right past Corona and falling head first through a building.

If Corona's mouth moved, her jaw would've dropped. "Ether he's dumber than I thought, or he's just really clumsy…" she said, shaking her head in disbelief. Corona grabbed Red King before lifting him up overhead with a grunt. She spun around and threw him through the air to the ground. As the dinosaur attempted to rise, she leapt on top of him and threw fists and chops into Red King's face and neck, getting roars of pain from him with each blow. Red King finally swung his tail up and hit Corona in the back, causing her to let out a cry of surprise. Red King took advantage and rolled her over so he was on top and began choking her. Corona struggled, trying to get free as the monster put his weight down on her neck, her color timer beginning to blink. Corona began losing strength as Red King roared in victory, continuing his choking. Corona decided she couldn't force Red King back and managed to get her hands up to her head lamp, firing her beam, now dubbed the Glacial Shot. Red King's eyes widened as the beam was fired and he roared out in shock but his roars were cut short when the beam went straight threw his forehead and erupted out the back, his head freezing solid in moments. Corona rolled back out from under him and dropkicked the creature's face, shattering his head His body fell to the ground, then it twitched and convulsed for a few moments before it finally went limp, all life leaving the dinosaur. Corona rose to her feet, those awakened by the fight cheering her. "Shuwatch!" she yelled, taking off into the air and flying off.

Kira ran back to the scene, running into Yuki who had his camera in hand. "Kira! You missed it! Red King just burst out of a building and that new Ultra, Corona I think is what she called herself, showed up to fight him. I got almost the entire fight on film!" said an ecstatic Yuki. "She killed him in the end by lobotomizing him with that head beam of hers, it was awesome!"

Kira smiled, remembering she had said her name as Ultrawoman Corona aloud when she was talking to Delta. "Cool…question though, what are they going to do about the beheaded Red King laying in the middle of storage district?"

Yuki chuckled with a shrug. "I think the city has a 'kaiju clean up' division by now," he said. "They always clean them up somehow,"

Kira shrugged, she was still troubled by the fact a man had turned into a monster, how or why that had happened, she could only guess, and it troubled her. "Well anyway, I'm sure your tape will make great news on the Ultra Network," she said, before looking at the corpse of Red King. "But I wonder were that thing came from."

Gamma watched nearby, shaking his head with disappointment. "Pathetic, I hoped he'd at least kill more people than that, still, wonderful test run, the merger sequence is a success in every since of the word," he said. "Time to find some more test subjects," he said, turning and walking off.

**Next Time in Ultrawoman Corona, Episode 5: The Mystery of the Pied Piper:**

In a remote village in Japan, a mysterious figure uses a flute to lure the children into the woods. When Kira and company show up to investigate, they stumble upon a strange alien with a hypnotic flute who claims to be a friend to the children but is this alien jester really what he seems to says he is and if not, will they find out before its too late?

* * *

Next time, a original character will be the villian, and Anne will be back in action! See you next saturday!


	5. Episode 4: Mystery of the Pied Piper

Hey guys, sorry I didn't get this on Saturday, I couldn't upload for some reason. Anyway, enjoy the first storyline not connected to Alpha Seijin!**

* * *

**

**Episode 4: The Mystery of the Pied Piper**

**Moriko Village, midnight;**

Moriko was a small mountain village located in northern Japan. It was a simple village with little over 500 people and they were mostly asleep at the time being. A lush forest surrounded the village, behind that the mountains, leaving it fairly remote. At the edge of the forest stood a mysterious figure, dressed in what appeared to be a jester's outfit, two small red eyes peering out at the town. He slowly lifted a wooden flute with a tiny skull at one end to his mouth and began playing an enchanting song that echoed throughout the village. Slowly, doors opened and children walked out, in some kind of trance, no emotion at all on their faces, and walked towards the figure who once they were close enough, headed back into the woods, still playing his flute as the children followed in their trance.

**Tokyo, 8 am;**

Kira was sitting in her mother's dinning room, enjoying breakfast with her. "So how did I do against Red King last week?" she asked. "I'm still trying to get a finishing beam down pat but its hard."

Anne smiled. "Don't worry Kira, you did as well as anyone could ask of you," she said. "You defeated Red King and avoided major damage to the surrounding area, better than Mebius' first solo fight."

Kira nodded in agreement. "Yeah, true, he ended up letting Dinozaur destroy half the city in their fight," she said. "But at least he improved as he went on."

"Yes…but about this is that a human transformed into Red King, how did that happen?"

Kira shrugged. "I don't know, I just know its not good and I don't like it."

Anne looked out the window, the city was still being rebuilt from Delta's rampage, but by now the Japanese people were used to stuff like this, it happened so often. "I know, I can't help but think its connected to that Delta Seijin, you know?"

Kira was about to reply when someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it, mom," she said, standing up and heading to the door, opening it to reveal Yuki. "Oh, hello Yuki…why are you at my mom's house?"

"I got us another scoop, did you read the morning paper?" asked Yuki, walking in, excited as always.

Kira shook her head. "Was too busy with my work out."

Yuki nodded. "You're looking great by the way," he said, smiling. "Anyway, check this out," he said, putting the paper on the table.

Kira and Anne looked at it. "50 children go missing in remote mountain village?"

Yuki nodded. "And get this, some of the children that weren't taken said the others were following some kind of music, like a flute. They couldn't follow for whatever reason, and when it ended, the kids that stayed behind thought it was all a dream, but when all the kids turned up missing the next day, they told their parents what happened."

Kira blinked. "But…isn't that like the old legend of the Pied Piper?

Yuki cocked his head in confusion. "What?"

Anne rolled her eyes. "Its an old fairy tale, supposedly, a town hired a mysterious man with a flute to deal with their rat problem and he used an enchanted flute to lure all the rats away into the river where they drown. But when he returned for his payment, the town refused to pay, so he took his revenge by using his flute to lure the children from the town away. In some variations, they're never seen again, in some, they pay the piper and he returns the children unharmed."

Kira nodded. "That's probably where that old phrase 'to pay the piper' comes from, because they suffered a terrible consequence for not paying the pied piper the money he was owed."

Yuki nodded. "Yes, it is very similar, strange…we should put that in the report!"

"I don't like it, this has to be more than just a normal kidnapping, supernatural or alien probably," said Anne.

"We'll go check it out, you already got permission and a camera, right Yuki?" asked Kira, knowing that nine times out of ten, he already had.

Yuki nodded, smiling. "You know it."

Anne nodded. "I'm coming with you," she said. "I've done this before, I know what I'm doing, someone needs to help handle these things," she said. "Give me a moment," she said, heading into a closet. In a few moments she came out wearing a grey outfit with white outlining places and black highlights on the sides, white boots and gloves. She put on a white helmet as well before pulling a grey and black laser pistol from her belt and checking it out. "Still in good condition, hard to believe my old Ultra Garrison uniform still fits."

Yuki blinked. "Well there's something you don't see everyday," he said. He looked to Kira. "Think this is alright?"

Kira nodded. "My mom fought a lot of aliens in the old days, she should be of use if this is an alien, if not, at least someone is packing heat," she said.

Anne nodded, throwing each a pistol like hers. "They're old and outdated but they should still put a good hole in most human sized aliens."

Kira checked it over. "Know how to use a gun, Yuki?"

Yuki nodded. "Me and my dad go hunting at least once a year, no problem."

"Ok, then lets go."

**Moriko Village, 1 pm;**

Kira drove up in her car, Anne in the passenger's seat and Yuki in the back. After parking the three got out to look around. "Ok, mom, what should we do first?"

Anne thought about it. "Talk to the village elder, see if this fits any old legends or something like that, and find out which way the children went."

Yuki blinked. "Wow, you really know your stuff."

Anne smiled. "Thank you," she said, leading the way towards the elder's house, parents all over the village looked depressed, reasonably so. "Don't blame them for being depressed, I would be too if my children vanished and I didn't know what happened to them."

Kira nodded. "It'd be hard on any parent," she said as they arrived at the home of the village elder.

"I'll go in and talk to him," said Anne. "You two stay out here," she said, heading into the house.

Kira looked around. "So which do you bet? Alien, supernatural, or just some kind of monster?"

Yuki thought about it. "Supernatural, you?"

Kira considered the possibility. "Alien is my bet," she said. "But it could always be a combination, a supernatural monster or alien, or an alien with a monster."

Yuki nodded. "Yeah, aliens love giant monsters, its one of the few things nearly all have in common."

Anne came out. "No legend, but he said the children's footprints headed into the forest to the east," she said. "I say we go check it out."

Kira nodded. "I agree, lets get to the bottom of this," she said. "Lead the way mom," she said and Anne complied, leading them towards the forest, some footprints were visible but once in the forest, they became hard to follow, likely why the children hadn't been located before now. Kira closed her eyes and turned them blue again, seeing the footprints clearly. She was thankful for her Ultra powers at times like this, they'd be lost without them. She walked beside Anne, directing her subtly in the right direction while Yuki just rolled camera, not really paying attention to them very much.

"Wow, how far were these kids taken?" asked Yuki, recording everything he found interesting.

"Looks like quite some distance," replied Anne as they came to a cave in the side of a mountain, footprints visible again. "Here we are, get your guns ready," she said, pulling her weapon. "You never know what might be in there."

Yuki and Kira nodded, pulling out their own weapons. "Ready," said Kira, Anne nodded and lead them in carefully. About halfway into the cave, they began hearing…children playing? "Am I the only one that hears that?" whispered Kira.

Anne nodded. "Yeah, weird," she replied.

"I got my camera rolling," whispered Yuki, continuing on slowly. They soon arrived in a large chamber which, to their surprise, looked more like a carnival or fair than a prison, the missing children having what seemed like an excellent time. "Ok…this is…weird."

Anne blinked. "Ok, this is something you don't see everyday, even for me," she said as kids ran by and she put her gun away. "Excuse me," she said to one of the children, a young boy, probably 12. He stopped and turned to her, not in any sort of trance so it seemed. "What's going on here?"

"Pan Seijin set this up for us, he's really nice, we just woke up here and he said to play all we liked," said the boy, clearly happy.

"Pan Seijin?" asked Kira, confused. "Where is Pan Seijin now?"

The boy pointed to a rock nearby where a jester set, making balloon animals for children. His shirt was half red with yellow spots and the other side yellow with red triangles, his pants the exact opposite. He had shoulder pads which, like most of his costume, where oppositely colored, a third flap coming down partway to his chest, a similar structure to this at the top part of his pants, and like any jester, his shoes curved upwards and he had the appropriate hat. "He's really nice, you should go talk to him," said the little boy before running off to play.

Anne blinked. "Weird, but might be good," she said. "You never know with aliens, that's the thing, even aliens you think are evil might turn out to be good guys and vise versa."

"Then lets talk to him," said Kira, Yuki and Anne nodded, Yuki hid his camera in his bag but left the zipper open to record what was going on. Kira walked up to Pan Seijin, Anne following while Yuki held back and watched with his camera. "Excuse me…Pan Seijin?"

Pan looked at them, his face now clear, he had red, eyes lacking pupils, a yellow and red mask covering most of his face except for a small, smiling mouth. While it was difficult to tell, Pan looked surprised to see adults here but regained his composer quickly. "Hello, I know you're probably investigating from the village, correct?" he asked, his voice joyful and friendly.

Anne nodded. "Yes, why'd you kidnap all these children?"

Pan laughed. "Kidnapped? Well I guess you could call it that, but I'd prefer seeing it as giving them a vacation," he said. "I saw these children working so hard with their choirs all day, I just wanted to give them a little break is all."

Kira blinked. "Break?"

Pan nodded. "Yeah, I have every intention of returning them soon, I promise you that," he said. "I just wanted to give them some time to relax and have a little fun!"

Anne looked to Kira. "Well I guess since it doesn't seem you mean any harm, but their parents are very worried about them."

Pan nodded. "I don't blame them, and I know this wasn't the best way to do this, but I'll explain everything when I take them home, you have my word."

Kira looked to her mom. "Well…maybe we could let them stay, but we're staying too, just to make sure no one gets hurt and lead them home."

Pan hesitated before answering. "Well ok, I guess that's alright, just don't ruin the children's fun!" he said with a laugh. "And have fun yourselves!" he said, before standing up and walking into another cave nearby.

Kira and Anne walked over to Yuki. "I don't trust that guy," said Yuki. "And not just because I hate clowns."

Anne nodded. "We'll need to keep an eye out for anything suspicious," she said. "And sleep with one eye open of course."

Later that night, Yuki snuck with his camera past the sleeping children. "I've got to find out what Pan has back in that cave," he whispering into his camera. He snuck into the cave, creeping along until the voice of the alien reached his ears, but he couldn't make out what was being said. He entered another cavern, in this one was a large, round, half yellow, half red ship with a multicolored orb glowing at the top, its four engines extending out from below it. "His ship, many he has bad taste," whispered Yuki, Pan's voice was coming from inside, so Yuki treaded lightly into the saucer, making as little noise as possible. He peeked around a corner to see Pan pacing the floor. He maneuvered his camera around to look at the alien.

Pan grumbled. "Blast it!" he yelled, his voice much deeper and far less joyful than before. "I was so close! If those blasted adults hadn't shown up! Do Earthlings have any idea how hard it is to earn a child's trust enough to lure them into a hypnotic suggestion chamber by their free will?" he asked aloud, clearing upset. "The hypnotic programming works so much better when the subjects submit to having it done willingly, Now I'll need to do it by force and bypass their conscious minds and before those meddling Earthlings can realize just what I'm really doing here, what a hassle!"

Yuki blinked, pretty sure this meant Pan was not up to anything good. He snuck out of the spaceship and headed back to Kira and Anne. "Hey, wake up, we've got a problem," he said, shaking both awake.

Kira yawned. "What is it?" she asked, still drowsy.

Yuki replayed the video for them. Anne and Kira looked at each other, both confused and concerned. "Hypnotic programming? That sounds bad," said Anne.

Kira nodded. "I agree, this is defiantly bad, we've got to put a stop to this be-" she said, being interrupted by the sounds of a flute echoing through the chamber. "Uh oh."

On a ledge above his ship, Pan played his flute, luring the children, once more in a trance, into his ship. "Come children! Go into the nice chambers inside the ship, it'll be fun!" he said with a laugh before continuing to play.

Kira, Yuki, and Anne ran into the cavern to see the last of the kids file into the saucer. "Ok, you two rescue the kids, I'll take care of the alien," said Kira.

Yuki was about to say something, but Anne grabbed his arm and dragged him along. "Hey watch it!"

Kira nodded, running to another section of the cave and taking out the Ultra Pendent. "Corona!" she called out, trusting it out and bringing it into her chest, transforming to Ultrawoman Corona.

Pan watched events unfold. "What?! I'd better go take care of those humans before they ruin things for me!" he yelled, eyes glowing red. He turned to see Ultrawoman Corona standing in front of him. "Ah, if it isn't the new protector of the Earth, Ultrawoman Corona, how'd you know I was here?"

"Lucky guess," replied Corona. "Shiah!" she yelled, taking her fighting stance. "What are you going to do with these children?"

Pan laughed, this time a crazed, evil laugh. "Simple, children are the future, I'm going to implant a post hypnotic trigger in their brains. If any of them grow into a prominent figure in the Earthlings' society, the trigger will be set off and they'll be my obedient slaves," he said, holding out his flute. It glowed white and grew into a long staff with a skull at one end as he took a fighting stance of his own. "Too bad you'll be dead long before it comes to pass!" he said, jumping at her with an overhead strike from his staff.

Corona pulled off her Frost Saber and blocked. "You're a sick dominated alien…but I must admit that's a great evil plan," she said, throwing him back and trying a back slice but was blocked by his staff once more. "But question, what's with the jester look? Or do you always look like a fool?" she asked, spinning her leg around and knocking him backwards.

Pan growled, taking a spinning strike with his staff and knocking her back. "Simple, the hypnotic suggestion works much better if they willingly submit to it because their minds are more open, and my real form is rather…frightening" he said, leaping at her.

Anne and Yuki ran into the ship. "Ok, lets find those kids," said Anne, looking around.

"I think I found them," said Yuki, pointing into a room where the kids were all in glass pods of some sort, weird metal helmets on their heads. "This must be that hypnotic suggestion machine he mentioned, wicked."

Anne walked over to a computer. "Here's the main computer controlling it."

Yuki nodded, walking over as well. "How do we release them?" he asked, only for Anne to pull out her gun and shoot the control computer repeatedly, causing it to explode in a shower of sparks. Yuki staggered backwards. "Well I could've done that!"

Anne chuckled. "Then why didn't you?" she asked as the machine shut down and the kids emerged from their pods. "Come on! We've got to get out of here!"

Pan and Corona continued exchanging blows with their weapons. Pan noticed Anne and Yuki leading children out of his ship. He growled and kicked Corona back. He pressed a button on his flute, causing the front of the ship to close up, trapping some children inside.

"Dang it!" yelled Yuki. He and Anne fired at the door with their guns but the ship was undamaged and then started to take off.

"Everyone get back!" yelled Anne, moving everyone back from the ship as it took off.

Pan nodded. "I'll have to plant the hypnotic suggestion in them back at the home world."

"I've got a better idea!" yelled Corona, leaping into the air and doing a diving slash. Pan blocked and threw her back but as he tried to prepare for another attack, Anne fired from below and shot the skull at one end, causing it to explode, sparks flying from exposed alien technology hidden inside it. Corona then struck him with a roundhouse kick, knocking Pan backwards. "I plant my foot in your face."

Pan growled, throwing his destroyed weapon aside. "You and your friends destroyed my pipe but you've not stopped me yet!" he said. He flexed his muscles, concentrating, energy crackling about his form. Two ram-like horns erupted from under his hat, long claws bursting out of his gloves, his muscle mass increasing until his clothing was ripped to shreds, revealing brown fur underneath while his legs bowed backwards at the knee, resembling goat's legs. While his should pads and the same structure on his pants became armor, a helmet resembling a Roman centurion's helmet erupted from out of his mask, still leaving a much larger, tooth filled mouth and his eyes revealed. And to complete the transformation, Pan grew to giant size erupting from the cave and forcing Corona to dodge falling boulders. "This is my true self hero, lets see which you choose to save, the children, or the village!" he yelled, laughing hysterically before jumping out of the destroyed mountain with a roar, stomping towards the village through the forest.

Corona growled. "I choose both," she said, causing the package of capsule monsters to appear in a flash of light in her hand. She picked out a light blue one. "I wish dad had told me what monsters I have, but at least he told me which one is a flyer," he said. "Go force that saucer down without hurting the children inside," she commanded, throwing it into the air.

The capsule exploded, forming into a huge flying reptile with grayish-blue skin. Her mouth was short, two tusks sticking out of the sides while her massive wings spread out with each having a three fingered claw sticking out of the final wing joints. This was Pegila, a creature that had appeared before the original Ultraman had after sleeping for eons in the arctic and being awakened by military testing. Pegila roared and took off into the sky.

Anne and Yuki ran to their car. "Come on, we've got to try and keep off with that saucer," said Anne.

Yuki blinked. "Is it just me or is that a Pegila flying after it?"

Anne looked up, knowing Corona was in the mountain it didn't take long for her to figure it out. "It must belong to Corona, I saw her back in the cave fighting Pan and that's where it came from, Ultraseven had some pet monsters too so maybe she does. Anyway, lets take off after it," she said, getting in the car and Yuki joining her as they took off.

Pan arrived at the village and roared, a yellow sonic blast erupting from his jaws and blowing several buildings over in fiery explosions. He laughed, marching forwards and sinking his claws into another structure, tearing it apart. "I guess Corona chose to go after the ship, shame, I wanted to maim her myself," he said but was then kicked in the back of the head by a now giant sized Corona and drove to the ground.

Corona took her fighting stance again as she landed, doing a bring it on pose. Pan got to his feet and slashed at her only to be blocked and have the Earth heroine punch him in the stomach. He countered with a headbutt using his horns to topple her to the ground before trying to stab her with his claws. Corona rolled out of the way and spun around, sweeping Pan's legs out from under him, sending him crashing to the ground. She sprung up to her feet and tried an ax kick to his face but was caught, then thrown off as Pan got up. Corona rolled through back to her fighting stance, only to be blasted to the ground with a cry of pain by Pan's sonic blast. Pan attempted another, only for Corona to roll out of the way to her feet. As Pan charged her once again, trying to ram her with his horns, she twirled out of the way, using the momentum to kick him in the back, toppling him face first into the ground. She jumped at him, only for him to turn, catch her on his horns, and flip her overhead through a building.

Meanwhile, Pegila screeched, flying after the saucer. The multicolored orb on top of it eventually fired a beam of light at its pursuer but she rolled out of the way and dodged. The capsule monster flew upwards to dodge the laser as it was brought back around but couldn't get closer due to the energy attacks.

Yuki and Anne watched from their car. "We've got to help it, it can't get close with that energy beam firing at it," said Anne.

Yuki looked and decided to try something. "Keep the car steady," he asked, climbing partway out the passenger's side window, pistol in hand. Anne tried carefully to keep the car steady, difficult considering they were on a back road through the mountains but managed. Yuki braced his pistol with one hand, taking aim. After a few moments of waiting for the right shot, he fired repeatedly, hitting the orb with almost every shot until finally, it shattered with a flash of light, cutting off the laser. "Yeah! Got it!"

Anne was impressed. "Where'd you learn to shoot like that?"

"Like I said, my dad takes me hunting a lot."

Pegila roared her thanks and flew forwards. The saucer opened fire with missiles but Pegila breathed a white mist from her mouth, freezing the missiles in midair but leaving them floating in place, a unique ability she had to her ice mist, it levitated objects. She finally forced her way to the craft, firing her ice mist all over the saucer, freezing it solid, allowing her to grab it with her talons and force it to the ground.

Anne and Yuki drove up, with the ship's hull frozen, they easily shattered it with weapons fire, letting the children, though frightened, emerge unharmed, due to the inside of the ship being insulated against the ice. "All the children are fine, maybe a little shook up, but fine," said Yuki.

Anne nodded, smiling up to Pegila. "Thank you!" she called to the monster.

Pegila roared before driving her tusks into the now empty spaceship, shattering it to pieces and then took off, heading back towards her master.

Corona was rammed by Pan's horns once more, toppling her to the ground once more, color timer beginning to flash. She groaned, standing back up and throwing her Frost Saber but Pan's helmet blocked it, causing him to laugh evilly once more as it crashed to the ground next to him. He then gave a sonic energy roar from his mouth, blasting her to the ground and keeping it up, forcing her to cover her ears in pain. Pan smiled as he inhaled for another blast, only for Corona to roll forwards and punch him in the gut, forcing the air from his lungs, then kneed him in the face, toppling him to the ground. She jumped on top of him and began throwing fists and chops into him. Pan roared in pain as the attacks hit him but then gave another sonic roar, blasting Corona off him. He stood up, slashing her chest with his claws as she stood, giving a shower of sparks erupting from the impact and a cry of pain from Corona as she fell to the ground. Pan then gave her a slash to the back, the same result occurring as Corona was toppled over to the ground. Pan laughed evilly before inhaling for another sonic roar, only for the returning Pegila to slam into him from behind to protect her master, driving him to the ground. Pegila roared and drove her tusks into the small of Pan's back, causing him to roar in pain and turn around, backhanding the loyal beast to the ground then blasting her backwards to the ground with his sonic blast. "Now where was I?" he asked, turning around to face Corona.

Pan charged Corona, claws ready to strike. Corona managed to sidestep the slash and roll forwards, grabbing the Frost Saber off the ground. She turned, throwing the weapon as Pan spun around. The weapon flew around Pan, slicing one of his horns off before returning to her. She leapt forwards and grabbed the other one, yanking with a great deal of effort and tearing it clean off. Pan felt his head and roared in rage when he realized his horns will missing. He charged her, trying to slash again but she rolled underneath his claws, causing him to charge right in front of Pegila, who'd recovered from his attack and sprayed him in the face with her ice mist, coating him in ice and causing him to levitate into the air. As he flailed, both trying to get the ice off and get himself back to the ground, Corona took advantage and fired her Glacial Shot into his chest, completely freezing him solid from head to toe before causing him to explode into a shower of snow and ice.

Corona nodded to Pegila. "Good job Pegila, return," she commanded, Pegila transforming back to her capsule which landed in Corona's hand, disappearing back to its holding place in a flash of light. "Shuwatch!" yelled Corona, taking off into the air and flying away.

Anne and Yuki were just getting the children back to the village when Kira arrived. "Hey Kira, you missed it, a Pegila arrived and brought down the saucer, I guess it belonged to Corona," said Yuki.

"Yeah, I saw it, it came back and helped Corona defeat Pan Seijin," said Kira, smiling.

"Well it looks like this is all over now, the kids are home, the alien's dead, and the ship was completely destroyed," said Anne. "I think our job is done here," she said. "But I have to say, Yuki and I did make a good team, he's an excellent shot."

"Yeah, I did tell you I was," said Yuki, smiling. "But I'll always be there if you need me, I am your camera man after all."

Kira nodded. "Well I think the three of us make a great a team," she said. "But lets get heading back, we've got to report this whole mess."

**Next Time in Ultrawoman Corona: Duel Between Land and Sea;**

An illegal oil drilling operation near Sapporo accidentally awakens the ancient monster Earthtron up from his hibernation, sending him on a rampage through the surrounding area. To make matters worse, attempts to hide the illegal project attack a second, much stronger Pestar up from the bottom of the sea. When the two monsters begin a battle in the middle of Sapporo, only Ultrawoman Corona can stop the territorial rivalry between land and sea before the city goes up in flames.

* * *

Well what did you guys think? Liked it? Hated it? That's up to you but I'd like to know your opinion!


	6. Episode 5: Duel Between Land and Sea

Ok, really sorry for last week, I didn't post because, simply put, I didn't have power or internet access to do so, sorry. I got power back Friday but I decided since it was so close to today, I'd just post the chapter today, pretend that last week was a rerun or something. Anyway, here's the new episode!

* * *

Ultrawoman Corona: Episode 5: Duel Between Land and Sea

**Hokkaido, 11 pm;**

Several men worked hard, deep within a cave, on a huge device, which most could identify as a rather high-tech oil rig. "So, Hiraku, we should have several billions worth of oil here, our researchers have a great deal of faith in that fact," said a thin, frail man that looked very easily frightened, particularly of his boss. The only thing even remotely interesting about this particular man was his shoulder length, fiery red hair.

Hiraku was a tall, physically imposing man in his 40s, graying hair, built like a tank, and, despite the dark atmosphere of the cave, wearing sunglasses. He took a puff of his cigarette, looking at his partner. "You'd better hope you're right, Hibiki, I'm taking a big risk with this venture," he said. "We're near Mt. Usu, an active volcano, and drilling for oil without a government say-so is illegal, VERY illegal."

Hibiki nodded quickly. "I know that sir, yes, very illegal, which is why we're taking such great pains to hide the oil we've already accessed."

"Yes, by the way, were is it being transported too?"

Hibiki took out a paper and looked through it like his life depended on it. "In watertight, non-corroding barrels in a sunken oil freighter off the coast of Sapporo in the Sea of Japan, no one has visited it in years, and if anyone discovers the cache, there's no connection to us."

Hiraku nodded, taking another puff on his cigarette. "Good, that's just how I like it, and if anyone finds out, we leave no witnesses."

As the two crooked businessmen talked, the drill sputtered, as if it'd hit something solid. "Sir! The drill has hit something!" yelled one of the workers. Before any order could be given, a strange red liquid began pumping out from the hole and a loud roar erupted from below ground. "Is that…blood?"

Hibiki gulped. "Sir…I suggest we get out of here," he said, right as the ground began to shake loudly.

Hiraku nodded, the two turning tail and running out of the cave as the shaking intensified.

Something below the rig jolted it upwards, a glowing orange eye with a grey iris staring out.

Outside, Hiraku and Hibiki looked back as the ground splintered upwards and a huge behemoth erupted out of the ground. The creature's body was like that of a saurian dinosaur, dark grey in color, a long tail behind him. Each hand had three fingers and one thumb on it, his feet similar. His head had a long snout lined with razor sharp teeth, the most defining trait being a large, silver horn extending from near the back. "Earthtron!" yelled Hibiki, terrified.

"Dang monster most have been sleeping were we were searching for oil," said Hiraku, cursing his luck.

Earthtron roared out in fury at his awakening and the oil drill still stuck deep in his back, opening his maw and sending a blast of extremely hot energy from his mouth on the surrounding area, sending up pillars of fire and smoke. The subterranean beast looked over his surroundings, seeing there is nothing for him to vent his rage on. Annoyed, he dove underground, burrowing away to find a way to vent his rage.

"Sir, we must tell someone! Earthtron could destroy an entire city!" said Hibiki.

Hiraku grabbed Hibiki's shirt and pulled him close. "What?! And expose our highly illegal operation? No way," he said, releasing Hibiki. "We cut our losses and get out of dodge, we're getting the oil we've already got and selling it for top dollar on the black market."

**Ultra Network, 10 am;**

Kira set in front of his camera, in her normal area of the studio, doing a report on, unsurprisingly, the new age of monsters with Dr. Connor. "So doctor, it appears, now over a month after your prediction of a new age of monsters and aliens, we've had not only two Seijin attacks, but the reappearance of Red King," she said. "And, also as you predicted, a new Ultra, Ultrawoman Corona, to defend us," she said. "You must have had a right to gloat to your critics," she said, smiling to the camera.

Dr. Connor smiled. "No, I do not blame them for believing I was crazy. If I had been in their place, I would've believed I was crazy too," he said with a laugh. "But in all honesty, I have to thank a young woman named Katrina Williams."

Kira cocked her head in confusion. "Who is this Katrina?"

Dr. Connor chuckled. "She is my greatest find in my search for psychics that might give us an 'early warning system' when it comes to kaiju," he explained. "She detected the appearance of this 'Delta Seijin' as he's dubbed, Red King, and Pan Seijin when they became active," he explained.

Kira blinked, surprised, but knew she might want to meet this girl, it may come in handy. "So she can predict when monsters will awaken?"

"To an extant, she can only pinpoint them if they are active, by this I mean when we know there is something abnormal and the area it is taking place, she can tell us if a kaiju or alien is involved."

Kira nodded. "So if say, there's a rash of murders or something, she can 'scan' the area and tell us if there is a monster or alien behind it?"

Dr. Connor nodded. "Yes, Kat is a powerful psychic, I have little doubt in her abilities, I just hope now the military will believe me."

Kira nodded. "As do I," she said. "But we're running short on time, so thank you for another informative interview," she said, smiling, then turned to the camera. "Next up on the Ultra Network, Monster Legends of the World, see you next time," she said, waving goodbye. Soon, the all clear signal was given. "Thanks again, Garret, its always a joy having you on," she said, shaking his hand.

Dr. Connor nodded, smiling. "As always, it is a great opportunity to showcase my theories," he said. Suddenly, his cell phone rang and he looked at the caller ID. "Sorry, its Kat, I have to take it," he said, answering the phone. "Kat, got something new?"

"Yes, doctor," said the woman's voice on the other end. "I've sensed a giant monster up in Hokkaido, in conjunction with the moving epicenter that was detected on the news, there's a giant creature moving underground," she said, her voice relaxed and calm.

Garret nodded. "I see, thank you Kat, take the first plane you can find to Sapporo," he said, hanging up. "There's a kaiju up in Hokkaido, maybe if I'm lucky, I'll be able to get there before Corona shows up and kills it," he said, preparing to run off.

"Wait!" yelled Kira quickly. "I want to come with you, as a witness to Katrina's abilities, help you prove this to people," she said, though it was a cover up of her real motive, to be there in case Ultrawoman Corona was needed.

Garret smiled and nodded. "Sure, you're welcome to come, but hurry! Monsters are like forces of nature! They never wait for mankind's wishes!"

**Sea of Japan, 11 am;**

Hiraku watched onboard a small yacht, Hibiki by his side as divers descended into the water. "How long until we have all of our oil back onboard the ship and can get out of here?"

"Only a few more barrels," explained Hibiki. "They're very good at their jobs."

Hiraku nodded. "Yes, I'm glad for that, and they'd sale their own mothers if they was worth enough, so they'll keep quiet for enough cash."

Hibiki nodded. "I happen to know Gouyuko got top dollar for his mom."

Hiraku shook his head in disgust. "Don't joke, you're not good at it," he said as several divers returned with barrels of oil.

"I wasn't joking," said Hibiki, serious.

Hiraku blinked. "Ok…Alright, get those barrels onboard!"

One of the divers looked up. "Sir, some of the barrels were leaking, may of lost about a quarter of their contents."

Hiraku growled. "More disappointments…first Earthtron, now this…why?!" he asked, yelling. "Oh well, at least I'll get some profit," he said as the divers got onboard. "Alright, lets get out of here," he said.

As the boat took off, a series of flashes above a large shadow below the surface began following a trail of oil spilling over the side from a leaking barrel.

**Sapporo, 12:30 pm;**

Kira and Garret got off their plane, a young, 16 year old American girl with short black hair and emerald eyes. She was dressed in a green shirt and blue jeans, otherwise her outfit was quite average. "There's Kat now," said Garret as they walked over to her. "Kat, this is Kira Moroboshi, from the Ultra Network."

Kat looked at Kira with a concentrated stare that made her feel uneasy but then smiled. "I am glad to meet you, I suppose Dr. Connor has already introduced me," she said, shaking Kira's hand.

Kira shook off the uneasy feeling. "Yes, I'm quite interested in your abilities, it'd greatly help if we could predict monster attacks," she said, smiling.

Kat nodded. "That's why I stay with Dr. Connor's, to help with that goal," she said, smiling still.

"Well, lets go get something to eat, I think we're all hungry after that long flight," said Garret.

Meanwhile, Hiraku's yacht landed in Sapporo's small harbor, only a very small part of the city was exposed to the ocean, this was it. The criminal got off the boat with Hibiki behind him. "Ok, so now we get our prize into transports and sale it, get our payday, but I'll be lucky to get half of what this cost me…stupid monster."

Hibiki nodded but then looked out at the ocean. "Sir…you may want to say, stupid monsters!"

Hiraku blinked. "What are you talking about?" he asked, Hibiki slowly pointing out to sea. Hiraku turned to see a series of flashes moving underwater right for them. "What the heck is that?!"

The water erupted to reveal another kaiju, this one looked like, basically, two huge starfish standing upright next to each other, between them was its main head, which looked very much like the head and body of an eyeless bat. Its main body and the edges of the 'starfish' were a dark golden color and the middle edge of them, with lines leading to the end of their four arms black. "Pestar!" yelled Hibiki. He was correct, but this was not a normal Pestar, it was an evolved version of it, having grown over the years since the original's appearance into a much stronger form, Neo Pestar.

Hiraku gasped. "What's it doing here?!"

Hibiki realized something. "The leaking oil drums! Pestar feeds on oil!" he yelled. "We lead it here! This is our fault!"

Hiraku growled. "We're not getting caught," he snarled.

Hibiki glared. "You might not, but I'm tired of not taking responsibility for this, we've unleashed two monsters!" he yelled. "We could be responsible for the destruction of an entire city!"

Hiraku shook his head. "I'm sorry you feel that way," he said with a sigh, pulling out a pistol and shooting Hibiki in the head, killing him instantly and kicking his body into the harbor. He growled at the approaching Pestar, anger in his mind. "You and Earthtron ruined a business opportunity, you're lucky I can't kill you myself," he said, running off.

As Kira, Garret, and Kat walked through the city, trying to let Kat get a bearing on the kaiju they were looking for, warning sirens sounded throughout the city. "Kat, is that our monster?" asked Garret.

Kat concentrated and her eyes glowed bright green. "No…its another one…it came from the sea," she said, surprised.

"A sea monster? Well let's check it out, I'd like to study it and maybe some people need help," said Garret, smiling.

Kira nodded, pulling out her pistol that her mother gave her. "Lead the way Kat," she said, ready to at least try to distract the thing.

Kat nodded and walked, leading the way.

Neo Pestar marched up to the ship and looked down at it with a screech. The bat-like head opened its mouth and extended a long tentacle out, stabbing the yacht and pulling it into his jaws, were he crushed it, letting oil trickle into his waiting gullet. The giant beast screeched again once all the oil was gone, coming ashore, his four bottom arms acting as legs to let him walk on land, and threw the empty boat into a building, causing a large explosion. He opened his maw again and breathed a stream of flames onto the surrounding buildings, causing explosions on whatever they touched, blowing the buildings to bits. He swung one of his eight limbs through a building, smashing it to bits, doing the same with his other half's arm, smashing another building apart. Pestar unleashed another torrent of fire, setting the city around him ablaze.

Kira and company ran up, watching. "Is that…Pestar?"

Garret nodded. "Yes, but…it seems like it's a new verity of the species, the coloring is much different," he noticed, then watched the monster launch his mouth tentacle through a building, using it like a spear to pierce clean through the building and tear it apart. "Its got new abilities too, its evolved somehow," he said, jotting down notes.

"Great, so its more powerful," said Kira, unsure if she should fire on it or just get out of the area and transform. When she considered changing now, for some reason, Kat just shook her head to her. She was confused but then turned back to the action, seeing a boy trying to get some rubble out of the way for some reason and ran over. "What are you doing?"

The scared boy looked up at her. "My dog is stuck behind this," he said, worried.

Kira listened and heard the dog's whimpering. She nodded and started tearing away rubble to free the trapped animal. She then sensed something and looked up, seeing a blast of Pestar's flames tear through the building, sending a chunk of rubble falling towards them. She prepared to transform to save both her and the boy but…the rubble stopped in midair. She gasped, then looked over to see Kat, who had one hand outstretched at the rubble, the other on her temple. "Wow…you can do that?!"

Kat grunted. "Not for long, hurry!"

Kira nodded, managing to free the dog, a golden retriever, from his prison and get herself, the dog, and the boy out of the way, letting Kat release the rubble. "Now, get out of here kid, its dangerous," she said, the boy nodding and running off with his dog. She looked to Kat, giving a nod. "Thanks."

Kat nodded. "Its nothing, I was just doing a good deed," she said but suddenly, snapped to look to their right. "The other monster is here," she said quickly.

True to Kat's prediction, the street tore apart, the massive form of Earthtron erupting from below the depths of the Earth, the oil drill still lodged in his back. The subterranean monster snarled in territorial rage at Neo Pestar and charged forwards with a roar, driving headfirst into Pestar's back, knocking the deep-sea monster face first to the ground. Earthtron pounced on Pestar's back and tried to bite him, only for the starfish monster to bash him off with one of his many limbs and stand up. Earthtron charged forwards undeterred and bit down on Pestar's shoulder, clawing him repeatedly, prompting Pestar to bite down at well and start bashing him with his arms.

"Earthtron…is attacking Pestar," said Kira, a little surprised.

"Of course, Earthtron has probably clamed a territory, this area, and Pestar has infiltrated it," said Garret. "So Earthtron emerged to protect his territory," he explained.

"Yeah, but now we've got two monsters fighting it out in the middle of Sapporo," said Kat. "What do we do?"

Pestar blasted Earthtron off him with his flames, burning Earthtron's shoulder, prompting the kaiju to return fire with his own beam, causing Pestar to roar out in pain as his flesh was sheered. Pestar screeched and shot out his tentacle. Earthron ducked to the side, causing the tongue to go through the Sapporo TV Tower, sending the structure crashing to the ground with an explosion as the tendril retracted into Pestar's mouth. Earthtron counter attacked by swinging his tail around, causing Pestar to put his two halves around his main head to protect it, blocking the attack. Earthtron roared in anger and charged once more, the two slamming against one another again. Earthtron slashed Pestar's head, sending a shower of sparks flying from his body. Pestar screeched in pain, replying by using his spear tendril, slashing across Earthtron's neck, cutting a gash and causing a roar of pain to emanate from the kaiju. As the two battled fiercely, the sound of a roaring engine filled the air, a sleek, red jetfighter flying through the air. Its shape was like a stealth bomber, but more compact to reduce drag, and a pair of laser cannons out front for use in battle.

Kira looked up at the ship, her eyes glowing blue, and she saw the pilot, her powers telling her who he was. "…He's the same one that fought Delta Seijin that night," she whispered. "Nice new jet"

The fighter dove down at high speeds, firing two blue lasers from its front into the two kaiju, causing showers of sparks to rain down. However, the two kaiju were too locked in their struggle to notice, Earthtron using his horn to stab into Pestar's right half, causing him to bleed in retribution for the gash on his neck. The jet dove again, firing again but to no avail once more, much to the pilot's annoyance.

Garret had gotten out a camera, taking pictures. "Yes, this is defiantly a new species of Pestar, and that Earthtron is a fine example of his species," he said, obvious to the danger he was in.

Kat looked to Kira. "Its time," she said simply.

Kira blinked. "What do you mean?"

Kat reached into Kira's pocket and pulled out the Ultra Pendent, much to her surprise. "I'm psychic, I know what you are," she said, out of earshot of Garret. "Go do your job," she said, handing her the Pendent. "Your secret's safe with me."

Kira was unsure but nodded. "Thanks, keep Garret safe," she said, dashing off. Once out of view of everyone she could see, she trust out the Ultra Pendent. "Corona!" she called out, pulling it back to her chest and transforming into Ultrawoman Corona. She rose to full size, as before in a pillar of light with one hand to her timer and the other high into the air.

"Wow! Ultrawoman Corona! She's even bigger in person!" yelled Garret, excited, his comments causing Kat to facepalm in disbelief that he was more interested in how the combatants looked than the actual battle.

Wanting to keep the advantage of surprise, Corona avoided her normal battle cry, jumping into the air and giving a diving kick to Pestar and Earthtron, toppling both monsters to the ground. She looked from one kaiju to the other and chose to go after Earthtron, running forwards and doing a front flip, bringing her leg down on the back of his neck and driving him face first into the ground. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kneed him repeatedly in the face, getting a screech of pain each time. She noticed Pestar charging her from behind and did a back kick, hitting him in the face a staggering him back, letting the pilot get off a blast of his lasers, striking Pestar in the back and distracting him. Earthtron broke free and tried a tail whip but Corona ducked under and swept his legs out from under him, driving him to the ground. Pestar tried to shoot the pilot down with his flames but the pilot dodged elegantly, avoiding the onslaught of flames and returning fire with several missiles from his jets underside, though they were little more than an annoyance. Earthtron got to his feet and tried another ram, only to be sidestepped and kicked in the back by Corona. Pestar, realizing he couldn't hit the pilot, tried to attack Corona as well but was greeted by her sliding under his main body then bringing a back flip kick down on his head, driving him to the ground. Corona turned to see Earthtron charging her and sidestepped him, driving a spinning elbow strike into the back of his head and knocking him to the ground.

Earthtron and Pestar stood up at the same time and, despite hating each other, decided to work together, realizing how strong Corona was. The two roared and Earthtron charged forwards first, Corona merely rolling forwards under his slash but Pestar blasted her in the face with his fire breath, the impact causing several explosions on Corona and knocking her back to the ground. The Ultra tried to stand up, only for Earthtron to blast her in the back with his magma beam, burning her and causing her to cry out in pain. Earthtron swung around, giving her a tail whip to her back and staggering her forwards into Pestar, who swung with both halves at once, sandwiching her between them. Corona fell to her knees in pain, only to be kicked in the face by Pestar, knocking her on her back. The two kaiju both fired on Corona at once, surrounding her in large explosions and causing her to cry out in pain. When the smoke settled, her color timer had began to blink.

Kat gasped, realizing that Corona was in a bad position. She looked to the pilot, who was firing on both kaiju at the moment in an attempt to help the heroine but nether paid him heed. She then looked at Earthtron, seeing the oil drill lodged in his upper back, hardly noticeable but it might be of use. She put her hand to her head and closed her eyes. _"Pilot, there is a metal drill or something lodged into Earthtron's back, if you have any electrical weapons, send them into that area of his body,"_ she said, telepathically.

The pilot, in his cockpit, looked around surprised but zoomed in to see there was in fact a metal drill lodged in Earthtron's back. "Switching to volt cannons," He tapped out several buttons on his control panel rapidly, causing the laser cannons to retreat into the craft and rotate into a device resembling a lightning rod. He then pulled the trigger and the cannons fired two lightning bolts out right into the oil drill, using it as a lightning rod. Earthtron roared out in pain, his body convulsing from the voltage being given a precise route into his body. When the assault finally ended, Earthtron roared lowly and slumped over, crashing to the ground in agony.

Pestar screeched in surprise but launched his tongue at Corona regardless. However, Corona managed to sidestep and use the Frost Saber to slice it in half. Pestar screeched in agony, retracting what remained of his now frozen tongue before he fired on Corona again, but this time the attack was only from one side, so the Ultra could raise her arm bracers and let the flames disperse, leaving her unharmed but she couldn't manage to get into attack position thanks to the streams of fire pinning her down.

Kat thought out the situation and decided to try something. She held one hand to her head and the other out towards Pestar, concentrating hard.

"What are you doing?" asked Garret, surprised.

"I need to concentrate," said Kate simply. Kat kept concentrating until finally, her eyes glowed green and a green aura materialized around Pestar, causing the kaiju to screech out as if it was in serious pain.

Corona saw this as Pestar stopped his flames, debilitated by Kat's psychic assault. Taking the chance, she threw the Frost Saber from her head, causing it to pass through were Pestar's main body connected to his right side, then coming back around afterwards and passing through the same place on the opposite side of Pestar's body. As she caught the Frost Saber back on her head and stood up, Neo Pestar's main body fell separated from his starfish-like parts. The severed halves convulsed for a second before falling limply to the ground, the main head giving one last pitiful roar as it died.

Kat fell to her knees as she released her psychic grip, panting heavily from the amount of energy it took, Garret was quickly by her side. "Kat…how'd you do that?"

Kat looked up at him. "Telekinesis, I've never tried it before, at least not on such a grand scale," she said, clearly worn out from the act. "I screwed with his brainwaves, caused him all kinds of pain…Earthtron's not dead."

Corona watched as Earthtron rose to his feet and charged again, prompting Corona to let loose with a Glacial Shot, striking him in the horn, freezing and shattering it. Earthtron roared in surprise and pain before the circling pilot fired his volt cannons into the hole were his horn was, causing Earthtron enough agony to make him lose consciousness and fall to the ground. Corona looked at Earthtron, preparing another Glacial Shot but seeing he couldn't defend himself at all and was clearly beaten, she couldn't bring herself to kill him. The pilot swung around, firing with his lasers on Earthtron but Corona jumped in front and blocked with her bracers, deflecting it away from the badly injured kaiju. She held out her hand to tell the pilot to stop. She then turned and grabbed the oil drill, tearing it out as quick as possible, causing him to screech in pain. She set the oil drill down, Earthtron calming down now that it was out.

Garret looked at the bloody drill. "My word! That must have caused him a lot of pain, I don't know how it got inside him, but it must have woken him up, Earthtron normally live deep underground."

Corona nodded. She grabbed hold of Earthtron and hoisted him overhead. "Shuwatch!" she yelled, taking off with the kaiju in her grasp. As she flew, she nodded to the pilot, getting a salute in return as they flew off their separate ways. She noticed something, this jet had 'Ultra Condor I' emblazoned on the side, she dedicated this to memory before flying off towards the sea.

Hiraki growled watching on. "You were supposed to kill it!" he yelled, furious. "That monster ruined this for me! It should pay!" he yelled.

Gamma watched the man from nearby. "Interesting, I think we've found another test subject," he said with a disturbed smile.

Later that night, Kira was with Kat, all three having stayed at a hotel that night. "So where did you put Earthtron?"

"Took him to the island they found Gomora on in 1966," said Kira. "Its remote and too my knowledge, there aren't any giant kaiju remaining there, so I think he'll be safe there…I had no problem killing a monster still on the rampage, its something I have to do, but Earthtron was hurt enough, he was helpless, that and he was there mainly to defend his territory from Pestar, not to attack the city. I just couldn't bring myself to kill him…does that make me a bad Ultra?"

Kat shook her head. "No, in fact it makes you a great one, Ultras who can show compassion to monsters have a lot of heart," she said with a smile.

"Thanks…and its great to have someone to share my secret with," said Kira, she said, smiling.

**Next Time in Ultrawoman Corona: Formation of the Neo Ultra Garrison;**

Finally, after going it alone for some time, Kira and Anne arrange and form a monster fighting team, dubbed the Neo Ultra Garrison. As they celebrate their formation, it is discovered that a new plant nursery in Osaka has become home to number of mysterious happenings, including a few missing persons. When cause of the disappearances makes himself known and assaults the city, the Neo Ultra Garrison and Ultrawoman Corona will need to work together to put him down.

* * *

I know some of those things didn't make sense, but they will next chapter or in a future one. The 'Ultra Condor I' will be important. Anyway, can anyone guess what next weeks monster will be? I'll give you a hint, its from Ultraman Taro. Anyway, see you next week!


	7. Episode 6: Formation of the Neo Ultra

Hey guys, time for another exciting episode! Congrates to Godzillamegafan who guessed our villian! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Ultrawoman Corona: Episode 6: Formation of the Neo Ultra Garrison**

**Osaka Plant Nursery, 1 pm;**

The building was quiet, the only sounds being the lone security guard doing his rounds. The building was quite new, only built last month but already filled with dozens of rare plants. The guard walked through the 'forest' of flowers and other plant life, looking over the beautiful flora, still, something about the place made him feel…unsettled, other than the fact this place seemed to really be going through guards awful quick before him. But nothing seemed out of the ordinary, he couldn't place his finger on it. "Probably just nervous, new assignments are always spooky at first," he said to himself, trying to calm his mind. He heard a noise behind him and snapped around, only seeing a bed of red flowers and nothing more. He let out a sigh of relief, relaxing. "Stupid nerves," he muttered, going over to look at the flowers. "Pretty things though, aren't they?" he asked, smelling one. Suddenly, a vine shot from the ground and wrapped around his throat. Screaming, he was pulled into the ground and vanished, leaving only his flashlight crashing to the ground.

**Neo Ultra Garrison HQ, Midday;**

Kira drove up with Anne to the large, newly constructed base. It was enormous, shaped kind of like an ancient temple but high tech instead of primitive, reds and silvers being the primary paint job and Neo Ultra Garrison displayed prominently on its side. "Wow…mom…this is just…wow," said Kira, unsure of how to properly describe how cool it was.

Anne smiled. "You're welcome dear, I still have some pull in the government, so they allowed me to set this up for you."

Kira smiled back. "Thanks a lot mom…but what about a team though?"

Anne got out of the car. "Here they come now."

Kira blinked, then turned to see her 'team' march towards them, wearing costumes similar to Anne's old Ultra Garrison uniform, only with a red chest area and red stripes going down the sides, the helmets being more pointed. To her surprise, they removed their helmets to reveal Yuri, Garret, and Kat. "Them?" she asked her mom, confused.

"Yuri's a great shot, and has a pilot's license you didn't know about," said Anne. "Garret's the world's foremost expert on giant monsters, and Kat's a powerful psychic, that and you know them all, so it saves time."

Kira nodded, agreeing. "I see your point, I think it'll work out."

Yuri ran up. "Kira! I can't believe it! I get to fight giant monsters! Man this'll be cool!"

Kira chuckled. "Yeah, I know Yuri, but try to stay calm, ok?" she asked, then turned to Garret and Kat. "Welcome aboard."

Garret nodded, shaking her hand. "Glad to be aboard," he said. "Great opportunity to study giant monsters and aliens."

Kat shrugged. "Just keep your eye on the ball, not the science," she reminded, then shook Kira's hand. "It's a pleasure," she said. "But whose captain?"

"Me," said Anne. "Anne Yuri, Kira's mother."

Garret's eyes went wide. "Anne Yuri? From the Ultra Garrison?" he asked, showing his normal amazement at something he was interested in. "It is a pleasure to work with someone like you."

Anne blushed slightly. "Thank you, Dr. Connors," she said. "But we have one more member."

Kira cocked her head, confused. "Who?" she asked, only for a familiar engine noise to fill the air. She turned to see the 'Ultra Condor I' fly overhead, landing in the bases hanger. "…Guess we finally meet the mystery pilot," she muttered to herself, but she was very curious about who this man was, she did appreciate the help he'd given her when she was Corona.

The group went to the hanger as the pilot left his craft and removed his helmet to show a roughly 30 year old Japanese man with jet black hair and one of the most serious expressions one could imagine seeing. "This is Captain Eiji Hayashi, a military special forces pilot," explained Anne.

Eiji bowed and saluted, mainly to Anne. "That is right, I have recently been assigned as pilot of the experimental new Ultra Condor assault plane," he said.

Yuki looked excited, looking over the jet. "Wow! Its…Well all I can say is can I have a go?"

Eiji showed a small smile. "Not in mine, but there's three of these beauties," he said, pointing to another already parked in the hanger, identical to the one he'd flown in on except for having 'Ultra Condor II' instead, Ultra Condor III sitting behind it as well. "They're designed to be easily repaired and highly resilient, as well as very safe for their pilots."

"All qualities I'm sure will come in handy battling monsters," said Garret, looking the craft over.

Eiji nodded. "That's the idea," he said. "The main guns are retractable, having multiple settings to replace them in case one is damaged or we need a specialized weapon for a particular monster and are also armed with several types of missiles," he explained. "And that's not all," he said, moving to another section of the hanger were a much larger plane set, at least twice the size of the Ultra Condors, armed with six guns total as well as two missile batteries next to the cockpit, and was darker in color. "This is the Ultra Phoenix."

Yuki whistled, looking over the huge craft. "That thing is huge!"

Kira was also surprised by the craft. "Impressive to say the least."

Eiji nodded in agreement. "Same qualities as the Condors but much bigger and stronger, draw back is it needs two pilots, mainly due to all the guns. Its also capable of vertical take off and landing, neat feature."

"Well we've got six people, so we've got enough to pilot all these birds," said Yuki, walking around the craft in amazement. "Plus someone to remain at command and call the shots. I guess that'd be Anne."

Anne nodded. "Someone has to, and I've actually got experience with this type of thing," she said. "Another thing, I've got side arms for everyone," she said, bringing out a suitcase with a blaster pistol for everyone. "Based off those of GUYS somewhat, have similar settings but more power due to being a newer model."

Kira took one, looking over it. "Good, though the old Ultra Garrison models we used against Pan Seijin seemed pretty effective. But we don't know how well it'll affect a kaiju, so having the modern version is better."

Eiji nodded, taking his. "State of the art is always best, though I'd like to have something a bit bigger than this."

"These will work fine," said Yuki, examining it.

Eiji shook his head. "Do you even know how to shoot a gun?"

Yuki smirked, aiming at a target range that had been set up at one end of the hanger, well out of normal firing range, set the gun to single shots, took careful aim, and fired five times, blue energy blasts flying from the gun. While he didn't get a bulls eye with every shot, he still hit well inside the target's acceptable area with every shot. "You were saying?"

Eiji's jaw dropped. "…I stand corrected…"

Kira chuckled. "Yuki's surprisingly skilled with a gun, he's a hunter occasionally."

Yuki nodded. "Yeah, my dad always said I was a good shot."

"So, now that we're set up, do we have any kaiju to deal with?" asked Kira.

Anne nodded. "Lets head to the HQ and check it out."

Shortly, they were in a high-tech control room inside the main building. Kira looked around it excitedly. "Amazing…just…amazing," she said, there was more technology than she'd ever seen before, it was awesome.

Yuki was running around, looking at the various panels and screens in amazement. "That's an understatement! We must have taken half the taxpayer dollars in Japan for this!"

Anne chuckled. "Not quite, Japan had a sizable 'incase of giant monster' fund saved up since Enpera Seijin's invasion of Earth."

Eiji nodded. "Yes, they started building this place prior to Delta Seijin's appearance, that's were the Ultra Condor and Ultra Phoenix came from," he explained. "They also had some other highly classified project in the works on an advanced anti-kaiju weapon, not sure about much on that but when Corona appeared, they scrapped it."

Kira was interested in that but didn't push it, she could tell from his demeanor that even if he did know more, they weren't getting it out of him now. "Why are you telling us that?"

Eiji chuckled. "Because we have clearance to classified data due to our rank and a few classified projects in the past have gone terribly wrong and spawned monsters in the past."

Yuki looked over. "Can't argue with that logic."

Kira nodded as well, agreeing. "So, how do we check to see if there's a monster out there somewhere now?"

"Kat handles that," said Anne, motioning to Kat.

Kat set down at a terminal and began typing, bringing up a list of unusual deaths and paranormal activity. She seemed to concentrate on each of the locations before moving to the next one. Finally, she opened up a news page. "I sense something here."

Garret, being the monster expert, leaned in and read. "New nursery in Osaka suffers rash of mysterious disappearances of nightshift workers," he read. "I'm betting a plant based creature of some sort, there are quite a few, such as Juran, Sunflan, Greenmons, Keronia used vampire plants, and there's also the Mandarin Flower that Mephilas Seijin II used."

"So in other words, this place somehow ended up getting one of these plants from heck living in their greenhouse and its killing off their nightshift?" asked Eiji.

Kira nodded. "Looks like that's the case," she said. "Better check it out, if it's a giant monster, then it might end up destroying the entire city if we don't deal with it. I mean Sunflan might only be a threat to a small area but the rest of those are big enough to level a city."

Anne nodded. "Ok, we probably shouldn't all go though, incase something happens while the investigation is going on," she said. "So lets send two of you in the Ultra Phoenix, saves the Ultra Condors for backup if needed.

"Dr. Connor's information would be of greater value in this situation," said Kira, though part of the reason was because she preferred if she piloted a Ultra Condor over the Ultra Phoenix, that way she could get away if needed to become Ultrawoman Corona. "And Eiji is a professional pilot, so until all of us get some training with the Ultra Condors, he should probably handle it."

"I'm not letting anyone in my bird," said Eiji, possessive of his Ultra Condor.

"I can pilot an aircraft," explained Kat. "Garret insisted I learn."

Anne nodded. "Good, you can help track this creature," she said. "Alright, so Kat and Garret will go check this greenhouse out and we'll stay here and practice with the Ultra Condors, everyone clear on that?" she asked, getting a nod from the group. "Alright, lets go."

Garret and Kat got into the cockpit of the Ultra Phoenix. "Ultra Phoenix ready for take off," reported Kat. The rotating panel the massive jet set on spun into position and the roof opened. Kat powered up the engine and took off vertically out of the hanger and then flew off towards Osaka.

**Osaka Plant Nursery, 2 pm;**

Garret and Kat walked into the building and were immediately met by police forces, who'd tapped off the area as a crime scene. "Who are you?" asked the police officer. "This is a crime scene."

"We're with the Neo Ultra Garrison," explained Kat, showing a badge.

"We've just been instituted as the new anti-kaiju unit," continued Garret. "We have reason to believe a kaiju is the root of the problem here."

The man scratched his head but nodded. "Alright, I wondered when we'd get a new group to handle all these freaks that have been popping up."

Kat nodded, not sure what he meant but didn't have time for that. "So what's been going on here?"

The officer sighed. "Eight mysterious disappearances since this place opened its doors last week," he explained, leading them into the crime scene. "Since there was no blood or anything, they just assumed the people didn't show up for work the first few times but then when it kept happening, they got worried."

Garret nodded, examining the plants. "Well I don't see anything out of the ordinary yet, do you know where the people disappeared at?"

"We think," said the officer, leading them to a bed of large red flowers. "We found the last victims flashlight right here."

Garret kneeled, examining things. "Kat, do your thing."

Kat nodded and opened up her powers. "Its…directly below us."

The police officer gasped and looked around, clearly disturbed by this idea. "Y-you mean there's a-a k-kaiju right under us?"

Kat nodded. "Yes, we're practically standing right on top of it."

Garret nodded, examining the flowers. "If these flowers are connected to the creature, then that would mean…" he said, standing up and pulling his pistol before firing on the flowers.

The officer jumped. "What are you doing?!" he exclaimed, seeing several flowers ignite and getting ready to try to put them out but before he could, a vine launched out and wrapped around him, trying to pull him into the flower bed. "Don't just stand there! Help me!"

Kat grabbed hold of the man with her telekinesis, trying to pull him out of the vines grasp. "That thing is pretty strong, whatever it is."

"Just hold onto him, I'll handle the vine," said Garret, setting his gun to a continuous stream and firing, shooting the vine in half. "Well at least we know its connected to the flowers."

Kat was about to answer when a blood curdling screech tore through the air and the Earth began shaking. "I think we'd better get out of here!" she yelled, pulling both the officer and Garret out of the greenhouse as the soil began cracking open.

Garret looked back once they were outside of the greenhouse to see a massive form erupt from underground with an unearthly screech. The monster was reptilian, with a long neck, His head was crocodilian almost, a huge, curved red horn atop his head and a mouth full of razor sharp fangs. His main body was dinosaur-like, spikes going down his back, two large red ones extending from his shoulders. His right arm ended in a long, red whip while his left terminated in a large red hook and two tails extended from behind him, but his most defining trait was a on his chest. A huge red flower formed over most of his chest, a yellow center completing the look.

"Professor, what the heck is that thing?" asked Kat, stepping back.

"I do believe its Astromons," explained Garret. "It's a species of plant-like kaiju that was Ultraman Taro's first opponent."

Kat nodded as Astromons slammed his hook through a nearby building. "This is Kat to base, a giant monster came out of the ground and Dr. Connor identified it as Astromons."

**Neo Ultra Garrison, 2:30 pm;**

Anne heard this. "Yuki, assess Astromons' article in the database."

Yuki nodded, opening the file. "Says here Astromons is a creature that first fought Ultraman Taro in 1973. There is no known origin for it, but it says here its flower is extremely dangerous."

Kira blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Its says he ate another monster with it."

Eiji blinked. "Ate?"

Yuki nodded. "Whole, it was called Oil Drinker, it was the last of Yapool's Chouju," he said. "It was fighting the original Astromons and got his head stuck in Astromons flower, who just sucked him in and ate him whole."

Kira shivered, but documented it to memory incase she had to battle Astromons herself. "Alright, so should we take off to fight this thing?"

Anne nodded. "Everyone to the hanger!"

Eiji leapt into the cockpit of the Ultra Condor I, Kira taking the second one, and Yuki into the third. "Ultra Condors ready for take off," said Eiji, the doors to the hanger opening up. Eiji flew out of the hanger, Kira flying out behind him, Yuki following last.

**Osaka, 2:40 pm;**

Garret and Kat hid behind rubble as Astromons demolished another building with his whip. Kat pulled her gun out. "Ready?"

Garret nodded, doing the same. "Lets fry this…is he a lizard or a plant?"

Kat shrugged. "How should I know? You're the expert!" she said, then poked out and shot a blue energy beam into Astromons head, Garret following shortly after with a shot of his own. The beams struck Astromons in the chest, causing him to roar out in surprise as sparks cascaded down his form and turn to where they were. They fired once more, then ran behind rubble to another location as he swung his whip down where they'd just been standing. They shot him again, this time in the back, getting another roar as they ran again. Astromons put his arms out of the way and his flower opened, a spray of yellow gas spewing out and dissolving the buildings where they just were in seconds.

Kat looked at Garret. "He can spew acid?!"

Garret nodded. "Well yes, I guess that's how he digested Oil Drinker so quick, it didn't really effect Ultraman Taro that much though."

Kat growled. "Are we Ultras?!" she yelled, then fired on Astromons again, though now he was fed up with trying to kill them when they kept moving and turned his attention back to assaulting the city. "We need to get to the Phoenix! These guns are just making him madder!" she yelled. "Where did we park it?"

"Not that far, only problem is that Astromons is between us and it."

Kat growled. "Figures!"

Garret nodded, annoyed as well. "Can't you just use that same power you used on Pestar?"

Kat shook her head. "I can't move and do it at the same time and it takes a whole lot out of me, if I did it now and even if we made it to the Phoenix I'd be too tired to fly the thing."

Garret nodded, then heard engines, looking up to see the Ultra Condors fly overhead. "There's the rest of the team, maybe we can get to the Phoenix while they're attacking him."

Astromons roared out, taking aim at the Osaka Castle, long rebuilt since being destroy by monsters into the past. But as he raised his whip to strike, Eiji fired his lasers into his hand, causing him to screech in surprise and turn to see the three aircraft fly overhead, firing on him again. The plant-like reptile swung his whip around, barely missing Kira's plane. Yuki swung around and fired on his back, striking him in the back of the head, staggering him forwards in surprise, he turned and sprayed his acid at the Ultra Condor III but Yuki barrel rolled out of the way. Kira took advantage, firing her cannons directly into the open flower, finally causing Astromons pain, making him screech in agony and stagger backwards. Eiji and Yuki followed up by firing missiles into his face, staggering him backwards.

Kira and Garret got into the Ultra Phoenix and took off as well. "Ok, lets get in this fight." she said, diving at Astromons from behind, letting loose fire from all six cannons with Garret's help. The beams raked Astromons back, causing him to roar in pain, turning quickly and attempting to swat them with his hook, though he missed due to the speed they were going. The Phoenix's missile launchers roared to life, launching a barrage of missiles into his flesh, but still failing to pierce it. The Condors joined in, firing on him from all sides but still only annoying him. Kira made a dive from the front and launched her missiles at his flower but he sprayed acid, dissolving them and forcing her to dodge, resulting in her being struck in the wing with his hook. Smoke poured from the crafts wing and she barely managed to make a controlled crash and avoid overly damaging the Ultra Condor III. Astromons roared out in victory and turned his attention to the Phoenix, which was making a dive at him. He took a slash with his hook but they dodged, flying over his shoulder but he turned rapidly, lashing out with his whip, which wrapped around its wing.

"Dang! We're caught!" yelled Kira. "What's he doing?!"

Garret looked around to see Astromons flower open up. "I think he intends to eat us!"

Kira managed to get out of the Condor and ran towards the fight to help on foot but saw what was happening and that Yuki and Eiji's attempts to force Astromons to release them by shooting him were failing. She pulled out the Ultra Pendent. "Corona!" she yelled, transforming. Ultrawoman Corona appeared in a pillar of light before grabbing Astromons' whip. She sent icy energy through her hands, causing Astromons to screech in agony, releasing his grip.

Kat smiled, regaining control. "Ultrawoman Corona is here, we'd best cease fire until she needs back up, don't want to hit her."

Corona nodded to them, then began twisting the whip in her grip and continuing the energy flow. Astromons flailed, roaring in pain from the tremendous cold and trying to free himself from Corona's icy grip. He finally swung his hook around, smacking her to the side and freeing himself. He swung his whip around, trying to hit her, but she ducked, then spun to the side to avoid the hook slash and countering with a spinning chop to his side, staggering him to the side. As he turned, swinging backwards with his hook but she blocked with her bracer, catching and putting her other hand beneath it, lifting up and tossing him to the ground. Astromons roared out in pain, managing to stand up, only to receive a spinning jump kick to the face and be toppled to the ground once more. Corona jumped on top of him and threw punch after punch into his face, seemingly winning. Astromons roared in pain but quickly opened his flower, spraying acid in Corona's face. Corona cried out in pain, staggering back, while the acid couldn't eat through her, it was still extremely painful as it tried to do so. Astromons took advantage of it by slashing her across the chest with his hook, sending sparks flying. He wrapped his whip around her neck, lifting him up and slashing her twice, then gripping his hook around her arm and threw her to the side. Corona fell on the ground and he wrapped his whip around her throat again, pulling back while stepping on her back with his foot, causing her color timer to begin blinking.

Luckily, the Ultra Phoenix, followed by Eiji and Yuki, flew up behind him, letting loose a payload of missiles into Astromons back, causing him to roar out in pain and surprise as the explosions struck him. Letting loose on the force he was applying, he accidentally allowed Corona to reach the Frost Saber and sever his whip hand. Astromons roared out in pain, staggering back and looking at his severed appendage. Astromons bellowed out again and charged Corona from behind as she stood up but the heroine saw him and did a back flip kick to his face. Astromons staggered backwards in a daze, allowing himself to be picked up overhead and thrown some distance away. Astromons, stunned, tried to stand as Corona looked down at her color timer, which was blinking even more rapidly now. She encased her hands with icy energy and then charged Astromons as he stood up, opening her flower to try to counter, only for Corona to purposefully drive both hands into his flower. Astromons began trying to consume her but suddenly, ice began to spread out from the area as Astromons roared out in agony only to be silenced by the ice completely covering him. Corona then trust her hands apart with some effort, shattering Astromons to bits that flew in all directions.

Garret smiled, taking notes. "Who would've though of using Astromons' greatest weapon as a way to fire off an attack into his body?"

"Apparently, Corona," answered Eiji. "Best part is, looks like she made the cleanup crew's job much easier, saves them the trouble of moving one huge corpse."

Corona nodded to her team. "Shuwatch!" she barked, flying off into the sky.

**Neo Ultra Garrison, 5 pm;**

Anne raised a glass. "To the first successful mission for the Neo Ultra Garrison," she said, the others accepting the toast and they drunk.

"Well Astromons is dead but…Corona did most of the work," complained Yuki.

"So? We're supposed to support an Ultra," said Eiji. "They're the big guns, we're the cavalry, we'll be able to kill some monsters but Ultras are needed for most of them, but they can't win every fight without us."

Kira nodded. "Corona is a member of this team to, right?"

Anne nodded. "Yep, Corona is the unofficial seventh member of the Neo Ultra Garrison, just like Ultraseven."

Kat came in with a box. "Hey guys, we just got this in the mail."

Kira blinked. "Whose it from?"

"Its says 'Good luck Neo Ultra Garrison, consider this a house warming present. Take care, the former GUYS crew.'" read Kat. "I wonder what it is," she said, opening it to reveal a small green capsule, which opened on its own, forming into a small yellow creature with black stripes, two antlers, and no eyes. It gave off a screech. "What is it?" she asked, looking it over in confusion while Eiji took a few steps back.

"A Rimu Eleking," said Anne. "GUYS had one as their 'mascot', so to speak."

Kira smiled. "Well he's cute."

"Creepy if you ask me," complained Eiji, causing Rimu Eleking to grab his arm and shock him mildly. "Ouch!" he yelled, pulling back. "Ok, sorry! You're cute alright!" he said, causing everyone, including Rimu Eleking to laugh.

**Next Time on Ultrawoman Corona: Episode 7: Clash of the Ultras; Ultrawoman Corona vs. Proto Ultraman**

As the Neo Ultra Garrison tries to fend off an attack on Tokyo by the manmade monster Jiras, just as Kira prepares to transform to battle the kaiju, a mysterious all grey Ultra arrives to brutally dispose of Jiras. Is this strange Ultraman friend or foe? Is he an actual Ultra? Is he somehow related to the mysterious project that Eiji mentioned? And is there a sinister force behind him as well as the reappearance of Jiras? What will happen when Ultrawoman Corona comes face to face with the mysterious Proto Ultraman?


	8. Episode 7: Clash of Ultras

Ok, now its time for an Ultra vs. Ultra brawl! Also, we introduce one of our secondary villains here. Anyway, enjoy! Also, please note, next chapter will be more lighthearted than most of them so far, I want to include some funny episodes as well. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Ultrawoman Corona: Episode 7: Clash of the Ultras; Ultrawoman Corona vs. Proto Ultraman**

**Tokyo Bay, 7 am;**

Water cascaded off the back of a gigantic creature. It was saurian creature, with a row of maple-leaf shaped dorsal spines down his back, a long tail behind him, his most defining trait being a large frill surrounding his head. He was mostly grayish color but had patches of yellow on certain spots, including his dorsal spines and frill, as well as the top of his head. He unleashed a beam of electrical energy from his mouth into a sea side building, blowing it apart. He screeched and stomped towards shore, only to hear the roaring of engines, turning to see the Ultra Condors and the Ultra Phoenix fly onto the scene.

"Ok, Garret, what we looking at?" asked Kat.

"I believe a Jirass," explained Garret, looking over the Frilled Monster.

"Jirass? Looks more like Godzilla, someone try to make a real one?" asked Yuki.

Garret shrugged. "I don't know the original Jirass fought Ultraman in 1966, that Jirass was made by a deranged scientist obsessed with dinosaurs," he explained. "Ultraman killed him by striking his side, somehow rupturing some internal organs, causing blood to come from his mouth," he said. "But after the fight, Ultraman did show Jirass some respect, probably due to how Jirass was created."

"Well thanks for the history doc, but here's this one come from?" asked Eiji. "That guy make another one we're just now finding out about?"

"Let's kill it and then ask questions during the autopsy," said Kira, diving in and opening fire on Jirass with lasers, the others following suit while the Phoenix hung back. She was in a hurry to finish this, she'd been training up near Mt. Fuji every bit of spare time she had in Corona form, trying to master new powers and abilities, including a finishing beam.

Jirass roared out as the lasers hit him, then returned fire with his electric ray, only for them to dodge and him to roar out in anger. The Phoenix then descended behind him and fired missiles into this frill, causing him to roar out in rage, turning and firing again, being evaded again. The Condors flew down, firing off missiles into his hide, though it didn't appear to phase him much. He snarled, picking up a chunk of earth and throwing it at them, only for Eiji to blow it up with his rays. Jirass jumped up and down in rage before firing his beam repeatedly, trying to hit them, only for the agile fighters to get out of the way again.

Kira growled. "Nothing's really effecting this thing!"

Garret nodded. "Looks like his hide is thicker than the first one's."

Kira nodded, preparing her Ultra Pendent when her senses detected something. She looked over and gasped. "Guys! Look…is that…"

"Ultraman?" asked Yuki, watching what appeared to be a pure, dull grey Ultraman fly through the air past them. He was really rather plain, no real detail standing out, even his color timer was just a blue, round circle.

The mystery Ultraman landed before Jirass, getting his attention before slipping into a combat stance much like the original Ultraman's, a wrestling-type stand. Jirass roared and charged, only for the Ultraman to sidestep him and chop him hard in the back, toppling him to the ground. Ultraman turned, grabbing his tail and spinning around, lifting Jirass off the ground and throwing him for a loop. Jirass roared out in pain, trying to stand, only for the Ultraman to latch his hands onto his frill and slowly tear it off, making Jirass roar out in agony. As the dinosaur tried to stand, the Ultra grabbed him by the neck and snapped him over his shoulder to the ground, getting another screech of pain from him. This mystery Ultraman grabbed Jirass' dorsal spines, lifting him up and throwing him to the side before doing a running dropkick to the small of his back, plowing him to the ground, landing in an oil refinery. He next grabbed the dinosaur kaiju's neck, planting his foot in his back and pulling back, causing Jirass to screech in pain as he was pulled back before finally, a resounding crack announced several of Jirass' vertebrae snapping, paralyzing his lower body.

Kira grimaced. "He…broke his back," she muttered.

Jirass roared pitifully, by his gestures, it appeared he was begging for mercy. Seemingly satisfied with paralyzing Jirass, the mystery Ultraman nodded before turning to walk off. But after moving about ten yards, he turned around, crossing his arms in an 'L' shape, causing them to glow red hot before an orange energy ray erupted from his vertical arm, striking Jirass in the back and making him roar out in agony before being engulfed and blown to bits by an explosion, both from the beam and the oil refinery going up.

Kira growled. "He'd paralyzed him and Jirass surrendered…talk about brutality," she said, clearly upset as she watched the Ultra put his arms down, which had steam from their heat coming off them, before taking off into the sky.

**Location: Unknown, 7:15 am;**

Several figures watched the scene from a dark room, viewing the spectacle. "Doctor, Proto Ultraman has successfully defeated Jirass with no damage," said one of the figures at a terminal.

A man standing on a taller platform looked down, nodding. "Good, prepare for phase two," he said. "Next we see how our creation fairs against the real deal."

**Neo Ultra Garrison, 9 am;**

Kira and the group stood around a screen of the grey Ultra fighting Jirass, Rimu Eleking sitting at their feet, listening. "I wonder who he is," said Yuki. "I've never seen an Ultra like that before."

"Its not a real Ultra," growled Kira.

"How do you know?" asked Eiji, though Kira could tell he felt the same.

Kira knew for sure because she didn't sense he was another Ultra, she sensed him, but he wasn't like when she was fighting next to Ultraseven. "Because, he'd paralyzed Jirass and the monster gave up, yet that…whatever he is, destroyed him anyway. A real Ultra normally doesn't do that."

Garret nodded. "Some Ultras may do it, like Ultraman Jack spared King Maimai when it appeared he couldn't keep fighting, though it was a trick by the kaiju and he attacked again, forcing Jack to kill him," he said. "But normally an Ultra will at least show some mercy in a situation we saw today, or at the very least not lead the kaiju into think its been spared only to blow him up."

Kat looked at Eiji. "You know something about this, don't you?"

Eiji blinked. "What? Why do you say that?"

Kat rolled her eyes. "Psychic."

Eiji grumbled. "Right…" he said. "But its classified information, I can't tell you."

"We've got clearance," said Anne, glaring at him.

Eiji was about to say something, but Rimu Eleking grabbed his leg and shocked him. "Ow! Ok! Ok! I'll explain!" he yelled, causing Rimu Eleking to back off with a content screech. "The government knew a new Age of Monsters would happen, so they gathered some scientists together, studying remains of previous mechanical Ultras, like Salomeh Seijin's mechanical Ultraseven during his time and technology from other robots that have appeared. Their goal was to create their own Ultraman to defend Japan until a real Ultra could show up, then support an Ultra when it did, but they canceled the project when Ultrawoman Corona appeared."

Yuki blinked. "Why did they?"

Eiji sighed. "Because, the government felt there was no need to waste money on a robotic Ultraman when they had a real one already and they needed to use that money for rebuilding cities. They knew rebuilding the damage caused by kaiju would be a cash drain, so they didn't need another. But the main scientist of the project, Dr. Goro Kumori…well he got a little…unhinged as a result."

Anne looked at him surprised. "Unhinged how?"

Eiji chuckled. "The man went completely insane, blamed Corona for 'ruining his life's work'. He broke into the lab late at night with a bunch of his loyal scientists and stole the prototype Ultra robot they'd constructed, the Proto Ultraman."

"So that's what we saw out there today? An mechanical Ultraman stolen by a mad man?" asked Kira, that actually explained a lot.

Eiji nodded. "Yes, that was the Proto Ultraman, but the thing is, it was incomplete when Dr. Kumori stole it, that one was finished," he explained. "So Kumori must have completed it somehow, so there's no telling what else the robot has been modified with. I do know it has that energy beam, I think its called the Proto Ray or something like that, but Kumori could've made some upgrades."

"And the guy controlling the Proto Ultraman is insane and has a vendetta against Corona," said Anne. "Which makes this a dangerous situation."

Kira nodded. "Also, Jirass may be related somehow."

Eiji raised a brow. "What makes you think that?" he asked, this time having no idea.

"I think I know," said Garret. "What better way to prove your creation's greatness than showing it off?"

Yuki nodded. "So you guys think Kumori created a second Jirass to show off the completed Proto Ultraman?"

"Exactly," said Kira. "Which makes this even more dangerous than before, because we're not just dealing with a madman with a giant robot, we're dealing with a madman with a giant robot and the ability to create giant monsters."

**Location: Unknown, 8 pm;**

Kumori stood on his platform, still hidden by shadows. "Has the Proto Ultraman been fully recharged?"

"Yes sir, he's fully charged and ready for combat," reported one of his men.

Kumori nodded. "Perfect, deploy another Jirass to lure that rookie Ultraman out into the open."

**Lake Saroma, 10 pm;**

Lake Saroma was third largest lake in Japan, located in a national park in Hokkaido. The brackish water boiled as a second Jirass rose from the depths with a resounding screech, firing his ray on the surrounding area, lighting the forest ablaze.

**Neo Ultra Garrison, 10:05 pm;**

Kat turned from the monitor, walking over to Kira. "We've got a second Jirass reported, it rose out of Lake Saroma in Hokkaido," she explained, keeping her voice low. "If you want to go deal with him first, I'll cover for you and give you a head start."

Kira nodded. "Thanks, I think I should, in case Proto Ultraman shows up," she said, the two nodding to each other, Kira running outside. She waited until she was out of sight of the base, taking out the Ultra Pendent. "Corona!" she yelled, transforming into Ultrawoman Corona. "Shuwatch!" she yelled, taking off.

**Lake Saroma, 10:15 pm;**

Jirass screeched out in excitement, looking at the blazing forest around him. He prepared to head deeper into the woods to case more damage when he heard a thud behind him, turning to see Corona take her fighting stance with a shout of "Shiah!" Jirass replied with a screech of his own.

**Location, Unknown, 10:17 pm;**

Kumori smiled. "Excellent, deploy Proto Ultraman!" he yelled. "You'll pay for ruining my life's work, Corona!"

In a hanger nearby, lights ignited, pointing up on the deactivated form of Proto Ultraman before his eyes and color timer lit up. He slowly raised his arms into a flying position. "Shuwatch!" he barked in a deep, clearly mechanical tone as he took off into the night sky.

**Lake Saroma, 10:20 pm;**

Corona ducked under a slash from Jirass, chopping him in the back of the head and throwing him to the ground. Jirass roared out, turning and firing his beam, only for Corona to block it with one bracer, charging forwards and dropkicking him in the face. Jirass screeched in surprise before standing up, surprised. He charged Corona, only for her to flip over his head, then do a back flip kick to his face when he turned around to face her, toppling him to the ground. Corona didn't waste any time, grabbing Jirass by the legs, picking him up into the air and slamming him back down to the ground with great force. Jirass roared out in pain but managed to stand and try a tail whip, only for Corona to duck and give a jumping knee to his temple, dazing him and knocking him to the ground, barely conscious. She prepared to strike him with the Glacial Shot but realized he couldn't continue, and also it wasn't his fault he was like that, he didn't want to be this thing, that madman made him this way. She instead turned and began to walk away. Jirass looked up at her surprised but he couldn't cling to consciousness any longer and fell unconscious.

As Corona walked away, she sensed something, doing a back flip to avoid Proto Ultraman doing a diving kick at her. As the dust settled around him, Proto Ultraman looked up at her, Corona staring right back.

**Location, Unknown, 10:40 pm;**

Kumori smiled. "At last, we'll see how the prototype stands up to the ultimate test, facing a real Ultra!" he said. "And Corona will pay for ruining my life's work!" he yelled. "Proto Ultraman, destroy Ultrawoman Corona!"

**Lake Sarome, 10:43 pm;**

"Shiah!" barked both Ultras, taking their respective fighting stances and circling each other slowly. The two suddenly charged forwards, slamming into each other and holding on, each trying to force the other back. Proto Ultraman suddenly charged direction, throwing Corona overhead, but the female Ultra flipped and landed on her feet, giving a back kick as Proto Ultraman did a roundhouse kick of his own. Corona's kick landed in the mechanical Ultra's chest while his kick struck her in the side, both staggering from the blows. Corona struck back with a spinning chop while Proto Ultraman threw a punch of his own, their arms colliding and stopping one another. Corona tried to counter attack with a punch of her own, only to be caught and having her arm twisted, flipping her to the ground. Proto Ultraman tried to grab her leg for another throw but Corona reached up, grabbing his head while putting her feet in his chest, flipping him over her and then springing back to her feet. She ran forwards, doing a front flip and dropping her legs on Proto Ultraman's chest, denting his armor, then rolling backwards to her feet and trying to drop an elbow on his color timer but Proto Ultraman kicked up, knocking Corona over to the ground before standing himself. He charged forwards and kicked her in the head, knocking her over to the ground.

Proto Ultraman continued his attack by stomping on her color timer repeatedly then grinding his foot into it. Corona cried out in pain but grabbed his leg, managing to throw him off. As she stood up, she saw Proto Ultraman charging the Proto Ray and did a cartwheel as he fired, repeating this motion as he tried to follow her with the beam, lighting the forest on fire with explosions behind it until finally the beam stopped, his arms red hot. Corona took advantage by firing the Glacial Shot but Proto Ultraman did a back flip to dodge it, returning to his feet. The two Ultras took their stances again and charged each other, leaping into the air and both attempting a kick at the same time and striking each other in the face. Both fell to the ground hard but managed to regain their footing, Proto Ultraman being a robot got to his feet first, but part of the metal on his face had been broken away, revealing wires and circuitry, and his color timer began to blink. Corona got to her feet shortly after, but looked down as her own timer began to blink.

**Location, Unknown, 11 pm;**

Kumori watched the battle. "Interesting, Corona is more skilled than I expected," he said. "We may need to perform serious remodeling on the final version."

"Sir, the Neo Ultra Garrison are arriving on the scene!" said one of his soldiers.

"Deploy another Jirass to deal with them"

**Lake Sarome, 11:05;**

"There they are!" said Eiji, watching as Corona and Proto Ultraman clashed blows again, blocking and striking seemingly evenly. "Man! Look at them go!"

Kat nodded. "We should give Corona some back up."

"Kat, I think we've got our own problems!" yelled Yuki, referring to another Jirass rising from the lake. "Dang! How many of those blasted monsters to Kumori make?!"

Garret nodded. "He must have made at least three," he said. "We'll need to take care of it," he said, they were also a man down, since Kira was 'on other important business', as they'd been told by Kat. The Condors and Phoenix opened fire on the third Jirass.

Corona and Proto Ultraman held each other in a test of strength, both pushing against one another, trying to gain the upper hand. Proto Ultraman swung his leg forwards, sweeping Corona's legs and topping her to the ground. He kicked her in the ribs twice, rolling her over both times. He then grabbed her color timer and squeezed, trying to crush it, making Corona cry out in pain, trying to get him off. But right as it appeared the timer would shatter, the Jirass Corona had knocked out earlier slammed into Proto Ultraman, knocking him off her, wishing to repay her for sparing his life. He fired his electric beam at the machine but Proto Ultraman merely jumped over it, striking Jirass with a diving kick to the head. He repeatedly stomped on his skull and, not wanting to waste time on the creature that stood between him and his main objective, wrapped his arms around Jirass' throat, squeezing tightly. Jirass roared out in panic and pain, flailing to attempt escape but his movements began weakening until he foamed from the mouth and went limp, choked to death. Proto Ultraman turned to face Corona, only to see her on her feet already. She then slammed her fists together in front of her color timer, icy blue energy spreading out over her arms. She pulled them apart, energy growing in intensity before swinging both arms forwards into a plus shape, a rainbow colored beam of energy surging out of the side of her vertical hand. Seeing what she was doing, Proto Ultraman charged and fired his Proto Ray. The two beams collided, their force fighting against one another but ultimately, Corona's new Aurora Blitz attack surged through Proto Ultraman's beam and slammed into him. Ice formed as the beam washed over him, which was then torn off with a chunk of him by the force, Proto Ultraman being forced backwards. When the beam finally ended, the partly frozen Proto Ultraman fell backwards to the ground, being engulfed in an explosion of bluish-white energy that reduced him to nothing but bits of frozen metal and circuitry raining down on the environment.

The Phoenix and Condors fired their beams all at the back of Jirass' head, where his frill connected to his body, striking his spine and causing him to fall limply to the ground, dead. "Hey! We finally beat a monster without Corona!" yelled Yuki, happy about that.

"Yeah, but she just took care of Proto Ultraman," said Eiji, watching Proto Ultraman's remains falling to the ground.

Kat nodded. "But I have a feeling that's far from all we'll see of Kumori's projects."

Eiji nodded. "I agree, he's too prideful to take this without taking another attempt at his revenge."

Corona put her hands together, pointing them at the flames and releasing a white mist onto them, extinguishing them. Once that was done, she walked over to the Jirass that had been killed trying to protect her, grateful for what he'd done. She grabbed his spines, lifting him overhead. "Shuwatch!" she yelled, taking off into the night sky with the corpse to give it a proper burial

**Location, Unknown, 11:15 pm;**

Kumori sighed disappointment. "Proto Ultraman failed," he muttered. "Oh well, looks like its back to the drawing board, lets begin production on the improved model," he said, smiling sinisterly behind the shadows.

**Next Time on Ultrawoman Corona; Episode 8: Monster Defense Directive**

The Neo Ultra Garrison receives a report of a 'problem with a monster' from a remote mountain village, but upon arriving, discover they were not called because of a monster causing trouble. Instead, they find a weeklong, yearly festival celebrating the village's mischievous guardian monster, Vulperas, where the creature is allowed to play pranks on the villagers in exchange for protecting the village the rest of the year. But this year, the guardian creature is under threat by a group of evil men who wish to capture her. Can Corona and the group prevent this friendly beast from falling into the wrong hands?


	9. Episode 8: Monster Defense Directive

Ok, time for another chapter! This one is more lighthearted for the most part than the previous ones, trying to mix it up a little. Anyway, I'm also adding something from the Ultraman series (at least the original) where the monster set to appear in the episode's name appears after the theme song. So enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Ultrawoman Corona Episode 8: Monster Defense Directive**

**Zakira and Mischievous Guardian Beast Vulperas appear!**

**Itazura Village Temple, midnight;**

The temple stood behind the village, nestled in the mountains and forests, protected from all sides by a wall. Bright patterns and colors covered the structure, atop each of the pillars was a statue of a nine tailed fox, a mischievous grin carved into the face. A group of five thugs, dressed in full black and armed with machine guns, snuck around front. "Mr. Okane, we are moving in on the temple of Vulperas," said one of the thugs over an ear piece.

"Good, remember, I want the creature alive," responded a voice on the other end.

"Understood," replied the soldier, then ordered his men to move forwards, the group slowly moving into the temple. Inside was a shrine, a gold statue of a bipedal nine tailed fox creature, a third eye in the middle of its forehead, as well as one on each shoulder and another in its chest. However, despite these strange features, the creatures face seemed mischievous, not angry or evil.

"Is that what we're looking for?" asked another soldier.

"Yeah, except the real one."

A stone in a purple aura lifted off the ground nearby, then flew across the room, drawing the attention of the thugs, letting something swing down from the rafters and grab two, lifting them into the rafters screaming, leaving them hanging from two nails by their underwear with a laugh.

The leader growled, turning and looking up at the creature, nine long tails swishing behind her as she perched on the rafters. The living version of the statue had majestic white fur, except her tail tips which varied in colors, red, yellow, light blue, green, dark blue, purple, black, pink, and white. Her pupils were a deep blue, adding to her beauty. "There's Vulperas! Attack!" he yelled but the fox-like creature's white tail acted like a paint brush, painting over her until she vanished into thin air. "Where'd she go?!"

Vulperas reappeared behind two more, using her red tail to light one's pants on fire, sending him running around trying to put himself out before crashing into a wall and shocking the other into unconsciousness with her yellow one before dashing off. Vulperas laughed and vanished with her white tail again. The remaining two looked around, realizing everyone else was indisposed. "Retreat!" yelled the leader, running and leaving his partner behind.

The other thug was about to run but heard something behind him. He turned, but instead of Vulperas, he saw a beautiful white haired woman in a flowing white dress. She motioned for him to come over and, enchanted by her beauty, he did and she wrapped her arms around him…but just then, he noticed she had nine tails behind her. "Huh?!" he asked, right before the woman kneed him in the groin hard enough to lift him off the ground. The woman laughed as the man crumpled to the ground with a moan before turning into Vulperas with her black tail.

The lead thug looked around outside, seeing nothing. "I think we lost her…" he said, before realizing his partner was gone. A roar came from behind him and he slowly turned around to see a kaiju sized Vulperas with black fur and demon horns curled under her neck standing above him. The massive fox spirit kneeled down slowly and opened her mouth, fire welling up in her throat. The man covered his face with a scream but nothing happened. He looked to see a putrid smelling yellow gas instead of flames greeting him from Vulperas' maul. He covered his nose and mouth coughing, while he was distracted with the stench, he stepped back and fell down the long stairway to the temple, rolling down the steps to the bottom where he lost consciousness. Vulperas watched the whole thing, her appearance reverting back to her normal white form before she fell on her back laughing.

**Neo Ultra Garrison, 9 am;**

"Almost there…" said Yuki, building a tower of playing cards on the center desk. It was a slow day, so everyone was just fooling around doing nothing important, except Kat, who kept her constant vigil on the terminal. "There!" he said, putting the top level on. "Done!" he said, quite proud of himself. However, suddenly, Rimu Eleking jumped through it, knocking it down, much to Yuki's grief. "Why?! What did I ever do to you?"

Rimu Eleking simply hopped over to a special adapter placed up so he could feed, giving a dismissive screech. Kira laughed. "Looks like he doesn't care!" she said, watching footage of Ultraman 80, a red and silver, compact Ultraman from the 1980s, as he formed a lance of blue energy and throwing it.

Yuki groaned and started rebuilding his tower. "Well not like I have anything else to do but rebuild this thing," he muttered. He barely got the first row done when Kat signaled an alarm, making Yuki fall through his tower, scattering it again. "Oh man!"

Kat looked over. "We've got something," she said, calling everyone over. "A small mountain village called Itazura sent in a request saying they need help with a 'problem with a monster'. I've sensed something there."

Anne nodded. "Ok everyone, you know the drill, I'll monitor things from here, you all go."

"Why all of us?" asked Eiji, confused.

Anne smiled. "Because you're all bored and your complaining about it is getting on my nerves."

**Itazura Village, 1 pm;**

The crew got out of their craft, having landed in a clearing near the village, which was rather modern in appearance but still retained the serenity of an old style village. It looked like a festival of some kind was going on, posters and statues of Vulperas all over town, kids running around with toys of her and playing all kinds of pranks on each other. "Looks like we landed in the middle of a festival of some kind," said Yuki, happy about the fact as he ducked a thrown water balloon.

Garret looked at a brochure. "Says here it's the Festival of Vulperas."

Eiji blinked. "What's Vulperas?"

"Its says here it's the guardian spirit of the village and this is to celebrate it."

Kira smiled. "Well at least we've got a fun place to check out this time," she said, looking around.

Eiji shook his head. "We're here on business, not fun!" he said, grumbling. He leaned against a fence. Something tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around to see Vulperas staring at him. He screamed, falling backwards to the ground. "What is that thing?!" he asked, Vulperas laughing, then running off.

Kira looked at the creature as she dashed off. "That's the same creature that the kids have toys of."

"Very observant," said a voice behind them, they turned to see an old Japanese man, white hair, a white beard on his face, his clothing white and oriental, as was the can he supported himself with. His dress gave him the air of an elder, someone worth respecting.

Garret blinked. "Who are you?"

"I am Isao Haruo, the elder of this village and the chief caretaker of the temple of Vulperas."

Eiji looked at him. "Was that the problem you called us about?" he said, standing up.

Isao shook his head. "No, no, Vulperas is our guardian monster," he said. "I said we had a problem with a monster, not a monster problem."

Eiji shook his head. "What's the difference?" he asked, confused.

Kat looked at him, using her powers slightly to figure out the answer. "You mean there's a problem with Vulperas, not that she's the problem?"

Isao nodded. "Exactly," he said. "Vulperas has been our protector since feudal times, when a village samurai saved her from an oni, to reward him, Vulperas promised to be the village guardian for all eternity," he said. "But on one condition, that when she wasn't protecting the village, she could play lighthearted pranks on the villagers, we agreed. But of course, as the world became more safe, Vulperas had more and more time to play pranks. Eventually, a deal was made, if she kept those in the village safe from all threats, and stopped criminals, then she'd be allowed for one week per year to play all the pranks she wanted."

Kira came to a realization. "That's what the festival is for, so she can play pranks?"

Isao nodded. "Yes, exactly, and to show how much we appreciate her protection, she's very good at it," he said.

Just then, a young black haired teen ran past an old woman, grabbing her purse and running down the street. "My purse!" yelled the woman.

The Ultra Garrison prepared to do something about it but Isao stopped them with his cane. "Watch."

"Vulperas!" yelled the woman for help. As the man ran down the street, Vulperas stuck her light blue tail out, painting a layer of ice on the ground. The thug didn't see the ice and slipped, falling but Vulperas reached out and caught him by his underwear. She hung him from a tree for the cops before taking the purse and returning it to its owner, getting petted by the woman.

Eiji blinked. "Wow…I never thought there were good kaiju."

Isao smiled. "There are more than you know."

Yuki was just laughing heavily. "Oh boy! That guy didn't know what hit him! Vulperas even uses pranks to fight crime!"

Kira watched Vulperas use her green tail to make a vine grow around a pole with a Venus flytrap head on the end, scaring some people, who shook it off a laughed. "Ok, so what's the problem?"

Isao sighed sadly. "Last night, a group of thugs broke into Vulperas' temple and attempted to capture her. She fought them off and captured them but we have the feeling they're not done with her yet."

Yuki nodded. "So your guardian needs a guardian?"

Isao nodded. "Exactly, that's why I called you, you're the only ones equipped to deal with something like this."

"Any clues?" asked Garret. "Who would benefit from Vulperas being out of the way?"

Eiji shook his head. "From the looks of it, any criminal in this town."

On the other side of town, in an old abandoned warehouse, a Japanese man in his 30's with short brown hair, green eyes, and wearing an impeccably made business suit stood looking over a model of Itazura angrily. "Those thugs can't get anything right!" he yelled, throwing the model off the table and smashing it into a wall. "With that blasted monster running around, there's no way I can get anyone to sale!"

"You know Mr. Okane…you could just move on to a different area…" muttered one of his partners.

Okane snarled, looking at him. "Itazura is prime real-estate! A great many of my partners will pay top dollar for that place!" he yelled. "And I won't pass up a great opportunity!"

"Perhaps I can help," said a voice from behind him.

Okane snapped around, seeing Gamma standing behind him. "Who the heck are you?"

"Call me Gamma," said the invader. "I'm here to offer you a deal."

Okane looked him over. "Why would you help me?"

"Because you're greedy, conniving, and cunning, and I like that in people."

Okane chuckled. "Flattery will get you nowhere, those things are very helpful in my line of work."

Gamma nodded. "I'm a scientist," he explained, pulling out a suitcase and putting it on the table. "And I've got some gadgets for you…"

Meanwhile, the Ultra Garrison were watching Vulperas tap someone on the shoulder and when they turned around, spray them in the face with water from her blue tail, ending up making them laugh. "How many pranks does one monster have?" asked Yuki, enjoying himself.

"45...and counting," muttered Eiji, just the opposite. "Where's the action? We've been here for how long?"

Kira had several stuffed toys and prizes. "Oh come on Eiji! Enjoy yourself while we're waiting for something to happen! I mean we are at a festival after all!"

Kat nodded, playing a dart toss game and winning a stuffed Vulperas doll. "Yeah, stop being a spoilsport!"

Eiji groaned. "I'm a soldier! I'm not use to this type of thing!" he yelled, looking to them, only for his underwear to be pulled over his head, Vulperas materializing from invisibility behind him laughing, causing everyone else to laugh as it revealed little cartoon Gomoras on his underwear. "…That isn't funny!"

Garret laughed. "No, its hysterical! But Vulperas is one of the more interesting kaiju I've seen," he said, returning to taking notes on her. "It seems each of her nine tails has a different power. Red is fire, blue water, green control of plants, yellow electricity, white invisibility, light blue ice, and yellow electricity."

Eiji nodded. "True…what does the pink do?" he asked, putting his underwear back. Vulperas turned towards him as he set back down, spraying a pink mist from her pink tail onto his chair. Eiji felt it and tried to stand up, only for his rear-end to be stuck to it. "…It makes things sticky…great!" he said, watching Garret write that down. "Help me out here!" he yelled, Yuki coming over to try to help him.

Kat laughed, giving Vulperas a high five. "You're great! We need something like you around our base on a slow day!" she laughed but then snapped to look at a truck coming up, several of Okane's thugs jumping out, armed with high tech looking rifles. "Incoming!"

Kira dove to the ground along with the others, Vulperas looking around, then following them as the thugs opened fire, lasers firing from their guns. "Laser guns?! Normal thugs don't have lasers!" she said, pulling her gun.

"Great! Finally action and my butt is stuck to a chair!" yelled Eiji, still trying to get himself unstuck.

"Take your pants off!" yelled Kat, pulling her pistol as well and shooting back at the minions.

Eiji groaned. "No way! I don't want to fight evil in my underwear!" he yelled, by a laser lit the chair on fire. "Ok! Ok! I'll fight evil in my underwear!" he yelled, taking his pants off to free himself, fully showing his Gomora underwear. "Why'd I choose to wear these today?!" he asked, opening fire.

The fire fight continued as Vulperas helped civilians get out of harms way, protecting them as well as she could. A man wearing a hooded coat laid in an ally nearby, crying out for help, drawing the spirit's attention. Vulperas cocked her head but approached him, wanting to help if she could. She reached down to help him, only for him to throw his hood back and reveal Okane, who drove a golden rod into her chest eye, electrocuting her. Vulperas cried out in agony before falling to the ground unconscious. "Finally you're mine…and now you'll help me have this town for my partners, or die trying."

Kira heard Vulperas cry in pain with her enhanced senses. "I'll go check on Vulperas," she said, crawling under some bushes as the rest of the Garrison handled the thugs. She managed to get far enough way, running to the ally. "Where are you?" she asked worriedly, knowing Vulperas might be in trouble. "I need Kat to help fine her," she said, turning to see the Neo Ultra Garrison was still having trouble with the thugs, who were using their truck as a shield. She switched her blaster to stun and snuck around behind them. "Hey guys!" she said, the thugs turning as she opened fire, hitting them and paralyzing them swiftly. "Based off Baltan Seijin's freeze ray, what you think?" she asked, the thugs unable to move. She looked to the rest of the Garrison. "Got them!"

The others walked over, Eiji finally managing to get his pants unstuck. "That's better…where's Vulperas?"

Kira sighed. "I think whoever is in charge of all these thugs got her…Kat, can you do your monster finding thing?"

Kat nodded. "Yeah, I should be able to find her," she said, concentrating. "I…think I've got her, she's being taken across town."

Later that night, the Garrison followed Kat, Isao following along. "Her signal is getting stronger," she said, reaching out. "But I think she's in pain."

Kira looked down. "We should've kept a better eye on her…"

"Kira…it's her duty to defend this town, we couldn't stop her from helping those people," said Garret.

Kira nodded. "Yeah…but we can rescue her."

"I get why we're saving the…fox…spirit…monster…thing, but why is the old guy with us?" asked Eiji, pointing to Isao. "He'll just slow us down!"

Isao looked at him, using his staff to take off his belt, causing his pants to fall down. "Let's see how fast you can walk with your pants at your ankles," he said with a laugh before throwing him his belt back. "Don't underestimate your elders, they may be more skilled than you think."

Eiji sighed. "I deserved that."

Kat looked ahead, seeing a warehouse in the distance. "Vulperas is in there, I can feel it," she said, pointing. "But she's in pain, like something is hurting her."

Kira growled. "Let's go hurt them," she said, heading ahead and pausing at the end of the ally, looking the place over, seeing two armed guards at the entrance. "Its guarded, we'll need to sneak up and-" she said, being interrupted by Yuki simply picking off both guards with single shots from his pistol. "…Or just do that," she finished.

Yuki smiled. "Hey its what I do best!"

"Come! Vulperas needs rescuing!" said Isao, walking ahead.

"You heard him," said Kat, following, the others following shortly after.

Kira snuck around to the side, leading them up to the roof. "Yuki, can you slice through here with your laser?"

Yuki nodded. "Your wish is my command," he said, using the laser setting on his pistol to slice open a square in the roof, Garret and Eiji pulling it off.

Kira nodded. "You're always good with that gun," she said, climbing down into the rafters. "Ok, Kat, lead the way." she said, letting Kat climb down and walk ahead, using her powers to tract Vulperas. She lead them down several stairwells, a voice starting to become audible. "I head someone," whispered Kira. She peeked through a small window, seeing Okane and his thugs, Vulperas strapped to an electrified brace muzzling her and holding all of her limbs, tails included, and shocking her.

"Struggle all you want," said Okane, smiling as he paced in front of his captive. "It'll just make it shock you worse," he said. "Now, let me explain what we're going to do," he continued, pulling out a golden metal collar with two green jewels imbedded in it. "I'll put this on you, and it'll make you follow my orders, then you'll attack the town, destroying everything in your path, scaring the entire population," he said. "Thinking their beloved 'guardian monster' has turned against them, they'll sale out for a lower price than I wanted originally!" he said, laughing. "Now, let's try on your collar," he said, moving in to put it on as Vulperas struggled but to no avail, as the collar snapped around her neck. A tear ran down the noble beast's cheek as her eyes went dull, her mind submitted to his command.

Kira snarled, unable to take anymore. She ran down the stairs, the others following suit. "Leave her alone!" yelled Kira, pulling her gun, the others joining her.

Okane looked, not unsurprised. "I knew you'd be coming to rescue this 'precious' monster," he said with a laugh, his thugs standing between them. "The Neo Ultra Garrison, I'm honored to have the chance to kill you."

Isao growled. "Release Vulperas! She's done nothing to you!"

Okane laughed. "Old man, I don't care about that, I'm just selfish," he said. "Now…" he continued, pressing a button and releasing Vulperas. "Attack the city," he said. He looked to his thugs. "Kill them," he ordered.

Vulperas roared, vanishing. She appeared outside in her more demonic form, roaring aloud and smashing through the surrounding buildings.

"No! Vulperas! Stop it!" yelled Isao, then growling to Okane. "You monster!" he said, as the thugs opened fire, Kat puling Isao behind a crate as the Neo Ultra Garrison opened fire from hiding, beginning a firefight.

Kira looked outside, knowing Vulperas didn't want to do it and was probably suffering more than anyone from this. "I'll distract Vulperas, you guys try to take that guy down and break his control over her," she said, getting nods all around. She snuck back out the way she'd came in, making it to the roof. She pulled out the Ultra Pendent. "I don't want to hurt you, Vulperas but I can't let you kill innocent lives," she said. "Corona!" she yelled, transforming.

Vulperas roared, breathing a torrent of flames into the buildings around her, blowing them up. As she turned to march further, Corona appeared in a pillar of light, grabbing her tails. Vulperas roared, looking back at her and trying to get her off. Corona planted her feet in the ground and pulled back, managing to lift Vulperas off the ground and spin her around, throwing her into the woods surrounding the village, leaping to join her. "Shiah!" yelled Corona, taking her battle stance as Vulperas rose to her feet. Vulperas roared and charged with her horns, but Corona sidestepped her, though she didn't want to counterattack too strong out of fear of harming the guardian beast. Vulperas shot flames at Corona, which were blocked by her bracers.

Back in the warehouse, the fire fight continued. Without any cover to hide behind, several thugs took shots, ether being killed or stunned but there were many of them. "There's so many of them!" yelled Yuki, ducking fire then firing, hitting a thug in his chest.

"I know!" said Eiji, then looking at the crate he was hiding behind, wiping off dusts. He read the writing. "Marbles…great we're in a warehouse storing prank novelty toys! As if I hadn't seen enough of those today!"

Kat smiled. "Actually, I think its just what we need!"

Eiji cocked his head, wondering what she meant, then realizing it, smiling. "A little like a cartoon, but good idea," he said, shooting the lock off the crate with his gun then tipping it over, spilling marbles all over the room around the thugs, causing many of them to trip and fall on them, several colliding and getting knocked out, others firing randomly as they fell and shooting others.

"Prank warfare! I love it!" yelled Yuki, looking at another crate. "Let's see…whoopee cushions…rubber chickens…Oh boy, here we go," he said, opening a crate and tipping it over, causing a torrent of joy buzzers to spill out over the room, several thugs stepping on them and getting shocked, distracting them so Yuki could pick them off.

Garret looked around. "Ok, my turn," he said, finding a crate of those spring-loaded snakes in nut cans. "Perfect!" he said, opening it and turning it on its side facing the thugs. "Kat, care to do the honors?"

Kat smiled, using telekinesis to open all the can simultaneously. The spring-loaded snakes launched out, striking several thugs in various places, combined with the other pranks knocking most of them down.

Isao smiled. "My turn!" he said, running forwards and kicking one thug in the face with a jumping kick, then taking another out with a spinning chop.

Kat blinked. "Ok…so that's why he meant by don't underestimate the elderly."

Yuki laughed. "Dude! That's awesome! A ninja old person!" he said, watching Isao knee one in the gut and drive him face first into another one's groin.

Eiji's jaw dropped. "Ok…from now on, I never assume someone can't kick butt."

Outside, Corona flipped over Vulperas' head as she charged under her, landing behind her and kicking her in the back. Vulperas roared, staggering forwards, but as Corona charged for another attack, the fox spirit turned, sending a gout of black smoke from her jaws, blinding Corona and covering her in black ash. As Corona tried to get it off her eyes, Vulperas charged and slashed her across the chest, sending a shower of sparks and knuckling her to the ground, where she was kicked repeatedly, rolling her over several times. Vulperas picked the Ultra hero up and blasted her back with her flames, causing several explosions and sending Corona to her knees. Corona groaned, trying to stand, she couldn't fight to full ability since Vulperas wasn't in control of herself at the time and wasn't evil to begin with. As she tried to figure out what to do, Vulperas kicked her to the ground and ground her foot into her color timer. Corona cried out in pain, trying to free herself. That's when she saw the collar on Vulperas' neck, remembering Okane putting it on her neck. As Vulperas roared, Corona put her fingers to her beam lamp, firing the Glacial Shot into it, shattering it. As the device fell off, Vulperas roared out staggering back, her eyes returning to normal before she smiled at being free but passing out from the strain of what had happened. Corona stood, petting Vulperas' head softly, glad to have restored her.

The Neo Ultra Garrison and Isao finished up with the thugs and now had Okane surrounded. "Give it up! Your surrounded!" said Kat.

Okane laughed hysterically. "You think you've won? That collar and those guns weren't the only gifts my benefactor gave me!" he said, clenching his fist, green scales growing. The heroic team opened fire but the growing green scales absorbed the impacts. He suddenly grew, increasing in size and smashing through the roof.

"Run!" yelled Kat, her and the rest of the Garrison running out the door of the warehouse as a vicious looking reptilian monster covered in dark green, thick scales except for his stomach, which where equally thick but yellow. Red eyes glared out of its predatory head, vicious fangs sticking from his jaws and a row of spines running down his back and tail. "Dr. Connors, what is that thing?!"

Garret looked the beast began tearing through the city. "The space predator Zakira. He's a predatory space creature from Ultraman 80's time, he's extremely strong."

Eiji nodded. "Then we need to get to the Ultra Condors and Ultra Phoenix to help Corona with him!"

Zakira roared looking to Corona and charging, taking her off guard, slamming her to the ground with a powerful blow. Corona cried out in pain from the strike and kicked him in the gut, giving her enough time to get to her feet. She threw the Frost Saber but Zakira merely batted it aside with his thick hide and immense strength, causing Corona to gasp in surprise before being struck by two lightning bolts from the space monster's eyes, blasting her to the ground with a cry of shock. Zakira roared, charging forwards and leaping onto his chest, driving powerful blows into her face before grabbing her head in his claws and squeezing tight, Corona struggling to try to free herself, her blows having no effect as her power began running out, her timer flashing red. Suddenly, Vulperas slammed her horns into Zakira's back, knocking him off Corona. She roared and breathed her flames onto the space predator, staggering him slightly but having little actual effect. Vulperas looked to Corona, seeing she was still trying to recover from the beating.

Zakira roared in rage, charging forwards, Vulperas charging as well, leaping over his head, only for her tails to be grabbed, slamming her to the ground. Zakira lifted her up, swinging her around and throwing her for some distance. Vulperas roared out in pain as she crashed to the ground, then again as Zakira's eye beams struck her back, burning her fur. Vulperas whined, trying hard to stand up, only for Zakira to smack her hard in the back of the head with his great strength, smashing her to the ground before grabbing her head and driving her face first into the ground repeatedly. Zakira screeched in predatory fury, licking his lips as he lifted Vulperas up, preparing to sink his powerful jaws into her throat. But as he leaned in to do so, six energy rays struck his back, not hurting him at all but getting his attention. He released his grip on Vulperas, looking back to see the Ultra Phoenix and two Ultra Condors flew over his head.

"Jeez! The lasers had zero effect! Normally they at least roar in anger or something!" yelled Yuki, surprised.

"Zakira has a very thick hide," said Garret. "It took Ultraman 80 two finishing moves into the exact same spot to kill him."

"Well we've go to give Corona and Vulperas time to recover," said Kat. "Neo Ultra Garrison! Attack!" she ordered.

Zakira roared, firing his eye beams at the machines, only for them to dodge and all fire again, hitting him in the chest. He simply brushed the place off and roared, firing again, narrowly missing Yuki's Condor. Eiji fired two missiles into Zakira's face, once again, when the smoke cleared, Zakira was unharmed. The space predator fired his rays again, grazing Eiji's wing and igniting a fire on it. Before Eiji could right himself, another beam was fired into the rear of the fighter, striking the engine and sending it crashing to the ground, though Eiji was able to climb from the machine unharmed to continue the battle on foot.

Corona groaned getting to her feet, rubbing her head. She turned to see Vulperas and helped her up. The two heroines looked at one another, then gave each other a nod, turning to Zakira. Corona charged first, jumping into the air and wrapping her arm around his head, using her momentum to drive him face first into the ground with a bulldog-like maneuver. Zakira roared in rage, though finally felt some pain, before rising to his feet, only for Vulperas to jump full on his back and drive him down again. Vulperas jumped off, landing a little bit in front of Zakira laughing at him. The predator rose up, glaring at Vulperas with a roar of rage. However, before he could attack, Corona leapfrogged off of Vulperas and delivered a diving kick to Zakira's chest, staggering him back. Zakira gave a feral snarl and grabbed Corona's arm swinging her around and throwing her to the ground. Vulperas roared, using her purple tail to lift huge boulders from the ground and launch them into Zakira's back, hitting him in the head and knocking him forwards. The beast roared in anger, turning around and firing his beams, catching Vulperas in the shoulder and forcing her back with a cry of pain. He turned back to Corona, only for her to do a back flip kick to his face, staggering him. Corona flipped over Zakira's head and landed next to Vulperas, both charging him. Zakira, however, caught both by the throat, lifting them up.

Yuki watched on. "Guys! Aim for his eyes! No matter how strong you are, the eyes are vulnerable! Use the missiles!" he said.

Eiji nodded, switching his gun and attaching a grenade launcher attachment to it. "Ready!" he said, firing as Kat, Garret, and Yuki fired their missiles at the same time.

Zakira cackled as he choked his opponents but then roared in pain as the Neo Ultra Garrison's weapons all hit his eyes, blowing them up and making him drop Vulperas and Corona. Both heroes kicked Zakira in the gut, Corona flipping backwards. She decided to try something and clenched her fists, putting them together like she was holding something, a spear of icy-blue energy growing out from them. She nodded, then reared back and put all her force into throwing it. The projectile hit Zakira right in the shoulder, piercing his flesh and stabbing a deep hole in it, making him cry out in pain and swat madly in all directions.

Yuki smiled. "She just used 80's Ultra Ray Lance!"

Garret smirked. "She's learning from her elders, just like Mebius did."

Vulperas took advantage, breathing a torrent of flames into the wound, lighting Zakira's shoulder on fire. The predatory monster roared in agony, trying to put out the flames. Corona slammed her fists together, preparing the Aurora Blitz while Vulperas' eyes and tails glowed bright blue, nine blue fireballs forming at each of her tails. Corona crossed her arms in a plus shape, firing her finishing beam, striking Zakira in the chest and staggering him backwards as ice formed over him. Vulperas launched her fireballs together, forming one huge one that she launched into the human-turned-kaiju, causing huge explosions until finally, both attacks stopped and Zakira fell limply to the ground with one last roar, an explosion of blue energy marking his demise. Corona slowly turned to Vulperas, extending her hand, Vulperas taking it quickly and shaking her hand, only to shock her lightly and laugh. Corona looked at her hand but then nodded with a chuckle. "Shuwatch!" yelled Corona, taking off into the sky.

The next morning, the Neo Ultra Garrison stood in the town square across from Isao and a human-sized Vulperas. "Thank you very much for all you've done for this town, and for our guardian," said Isao, Vulperas giving a happy roar.

Kira smiled. "You're welcome…still, that technology wasn't from Earth, and a human transforming into Zakira is disturbing."

Eiji nodded. "Yeah, how did that even happen?!"

Garret thought about it. "The same aliens that gave that Okane fellow that technology he used must of somehow bonded him with Zakira's DNA, letting him transform into a giant monster."

Yuki sighed. "Like we didn't have enough to deal with."

"Well that is important, but equally important is to savor every victory, no matter how small," said Isao, smiling. "And this was no small victory."

Kira nodded. "Yeah…you're right," she said, giving a smile of her own. "Thank you."

Vulperas smiled, listening, then put her red tail to Eiji's shoe, lighting it on fire, then laughing with everyone as he jumped around in pain.

"Oh come on!" yelled Eiji, trying to put his foot out. "Why me?!"

**Next Time on Ultrawoman Corona, Episode 9; Wrath of the Tide Demon;**

After doing well at their duty, the Neo Ultra Garrison take a well deserved break to an island in the Sea of Japan. However their fun in the sun soon turns into a working vacation when illegal blast fishing locals unleash a centuries old sea monster from its hibernation. Named Moraydon after an ancient tide demon of island legend, the prehistoric monster goes on a path of destruction towards Japan. Can the Neo Ultra Garrison drive the ancient beast back into extinction before the coast of Japan suffers his wrath?


	10. Episode 9: Wrath of the Tide Demon

Ok, today we have a new kaiju of mine, enjoy!**

* * *

******

Ultrawoman Corona Episode 9: Wrath of the Tide Demon;

**Appearance of Prehistoric Tide Demon Moraydon**

**Tengoku Cove, 1 am;**

An old fishing boat floated several miles out in the harbor. "Daisuke, are you sure this is a good idea?" asked one of the men onboard, a small, but compact and muscular Japanese man with black hair and a tan from long hours working.

The captain, Daisuke, an even larger man with long black hair, equally tanned but quite a few years older, nodded, preparing a stick of dynamite. "No one will ever know, trust me on this, Arata, I've done this many times in other places."

Arata looked frightened and jittery. "But what about Moraydon?"

Daisuke just shook his head. "Moraydon is a myth, nothing but a tale we use to keep our children from swimming out too deep," he said with a laugh.

Arata didn't look convinced. "But with all the monsters around, I'm not sure."

Daisuke chuckled. "You're too gullible," he said, he lit the dynamite and threw it into the water, shortly there after, an explosion shot water and dead fish into the air. Daisuke laughed with excitement. "Yes! Start collecting them while I get another stick ready," he said, preparing another bomb while Arata cautiously used a net to pick up the dead fish. One of the fish wasn't stunned or dead and flipped out at Daisuke lit the second fish. The captain stepped on it, causing him to trip and throw the dynamite off course, close to the rock walls surrounding the cove. The resulting explosion caused a minor rockslide to tumble down the side. "Dang it! Watch what you're doing!" yelled Daisuke.

Arata growled. "I didn't mean to!"

While the two argued, they didn't notice a large wake move through the water at high speeds straight towards them until two pairs of large reddish-brown spikes broke surface, each longer than the other as they went back and curved backwards at a sharp angle. Daisuke and Arata went silent with shock. "Its…" muttered the shocked Daisuke.

"Moraydon!" yelled Arata, both panicked but too late to do anything as the two sets of spines ripped through their boat. They fell into the water and as they struggled to the surface, the last thing they saw was a huge shadow with two red glowing eyes staring at them before three long tentacles launched out from it, wrapping around them and pulling them to their doom.

**Tengoku Beach, 10 am;**

Anne lead the Neo Ultra Garrison down a flight of grey stone stairs to the beach, where hundreds of locals and tourists alike sunbathed, swam, and otherwise enjoyed themselves. The group wasn't dressed for combat as usual, they were dressed to actually be going to the beach, and everyone except the always stern Eiji looked ready to enjoy it. "A vacation? Why couldn't I just stay at the base?" groaned Eiji.

Kat chuckled. "Spoiled sport!" she said. "You can't enjoy anything, can you?"

Eiji glared. "Hot sand, screaming kids, a boring ocean, what is there to possibly enjoy?"

Yuki chuckled. "Try having fun once in a while, you'd enjoy it."

Eiji growled. "The only things I consider fun are fighting monsters and aliens."

"Have you tried anything else?" asked Garret, putting on sunscreen after they found a spot.

"Why should I? That's what I've trained to do."

Kira shook her heads. "The Ultras train for that too but they've learned to enjoy Earth things…at least from what I've heard."

Anne nodded. "Yes, its true, Ultraseven stayed on Earth because he loved almost everything about it."

Eiji huffed and walked off as the rest of the group went about various beach activities. He sat down in a less busy spot of the beach, just looking out at the sea. After a few moments he sighed. "Maybe I am up tight…but I can't help it, its just who I am," he muttered. "But…I could just try, I guess…maybe that's why Vulperas kept messing with me, she thought I needed to loosen up," he said, watching surfers ride waves in. "That's something I could get into…requires coordination, balance, and just the right timing…just like flying," he said. "The only thing else I really like," he muttered to himself, standing up and walking over to the beach, where they could rent surf boards and take lessons.

But before he could ask one of the teachers, he noticed Kira was riding along the waves, launching down the wave until it began crashing, where she managed to avoid wiping out and came to a stop near shore, coming the rest of the way in. She flipped her wet hair out of her face and looked to Eiji. "Oh, hi Eiji, finally decided to enjoy yourself?"

Eiji nodded. "Yeah…I didn't know you could surf."

"Learned on a trip to Hawaii a few years back, before I joined the Ultra Network and did normal stories," explained Kira. "Loved it and I always try to get to a surfing spot at least once a year, normally more than that."

Eiji nodded. "That's cool…could you maybe…" he muttered, not used to or wanting to ask for help. "Well…could you teach me?"

Kira smiled. "Sure Eiji, why the sudden interest?"

Eiji was taken a little off guard. "I'm…not really sure…just looks like it needs a lot of the skills as flying a plane, which I really like."

Kira nodded. "Sure thing Eiji, let's start…"

It was a few hours before the actual surfing attempts began, most of it being trying to learn the basics onshore, Eiji had picked up fast. "Ok, you've got all the basics down pat, let's head out and catch a wave," said Kira.

Eiji blinked. "Really? That quick?"

Kira chuckled. "We're not staying here for long, you need a crash course…wrong terminology," she said. "Anyway, just don't sweat it, balance on the board is really important but so is knowing were the wave is so you don't get crushed," she said, leading into the water.

Eiji took a deep breath and followed her, paddling out into the ocean on a yellow colored long board, it was colder than he expected but he didn't show it except for some shivering, he was used to hiding this kind of discomfort from training as a soldier, the kind caused by conditions in the environment…not prankster fox monsters. Finally, Kira stopped a floated in one spot, Eiji soon joining her as she watched the horizon. "So now we…just wait?"

Kira nodded. "Yeah, wait for the right wave to come in," she said, waiting until finally, she saw a small wave moving along the surface, having not yet formed into a full wave, it wouldn't do that until it got closer to shore. "Ok, here one comes, remember what I told you."

Eiji nodded, watching the wave coming and once it got closer, started paddling to get the same speed it was going, or trying to anyway. Finally, it reached them, starting to carry them, so he stood up on his board, riding the wave carefully. Though he staggered a little, he avoided falling and got his balance, managing to ride under the crest of the 10 or 15 foot wave for a respectable first period of time. He smiled, actually enjoying himself for once…that is before he lost his balance and wiped out with a yell, washing up face down on the beach. With a groan, he shook off the hit, but smiled. "Wow! What a rush!" he said, standing up.

Kira rode in after him. "Good first try, I think you're a natural!"

Eiji nodded. "Thanks, can I catch some more waves?"

Kira nodded, smiling. "Plenty for everyone."

Out at sea, a large creature rose to the surface, he had the eight spikes sticking out from his back that had destroyed the boat last night. His body had a lobster-like shape, segmented armored plates lining his back, each pointed back, at the beginning of his long tail becoming pointed, trusting straight back, within each armored plate was also a large black hole. The tail itself ended in one huge stinger, a second much smaller one below it, capable of moving independently of the other. His head was triangular, his eyes placed on the side, but also looking forwards, giving him a wider range of vision. His mouth was a sideways, insect-like pointed set of mandibles, three-like pink tentacles snaking out. His arms were long and ended in crushing, serrated claws, his other three sets of legs being smaller like those of crustacean, most often used to move along the sea floor of hanging uselessly at his sides when swimming.

Moraydon sensed the humans frolicking in the water near the beach, seeing it as a perfect opportunity to feed. Moraydon gave a screeching cry and reared up, his mouth opening wide and an orb of water began to form in from of it, a blue aura surrounding the sphere.

Eiji rode another wave in, now excited. "Man that's awesome!"

Kira nodded, smiling at seeing the normally solemn Eiji excited. "Yeah, its really fun," she said. "And enjoyable too,"

Eiji nodded but then noticed something, the water began surging backwards, as if a low tide was happening. "Uh oh."

Kira blinked, looking. "That's strange…there's no tides in the Sea of Japan…"

The two looked at one another suddenly. "Tsunami!" yelled Eiji. "It's the only explanation."

Kira nodded. "Start evacuating the beach!" she said, running off to do the same. She pulled out her communicator. "Everyone! Evacuate the beach now! A tsunami is coming!" she said, looking to a lifeguard. "I'm with the Neo Ultra Garrison, there's a tsunami on its way, you have to get everyone out of here now!"

The guard looked at the receding ocean, knowing how a tsunami worked, and that water would soon come back with a lot more in the form of a huge tidal wave. He blew his whistle. "Everyone out of the water now!"

Kira assisted some people out of the water, watching the horizon, seeing a small wave appearing. "Here it comes!" she yelled, looking around, realizing there was no way everyone would get out in time before it hit. She then ran to a nearby, secluded area of the beach, blocked off from normal sight by rocks. She pulled the Ultra Pendent out of a special pocket in her swim suit. "Corona!" she yelled, transforming.

Eiji helped several elderly people out of the water. "Come on! A tsunami is coming!" he yelled again, looking out as the wave began rising, soon becoming a towering high, Eiji would have to guess at least 30 meters tall. "We're not going to get out of here!" he yelled, until he heard a crash into the water, seeing Corona land in the harbor. "Corona!"

Corona looked at the incoming wave and charged the Aurora Blitz, firing it across the water in front of the tsunami, forming a thick layer of ice. This had the effect of 'tripping' the tsunami, causing the wave itself to break on the ice further out, the resulting waves reaching shore only being a few feet higher than normal. Seeing the danger had passed, Corona merely nodded to those on the beach. "Shuwatch!" she yelled, taking off into the air.

Eiji gave a sigh of relief, looking out at the already thawing bay but his relief soon vanished as he saw Moraydon's break the surface out in the bay, roaring in rage at having his meal stolen before heading back out. "Moraydon…" muttered several locals, all looking terrified.

**Neo Ultra Garrison HQ, 10 pm;**

The group looked at a map. "The locals call this creature Moraydon," said Anne. "They say its an ancient tide demon that send tidal waves on the coast of their island and the sea of Japan, eating those who go washed out to sea."

"Its not supernatural," said Kat. "I could sense it, the thing isn't some malevolent demon, he's a primeval creature."

Garret nodded. "Two fishermen were reported missing this morning, one of their wives admitted her husband planned to blast fish out in the cove," he explained. "The locals say they disrespected Moraydon with their 'dishonorable' fishing tactics," he said. "But I think its more likely Moraydon is a prehistoric animal that has been dominant in that cove for a very long time and their blasting awakened him up from his hibernation."

Yuki nodded. "So in other words, some blast fishing locals through a bomb in the wrong place and woke some prehistoric crustacean up from its nap and now its using tsunamis to try to munch on people."

Eiji nodded, he pointed to areas on the map. "According to reports, since the attack on Tengoku, there have been shipping accidents at sea, each closer to Japan than before."

Kira looked at the map. "So Moraydon is heading right for Japan."

Anne nodded. "Ok Neo Ultra Garrison, we've got a job to do, lets go."

Yuki smiled. "Hope everyone is in the mood for lobster!"

**Sea of Japan, 6 am;**

The Ultra Phoenix flew over the seas, the search had been going since late the night before, but nothing yet had been found. Kat sighed. "Where can a creature that size hide?"

"The ocean is huge, maybe it went right past Japan," said Garret. "It looks more like a deep sea creature anyway."

Kat nodded. "Maybe," she said, heading down lower to try to get a better reading. Suddenly, Moraydon erupted out of the ocean, launching into the air right next to the Phoenix, forcing Kat to dodge sharply as he formed a ball of energized water in his mouth and launched it at them.

"Kat! You can't let that attack hit the water!" yelled Garret.

Kat didn't question, merely countered the water bomb with the ship's lasers to detonate it with a loud boom. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because, I think that's how Moraydon generates his tsunami. He forms that ball of energized water and shoots it into the water, the shockwave creates a huge wave when it detonates."

Kat nodded. "So he's dangerous with it hit or miss!" she said as Moraydon landed back into the water with a huge splash. "Phoenix to Condors! We've found Moraydon, please come for support," she reported and then fired lasers into Moraydon's armored hide. The massive sea monster roared in annoyance and fired another water ball at them, which they managed to dodge, since it just went straight into the sky. "Doc, if those things can generate a tsunami, what do you think they'd do if one hit us head on?"

Garret shot some missiles into Moraydon's armor, once again doing nothing but annoy the monster. "Probably shatter the Phoenix into flaming bits of metal."

Kat sighed. "I was afraid of that," she said, narrowly avoiding another shot.

Kira flew her Condor into the fight, firing on Moraydon with her lasers, this time surprising him from behind and making him roar out in shock but otherwise just annoying him and forcing her to dodge another water bomb. "Man, this thing's armor is tough! These things aren't even tickling it!"

Eiji joined the assault. "Try switching to volt cannons, some electricity might hurt this oversized lobster," he said, doing so as Yuki tagged along behind him into the battle. The weapons change was done and Eiji shot twin lightning bolts into Moraydon, electrifying his hide and making him rear up in surprise and some pain. He turned and fired another blast of energized water, Eiji barely evading. "That got him a little."

Yuki sighed. "A little doesn't cut it! We're getting close to Fukuoka and if he generates a tsunami the whole city could get hit!"

Kira fired again, making Moraydon roar out again, then fire another water bomb at her, forcing her to dodge. "Well we have to think of something, this isn't doing anything but make him mad."

"Let's try hitting him all at once," suggested Eiji. The others agreed and all fired on Moradon with their volt cannons, striking him in the chest, sending electricity running through his hide. After a few moments, Morayadon dove under, vanishing from sight. "Dang! He ran off!"

Kat used her powers to scan for him. "No, he's circling under us, Garret, prepare depth charges."

Garret nodded, pressing some buttons. "Bombs away!" he yelled, the Phoenix dropping several bombs into the ocean, a pillar of water shooting into the sky. "Did it get him?"

Kira circled above the water to search for signs of Morayadon. Suddenly, the monster erupted from underwater with a screech, clipping her wing and sending her Condor spiraling into the surf and sinking.

"Kira!" yelled Eiji. "Dang monster!" yelled Eiji, firing into Moraydon. The deep sea monster prepared a water bomb to counter attack when suddenly, Corona erupted from the ocean and chopped him in the back, causing him to miss, the sphere of energized water flying into the sea nearby, exploding and generating a tsunami. "Corona's here!"

"Yeah, but look!" yelled Kat, pointing to the wake moving across the ocean. "Moraydon generated a tsunami! It's heading straight for Fukuoka!"

"Let's let Corona deal with the monster, we need to cut the wave off and evacuate the beaches!" yelled Garret.

"What about Kira?!" yelled Eiji, worried.

"Corona probably saved her, why else would she be underwater?" responded Yuki.

Corona watched her allies head off to counter the tsunami, then turned back to Moraydon. "Shiah!" she yelled, taking her battle stance. Moraydon roared in rage and charged forwards at high speeds, Corona barely getting out of the way, then reaching back and grabbing his spines, only for them to open and pierce her hand, making her cry out in pain and release him, rubbing her injured hand. Suddenly, her vision began blurring, causing her to shake her head to try to clear her head, only to realize it was getting worse, Moraydon's spines had poisoned her. Moraydon took the advantage, plowing through the surf and slamming into her, clamping his claws down on her legs, pulling her straight down and slamming her into the sea floor. Corona kicked the ancient predator off her and got to her feet, trying to shake off the poison but still unable to get a clear picture of her surroundings. Moraydon once again used this fact and opened his claws wide, snapping them shut with lightning speed. While it didn't seem like anything happened, a concussive blast of sound struck Corona in the chest, blasting her off her feet with a cry of surprise. Corona groaned, standing up and trying to realize what had happened, then seeing Moraydon do the move again. She rolled out of the way, a pillar of rock behind her shattering from an unseen impact. Corona slowly looked back at Moraydon, trying to figure out what was going on.

Meanwhile, the Neo Ultra Garrison flew over the tsunami, which was still small and unformed. "What do we do? Fukuoka could be completely flooded if we don't stop that thing!" said Yuki.

"Corona is preoccupied fighting Moraydon, so she can't stop this one like she did before," said Eiji.

Garret thought about it. "Eiji! You're a genus!"

Eiji blinked. "Thanks but…why?"

Garret smirked. "We CAN stop it the same way, we have a quick freezing mist available for use against kaiju that are weak against ice," he said. "We've got some in the Phoenix, but the thing is, we don't have enough to freeze the ocean enough to stop the tsunami, but if we released it into the wave itself, it'd disrupt it and make it crash too early."

Eiji nodded. "How do we do that?"

"Someone will need to be riding the wave and drop a canister of the stuff into it."

Eiji thought about it, still having the surfboard Kira had let him ride in his Condor. "I'll do it, Kira taught me to surf."

Yuki looked at Eiji from his cockpit. "You want to ride a tsunami?! Are you crazy?!"

Eiji shook his head. "No, but at the moment its our only choice."

Corona dodged another sound 'bullet', being kept on her toes both by the poison and the assault. She then realized something, watching his claws snap shut as she dodged again. "It's like a Mantis Shrimp, the claws produce a sonic blast when snapped together," she said to herself. Thankfully, the poison was wearing off and she was beginning to regain her full vision. As Moraydon prepared to launch another sonic blast, Corona threw her hands forwards, firing a shot of icy energy, striking the claws and freezing them solid to stop the attack. Moraydon screeched in anger and surprise, but Corona charged forwards at top speed as fast as she could underwater and delivered a bicycle kick to his lower jaw, knocking him back to the seafloor. She had to avoid the scorpion-like blade at his tail tip several times before finally grabbing the main tail. She planted her feet and spun around, slamming the prehistoric tide demon through several large rock formations before throwing him through the water into another one. Moraydon screeched out in pain, turning up to see Corona fire the Glacial Shot but with his aquatic speed, he managed to avoid it, letting the beam crystallize and destroy the formation behind him. Moraydon roared smashing his claws on the seafloor to shatter the ice, he prepared to use his sonic blasts again but Corona threw the Frost Saber, which was hit by the blasts instead, forcing it back to her. The female Ultra jumped to avoid another, flying forwards through the water and punching Moraydon repeatedly in the head before being forced back by its tail stinger again. Deciding to end it, Corona slammed her fists together, preparing the Aurora Blitz but suddenly, black ink snaked out of the holes on Moraydon's back, quickly clouding the water so much so the only light was that from Corona's eyes and color timer. She gasped, dispersing the charge and looking around as Moraydon vanished into the ink. She took a few cautious steps, trying to find her way in the thick cloud of ink, only for one of Moraydon's sonic blasts to strike her in the back and knock her to the seafloor. As she tried to recover, Moraydon swam over, raking his tail blade over her back, sending a shower of sparks into the water as Corona cried out in pain.

Corona tried to punch pack but Moraydon had already retreated into the ink by that time. Corona continued to watch cautiously, waiting but Moraydon suddenly bashed her in the back of the head with his claws, knocking her back to the ground before pummeling her head from both sides with them. Corona managed to roll over and punch Moraydon off, but the sea monster merely retreated back into the smoke, firing his sonic blasts and blasting Corona back across the seafloor. Corona slowly stood up, color timer blinking, trying to figure out a way to counter attack, only for Moraydon to make several passes, each time bashing her with his claws or slashing her with his tail, finally toppling her to the ground with a full on tackle. Corona tried to rise, but her timer was blinking rapidly, alerting her that her energy was dangerously low. She stood up, realizing she couldn't find Moraydon by sight, so she tuned out her sight, her eyes going dim, the equivalent of her shutting her eyes. She stood perfectly still, listening to everything around her. She heard something moving behind her, Moraydon moving in with his tail ready for the kill. She waited till the found was right behind her before spinning around, driving her Frost Saber straight into his chest, going in up to her hands. Moraydon flailed, roaring in agony, but his movements slowed, finally stopping as his eyes went black. Corona pulled the Frost Saber out, letting the seemingly dead Moraydon sink to the seafloor. Corona nodded, seeing the fight was over. "Shuwatch!" she yelled, taking off out of the water.

Eiji was waiting on his surfboard, a small grenade attached to his belt. He took a deep breath, watching the circling Condors and Phoenix, his on autopilot. He was waiting out in Fukuoka Bay, ready for the Tsunami to begin rising. "Well if this isn't pressure, I don't know what is," he said to himself, waiting as the oncoming wave made its way towards him. He saw the ripple coming. "Here we go…" he said, beginning to paddle fast until finally, the tidal wave began rising up and he jumped to his feet, riding as the wave towered higher, as higher than many buildings. "Ok, don't look down, just try to reach the very center of the wave…and don't wipe out," he said, taking a deep breath and directing his board across the waves inside surface, seeing the middle of the wave ahead, but also seeing the height of the massive tsunami, almost slipping but catching himself. "I wish Kira had been able to do this…" he said, gulping and launching forwards, directing himself to the crest, pulling out the grenade and arming it. "Here we go!" he yelled, throwing the grenade into the middle of the wave, then changing direction so he went up and launched into the air off the crest as the bomb went off, ice spreading across the surface of the wave in seconds, shattering and creating a huge hole in the center of the wave, destabilizing it and making it implode in on itself with a huge crash.

"Yes!" yelled Eiji, then realized he now had nothing to land on and flailed as he fell. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea!" he yelled, closing his eyes, but to his surprise, he landed softly on something solid, not in the water. He opened his eyes, looking up to see Ultrawoman Corona holding. He gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you!" he said, happy to see her.

Corona nodded, only to gasp as a still living Moraydon launched high into the air from the depths of the ocean, charging up another water bomb. Corona quickly set Eiji on her shoulder before throwing the Frost Saber, colliding with the water bomb and cleaving right through it, absorbing the energy aura from it and glowing bright blue. It then sliced through the exoskeleton join of Moraydon's neck, the impact discharging the energy from his own attack, blowing Moraydon's head from his torso with a blast of blue energy. Moraydon's severed head roared one last time before its eyes went out for good and the two halves fell into the water and sank, Corona catching the Frost Saber.

"Way to go Corona!" yelled Eiji.

The Ultra nodding to him and setting him down on Fukuoka's shore before taking off with a cry of "Shuwatch!"

Eiji smiled, watching her vanish. "Hey Eiji!" yelled Kira, running up.

Eiji smiled wider. "Kira! You're alright! Thank goodness! We were all worried!"

Kira nodded, running up. "Corona rescued me," she said. "She took care of Moraydon, right?"

Eiji nodded. "Yep, beheaded him."

Kira nodded. "So…ready for another surfing lesson?" she asked with a smirk.

Eiji smiled. "I don't think I'll need it, but another surfing session would be appreciated."

**Next Time on Ultrawoman Corona, Episode 10; Man-eater;**

Ultraman Dyna arrives on Earth, chasing the deadly space monster named Gazoto. The two fight in space, but the man-eating space demon proves much stronger than the one from his dimension and escapes to Earth. Dyna's human form, Shin Asuka, meets up with the Neo Ultra Garrison, alerting them to the incoming threat. Can the combined strength of Ultraman Dyna and Ultrawoman Corona overcome this powerful space predator with an insatiable hunger for human flesh?


	11. Episode 10: Maneater

Ok, for another chapter. Please note, I wrote this chapter late last night to meet my own deadline, so if it isn't as good as my other chapters, sorry. But I also got to use one of my favorite kaiju! Gazoto! And introduce a minor recurring villian. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

Ultrawoman Corona Episode 10; Man-eater

**Deformed Monster Gozoto Appears**

**Space, midnight;**

A black cloud moved through space, glowing spots on its surface, two evil yellow eyes glaring out as the cloud and its master surged through space towards Earth. But before they could enter the atmosphere, a blast of blue energy ripped through the cloud, causing a disturbing, almost child-like screech to emit from the beast within it. The yellow eyes turned up to see an Ultra hovering above. The hero's body was primarily silver with red covering the upper torso and encircling two silver spots on his shoulders, two more running down the outer sides of his waist to his knee. Blue covered the inner edges of his arms to his wrists, more blue going from midway down his torso into the inside edges of his waist down to the inside of his legs. His color timer was surrounded by gold, a v-shape of gold going up from it over his shoulders, a mirror of the shape on his back and his crest ended in a gold frontward point with another crystal surrounded by gold.

Ultraman Dyna fired several more energy blasts into the cloud, forcing the monster out, and an ugly one it was. The creature was bipedal, his body mostly white on the chest and legs but his head, the middle of his chest, and back were blue. From his body jotted two membranes resembling wings. His arms were flipper-like in appearance but his most hideous trait was his wide mouth filled with man razor-shape teeth. Gazoto screeched again and counter attacked with a orb of blue plasma from his maw. Dyna was forced dodge the attack but took another in the chest, blasting him backwards with more force than he'd expected. But he regained his composure and flew at Gazoto, punching him in his head to get a surprised screech out of him. However, a second punch was caught in the creature's mouth, and Gazoto clamped down, causing Dyna to cry out in pain. The Ultra used his other fist to pound into the monster's head until it released him, light bleeding from his hand. He dodged a bash from Gazoto's flipper and kicked him back so he could rub his hand, using his energy to heal it. He then ducked as Gazoto flew over him and grabbed his leg, spinning around and sending him flying. Dyna brought his hands over his head, bringing them back to his chest and throwing a blue energy beam into Gazoto, sending sparks flying and getting a roar of surprise from the space predator. Gazoto snarled and flew forwards at high speeds, smashing his fin into Dyna's gut and flying forwards, slamming the Ultra through a satellite.

Dyna bashed him on the back with his hands clasped together to beat him off but was surprised at how strong Gazoto was. The predatory kaiju flew around him, firing a barrage of Plasma Bombs but Dyna managed to barely avoid them in time, one slamming into his shoulder and causing him to cry out in pain. Deciding to try to end it quickly, Dyna crossed his arms to his timer and then spread them out diagonally from his body, blue energy rushing into him before he crossed his arms in a plus shape, a bright blue energy beam surging from the side of his hand. Gazoto fired a stream of Plasma Bombs to meet Dyna's Solgent Beam, the two attacks colliding and creating a bright blast of light in all directions. Dyna kept firing and eventually seemed to brake through but then he saw his beam had missed completely. He looked around, barely seeing Gazoto heading into Earth's atmosphere at high speeds.

**Ultra Garrison, 8 am;**

The group were sitting in the mess hall, eating their breakfast while Rimu Eleking ate from his adapter nearby. "So, anything to report?" asked Yuki, finishing his plate.

"

"

Kat shook her head. "Whatever was responsible is long gone from that area."

"

Eiji scratched his head. "Ok, I don't even know which of these pieces does what."

Kira chuckled. "That's why you're learning."

Before Eiji respond, the door buzzer sounded. "We've got visitors."

Anne quickly got up and went to the door, were a Japanese man with blond hair wearing a suit similar to those worn by Ultra teams, he coloring being dominantly grey, with some red and white patterns as well. "Hello, what do you want?" she asked, a little confused, as she'd never seen his uniform before.

The man bowed but then looked at her seriously. "I need to report a monster sighting."

**Tokyo Underground, 8:05 am;**

Deep under Tokyo, a group of hooded men walked into a large, ancient temple, similar to many others that had appeared throughout Japan…but something about it just seemed more sinister, evil. Inside, a man wearing a dark red cloak stood in front of a huge statue of Gazoto, burning incense of some kind. "Master, we have news."

The leader turned around. "Yes, what is it?" he asked, a little irritated.

"

The man gasped, then looked up to the statue. "At long last, the devourer has come to cleanse the Earth," he said. "Quickly, go do everything in your power to protect him so he can complete his task!"

**Neo Ultra Garrison, 8:10 am;**

Anne lead this man into the room. "This man says he has a monster sighting to report."

Kira looked at the man, her eyes glowing blue briefly. From her point of view, the man became transparent, allowing her to see the form of Ultraman Dyna inside him. "What's your name?"

"

Yuki looked him over, seeing the words 'Super GUTS' embroidered on his back. "What's that stand for?"

Asuka looked at him, then realized what he was referring to. "Oh, that. It stands for Super Global Unlimited Taskforce."

"

"

Eiji blinked, the serious look Asuka had when saying that taking him back. "You're serious?"

Asuka nodded. "Yes, I'm from another universe, while my group and an Ultraman named Dyna were fighting this entity known as the Gransphere, which wanted to eat the solar system," he said. "When we finally destroyed it, it imploded and me and Dyna were sucked into this dimension, Dyna and I recently helped the Ultras take care of a crisis in their homeworld."

Garret nodded. "Actually, I can believe that, we know from some attacks by aliens and monsters other dimensions exist."

Anne nodded. "Ok, we'll accept it," she said. "But what's this monster you're reporting?" she asked, still somewhat critical.

Asuka went over to the computer and placed a flash drive in. He went through a database of kaiju inside it that the group had never seen, finally bringing up Gazoto's file. "Gazoto."

Garret looked over the file. "I see, judging by appearances, its predatory."

Asuka nodded. "He is, and his favorite prey is human flesh."

Kira grimaced. "A man-eater?"

Asuka nodded. "Yes, he's a space monster, it appeared during the time of Ultraman Tiga, Dyna's predecessor in my universe," he said. "Tiga had a good bit of trouble with this one, but finally killed him, only for Gazoto's most frightening power to show itself."

Garret looked at the picture. "He's already frightening, what is this power."

Asuka opened up a picture of small, transparent, stingray-like flying creatures, the only parts appearing solid were their small head, spine, and tail, which were blue. "What are those little guys?" asked Yuki. "They look kind of cute."

Asuka nodded. "They look cute now, but they're actually baby Gazotos," he said. "Gazoto reproduces when destroyed, spawning thousands of these things which can grow into an adult, even stronger than the original, over several weeks."

That got a gasp out of the group. "So if we kill Gazoto, we might have to deal with an army of even stronger Gazotos? That's so unfair!" yelled Eiji.

"

"

Asuka shook his head. "No, this Gazoto is from this universe, I guess he's the counterpart of the one from my universe. Thing is he's already even stronger than the second one to appear in my universe."

"

Asuka nodded. "Dyna is in the neighborhood, he'll come to help Corona if she's in trouble."

Kat suddenly gasped. "I sense Gazoto! He's heading towards Tokyo!"

Anne nodded. "Ok, Kira, Yuki, Eiji, you go in the Condors and distract this thing, Garret, you stay here and work on something to wipe out the baby Gazotos if they're formed…Asuka, can you fly a fighter?"

Asuka nodded. "I'm an excellent pilot."

Anne nodded. "Then go with Kat in the Phoenix."

**Tokyo, 9:30 am;**

The dark cloud Gazoto generated surged over Tokyo, attracting the attention of those in the city. The black cloud suddenly changed direction and slammed into the ground, triggering several huge explosions. As the smoke settled, Gazoto stood roaring, sending Tokyo into a panic. He looked at the humans, licking his lips and stomped forwards, trying to corner some of them to eat, smashing through anything in his path to do so.

The mysterious black figures stood on a nearby building. "Yes mighty Gazoto! Eat those who are not worthy to remain!" yelled one of them, beginning to bow. Suddenly, the roar of engines was heard, the Condors and Phoenix flying overhead, making the cult growl in anger. "Prepare to defend Gazoto!"

Kira looked down as Gazoto gobbled up some people, making her feel sick. "That monster!" she yelled, opening fire and hitting the space predator in the upper back, sending a shower of sparks but otherwise doing nothing. "Did he even feel that?!"

Asuka watched. "Gazoto normally ignores distractions," he said. "Unless they really annoy him."

Kat nodded. "Then let's see if this annoys him!" she said, firing all six of the Phoenix's laser cannons into Gazoto's back, finally attracting his attention and causing him to fire his Plasma Bombs at her. Kat, with Asuka's help, managed to avoid the attack. "Well we got his attention."

"

Kira looked around, having to dodge another rocket. She looked over and saw the cult, armed with rocket launchers. "Those guys in black are!" she said, taking a rocket, causing her Condor to shake. "What are they attacking the good guys?!"

Asuka looked. "I think the answer to that is obvious," he said. "They're the bad guys," he said. "Kat, can you fly this thing alone?"

Kat nodded. "Well yeah, somewhat, but I can't control all the weapons myself."

Asuka nodded, understanding. "You all concentrate on Gazoto, I'll handle the thugs."

Yuki blinked. "Yourself?" he asked. "There's like ten of them."

Asuka chuckled. "Don't worry about me, I've killed an alien with my bare hands before," he said, ejecting and parachuting to the ground.

Eiji blinked. "I don't know if I should be shocked by that or not, he's weird."

Kira opened a private channel to Kat so no one else could hear them. "Did you sense what I did with Asuka?"

Kat nodded, making sure the other lines wouldn't pick up the conversation. "Yeah, he's bonded to an Ultra, but it felt more like with you than if an Ultra was using him as a host," she replied. "Must be Ultras from his world."

Kira nodded. "I think he's that Dyna he told us about, if he is, I think we don't have anything to worry about with the cult," she said, ending the private conversation and continuing the attack on Gazoto.

The cult members reloaded their weapons, only to hear something behind them. They turned to see Asuka walk up to them. "Who are you?" one asked.

Asuka chuckled. "I don't like you firing on my friends, if you want to fight someone, try me," he said, taking a fighting stand. One of the cult members pulled a dagger and charged him, but Asuka blocked his arm and punched him in the gut before rolling around with a spinning elbow strike and knocking him off the building. He took his fighting stance again and waited as two more charged with knifes.

Kira kept firing on Gazoto but he was just beginning to get fed up with them and return to feeding. She flew in close and fired point blank into his face, only for Gazoto to take flight as well. She tried to shake him but he stayed on her tail the whole time. "Man this guy is fast!" she yelled, trying to avoid him, only for him to catch up and knock her Condor out of the sky with his flipper.

"

Kira managed to make a controlled crash and avoid major injury. "I'm fine, don't worry," she said, pulling her pistol and heading to fight Gazoto on foot. But as she ran, a car with the Neo Ultra Garrison's color and symbol drove up in front of her, Garret jumping out. "Hey Garret, you get the device Anne request ready?"

Garret nodded, pulling a large metal device resembling a satellite transmitter from the car. "This'll put up a barrier around the area that will stop the Gazotos from escaping so we can destroy them."

Kira nodded. "Ok, I'll do my best to keep Gazoto busy while you do," she said, watching Garret get back in his car. "Good luck."

Garret nodded. "You too," he said, driving off.

Kira looked at Gazoto, taking out the Ultra Pendent. "Corona!" she yelled, transforming. Corona rose about the buildings in her normal post. "Shiah!" she yelled, taking her battle stance and charging the man-eater as he prepared to eat a group of people cornered in an ally. As he went in for the kill, she grabbed him by the back and pulled him back, only to be bashed off by his arm. Gazoto screeched, turning to face her and firing his Plasma Bombs at her, forcing her to defend herself with her arm bracers but even then the impact forced her back some. She got to her feet and threw some kicks into Gazoto, who merely staggered back before blasting her with another Plasma Bomb to the ground. He quickly began pummeling her with his fins, causing her to cry out in pain before sticking her legs in his chest and flipping him over her into the ground. But before she could get up, Gazoto launched upwards and clamped his maw down on her shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain. She tried to free herself, but his jaws were too strong and light began to bleed from her wound.

Asuka blocked a slash from another cult member and kicked him, sending him flying off the building, causing him to land on someone's car with a crash. Two more charged him and he ducked under their slashes, causing them to stab one another, killing both. He then looked up to see Corona's predicament. He pulled out a black rectangular device with a yellow section in the middle. He raised it up in his right hand, causing the yellow section to flip up, revealing a white crystal. A flash of light went out and Ultraman Dyna appeared in a pillar of light, one arm straight up in the air, the other flexed upwards at his side.

"

Yuki blinked. "Whose that? I've never seen that Ultraman before."

Eiji looked at Dyna. "Must be that Ultraman Dyna that Asuka told us about."

Kat nodded. "Probably, let's provide support if they need it."

Dyna and Corona nodded to each other, both taking their respective fighting stances as Gazoto rose to his feet with a roar. Dyna charged first, chopping Gazoto in the neck, then dodging a slash and throwing a barrage of punches into his gut, staggering him backwards as Corona jumped over Dyna and gave a diving kick to the space monster, knocking him backwards. Dyna then charged forwards and punched Gazoto in the head at the same time Corona gave a punch of her own, toppling him over.

Garret, at that time, was trying to get to a radio tower, only to be pinned down by cult members, armed with rifles. "Who are these guys?" he asked, pulling out his gun and firing on them, killing two before being forced back under cover by their fire. "What do you guys want!"

"

Gazoto flailed, then went limp, his eyes going black. This made Corona and Dyna let their guards down, thinking he was finished, only for his eyes to light up and him to launch into the air at high speeds, flying past them and smacking both to the ground with his flippers. He turned around and bashed them in the back as they stood up, once more knocking them down. He flew up and then came back around, firing a barrage of Plasma Bombs at them, causing huge explosions around them. When the assault stopped, both fell to their knees, injured from the attack, color timers flashing.

Corona panted. "He's a tough one, isn't he?"

Dyna nodded. "So I'll need to get stronger," he said, standing up and crossing his arms over his chest, causing his head jewel to flash red before throwing his arms out to the sides, red energy washing over his blue coloring, turning him a solid red and silver. As Gazoto reached them, Dyna charged forwards, pulling his fist back then giving Gazoto a devastating punch to the forehead with clearly increased strength, sending him flying back through a building.

Corona gasped. "How'd you do that?"

Dyna looked to her. "Ultras in my universe have the ability to alter the density of the energy composing our bodies, high density is this red form were we're much stronger but slower, low density is solid blue and not as strong but very fast."

Corona nodded as Gazoto got back to his feet and fired at them. Dyna formed put his hands up, forming a circular barrier while Corona used her arm bracers to defliect them. The Condors and Phoenix aided by firing on Gazoto from behind, distracting him and causing him to fire on them instead of the Ultras, allowing both to run up and grab him from behind, using their combined strength to flip him overhead and slam him into the ground. Gazoto screeched in pain as each Ultra grabbed one of his legs, spinning around together and sending him flying through a building. The space monster took flight around, flying around towards the two. Corona turned to Dyna, nodding to each other. As Gazoto flew at them, Dyna pulled his arms into his chest, fiery energy converging in his hands. He pulled his arms overhead, a orb of orange energy forming in front of him. Corona then threw her Frost Saber at Gazoto as Dyna punched his Garnate Bomber attack into the Frost Saber, causing it to glow a fiery orange and launch faster. Gazoto screeched in surprise as the energized Frost Saber went straight through him, cleaving him in half right down the middle, causing his body to glow with the Garnate Bomber's energy. As Corona caught the Frost Saber and placed it back on her head, Gazoto's two halves flew past them in opposite directions, exploding behind them.

Garret watched this, activating his device and causing a huge energy barrier to form around the city as the baby Gazotos rose from the space monster's corpse. The tiny monsters started banging against the barrier, trying to escape. "Ok, finish them off."

Dyna turned back to his default mode, Flash Mode and fired the Solgent Ray as Corona fired the Aurora Blitz, the two attacks colliding with the infant space predators and vaporizing them.

Kat nodded. "Good, that's that," she said. "Thanks to Dyna and Corona."

Corona turned to Dyna, the two shaking hands. "Thank you for your help, I think I'm going to try to learn that thick of yours."

Dyna nodded. "I wish you luck, I know the Earth is in good hands with you," he said. "But I'll be available if you need my assistance," he said.

Corona nodded. "Shuwatch!" both said, taking off into the sky.

Down in the city, one last baby Gazoto hid among the rubble, vanishing into the buildings…

**Underground Temple, 10:30 am;**

The cult leader sighed. "And so the might Gazoto has fallen," he said. "But we're close to reviving our masters to make mankind ours," he said, looking at two human-like statues hidden in the shadows.

**Next time on Ultrawoman Corona, Episode 11, Killer Rush;**

After a rash of deadly extreme sports related deaths in Kyoto, the Neo Ultra Garrison is brought in when an alien parasite is discovered in one of the victims. But when the parasites' mammoth queen and her alien master take their melding personally, Corona may need some help to save mankind from being driven over the edge into extinction.


	12. Episode 11: Killer Rush

Ok, time for the next episode! And it features two new creations of mine! Enjoy!**

* * *

******

Ultrawoman Corona Episode 11; Killer Rush

**High-speed Alien Rush Seijin and Parasitic Monarch Queen Myraya appear**

**Kyoto, 7 pm;**

Two American teens, decked out in skateboard gear, walked down a back ally, heading for a newly constructed skate park. "I heard no one knows who paid for it, just the money for the place appeared out of no where," said one, who had blue eyes and wore a red shirt and blue jeans.

"I know, but its supposed to be insanely awesome, I can't wait to try it," said the other, whose clothing was black leather.

As they passed another ally, a figure watched them, he wore a tattered trench coat and blue jeans, a blue helmet encompassing his head with a rib-like pattern covering the mouth and a big black visor covering were both his eyes would be. The only part of his head appearing organic was long grey hair extending down to his shoulders from the back of the helmet. He took the black glove off his right hand to reveal dark blue, reptilian flesh and yellow claws, the index finger's claw tripling in length. He put his arm out and a three foot, blood red centipede with red eyes and a large pincer at its tail tip slithered out, crawling along the ground, another following soon after. The two creatures crawled up the backs of the two carefully, going unnoticed and then phasing into their backs. Their eyes got wide and their excitement seemed to heighten. The two changed course, making ramps in the ally and heading to the top of the roof as the mysterious figure stood watching before the two reached the top and jumped off to attempt a trick.

**Kyoto, 10 am, 3 weeks later;**

Garret and Kat stepped out of the Ultra Phoenix, looking around while Kira got out of her Ultra Condor. "Kyoto, one of Japan's largest cities," said Kira, smiling. "I love a big city."

Kat nodded, watching the huge nearby skate park, which, as the two teens had said, was quite expansive and well suited for its purpose, which many skaters enjoyed. "Yeah, but for some reason, people are dieing doing stuff like that," she said, watching a skater launch off a half pipe and do several spins before returning to the pipe. "But much more dangerous."

Garret nodded. "Yeah, report says in the last three weeks there have been 15 fatalities due to extreme sports related accidents, and none of them were in the park itself."

Kat nodded in agreement. "Weird, but we'd go check with the morgue about what they found in one of the victims that got them riled up enough to come see us."

"I agree, deaths in extreme sports aren't extremely uncommon, but that many deaths in 3 weeks is. But still, what they found must have been major for them to call the Neo Ultra Garrison instead of just going with the cops," said Garret, watching the skaters.

It was about an hour before they arrived at the morgue, meeting with the autopsy specialist, a man in about his 40s with graying hair and a cold stare. "Hello, we're here to see th-"

"Creature? Yes, right this way," interrupted the man in the middle of Kira's words, turning and leading the way without another word. They soon came to a cold room, not the morgue itself but somewhere else. "We store…specimens in here, the bodies are kept elsewhere," he said, taking out a jar and putting it on the table. Inside was one of the creatures that the figure in the ally had sent into the two American teens. "Got it out of the fifth victim when his family requested an autopsy, the others, on close examination had holes near their spines were the creature likely was but no creature."

Garret looked it over. "Well its likely they left their hosts once they died, in all likelihood this one was killed when his victim was."

The man nodded. "Yes, it wasn't moving when I removed it, the man's spine had received most of the impact of him trying to bungee jump off a high-rise, which was were this creature was hiding, so I'd assume it was killed as well."

Kira nodded. "So, its safe to assume these…centipede-like creatures were responsible for the deaths then?"

Kat nodded. "My powers seem to point to them being alien," she said. "Sir, has there been any meteorite showers lately?"

The coroner shook his head. "No, nothing of the sort I know of."

Garret thought about that. "Then its likely they may have come with something else, like another alien, they must have gotten here somehow," she said, thinking. "But first, we'd better find out their next target before its too late."

Kat nodded, trying to figure it out. "Sir, was there anything the victims had in common?"

The coroner nodded. "Yes, they were all extreme sports people, skaters, skydivers, bungee jumpers, those kind of people," he said. "Well…mostly the first 14, the last one was a businessman."

Kira thought about that one. "Maybe they're becoming braver, like how they work would work easier on a person naturally inclined to extreme sports but harder on someone that isn't."

"Well the creature had a long tongue extended from its mouth into the man's adrenal glands if that helps," said the coroner.

Garret nodded. "That makes perfect sense," he said. "If these parasites feed on adrenalin, making people do extreme things that would cause an adrenalin rush would feed them."

"I see, so these creatures are feeding on the rush people get from the extreme sports, so they enter the person's body and somehow force them to commit those actions, letting them feed," pointed out Kira. "So that means those at the skate park are easier targets."

"I agree, let's let Garret examine the parasite while we check things out there," said Kat, the two headed out.

When the two women returned to the skate park, the mysterious figure from the night before was doing some rather extreme sports stunts on the half pipe. "Wow, whose that?!" asked Kira, surprised when the man did more spins than she could count.

A kid next to her looked up. "No one knows, he just calls himself Rush," he said.

"He's certainly impressive," said Kat.

Kira looked at the man, her eyes glowing blue and she sensed what the man really was. "Kat…I think that guy isn't human, literally."

Kat nodded. "I sense it to, now that I direct my powers his way," she said, preparing her pistol.

Rush seemed to know their intentions and jumped off the pipe and headed down the street. Kira and Kat took off after him on foot. "Freeze!" yelled Kat, firing a shot into the air.

Kira looked to her. "Guess he overheard us talking," she said, watching Rush continue on his skateboard. The man turned into an ally but as the two ran in to follow, he turned, his glove off to reveal his inhuman hand and another of the parasites launched out, grabbing Kira's neck and trying to strangle her.

"Kira!" yelled Kat, trying to pull the creature off, only for it to bite her hand. She screamed, staggering back as her hand went numb, along with her hole arm. "Poisonous," she said, trying to move but numbness overtaking her body.

Kira struggled, trying hard to remove the creature, barely holding it back as it tried to bite her. She heard a car pull up and seconds later, someone ran up and kicked it off her, causing it to screech as it flew into a wall. She looked up to see a man with graying hair, a moustache and beard, the man was wearing a black leather jacket and black pants. Instead of concentrating on the man first, she pulled out her pistol as the parasite tried to attack again, shooting it and blowing the creature to pieces. Kira panted as she stood up. "Thanks…" she said, her eyes glowing blue and allowing her to see through the man's body and see an Ultra within him. This one looked very similar to the original Ultraman, only the pattern was different, having more silver in his appearance and the red patterns on his chest, waist, and arms were less connected. "You're a…"

The man nodded. "An Ultra host, my name is Goh Hideki," he said. "I am the host of Ultraman Jack," he explained, then went over to Kat, who couldn't move. "You'll be fine in about 30 minutes."

"That's a relief!" mumbled Kat as best she could.

"Wait, how did you know that?" asked Kira, surprised.

Goh looked to her. "Because Jack returned to Earth pursuing the alien you're after, Rush Seijin," he said. "He uses these parasites, the Myraya, to drive sentient species to extinction in what he sees as true living, extreme, deadly activity."

Kira nodded. "I see, so is Jack here to take care of him?"

Goh shook his head. "No, Earth is your jurisdiction, you're its protector," he said. "Me and Jack will help you out, as will the other Ultras, but primarily, taking care of threats to the Earth is your duty now," he said. "We'll just help you when needed."

Kira nodded. "In all honesty, that's what I prefer."

Around 30 minutes later, after the poison wore off, Kira lead Kat and Goh through the allies, using her powers to follow Rush's tracks. "So, this guy is basically a homicidal extreme sports nut?"

Goh nodded. "That's correct. He takes living life on the edge a dangerous extreme," he said. "He's wiped out life on several planets using the Myraya parasites, which from what the Ultras know, are symbiotic to him."

"Symbiotic?" asked Kat, confused and still stretching to get the paralysis out.

Goh nodded. "He transports them from planet to planet, they do his work for him."

Kat nodded, understanding. "So they get a free ride to new food, he gets to fulfill what he sees as true living to other species…" she said. She was confused about something. "Goh, why'd you just reveal yourself as an Ultra host in front of me? I understand to Kira, but why me?"

Goh gave a friendly smile. "Because, we knew you could sense it," he said. "The Ultras are telepathic, they sensed your telepathic ability to sense whose an Ultra or Ultra host," he said. "And it's a relief kind of, if I say so myself, makes it easier to help out if someone trust worth knows."

Kat smiled. "Thanks," she said. "That means a lot."

Kira walked forwards, sensing something. She looked up to see a man with a bungee cord tied to his ankle jump off a roof, able to tell clearly there wasn't enough length to the cord. "Look out!"

Kat put her hand to her head and used telekinesis to slow the man's fall, letting Goh run over and catch him. "What was he thinking?!"

"He's probably got a Myraya parasite in him," said Goh, holding the guy, who was struggling, trying to get free to continue his extreme behavior.

Kira used her Ultra Vision ability, pinpointing the parasite. "How do we get it out?"

Goh looked to her. "Got a shock setting on that gun of yours?"

Kira nodded, setting her gun to the right setting and shooting the Myraya parasite under his skin, causing it to screech and phase out of the man's body, falling to the ground and flailing in agony, the man going limp and losing consciousness.

Goh stomped on the centipede, crushing it to death. "Good job."

Kat looked at it. "It can phase through skin, that explains a lot, like why there's never any external wound."

Garret ran up. "Hey, I finally found you guys!" he said. "I found out the parasites ar-"

"Aliens, we know," interrupted Kira. "They were brought to Earth by a monster named Rush Seijin," she said. She looked to the man, getting him awake. "Sir, what's the last thing you remember before now?"

The man groaned. "Walking along near an abandoned warehouse in midtown," he said, barely remaining conscious.

Goh nodded, handing the man to Garret. "Take him to a hospital," he said as Kira lead him and Kat off.

"Wait! I want to help!" yelled Garret. "…I don't even know who you are!" he said, referring to Goh. He groaned and started towards a hospital.

The three made it towards an abandoned warehouse. "Why do evil villains always have their lairs in abandoned warehouses?"

"They're big, abandoned, and full of stuff that can use," said Kat, climbing a ladder, the other two close behind as they got to the roof. She peeked in through a skylight. "Look!" whispered Kat.

Kira looked through, seeing a half pipe in the middle of the room, Rush Seijin practicing his skateboarding on it. On the other side of the room, a huge object resembling on of the Myraya's tails stuck up from underground, laying large eggs into the back of a delivery truck. "Good, soon we'll have enough," said Rush, his voice low and grinding-like. "Soon all those humans down at the skate park I got built will learn what its like to live the real way, not what humans consider 'proper'," he said. "Too bad humans are such fragile beings though," he said, landing and walking over to the truck, closing its back. "That'll do for now my friend," he said, the monstrous tail receding into the ground.

"Wait, he made the skate park?" asked Kira, shocked.

Goh nodded. "What better way to lure in plenty of victims for his parasites than by luring people that already like the kind of stuff he considers true living?"

"I didn't like the looks of that tail, but I can sense its already a long way away by now," said Kat. "We'd best deal with Rush Seijin right now."

Rush got in the drivers seat of the van. "Time to teach this city what its like to live life the real way," he said, starting up and driving off.

"Dang! How are we going to catch him?!" asked Kira.

Goh looked at another car, a deep blue sports car. "I've got an idea," he said, heading for the ladder.

A few moments later, Goh was driving the car at breakneck speed down the road with Kira in the passengers seat and Kat in the back. "Where'd you learn to drive like this?!" yelled Kira over the engine.

Goh smiled. "I've been a racer since I was originally Ultraman Jack's host, it's one of the things I really enjoy," he said. "Don't worry, we'll catch Rush, just hang on," he said, flooring it.

Kat jumped but opened her communicator. "Garret, its Kat," she said. "We're in hot pursuit of Rush Seijin, he's planning to let loose an army of those parasites into the skate park, get the rest of the Neo Ultra Garrison down there and evacuate the place!"

"Alright, I understand, I'll get it done," said Garret over the transmitter.

Kat nodded. "Rodger," she said, ending transmission. "So what do we do now?"

"I see the van up ahead!" said Goh, gaining on them. "I don't think that van of his is meant for this kind of action, Kira, can you climb onboard and try to handle Rush?"

Kira nodded, unbuckling herself as Goh got up alongside the alien's van. Kira reached out, climbing up onto the roof. She jumped off, landing on the roof of the cab of Rush's van. "Its over rush! You're going down."

"Oh, Corona, what an unpleasant surprise," said Rush, taking his glove off and stabbing through the roof with his long index finger, forcing Kira to dodge, narrowly avoiding it. "But at least I can see you've got an extreme side to you," he said, trying to stab her again, gashing her shirt and tearing, causing a light scratch.

Kira growled, avoiding another stab. "You're the one whose unpleasant! You're a nutcase too!"

"People who are right are often called such," said the alien, stabbing at her again.

"Kira's having trouble getting inside," said Kat.

Goh nodded. "Don't worry, I'll shake Rush up a bit," he said, ramming into the side of the van.

As Rush tried to stabilize his path, Kira swung down into the cab and kicked him. "Let's see how you deal with me face to face," she said, dodging a stab and making his claw get stuck in the seat, which let Kira pull her gun and shoot him in the chest, but all that did was reveal blue armor beneath it.

Rush laughed. "Any good athlete wears the proper gear for their sport," he said, pulling his claw out and trying to slash her, but she caught his wrist. Rush growled, trying to drive his claw into her.

Kira looked out the windshield, seeing they were about to crash into the nearly evacuated skate park's half pipe as they slammed through the fence. She kicked the alien back and bailed out the driver's side door.

"Huh?" asked Rush, turning and screaming as he slammed full speed into the half pipe, his van bursting into flames, lighting the half pipe on fire as well.

Goh came to a stop beside Kira, he and Kat getting out to check on her as the rest of the Neo Ultra Garrison ran over. "Dang, looks like the bad guy handled himself!" yelled Yuki.

Eiji chuckled. "Like that's a bad thing, you alright Kira?"

Kira nodded. "Just a few scrapes. Looks like that's the end of…" she muttered, stopping upon seeing Rush's hand tearing through the roof of the cab, the alien, his clothing on fire, tearing out and walking towards them, laughing.

Rush's trench coat and pants burned off, revealing a blue armor beneath it, numerous small spikes extending from each shoulder, his kneepads each having a huge spike coming out of them. His chest plate was divided in half down the middle, lower triangular black sections heading up to the neck and down to the waist, the rest thicker blue armor. He took his other glove off, revealing it was the same as the other one. As his helmet became more pointed at the jaw, his feet, were revealed as blue and morphed to take on the appearance of rollerblades. He looked back, seeing the van burn along with the eggs, a few Myraya snaking out but dieing from the flames. "I wish you hadn't done that," he said, cracking his neck with a growl. He crossed his arms over his chest and laughed, throwing them outwards, causing him to grow quickly to full kaiju size. "I wanted your race to live life to its fullest, now it looks like I'll need to destroy you all!" he yelled, trying to stomp the Neo Ultra Garrison.

The team and Goh rolled out of the way. "Quick! Get to the jets!" yelled Eiji, running, the others behind him.

Kira looked to Goh. "Coming?"

Goh shook his head. "I'll be watching, if you need my help, I'll be there to help you."

Kira nodded, running to her Ultra Condor. She took off, the others doing the same, before swinging down, firing lasers into Rush's back.

Rush laughed. "My armor is too strong for that," he said, looking up and lowering his shoulders. The spikes launched out, more growing to replace them and be fired themselves.

Kira dodged the assault, the others managing the to do the same. Kira fired her missiles, hitting Rush in the head and managing to surprise him. Eiji fired more missiles into his back, angering the alien. Rush skated at surprising speeds towards Eiji's fighter and leapt high into the air, trying to slash him. Eiji barely dodged, getting a narrow gash down the side of his fighter.

"Wow!" yelled Eiji. "His a fast bugger!"

Kat nodded. "But lets see how he handles this!" she yelled, firing a barrage of missiles from the Ultra Condor, all into Rush's face, staggering him back and burning part of his visor. "That did something!"

The Condors flew in and fired on the alien more, only for his spikes to be fired again, forcing them to avoid again. The Phoenix fired its lasers into his back, only resulting in him turning and trying to slash them as they passed, them nearly avoiding colliding with Rush. Yuki flew down, firing again but Rush sped forwards and leapt up, slicing the wing off his Condor and forcing him to eject as the Ultra Condor crashed into a building. Rush turned to try to attack him but the Phoenix dived over him, dropping a barrage of bombs from its underside, engulfing Rush in smoke and fire. While his back was singed from the impact, he was mostly unharmed and proceeded to spin rapidly in place, generating a small tornado through centripetal force, catching up the remaining craft and throwing them in all directions.

Kira managed to stay airborne while the Phoenix was crashed and Eiji's plane left smoking. "I've had enough of this," she muttered, pulling out the Ultra Pendent and ejecting. "Corona!" she yelled, activating it and coming down with a kick to Rush's face, sending him crashing through a building.

"Good, Corona's here," said Garret, climbing from the Phoenix with Kat. "We were getting our butts kicked."

Rush stood back up, cracking his neck again. "Finally, the heroine of Earth rises to face me," he said. "Ready to get extreme?" he asked, getting down in battle position.

"Shiah!" yelled Corona, taking her own battle pose. The two charged and Corona threw a spin kick, only for Rush to dodge and sweep her legs, forcing her to jump over him and try a chop but Rush spun to the side, slashing down her back, sending a shower of sparks flying off from the impact and making Corona yell out in pain. Corona spun around kicking Rush in the jaw, knocking him backwards. The alien rolled through back to his feet and threw a kick, being blocked then blocking Corona's counter punch. He tried to slash her chest, only to have his claw caught with one of her arm bracers, sending sparks flying from the impact. He caught one of Corona's kicks before both jumped apart and flipped backwards. Rush fired his shoulder spikes while Corona countered with her Glacial Shot. The rapid fire spikes managed to hold back the attack, seemingly being even but it seemed Corona's had a slight edge. "Ready to give up?" asked Corona, keeping up her attack.

Rush laughed. "Not yet…Now! Rise Queen Myraya!" he yelled. Corona barked in surprise at that, then again when a massive form erupted underneath her, catapulting her through the air through a building.

Garret gasped, watching a massive version of the Myraya parasite erupt from underground, upon her head a trio of spines resembling a crown and her top two pairs of legs being longer and more spike-like, as well as having longer mandibles. "So that's how he's gotten so many of the parasites, there's a queen…but why did she come to help him?"

Kat looked at him. "Symbiosis, he transports the parasites from planet to planet, they help him out," said Kat. "So when he needed help against Corona, she came to his aid."

Queen Myraya screeched, crawling across the ground as Corona stood up, using her top two pairs of legs to slash her across the chest, sending a shower of sparks and making Corona cry out in pain. As the Ultra staggered back, Rush charged forwards at high speeds, slashing her with his own claw, sending her falling to the ground. Myraya used her pincer to grab Corona around the waist and lifted her into the air, slamming her through a building, picking her up again and sending her flying into a electrical towner. Corona groaned, standing up and looking from Queen Myraya to Rush Seijin, trying to figure out which one to attack. Queen Myraya dove underground as Rush charged forwards, the alien attracting Corona's attention and allowing Myraya to erupt from underground behind her, wrapping around her body like a giant serpent, stabbing her repeatedly with her many legs. Corona struggled, trying to escape, only for Myraya to suddenly release her, allowing Rush to assault her with his spikes, which exploded on impact, causing Corona to cry out in pain. When the attack finally ended, Corona fell to her knees, holding herself up with one arm, panting as her color timer began blinking.

Eiji managed to fully repair his Ultra Condor and fire on Queen Myraya, trying to help Corona but the massive arthropod merely opened her mouth, spraying a stream of webbing, cocooning the ship and sending him crashing to the ground.

Garret growled. "There goes our last fighter, and if that doesn't effect those two, we're not much help."

Kat nodded, turning to see Goh standing on a building. Goh watched on, and his eye suddenly flashed. Goh pulled his right arm in to his chest then raised it diagonally upwards. A flash of light occurred and a pillar of light rose up, Ultraman Jack materializing in it, holding one arm flexed upwards and the other straight up. "Ultraman Jack! Look Garret!"

Garret nodded, smiling. "Good, someone can help Corona now!"

"Shiah!" yelled Jack, taking his fighting stand and charging forwards. Rush charged him but he ducked a slash, sweeping the alien's feet and sending him crashing to the ground. Jack ran at Queen Myraya and chopped her twice before giving her a spinning back kick and knocking her to the ground. Jack then helped Corona get to her feet. The two Ultras nodded to each other and took their fighting stances, Corona facing Rush and Jack facing Queen Myraya.

Rush stood up, realizing he'd need to fight on his own, he took out a canister of blue liquid and injected it into his neck. Confused, but still needing to fight him, Corona charged forwards, trying to kick Rush, only for the alien to move like a blur and be behind her. Corona turned and barely dodged Rush's stab and chopped him back and tried another kick, only to be evaded by the alien's speed and kicked in the gut, sending her crashing to the ground. Rush jumped on top of her and tried to stab her several times, being dodged several times. Corona managed to fire the Glacial Shot into his chest, blasting him off and to the ground, letting her get back to her feet but to her surprised, Rush stood back up and brushed himself off and charged forwards, slashing her across the chest and sending a cascade of sparks.

Garret gasped. "Rush survived the Glacial Shot pointblank!"

Kat nodded. "That armor is impressive."

Jack ducked under a slash from Queen Myraya, punching her in the chest before spinning around and chopping her in the side of the head, toppling her to the ground. He grabbed her tail to prepare a throw but Myraya sent a shock of energy through her body, forcing Jack off. As the hero rose, he was slashed across the back by her claws. Jack staggered forwards but turned, doing a jumping front kick to Myraya's face, forcing her back. Myraya roared in anger and dove underground, forcing Jack to wait, looking for signs of her. Myrara suddenly erupted under his feet, throwing him to the ground, then trying to stab him with her mandibles, forcing him to grab hold and force her head back as she screeched, barely escaping her grip before her mandibles trust forwards and drove into the ground. Jack prepared to grab the Ultra Bracelet, holding the arm with it vertical but before he could, Queen Myraya rose up and used her webbing, quickly cocooning him to the point the couldn't move his arm. Myraya then constricted around him and began stabbing with her claws, his timer beginning to blink.

Corona was slashed by Rush several more times before Rush gave her a break. "What's matter? Can't keep up?"

Corona panted. "How are you moving so fast now?"

Rush laughed. "Me and Queen Myraya are symbiotic, we're both stronger when working together," he said. "And I just injected myself with her venom, which while poisonous to your species, is like an energy booster to me," he said, preparing to charge forwards when the Neo Ultra Garrison opened fire on his back with their side arms. He growled, turning and firing at them with his spikes, only to be dodged.

Corona stood up. "Time to try something, hope this works," she said, slamming her fists together, her beam lamp flashing blue. She threw her arms down but instead of her red turning blue as she'd hoped, they turned a violet color. "Huh?!"

Kat blinked. "Is that…a mode change like Dyna's?"

Garret nodded. "But from the look of things…its incomplete. Probably due to lack of training, but maybe it'll be enough."

Rush turned around, confused by this but rushed forwards again. Corona took a lower to the ground pose, her arms out further. As Rush charged, she spun around and kicked him right in the face. While not lightning fast, it was still noticeably faster, enough to surprise Rush and stagger him, letting her jump up and spin kick him in the side of the head, toppling him through a building. Corona leapt up and front flipped, bringing down her legs on his chest. In a fluid motion, she rolled backwards to her feet and grabbed his legs, putting his feet under her arms and rolling forwards, overtop him before bringing Rush with her and slamming him back first to the ground for higher impact. Rush groaned, standing up and slashing at Corona, only for her to dodge and punching him repeatedly in the stomach before spinning around and chopping him in the side of the neck, knocking him to the ground.

"She's got him handled now, let's help Jack," said Eiji, running over with the others and firing together into Queen Myraya's head, attracting her attention. The four of them fired again, hitting her in the eye and blowing it up.

Yuki smiled. "Yeah! She felt that!"

Jack suddenly sent a pulse of energy through his body, forcing Queen Myaraya off him. He spun rapidly in place, sending the webbing flying off. He nodded gratefully to the Neo Ultra Garrison, then turned back to Queen Myraya as she tried to slash him ducking under her and chopping her from the side of her body that she was now blinded, toppling her to the ground. He leapt into the air and came down with an energized kick, striking her 'crown' of horns and shattering them. Queen Myraya roared out in pain and swung her tail around, trying to slash him with her tail pincer. Jack caught it and chopped her tail, slicing it right off with his Jack Chop. Queen Myraya roared in pain, allowing Jack to run forwards and grab her lifting her up and tossing her over his head.

Corona dodged another slash from Rush and sent him crashing to the ground with a spinning roundhouse. She then saw Jack throw Queen Myraya into the two Ultras nodded, Jack pulling out the Ultra Bracelet and throwing it, causing it to turn into a yellow energy blade while Corona threw her Frost Saber. Queen Myraya screeched out in pain as her segmented body was diced apart, falling to the ground in dozens of pieces as the two Ultras caught their weapons. Corona looked to Rush as he stood up, she picked up Queen Myraya's severed head. "Well Rush, you want to be close to her!" she yelled, throwing it and impaling Rush through the gut with the monarchs mandibles.

Rush cried out in pain, blue blood gushing from his impalement. He slowly looked up, gasping as Corona reverted back to her normal state, charging and firing the Aurora Blitz while Jack crossed his arms in a plus, firing a rainbow colored energy ray. Rush cried out in pain as the Specium Beam and Aurora Blitz struck him in the chest, forcing him backwards yelling out in pain as his armor was torn apart. When the beams finally ended he staggered backwards, falling to the ground and dieing in a huge explosion.

Jack and Corona nodded to each other and shook hands in respect. "That was quite a trick with that speed boost," committed Jack.

Corona nodded. "Yeah…I've not mastered it yet…but I'm working on it," she said. "I was supposed to turn completely blue," she said. "And I guess be much faster."

Jack nodded. "Well I wish you luck, I think Earth is in good hands with you," he said.

"Shuwatch!" yelled both of them, taking off into the sky, Jack heading back into space.

Kira met back up with the Neo Ultra Garrison at the skate park. "Well, that was a tough fight."

Garret nodded. "I agree, we'll need new weapons," he said. "Stronger ones, and Corona will hopefully work harder to master that mode change, it sure helped with Rush Seijin."

Kira nodded, looking around. "Hey, where's Eiji?"

Yuki chuckled pointing to Eiji, who was now preparing to try skateboarding but fell trying to go into a bowl. "I'm ok!" yelled Eiji, before the skateboard fell back into the bowl. "Ow!"

**Next time on Ultrawoman Corona, Episode 12; Siren's Song**

Men begin turning up murdered around Tokyo Bay, witnesses reporting a beautiful woman seducing them into going with them before their deaths. When Kat detects an alien is involved, the Neo Ultra Garrison are called in to investigate but Yuki falls in love with a mysterious girl the others believe to be the culprit. But is she truly responsible for the murders? The Neo Ultra Garrison must find out as they hunt down their most sadistic foe yet.


	13. Episode 12: Siren's Song

Ok, new chapter! This'll also introduce a new subplot, which isn't completed in this chapter, so if something in this chapter leaves you confuse, that's fine, it'll be cleared up in a future episode. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Ultrawoman Corona Episode 12; Siren's Song**

**Seductress Alien Siren Seijin Appears! Mysterious reappearance of Star Beast King Paradi!**

**Tokyo Bay Area, 10 pm;**

A businessman walked home from work along the streets of Tokyo Bay. He sighed. "Another lonely night at home…maybe I should change and go out to find a date," he said to himself. "Hopefully," he muttered, but as he passed an alley, a beautiful sound resonated from it. "Huh?" he said, mesmerized by the sound. He looked down it to see a woman standing there, beautiful with pale skin and blond hair down to her shoulders. Her eyes where emerald green and she song the most beautiful song the man had ever heard. Almost hypnotized, he approached her, finally reaching and couldn't resist leaning in to try to kiss her. But the moment he did so, she grabbed his shoulders and her skin began to be covered with blue scales and her mouth became an angler fish-like jaw as a frill extended around her head.

After the man's screams cut off moments later, the woman walked out of the alley, licking blood from her lips.

**Tokyo Bay Area, 7 am, one week later;**

Yuki walked down the streets, not on business, though the rash of murders was suspicious, he was here on a free day. "So…finally got a free day, what should I do with it?" he asked himself. "It's been so long since I got to leave that command center alone, and I don't know what to do," he continued. "Maybe catch a movie…" he said, heading over to a theater. He looked over the movies for what interested him. "Well, the new Kamen Rider movie is out, I guess I'll go see that." He then got in line, which was fairly long. "Hope I get my ticket before the show starts."

"What movie are you seeing?" asked a female voice behind him.

Yuki turned to see a long blond haired, emerald eyed woman. Her skin wasn't as pale as the woman that had eaten the man last night, though still pale and her clothes where a green shirt with blue jeans. Yuki stared for a moment, then caught himself. "Uh…oh! I'm seeing the new Kamen Rider movie."

The woman nodded. "Me too," she said. "I love Kamen Rider, did they once do a special were he met Ultraman?"

Yuki nodded. "Yeah, Ultraman vs. Kamen Rider, great show, but why they put vs. in the title, I have no idea, since it was a team up."

The woman nodded, then looked embarrassed. "Oops, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Nami Hamasaki," she said, extending her hand.

Yuki blinked, then shook her hand. "I'm Yuki Hikari."

Nami looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh, you're a member of the Neo Ultra Garrison, aren't you?"

Yuki nodded. "Yeah, its my day off, so I decided to catch a movie."

Nami nodded. "I work at the capital building as a media correspondent," she explained. "I'm on my break as well." She looked over at the poster. "Which Kamen Rider is this?"

Yuki scratched his head. "I'm not sure, I remember they're making three movies at once, I think this one is Kamen Rider Diend's movie," he explained. "But I'm not sure."

Nami nodded. "Well better turn around and get a ticket before they pass you up."

Yuki blinked, then realized he was up. "Oh! My bad!" he said, turning and getting his ticket, and to be nice got Nami a ticket as well. "Want to sit together?"

Nami took her ticket. "Sure, why not?"

About an hour and a half later, they left the movie theater. "Pretty good movie, Diend is always an interesting Kamen Rider," said Yuki.

Nami nodded. "It was much more enjoyable watching it together," she said, making Yuki blush. "I don't get to meet a lot of people I can enjoy being with, not many people like politicians, which I work around every day."

Yuki nodded. "People like the Neo Ultra Garrison, I just don't get out a lot," he said before checking his watch. "I've still got a lot of time on my hands," he said. "Want to go get a bite to eat or are you full from popcorn?"

Nami chuckled. "Sure, let's go, know a good place around here?"

"I know a nice diner, yeah," said Yuki, leading the way.

They were soon eating at a simple little diner, nothing special about it. "Doesn't look very fancy," said Nami. "Which is good, that might make me think you're hitting on me," she said with a smirk.

Yuki chuckled nervously. "Well, to be honest, I would like to get to know you better," he said. "You're a very interesting woman…I mean not to say the ones I'm with at the Neo Ultra Garrison aren't interesting, just one is my best friend, one her mother, and the last one a psychic," he said. "And if I dated a psychic, I couldn't get away with anything."

Nami chuckled. "I see, well I'm not psychic," she said, smiling. "And I'm nether your long time best friend or her mother, so I guess it wouldn't hurt if we got to know each other better," she said. "Maybe have a real date."

That made Yuki blush. "That's be nice." Their food finally arrived. "Ok, let's eat."

Later, after dark, Yuki walked Nami to her car. "I had a really enjoyable time today with you," said Yuki.

Nami nodded. "Same here," she said, smiling. "I hope we see each other again." She got out a piece of paper and wrote her phone number on it. "If you want to see me again, here you go," she said, handing it him.

Yuki took the number. "Thanks," he said. "How about you stop by the Neo Ultra Garrison HQ tomorrow and I give you the tour?"

Nami smiled. "I'd enjoy that a lot," she said, getting into her car. "Got to go, see you tomorrow." And with that, she drove off.

Yuki blushed, watching her leave. "Wow…I think…I'm in love," he said to himself. "Hope this works out." He turned and started back towards his car to head back to the Neo Ultra Garrison HQ, unaware that the woman that had killed the man a week earlier, as well as committed several other murders since, stood watching. The woman turned and walked into another alley, searching for other prey.

**Neo Ultra Garrison HQ, 10 am, next day;**

Anne stood in front of the group, a map of Tokyo Bay on the screen. "There's been a number of murders around the Tokyo Bay area in the last week, each of the victims male, and all that was found was shredded clothing and lots of blood," she explained. "Kat detected that an alien was involved, so we'll investigate."

Kira nodded. "It's unusual its just killing people, most aliens seek world domination, what's this one up to?"

Garret scratched his head. "Perhaps this is part of a larger plan, or there's another reason."

"Or they could just be hungry," pointed out Eiji.

Yuki chuckled. "Just be hungry? The thing is EATING people."

"Yuki," said Kat's voice over the intercom. "You've got a visitor."

Yuki shot up. "That's probably Nami!"

"Nami? Whose that?" asked Eiji.

"A girl I met last night, we hit off real well," said Yuki.

"So you invited her here?" asked Kira. "Oh well, I guess it'd be good to meet your new girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!…Yet."

Several minutes later, they were in the lobby with Nami. "Hello," said Nami, bowing. "I hope Yuki already introduced me."

Eiji nodded. "He told us about you, I'm Eiji."

Kira looked her over, something seemed strange but nothing out of the ordinary appeared with her Ultra vision, though she sensed it wasn't her real hair color, it wasn't uncommon for people to change their hair color. "I'm Kira."

Garret waved. "Professor Garret Connor, I think you've already met my assistant Kat."

Anne looked over the girl. "I'm the commander, Anne."

Nami bowed. "Nice to meet all of you," she said, looking around afterwards. "Wow, this base sure is advanced, I've never seen so many computers."

Yuki smiled. "Yeah, it's the most advanced technology available." He looked to the others. "I'm going to give Nami a tour, see you guys later."

After Yuki lead off Nami, Kat looked to the others. "Guys…there's something interesting, the few witness reports of the killer describe her as a pale skinned, having emerald colored eyes and shoulder lengthen blond hair."

Eiji frowned. "…Nami fits that description…doesn't she?"

"Wait, are you trying to tell me you think Yuki's new girlfriend is a psychotic alien serial killer?" asked Kira.

"Wow Kira, calm down," said Kat. "She fit's the description is all I'm saying."

Eiji looked to Kira. "And Yuki was in Tokyo Bay last night where he met Nami."

"But if it was the same person, then why change her MO like that?" asked Kira. "From the police reports, the killer didn't go into lengths to get close to her victims," she said. "Nami is getting close to Yuki."

"Maybe she wants to infiltrate our base," said Garret. "It's a possibility that she's the alien, but I still don't think we have enough proof."

Anne watched Kira get ready to argue. "Wait, before we jump to conclusions, let's split into two groups," she said. "Eiji and Kira, you go to Tokyo Bay to search for clues, the rest of us will monitor Nami and Yuki to see if anything happens."

Kira nodded. "That's a more sensible idea."

**Tokyo Bay Area, midday;**

Kira and Eiji arrived at the crime scene, all that was there were clothes, shredded by what looked like razor sharp teeth and claws, and blood. "Looks more like an animal attack than anything else," said Eiji. "But no bones or flesh, just tons of blood."

Kira used her Ultra Vision, making sure Eiji didn't see. She saw what looked like three toed, webbed footprints heading away, slowly morphing into human footprints, then into shoed ones. She pulled out an ultraviolet light from her belt and shined it, revealing this in normal view. "Look Eiji."

Eiji looked at the prints. "Wow…it…changed shape."

Kira nodded. "My guess, whatever this thing is, it ate this guy, then morphed into a human form to hide."

Eiji looked over the prints closer. "Looks to me like whatever this creature is, its got a love for the water, webbed feet."

Kira nodded. "Spooky, but we'd better get closer to the bay, in all likelihood, even a fish that can go on land has to get back into the water sooner or later."

**Ultra Garrison HQ, 12:10;**

Kat watched Nami and Yuki outside from the cameras. "I don't think this girl is our murderer," she said. "She's been alone with Yuki for several hours, even alone herself for times and hasn't tried anything more than a normal human would."

Anne nodded. "True…but we'd best still keep an eye on them."

Nami smiled. "Well, I had a great time."

Yuki blushed. "Glad you did, so did I."

Nami kissed his cheek, intensifying the blush. "Now I have something for you, a movie and then a dinner date in a fancy restaurant in Tokyo, my treat."

Yuki gasped. "Really?! A date already?!" he asked. "No offense, just a little shocking."

Nami laughed. "Yeah, but you've got a very nice personality," she said. "Let's go, I have reservations for us."

Kat and Anne watched as they got in a car and drove off. "Let's follow them, get Garret."

**Tokyo Bay Area, 7 pm;**

"We've been searching for hours," said Eiji, looking around the bay from the shore. "Still nothing."

Kira shrugged. "I don't know, if this alien is an amphibian, she has to return to the water sooner or later," she said, kneeling and scanning the area. The hunting, beautiful singing began echoing. "Eiji…do you hear that?" she asked, turning to notice Eiji walking off in a trance. "Eiji! Where are you going?" she asked, getting up and following him, rather upset. "Come back here!"

Eiji continued to move towards the source of the song, the woman soon came into view, still singing. Realizing who this was, Kira opened fire at her, but she dodged and fired a pressurized stream of water from her hands, knocking Kira to the ground and her gun from her grasp.

Meanwhile, Nami was driving herself and Yuki towards their dinner date. "Ready for a great dinner?" she asked, then noticed the singing and Yuki going into a trance. She growled and turned towards the source, soon seeing Eiji being attracted to the woman and Kira on the ground. Nami sped up and slammed her car full speed into the woman, sending her flying into a wall, instantly snapping Eiji and Yuki's trances. "Yuki, you ok?"

"What happened?" asked Yuki, looking around in confusion, as was Eiji.

Eiji looked at Kira, realizing she was on the ground and running over to help her up. "Why are you soaking wet?"

Kira growled. "Because you were hypnotized by the alien, and Nami just saved your hind end."

Eiji blinked, turning and looking as the mysterious woman got to her feet. He pulled his gun and shot her twice in the chest, Yuki stepping out of his car and shooting as well.

The woman gasped out in pain but didn't fall. She snarled. "Stupid humans, can't you see I'm trying to eat!" she asked. Suddenly, her skin changed to blue scales, fins erupting out of her shoulders, forearms, and the backs of her lower legs, a fin-like frill growing around her face. Her feet transformed into three clawed webbed feet, oversized four fingered hands erupting out of her own. Her head changed into an angler fish-type mouth and her eyes lengthened into predatory yellow eyes as gills grew on her neck and midsection.

"Who are you?" asked Kira, as Kat, Garret, and Anne arrived in their own car, pulling their guns and aiming at the alien.

The alien snarled. "I am Siren Seijin."

Eiji growled. "What do you want with the earth?"

Siren laughed. "Nothing, I have no interest in conquering your pathetic little planet."

"Then why are you killing people?" asked Yuki, not taking his gun off her.

An evil smile appeared on Siren's devilish maul. "Because I'm a sadist, I LIKE killing people."

"Then killing you will feel extra good," said Kira with a growl, the Neo Ultra Garrison opened fire on the invader but she laughed, dodging fire and running to the ocean, jumping in.

Anne growled. "She got away!" she yelled, only for a now massive Siren Seijin to erupt from the surf with a screech. "Crud! Everyone, fire!"

The Neo Ultra Garrison opened fire on Siren but their guns seemed to have no effect as she swatted at them with her claws, forcing them to dodge. Kira quickly realized how useless their guns were at the moment. "I'm going to try to get a better shot from another vantage point," she said, running off as the others kept firing. Once out of sight, she pulled out the Ultra Pendent. "Corona!" she yelled, transforming.

Nami watched as Ultrawoman Corona rose up in a pillar of light. "Yuki, that's Ultrawoman Corona, right?"

Yuki nodded. "Looks like we're in for some catfight!"

"Shiah!" barked Corona, taking her fighting stand, Siren screeched at her and the two charged, Corona punching Siren in the jaw but the alien returned the blow with a slap from her huge clawed hands, then kneeing her in the chest. Corona managed to recover and punched Siren in the gut, then spinning back kicked her in the chest, toppling her through a building. Corona jumped up and attempted an ax kick but Siren rolled out of the way, pulling her legs out from under her and slamming her to the ground. Siren then grabbed her by her head crests and spun around, throwing Corona through a building. Corona groaned, watching as Siren's frill crackled with energy. Corona brought up her bracers, blocking a blast of electrical energy from Siren's eyes. Corona threw her arms out, dispersing the attack and charging forwards, spearing Siren and sending both falling into the ocean, through to the two giants, it was knee high at this point. Corona threw several punches into Siren's face but as she pulled back for another, Siren's head suddenly shot forwards, her neck extending, letting her bite down on Corona's upper arm. Corona cried out in pain as light began seeping out of her arm, driving several fists with her good arm into Siren's face, forcing her off, though now bearing a shining wound in her arm. Corona stepped back, dodging another extending bite from Siren. The alien finally managed to bite down again, this time only getting her armor but then dragging Corona into the deeper water, both going under.

Siren slammed Corona into the sea floor, releasing her grip and retracting her head. "Welcome to my element," the seductress snarled, swimming forwards and slashing Corona across the chest, causing a shower of sparks and Corona to cry out in pain. Siren laughed and repeated her action, swimming past Corona several times, slashing her with her long claws. Corona panted as she stood up, clutching her wounded arm before Siren surged forwards and drop kicked her in the chest, slamming her backwards into a rock formation, Corona's timer blinking. Siren laughed and flew forwards again, only for Corona to manage to dodge, making Siren smash into the rock. Corona flew upwards and out of the water, landing onshore. She looked around for Siren Seijin, only for the alien to fire her electrical beams suddenly, striking Corona in the chest and driving her to the ground, timer blinking more rapidly than before.

Eiji growled. "That dang fish is tough!"

Yuki nodded, then looked around. "Hey, anyone seen Nami?"

Everyone looked around, Nami was nowhere to be found. "I don't see her anywhere, maybe she ran to hide, this isn't a place for civilians." said Kat.

As Siren moved in for the kill, a long black tail came out of nowhere and wrapped around her throat, its owner, a huge dinosaur-like creature with four fingered, webbed claws pulling her toward him. The creature had red eyes and two long teeth sticking out from his mouth, two horns on the sides of his head resembling fins, and a very long tail, which he was now using against Siren to reel her in, where he bashed her to the ground with his arms.

Garret blinked. "King Paradi?"

Eiji looked at him. "What do you mean? What is that monster?"

Garret looked at King Paradi. "He's a monster from Ultraman Leo's time, King Paradi is a monster formed when two members of the Paradi Seijin race merge together," he said. "Why he's here or where he came from, I don't know, but it seems he's helping."

Anne blinked, confused. "So is that logical?"

Garret nodded. "Yes, the Paradi were a peaceful species under normal circumstances, even friendly," he said. "The only reason a conflict between mankind and them occurred was due to some fishermen wrongfully attacking a young Paradi child," he explained. "The Paradi Seijin attacked those fishermen in revenge, but when MAC got involved, the Paradi had to create King Paradi to defend themselves. King Paradi was killed by Ultraman Leo and the remaining Paradi returned to the depths of the sea and haven't been seen since."

"But is Leo killed King Paradi, how is one here now?" asked Eiji.

"Because, we assume its not just a isolated trait among the Paradi Seijin, and that any two Paradi can merge into a King Paradi."

King Paradi fired two energy rays from his head horns, knocking Siren to the ground. However, the ambushed alien soon got her wits back and fired her electric rays into King Paradi's tail, shocking him and forcing him to release her. She extended her neck and bit down on Paradi's shoulder, causing him to roar in pain and blood to seep out of the wound. However, the monster clutched her head and turned, giving the Neo Ultra Garrison and open shot.

"Looks like he wants us to take a shot!" said Yuki, the others arguing and shooting all at once into Siren Seijin's left eye, blowing it out of its socket and making Siren screech in agony before being bashed aside by Paradi. However, Siren managed to get to her feet and slash him twice with her claws, forcing him back. Siren extended her neck, this time wrapping around King Paradi's body and constricting him, causing him to roar in pain.

Corona managed to get to her feet, healing her arm wound with her energy. She saw King Paradi was helping her and slammed her fists together but this time, her lamp flashed red and she threw her arms out upwards, her blue coloration turning a reddish violet. She growled that it still didn't work the way she hoped but charged forwards, slower than normal, and delivered a hard shoulder block to Siren's body, sending her flying and forcing her off King Paradi, crashing into a warehouse. Corona and King Paradi looked at each other, nodding to one another. Corona planted her feet, her stance putting her weight more into the ground, King Paradi charging forwards and ramming into Siren as she stood up, knocking her back to the ground. King Paradi wrapped his tail around Siren's neck and with a heave, threw her with his tail, slamming her down at Corona's feet. As the half blinded alien got to her feet, Corona threw her arm forwards, striking Siren in the chest with a palm strike, knocking her backwards with somewhat increased strength. Corona followed up with a forward kick to Siren's gut, doubling her over and knocking the wind out of her lungs. The Ultra kneed her in the face, knocking her head upwards, giving her whiplash. Corona grabbed throat, lifting her up and then slamming her back down with a choke slam. King Paradi came over and drove his tusks into Siren's throat, causing blood to drip from the wound. After being slashed a few more times by King Paradi, Siren extended her neck in an attempted bite, only for Paradi to catch her and hold her in place,

Corona took advantage and grabbed Siren's frill, tearing it off the alien with pure brute strength. Siren screamed in agony, rolling out of their grasp, realizing she was losing, she dove into the water, trying to swim off. But King Paradi swung his long tail around, wrapping around her neck underwater and trying to pull her back out, but was slowly risking getting pulled in himself, so Corona grabbed his tail and started helping drag Siren out, finally getting Siren Seijin close enough that she could grab her. Corona managed to pull Siren out and send her flying further inland. King Paradi roared to Corona, curling up and turning into a huge ball, which was normally a defensive technique. Corona nodded, picking him up and spinning around, throwing him with all the strength she had. King Paradi slammed hard into Siren as she stood up, sending a shower of sparks from the impact and smashing Siren threw another building. Corona took her Frost Saber off her head and threw it high into the air, jumping up after it and grabbing it. As Siren stood up, Corona came down with her Frost Saber, bisecting Siren down the middle. As Corona put the Frost Saber back on her head, Siren's two halves fell to the ground, disintegrating into dust in seconds and blowing away.

"Yes!" yelled Yuki. "They won!" he said. "Not exactly a dream team, but they're still a good pair."

Garret nodded. "Still, I wonder were King Paradi came from and why."

Corona walked over to King Paradi and shook his hand in respect. King Paradi roared and returned to the ocean, disappearing in a flash of light, presumably into the two Paradi Seijin that formed him. "Shuwatch!" yelled Corona, taking off into the sky.

Nami ran up to Yuki. "Sorry for taking off, I didn't want to get in the way."

Yuki smiled. "It's ok, this isn't work for normal civilians."

Kira, running back. "Eiji, Kat, isn't there something you need to say to Nami?"

Eiji and Kat looked at each other and sighed. They walked up to Nami. "Look…we kind of suspected you might have been the alien, you fit the description…sorry for suspecting you," said Eiji.

Kat nodded. "Yeah, it really wasn't fair and yeah, we're sorry."

Nami smiled. "It's alright, I can understand why you did, so no hard feelings," she said, shaking their hands.

Kira smiled, then looked at Garret. "I'm glad Siren Seijin was stopped, but…where did King Paradi come from?"

**Next time on Ultrawoman Corona, Episode 13, Instinctive Rivals;**

The Neo Ultra Garrison is left at a loss for what to do when the Earthtron that Corona spared shows up in Japan, seemingly searching for something. While their superiors want them to kill Earthtron, the Neo Ultra Garrison knows Earthtron is just an animal and he's not truly evil. But when Earthtron's instinctive rival appears and Kira finds herself unable to transform in his presence, the Neo Ultra Garrison will need Earthtron's help to overcome the Sinister Space Monster, Kelbeam.


	14. Episode 13: Instinctive Rivals

New chapter, hope you enjoy it! And this chapter will lead into something big for next week's episode! Enjoy!**

* * *

******

Ultrawoman Corona Episode 13, Instinctive Rivals;

**Sinister Space Monster Kelbeam appears!**

**Tokyo, 7 am;**

While the city was still being repaired after the last kaiju attack, it wasn't such an uncommon occurrence that Japan weren't used to coping with such events. The people of Tokyo had returned to their daily activities as they always had and probably always would. However, soon the streets splintered and cracked apart, people running for their lives as a familiar form burst forth from the ground, Earthtron, his wounds and head horn fully recovered from before. The underground monster didn't turn his fury on the city, instead, he looked straight up into the sky, fixated on something that was far away. He discharged his beam into the sky twice, scaring more people. He snarled when he got no reaction from this action, turning and diving back underground, other than a huge hole in the ground, no damage having been done.

**Neo Ultra Garrison HQ, 10 am;**

The group were scratching their heads over this latest event. "Why would Earthtron attack now?" asked Eiji. "He's been happily living on that island for weeks."

"Technically he didn't attack, the only damaged he caused was coming up from underground," said Kira, defending Earthtron.

Yuki nodded. "And Earthtron's island hasn't been disrupted in any way, so it must be something else."

Anne nodded. "Yes, Earthtron was very content to just stay on that island of his own accord, there's no logical reason right now for him to leave it."

Kat scratched her head. "And he doesn't trigger my telepathy when I'm searching for a monster that's aggressive towards mankind."

Garret looked over the video. "And this wasn't any kind of direct attack, he had no targeting the buildings or people…he was just fixated on the sky."

Nami entered. "Hello everyone."

Yuki smiled. "Hey Nami! How you doing?" he asked, coming over and hugging her, the two now technically dating.

Nami frowned. "Personally, good…officially not so much."

Yuki blinked. "What do you mean?"

"The Prime Minster is furious," said Nami. "He wants to have Earthtron killed."

This caused the group to gasp in surprise. "Why?"

Nami sighed. "Because, you said Earthtron was a peaceful kaiju, and now here he is turning up in Tokyo."

Kat nodded. "We understand, but the thing is, Earthtron must have a reason for showing up here and now."

Kira looked at the footage. "Maybe there's something we're missing."

Garret nodded in agreement. "I think Earthtron is probably looking for something."

"I agree, and that was likely also whatever he was shooting at," said Anne. "And since he was firing into space, it's probably something we should be worried about."

Eiji blinked. "So you think Earthtron came out because something is on its way to earth that he's not too fond of?"

Nami nodded. "It would make sense," she said. "Monsters are territorial, its possible whatever is coming is something Earthtron considers a threat to his territory and he wants to defend what's his."

"Well then we'd best get into space and check out the situation," said Kat.

Eiji shook his head. "Sorry," he said. "The Ultra Condors and Phoenix aren't space worthy, they can't fly outside the atmosphere."

Garret smiled. "I've been tinkering around with a back up Phoenix we got a few weeks ago when we needed replacement parts to repair the main Phoenix," he said. "Come with me and I'll show you what I've cooked up." He lead them to the hanger, then through a hidden door to a hanger set aside for Garret to tinker around in. He flipped on a light and revealed another version of the Ultra Phoenix, but this one had larger engines and a bright silver paint job, as well as a blackened cockpit covering. "This is my new invention. I figured since we've been dealing with monsters and aliens, I might as well fix us up something to go into space if need be. It's called the Space Phoenix, not very creative, but oh well."

Yuki blinked. "Man you have a lot of free time on your hands!" he yelled. "Ok, so who will pilot it?"

"Garret should be onboard to identify whatever might be up there," stated Anne.

Kat nodded. "And I'll go as well, so we aren't just flying around in circles up there."

"Ok…but what will we do if Earthtron comes back?" asked Kira, concerned.

Nami sighed. "I'm sorry but the Prime Minister was quite clear, he wants Earthtron killed if he appears in Japan again."

Eiji scratched his head. "I know I normally wouldn't say this about a monster, but I don't feel right following that order, Earthtron isn't a evil monster, we already proved that before by relocating him safely and him not just returning to attack Japan."

Anne nodded with a sigh. "I know, but orders are orders…best we can do is just say we're busy dealing with another possible monster sighting."

Nami nodded. "I agree, that would probably at least buy some time, but then the military will just be sent into action."

Kat smirked. "Since when have they ever worked on a kaiju?" she asked. "Now come on, let's get into space!"

**Upper Atmosphere, 11 am;**

The Space Phoenix accelerated higher and higher into the air. "Ok, we're nearing space," said Kat.

"Turn up the thrusters…now!" yelled Garret.

Kat nodded, pushing the lever up and causing the engines to increase their output greatly, letting the Space Phoenix break through the atmosphere into the vastness of space. It was shaky until finally, Earth's gravitational hold was broken and they were moving through space. Kat lowered the thruster output now that it wasn't needed. "Ok, here we are."

Garret nodded, looking around. "Alright, try using your powers to sense a kaiju."

Kat nodded, tuning into her powers. "Hmm…I sense a few, but only one seems presently aggressive towards Earth, others are ether peaceful or not considering the planet at the moment," she said. "Let's go after that one." She headed off in that direction at full speed.

**Tokyo, 11:10 am;**

Earthtron erupted from underground once more with a loud roar, once again calling skywards towards whatever he sensed. As predicted, when the Neo Ultra Garrison didn't, or wouldn't, come, the normal military moved in and opened fire on the subterranean kaiju. Tanks, jets, missiles, and the like all pelted Earthtron but his thick hide was untouched. Angered that he'd been attacked, he opened his mouth and fired his magma beam, blasting a group of tanks to molten slag. He turned and did the same to the jets, sending them falling to the ground in fireballs. He advanced on the missile launchers, which tried to retreat, only for him to swing his tail around and crush them beneath it. Roaring in victory, Earthtron continued to wait, roaring skywards and firing his beam into the air.

**Neo Ultra Garrison HQ, 11:20 am;**

Kira nodded. "Well…Kat was right, the military was completely an utterly useless," she said. "Now what?"

Anne scratched her head. "I honestly don't know, he still didn't attack the city, he only fought back when he was attacked."

Yuki nodded. "Yeah, now he's just standing there roaring at the sky."

Eiji watched Earthtron continue. "And he's not just retreating underground like before, whatever is agitating him must be close."

Nami ran in. "The Prime Minister just called, he demands you attack Earthtron."

Kira sighed. "But he's not doing anything wrong, and there might be something far more dangerous on the way."

Anne shook her head. "That's a direct order…like it or not, we've got to follow it…Neo Ultra Garrison, prepare for battle."

**Space, 11:30 am;**

Kat and Garret continued through space. "Man its beautiful up here," said Kat, looking around. "So many stars and planets out there."

Garret nodded. "Yes, sometimes us humans completely forget how insignificant we are on a universal scale."

Kat nodded in agreement. "Yeah, no wonder so many races are mad at us," she said, then looked at the sensors. "Oh! Sensors got something!" she said. "Hold on!" she said, accelerating and giving Garret a slight whiplash. They finally reached the area of space the sensors had picked up and saw nothing. "I don't see anything."

Garret nodded. "But the sensors say we're right where they picked something up."

Kat blinked. She then realized something and flipped the Space Phoenix upside down, though in space it didn't matter to those inside. She looked up to see a large blue reptilian creature with a huge horn on his head and small spikes coming from his elbows. The monster had two huge ears that made it look like he wore a helmet and had tusks jutting from his lower jaw. But the most striking feature of the monster was a tail that was longer than his entire body, ending in a huge spiked club. Kat gulped. "Doctor…what are we looking at?"

Garret was excited. "Oh my! It's a Kelbeam! A space monster that appeared in Mebius' time! There were two, the first one appearing early on and a second reappearing later where it eventually ended up fighting another Earthtron."

Kat blinked, then realized something with a gasp as Kelbeam headed towards Earth at an accelerated speed. "That's why Earthtron came out! He senses Kelbeam!"

Garret nodded. "They must have some sorta instinctive rivalry, even though the second Kelbeam did seem to help Earthtron at first, they really didn't get along."

Kat sighed. "Ok! Let's call back to Earth so they know why this is happening!"

Garret nodded, trying to get a connection but nothing but static came through. "No go, we can't get a message through…that's strange, maybe there's still bugs to work out."

Kat gave another sigh. "Let's just go!" she yelled, accelerating. "Should we attack?"

Garret scratched his head. "This one isn't as durable as the normal Phoenix so it could be light enough for the engines to take into space. And if we get shot down out here, it could be game over."

Kat sighed. "Of course!"

Garret growled. "It was a prototype after all!"

Kat shook her head. "Alright! Let's just go and try to get to Earth first so we can tell the others."

**Tokyo, Midday;**

The Ultra Condors circled around Earthtron, who still didn't attack them. Kira sighed. "Do we really have to do this?"

Eiji scratched his head. "I don't want to…but an order is an order."

Yuki growled. "The Prime Minister is stubborn and impatient, enough said," he commented. "Let's just get this over with."

Kira nodded. "Alright…" she said, preparing to fire and hesitating quite a bit. When she finally prepared to fire, she sensed something and looked up. "Look!" she yelled as Kelbeam plunged down from the sky and hovered to the ground. "We've got a space monster!" she yelled but there was no response suddenly but static. "Huh?" she asked, confused. "Guys! Come in! Can you hear me?!" she asked, still nothing. "Oh what the heck!" she said and started firing on Kelbeam.

Earthtron roared in challenge and charged forwards, slamming into Kelbeam and knocking him backwards to the ground while Kira had him distracted. Kelbeam screeched in surprised and brought his tail around, smacking Earthtron in the side of the head and toppling him to the ground. Earthtron roared and bit down on Kelbeam's ankle, causing the kaiju to roar in anger and bash Earthtron with his huge claws. Earthtron growled as the blows landed, dazing him and allowing Kelbeam to bite down on his shoulder with his long tusks. Thankfully, the Ultra Condors flew in and fired into Kelbeam's face, causing him to snap up and snarl. He brought his tail up and swung the long appendage around, sending Kira's Condor spiraling to the ground. Kelbeam seemed to give a laugh-like roar and looked back down at Earthtron, only to be blasted in the face by the kaiju's beam, knocking him backwards through a building. Earthtron rose to his feet and was quickly on the attack, clawing Kelbeam's face savagely.

Kira got out of her wreaked Condor and ran back to the battle as Kelbeam's ears stuck up and a fireball blasted Earthtron off him. Kelbeam then stood up and started bringing his tail down on Earthtron's face and chest repeatedly. "Time to get involved," she said, pulling out the Ultra Pendent. "Corona!" she yelled, putting it to her chest…but nothing happened. "Huh?!" she asked in surprise and tried again, the same result. "What the heck? Why can't I transform?" she asked. She then looked up at Kelbeam, remembering that the moment he'd arrived, radio contact had been cut off. "He must be giving off some kind of jamming signal or something…I can't transform…but how?"

Kelbeam started bringing his bladed elbows down on Earthtron's head, causing him to screech in pain. The space monster seemed to laugh again, this time he stabbed his horn into Earthtron's side, making the kaiju scream in pain. Kelbeam reared back and tried it again, the weakened and bleeding Earthtron barely catching the horn and managing to hold him back, allowing the Neo Ultra Garrison to fire on his back but doing nothing. Kira growled. "I might not be able to transform, but that doesn't make me helpless!" she said, pulling out her package of capsule monsters. "Let's see…how about you?" she asked, pulling out a blue one and threw it into the air. In an explosion of light, a grayish-blue, saurian kaiju with gills and finned hands appeared blue spots decorated his body and several fins went down the length of his back. "Help Earthtron!"

The monster roared and charged Kelbeam, tackling him off Earthtron blasting the space monster in the chest with his energy beam, knocking him down. The capsule monster then helped Earthtron to his feet.

Yuki blinked. "Who is that?" he asked, though no one responded due to the jamming signal.

Eiji looked over the creature and checked the database. "Alright, so you're Zoa Muruchi, a kaiju from Ultraman Mebius' time and upgrade of a monster from Ultraman's time called Muruchi, commonly employed by aliens called Meits Seijin," he said. "Well looks like you're at least on Earthtron's side!"

Kelbeam screeched and stood up, swinging his long tail around but Zoa Muruchi caught the tail whip and held onto it as Earthtron grabbed on as well, pulling and lifting Kelbeam off the ground and slamming him back down. The two kaiju charged and lifted Kelbeam up, both raking him with their claws, sending showers of sparks. Earthtron rammed Kelbeam back with his horn, allowing Muruchi to smash him in the face with his tail. Kelbeam screeched and stood back up, his ears flipping up, revealing a small, relative to his body, red device attached beneath them. Kelbeam then fired his fireballs at the two in a steady stream, Earthtron and Muruchi being buffeted by the explosive blasts.

Kira saw the device. "That must be what's jamming us," she said, pulling out her gun and firing, striking the device and blowing it up, causing Kelbeam to roar in pain as the resulting explosion blew his ears off his head. Kelbeam roared in agony, feeling where his ears used to be, allowing Muruchi and Earthtron to charge forwards and slam him to the ground.

"Guys! Can you hear me?" asked Kira into her communicator.

Yuki nodded. "Yeah, we've got communications back, looks like whatever you hit was jamming us…where'd it come from?"

Eiji shrugged. "Probably evil aliens trying to conquer the Earth," he said. "Let's just help those two fight Kelbeam," he said, firing on Kelbeam.

Kira nodded, turning off her communicator and pulling out her Ultra Pendent. "Corona!" she yelled, transforming into her Ultra form and appearing in a pillar of light. "Shiah!" yelled the heroine, taking on her stance. She switched to her Power form, which was still incomplete, and charged forwards, punching Kelbeam in the side of the head and knocking him to the ground with a crash. She looked to Muruchi and nodded in thanks. The kaiju nodded, turning back to capsule form and returning to Corona.

Eiji blinked. "Well I'll be, Zoa Muruchi was a capsule monster!" he said. "That explains where he came from at least.

Corona held Kelbeam, allowing Earthtron to charge forwards and ram the space monster several times. She let go the last time, allowing Kelbeam to be toppled backwards. The space monster tried to rise and stab her with his horn, only for Corona to catch it and shatter it with her enhanced strength. Earthtron took advantage of Kelbeam's agony and fired his beam into Kelbeam's face, burning off a few layers of skin. As Kelbeam clutched his face in pain, Corona charged forwards and threw several palm strikes into his gut, knocking him backwards and the wind from his lungs. Corona grabbed Kelbeam, lifting him up and spinning around, throwing Kelbeam headfirst into the ground. As the monster got to his feet, Corona turned to her incomplete Speed form and did a rapid fire barrage of punches and kicks to his head and neck, finally kicking him back were Earthtron leveled him with a tail whip. Corona turned back to normal mode and nodded to Earthtron, who began charging more energy into his beam as she prepared the Aurora Blitz, the two attacks striking Kelbeam and causing him to roar in pain before exploding. Corona turned to Earthtron and nodded, petting the creature's head. Grateful, Earthtron dove underground and headed home. Deciding to do the same thing, Corona took off. "Shuwatch!"

As Corona flew off, the Space Phoenix returned. "Huh?!" asked Garret, surprised. "Oh man! We missed the fight!"

Kat growled. "That's because you wanted to document that Baru swarm we came across!"

Garret huffed. "Well they were amazing creatures!"

Yuki laughed. "Welcome back guys."

Eiji nodded with a chuckle. "But I do wonder, where did that device on Kelbeam come from that was jamming our signal?"

**Space, 1 pm;**

In orbit, a ship resembling a much smaller version of Alpha Seijin's set in orbit. Gamma sighed, watching the monitor. "I knew Kelbeam was far too weak for this job," he said. "Should've attached the jamming transmitter to something much stronger," he muttered. "Well my friend, I guess its time to test your upgrade to see if you're an improvement over the previous models."

From the shadows behind him, Hiraku, the businessman who awoke Earthtron and attacked Pestar appeared. "I thought you'd never ask," he said with a smile.

**Next time on Ultrawoman Corona, Episode 14: The Advent of Zetton;**

Ultrawoman Corona's greatest challenge yet occurs when Gamma Seijin deploys his 'perfected' fusion of human and kaiju, Hiraku, who has been merged with the Space Dinosaur Zetton, the kaiju who defeated the original Ultraman and has pushed many Ultras in the past to the limit. Does Corona have enough power to defeat the powerful space monster or will she suffer her first loss?


	15. Episode 14: The Advent of Zetton

Sorry for the late update, I tried to make this the best I possibly could, being its an important episode, that and it was kinda hard to type cause long story short, I have poison sumac on my hand which is really irriatating while typing. Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Ultrawoman Corona Episode 14; The Advent of Zetton**

**Space Dinosaur Zetton appears!**

**Tokyo, Midnight;**

Hiraku walked through the streets alone. He'd lost a great deal of money last time, and while getting his revenge on those he deemed responsible was high on his list, getting replacement was up there as well. He walked up to a bank, which except for the guards, was closed and empty. The two guards at the door noticed him. "Hey buddy, banks closed, come back tomorrow."

Hiraku looked up. "I only need to make a slight withdraw," he said, his eyes lighting up yellow and two fireballs launching out and incinerating them. He turned to the door and blasted it off its hinges. The guards inside quickly raised their weapons to stop him. He put his arms to his sides and teleported, appearing behind them and in a display of strength lifting two guards up and throwing them threw a wall. He then turned to the remaining ones and incinerated them with his fireballs. He laughed. "Gamma was right, I am an improvement," he said, turning and blowing the vault door off.

**Neo Ultra Garrison HQ, 9 am;**

Nami had brought in the tapes from the security cameras the night before. "We don't know who he is," she said. "But as you can see, he's clearly very dangerous."

Yuki blinked. "The guy can shoot fireballs from his eyes!"

"And teleport," pointed out Kira. "I mean we've had some humans that turned into kaiju, but they didn't really show any superpowers. Maybe he's an alien."

Kat shook her head. "I don't sense an alien in that area."

Eiji scratched his head. "I'm really confused."

"Well did he steal anything?" asked Anne.

Nami nodded. "Several million dollars in cash."

Yuki gasped. "Oh my…"

"Yeah, it's a lot of money."

"Not that, I kept my money in that bank!"

Kira face palmed. "Let's just go and try to find the guy before he does more damage."

Anne nodded. "Well let's head out and try to locate him, but I think we should hang around the next major bank for him to strike."

Eiji nodded. "Greed, if this guy wants more money, he'll probably steal it."

"IF it's a guy," said Kira. "It might be some kind of monster."

"There was a creature that appeared before Ultraman's Age of Monsters that ate money," said Garret. "But he couldn't spit fireballs."

**Tokyo, 10 pm;**

The Neo Ultra Garrison were stationed on rooftops around the second largest bank in Tokyo, the first largest having been hit the previous night. They'd been here for several hours and so far nothing had happened. "Is this guy ever going to show?" asked Yuki, annoyed. "I could be on a date right now."

Eiji growled. "Do we look like we care? This is more important than your love life."

Kira looked to Kat, who was right next to her. "Do you sense anything?"

Kat shook her head. "I have trouble detecting these…things, the ones who are humans able to transform into kaiju."

Kira nodded. "That's something strange, but then again humans turning into giant monsters is just weird to begin with."

Kat nodded. "Kira…this guys powers, they seemed a lot like those of Zetton, the monster that defeated the original Ultraman."

Kira gulped. "I see…that thing is pretty strong, isn't it?"

Kat nodded. "Yeah, Zetton is probably one of the most powerful kaiju in existence, probably at the time he appeared he was."

Kira nodded. "I've heard plenty of stories about him, I sure hope your hunch is wrong."

"We've got movement." reported Eiji.

Hiraku walked towards the bank. He headed to the doors, the guards had purposely been removed for purpose of the trap. He blew the door off with his fireballs and walked in. He looked around, as if suspicious that there were no guards, but thinking nothing of it, he walked up to the vault and blew it off its hinges as well. As he started picking up money, he heard a gun cock and turned to see the Neo Ultra Garrison pointing guns at him.

"Freeze!" said Kira, keeping a close eye on him.

Hiraku chuckled and dropped the money, holding his hands up in apparent submission.

**Neo Ultra Garrison HQ, 11 pm;**

Hiraku was in a cell specially designed to keep him from teleporting as the Neo Ultra Garrison watched. "He gave up too easily, I don't like it," said Anne.

Kira nodded. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Yuki nodded. "This is fisher than Pestar was."

Garret ran in holding a paper, very excited. "We did a DNA test, apparently this man has several aliases, but the only name we know is true is his first name is Hiraku."

Kira nodded. "Alright, but you look too excited for just DNA test results."

Garret nodded. "You're right…its because his DNA has been merged with that of a kaiju."

Eiji blinked. "That answers the question of why he can shoot fireballs, but bigger question is how he got like that."

Yuki looked at Hiraku, who was just sitting in his cell quietly. "So can this guy turn into a kaiju?"

Garret shrugged. "No way to tell."

Kira walked over to the monitor. "Any idea which kaiju he's fused with?"

"I'll do a cross reference for it but I'm not sure for the moment."

Anne nodded. "Get on it, until then, this man is to be on 24 hour watch."

Later that night, Kira walked up to the window of Hiraku's cell, it was her watch and she'd shut down the cameras just in case she had to transform. "Alright, why are you here?" she asked. "Why'd you give up so easily?"

Hiraku laughed, looking over to her. "Those reasons are mine and mine alone…Corona," he said, causing her to gasp. "Yes, that's right, me and my 'friends' know your little secret."

Kira growled. "Who are your friends?"

Hiraku smiled. "Remember Delta Seijin?"

Kira nodded. "Yeah, the first alien I kicked the butt of."

Hiraku laughed in response. "Correction, the first alien you and your father killed," he said. "Delta wasn't alone."

Kira smiled. "Well my powers prevent him from reforming, so I think I've got it covered."

Hiraku just laughed louder. "Delta was one level above a weak little drone," he said. "There are three more, that I know of anyway, above Delta, the one I'm working for is named Gamma. If I had to take a guess, I'd assume his superiors would be Beta and Alpha."

Kira grimaced, remembering how strong Delta was. "So, I have my family to help me if I'm not strong enough to take them out alone."

Hiraku shook his head. "I don't think you get it, if their plans work out right, you won't even get to face Gamma and his superiors."

Kira growled, getting angry. "Alright, next question, why are you working for a race that wants to conquer the planet?"

Hiraku smiled. "Simple, I want to play for the winning side of the war."

Kira chuckled. "Then you're in for a rude awakening, aliens have never managed to conquer Earth, never will."

Hiraku looked at his watch. "You don't know how strong the enemy you're up against is," he said. "From what I've seen of them, their leader is probably even stronger than Empera."

Kira refused to back down. "So we'll be stronger than before to," she growled. "So, what did they do to you?"

Hiraku walked up to the glass. "Don't you mean gave to me?" he asked. "You see, I'm not just one of the imperfect mergers you've faced up to this point, those were simply prototypes. I'm version 2.0." He walked back so his back was to her. "I'm one of the four monster generals they've chosen."

Kira cocked her head. "Monster generals?"

Hiraku nodded. "The cream of the crop as far as monsters go," he explained. "They chose four of the strongest monsters ever to appear on Earth and they'll choose four special humans to turn into them, I'm the first," he said, then turned around, his eyes a bright yellow. "And I'll be the last you'll face."

Kira reached for the Ultra Pendent but Hiraku fired a fireball, blasting a hole in the wall and knocking Kira out. Hiraku walked out of the hole and looked down at her. "We'll meet later, so I can defeat you personally," he said, continuing on out the door. He got to the computer and started typing. Suddenly, Rimu Eleking jumped out and wrapped his tail around the hybrid's ankle, starting to shock him. Hiraku teleported out of his grip then kicked the small monster against a wall, knocking Rimu Eleking out. "Troublesome thing," he growled, typing on the computer. As he finished, the rest of the Neo Ultra Garrison rushed in, guns drawn. "Oh, you found me huh?"

Eiji growled. "Hands were we can see them!"

Hiraku laughed and pressed the enter key, causing the lock down protocol to be initiated. As the base locked down, the Neo Ultra Garrison opened fire, only for Hiraku to put up an energy field, reflecting the beams and forcing them to take cover. "I hope you enjoyed my demonstration of the Zetton Shutter."

Kat gasped. "So you are-"

Hiraku interrupted her by beginning to transform, his eyes merging into one that covered his whole face down the middle, his skin turning black. "Z-ton," he roared in a low pitched tone before teleporting.

**Tokyo, 1 am;**

A massive shape formed in the city, his main body was black and beetle like, as were his hands and the sides of his arms, though the inner sides were white and had indented rings in them. His legs were the same. His chest had two large yellow structures and his face was a single large yellow structure that appeared to be an eye, though there was no pupil. On the sides of his head were what appeared to be two silver horns. He emitted a strange beeping or humming sound as he stood. This was Zetton, the space monster that had nearly killed the original Ultraman.

"Z-ton!" he roared, stomping forwards and slamming his arm through a building. Zetton then kicked through another, causing it to crumble into rubble. He stood up tall and launched fireballs from his 'eye' into the surrounding buildings, sending them up in huge explosions. With another roar, once more consisting of the syllables of his name, he kept up the barrage of fireballs, blowing up more buildings and sending people running in fear. The space dinosaur approached a skyscraper and rammed his palm into it repeatedly before finally toppling it over into a row of buildings. For a moment the strange sounds he emitted seemed to take on the form of laughter as he relished the destruction he was causing.

The military moved in, aware that the Ultra Garrison had been locked down, and began to fire on Zetton with tanks and missile launchers but his hide was too tough. Zetton unleashed his fireballs once more, sending them up in pillars of fire and smoke. Jets would next take their turn, trying to fire missiles into his eye, only for another fireball to vaporize those, then shots of red energy from his horns blowing them out of the sky. Zetton 'laughed' once again before turning his rage back to the city surrounding him.

**Neo Ultra Garrison HQ, 1:15 am;**

The group watched the destruction on their monitors. "Darn it! Isn't there anything we can do?" asked Eiji, enraged.

Anne shook her head. "Nope, the lock down protocol is designed in the event there is some kind of hazardous material loose in the base."

Garret nodded. "It's a failsafe for in the event that something dangerous got loose in the base that had the potential to spread and pose a huge risk."

Yuki growled. "But how did that guy get the codes?"

Kat looked to him. "Probably because whoever gave him the power to become Zetton gave them to him."

Eiji paced back and forth. "Well isn't there an override or something?!"

Anne sighed. "No, the only way to open it is if a higher up personally comes to the base and enters a code into the touch pad outside. It's even got a hand scanner for that reason. The only other option is try to blast our way out."

Eiji smiled. "Thought you'd never ask."

Kira groaned getting up in the prison chamber. "Ow…" she moaned, rubbing her head. She then noticed a monitor nearby and turned it on, in her dazed state activating the live feed, seeing the rampage. "Darn it! Had to be Zetton didn't it!" she said, picking up the Ultra Pendent. She hesitated for a moment, knowing how powerful Zetton was but couldn't let him rampage unchecked. "Corona!" she yelled, transforming and materializing outside.

**Tokyo, 1:30;**

Zetton continued his rampage, already having left a quarter of the city in flaming rubble. The space dinosaur unleashed a barrage of fireballs on an oil plant, sending it up in a huge fireball. Out of nowhere, Corona arrived, driving a kick into the back of his head, causing him to yell out "Ton!" as he was truck. Zetton got to his feet, mostly unhurt. He looked at Corona, his eye displaying an image of Hiruku. "So you finally appear to face me, let's see if you can live up to your words."

Corona growled and charged forwards, punching Zetton but her fist did little damage, Zetton instead based her arm away and sent her flying backwards with a single palm strike. Corona got to her feet and tried to leg sweep him, only for him to teleport. Corona stood up, looking around for the space monster, only for Zetton to appear behind her and bash her to the ground. Zetton kicked her repeatedly in the rips, rolling her over each time before finally kicking her in the head and knocking her through a building. Corona managed to stagger to her feet and, seeing that she wasn't strong enough in this mode, stood up and turned to her power mode, but unfortunately was still incomplete. She charged forwards and punched the kaiju in the jaw, or where it would be if he had a mouth, with all her might, actually managing to move him back slightly but overall, doing nothing. Zetton grabbed her wrists and bent them back, overpowering her. Corona cried out in pain before being thrown to the ground, her color timer already blinking.

Corona groaned and got to her knees, punching Zetton with all her might in the gut, barely getting him to double over. She launched up and kneed him in the face, managing to stagger him back. Zetton gave a roar and simply leveled her with his arm. He grabbed her head and drove the back of it into the ground several times. Corona managed to get him off and rolled out of his reach, throwing the Frost Saber at him. Zetton saw it coming and raised the Zetton Shutter, deflecting it back where she caught it. Corona growled, using the Glacial Shot, only to be forced to roll out of the way as the Zetton Shutter reflected it. Corona panted, growing tired and her timer blinking rapidly. Zetton sent several fireballs her way and she tried to block with her bracers, only to be forced back then blasted to the ground with a cry of pain and surprise.

Corona staggered up, knowing she was almost out of energy. She charged up the Aurora Blitz and fired, striking Zetton squire in the chest. However, Zetton put his hands over it, sucking the energy in, leaving him unharmed. Corona gasped in surprise before Zetton charged purple energy into his hands and fired a wave of powerful energy. Corona was struck in the chest, the energy driving her backwards before blasting her through a building. Corona staggered to her feet, only to receive the energy wave to the chest once again, sending her crashing into the shallow water of the harbor. Corona tried to rise but kept falling to the ground. She finally got to her feet and charged Zetton, throwing a punch right as her timer went black, stopping her in her tracks as her eyes and beam lamp joined it.

"Z-ton!" roared Zetton in victory, pulling his arm back and slamming his palm into her color timer and sending her crashing to the ground, immobile. Zetton stood over her and drove his palm into her color timer over and over until finally, with a sickening crack, the jewel had cracks running through it, the armor around it dented heavily. "Z-ton!" roared the space monster before teleporting away, victorious…

**Next Time on Ultrawoman Corona, Episode 15, Zetton's Assault;**

With Corona defeated and seemingly dead, it seems that nothing stands in the way of Zetton or those over him. As the Ultras retrieve Corona to revive her back in Nebula M78, the Neo Ultra Garrison must prepare a desperate counteroffensive against the space dinosaur without their ally. Even when help arrives in the form of Earthtron and King Paradi, it may not be enough to stop Zetton. Will Corona be revived in time to turn the tide?


	16. Episode 15: Zetton's Assault

Ok, time for part two of the Zetton episode! Sorry for the delay, I was in a school theater thing and I didn't get the chance to get it in yesterday. That said, I don't think I'll have a simular problem next week, so hopefully I'll get back to being ontime. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

Ultrawoman Corona, Episode 15; Zetton's Assault

**Neo Ultra Garrison HQ, 2 am;**

The Garrison watched the scene on the screen in horror, Corona laying defeated, seemingly dead with her timer shattered. Anne had ran into another room to cry and locked the door behind her, knowing Corona was her daughter. "He…beat Corona…easily," muttered Yuki, in disbelief.

Eiji slumped down in a chair. "I can't believe it…Zetton will pay for this!" he aid, clenching his fists.

Garret nodded. "I realize this is a hard time at the moment, but we still can't get out of here, and we can't say we haven't tried," he said, getting a bazooka ready. He blasted the locked down door with it, singeing it but otherwise doing nothing. "And we're not going to be able to help anyone locked up in here."

Nami looked grimly at the door. "I even tried using the Prime Minister's password to bypass it, didn't work."

Kat was still angry over Corona's defeat but found some hope. "Corona isn't dead yet guys, her life-force is very weak but it's still there."

Eiji gave a sigh of relief. "Well that's a relief. But what can we do about it?"

Nami looked at the scanners. "I don't know, we need to get out of here, then we can do something to fix her up," she stated, then noticed an object approaching Earth. "Hey guys, something just showed up on radar!"

Yuki ran over, jumping over a chair. "Great! Like we didn't have enough problems!"

Outside, a red energy orb floated down from the sky towards the planet below. When the orb reached the ground it dissolved in a flash to reveal an Ultra almost identical to the original Ultraman, only with a few more patterns to his appearance and two groups of six metal studs next to his timer, medals of honor. The Ultra kneeled and punched through the door, making sure not to harm the humans inside. The Neo Ultra Garrison walked out to see their savior. "Zoffy?" asked Garret, recognizing the Ultra Space Garrison's commander.

Zoffy nodded. "I am here to return Corona to Nebula M78 for recovery, I hope you understand, you'll need to deal with Zetton on your own until she can return, we don't know how many Ultras it'll take to restore Corona to her normal state," he explained. "That and due to recent incidents, the Ultras are a little worse for the ware."

Yuki nodded. "We understand big guy! We'll handle Zetton until Corona is back to her good old self!"

Zoffy nodded, a little confused by his lingo. "Shuwatch!" he yelled, taking off into the air.

**Tokyo, 2:10 am;**

Zoffy flew across the early morning sky, looking down as onlookers stared in shock at their defeated savior. The Ultra Commander landed before Corona's lifeless form and picked her up carefully. He nodded to the humans and took off into the sky, heading back to M78 with Corona.

**Space, 2:15 am;**

Gamma and Hiraku looked watched as Zoffy took Corona back to M78 as fast as he possibly could. Gamma growled. "You didn't do a well enough job."

Hiraku chuckled, "So? I'd just get to kill her again."

"Don't get cocky!" warned Gamma. "If you get cocky, you might get killed like Delta."

Hiraku chuckled. "Yeah right," he scoffed. "Now what's next?"

"We send an ultimatum, make the humans panic."

"Now you're speaking my language. And after we win, you'll stick to your end of the deal?"

Gamma nodded. "Yes, you'll become a very wealthy man on whatever planet in our empire you choose," he said. "A down payment," he continued, snapping his fingers, causing several hundred dollars in alien currency to materialize in his hand.

Hiraku got a crooked smile. "That's what I'm talking about!"

**Neo Ultra Garrison HQ, 2:30 am;**

The Neo Ultra Garrison prepared their weapons as best as they could. "How are we going to stop Zetton? I mean the thing is a juggernaut."

Garret came over. "I've got this," he said, presenting a small silver and red missile and a Science Patrol weapon, both looked really old.

Eiji scratched his head. "What is that relic?"

Kat smiled. "The weapon that killed the original Zetton in 1967. I don't think it will kill this Zetton, but it should do some real damage."

Anne nodded, understanding. "Yeah, this Zetton may be stronger, but I don't think he'd be resistant to the weapon that destroyed the original one, at least not completely."

"So we're using a weapon from over 40 years ago to try to kill Zetton?" asked Yuki. "Well, better than nothing."

Nami looked over. "Uh guys! Look!" she yelled, pointing to a monitor.

On it, Gamma appeared, the ship behind him. "Attention Earthlings, I am Gamma Seijin," he introduced. "Our monster general, Zetton, has defeated your hero Corona," he continued. "At 7 am your time, Zetton will be sent back into Tokyo to destroy the city, your stagnant civilization will soon follow suit. Despair humans, for the world as you know it will soon disappear!" he finished, his transmission ending.

"Gamma Seijin?" asked Garret. "If I recall, the alien that appeared when this Age of Monsters began was named Delta Seijin."

Yuki nodded. "Yeah, so?"

Kat growled. "Delta and Gamma are letters in the Greek alphabet. They may be related."

"Regardless, we still need to get ready for this. We know the when and where they'll attack, now we just need the how we stop them," said Eiji.

**Nebula M78, 3 am;**

Ultraseven and Zoffy stood, both with red capes, Corona on a table in front of them, which looked like a glass coffin almost, but was actually for use in reviving her. Beside them stood a female Ultra, who other than her body shape being female, differed by having several medals below her timer, her head also had two structures extending from the sides that could be compared to hair nearly. "Mother of Ultra, can you revive her?" asked Zoffy.

The Mother of Ultra sighed. "I think, but this is an unknown, even for a healer like me," she said. "Corona isn't a pure Ultra, she's half human, I've healed humans and Ultras but never a hybrid between them, it's very different than an Ultra with a human host."

Ultraseven nodded. "I understand, my aunt, but she's my daughter, something must be done."

"I'll do my best," said the Mother of Ultra with a nod. "But I'll have to take things slowly to be safe, since this is uncharted territory," she explained. "And no one shall go to fight Zetton, we're still not up to strength from the Belial incident and I will be quite tired after using my powers for such a prolonged time, probably too much so to heal another Ultra if Zetton does the same to them."

**Tokyo, 6:55 am;**

The Neo Ultra Garrison where circling the city in their fighters. "Ok, are we ready for Zetton?" asked Anne, in Yuki's fighter.

"As ready is possible," said Yuki, on the ground with Nami, armed with the Science Patrol weapon.

"Now remember Yuki, we've only got one of those missiles, so you can't miss!" said Garret, warning.

"I know, I know, don't worry about it! I'm our best shot!" complained Yuki.

Nami giggled. "Don't' worry, I'll keep him patient."

Eiji watched his clock in his cockpit carefully. "Alright, 1 minute and counting, everyone ready!" he yelled.

The remaining minute ticked away, those who hadn't managed or didn't wish to evacuate watching in suspense. As a clock sounded 7 am, Zetton materialized in the city. "Z-ton!" he roared, smashing through a building with his fists.

"There he is! Everyone fire!" ordered Anne, opening fire herself, the others following suit.

Zetton roared in defiance and fired back with his fireballs, forcing the group to dodge, but still causing Eiji's fighter to spark from their intense heat. "Dang! That's hot!" yelled Eiji, putting out a flaming piece of paper. "Powerful bugger!"

Yuki took aim but Nami interrupted him. "Not yet! You have to wait! If we don't do it at the right time, he might teleport or use the Zetton Shutter to protect himself.

Yuki sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I got it."

The Phoenix dove at the kaiju from behind, firing on his back, causing him to teleport behind their fighter and use a fireball to strike it in the back, sending it crashing down with smoke trailing it.

Kat growled, trying to keep it from crashing hard but failing miserably. Suddenly, the ground burst open in front of the craft and something caught them. Kat looked up slowly to see they were being held by Earthtron. "Earthtron saved us?" she asked, confused.

Earthtron roared and set the craft down before charging Zetton with a roar. He bit down on the Space Dinosaur's arm. Taking advantage, Anne fired into the space monster's back. Hiraku's face appeared in Zetton's. "Earthtron, the monster who ruined a profitable business venture. I was hoping I'd get the chance to slaughter you myself," he said, smiling. His face vanished and Zetton gave a roar, bashing Earthtron off his arm and blasting him down with a fireball. "Z-ton!" the kaiju roared, stomping on Earthtron and beginning to choke him.

Yuki growled. "Dang it! I might hit Earthtron if I fire now!" he yelled, angry.

Nami bit her lip, watching Earthtron flail in desperation. The kaiju tried his energy beam, only for Zetton to teleport out of the way before reappearing in the same position and continuing to choke him. Nami ran to the waters edge, looking around her. She extended her hand, an energy beam shooting out over the water, something surfacing in the bay.

Eiji growled, firing on Zetton again, only to have no effect. "Dang it! Our weapons are useless!"

Suddenly, a long tail wrapped around Zetton's neck, connecting to the huge form of King Paradi. "King Paradi again! Where'd he come from?!" asked Garret.

King Paradi roared, managing to pull Zetton off Earthtron with quite a bit of effort. Zetton turned, roaring in anger before teleporting blindsiding King Paradi from behind. Earthtron quickly got back to his feet and charged Zetton, ramming him with his horn, managing to stagger him slightly, only to be grabbed by the throat and basically choke slammed. Zetton then stomped him repeatedly before seeing an energy ray from King Paradi, using his Zetton Shutter to reflect it back, knocking the proud beast to the ground with his own beam. He then charged over, grabbing King Paradi's horns and picking him up, then throwing him back to the ground.

**Nebula M78, 7:15 am;**

The Mother of Ultra fired an energy beam into an object on the ceiling, causing energy to surge down into Corona's fully repaired color timer. After a few moments, it began blinking again and finally became a steady blue. Corona groaned, sitting up and looking around with a gasp. "Where…where am I? Did I…die?"

"Almost," explained the Mother of Ultra, clearly fatigued, she could normally revive Ultras relatively easily, but Corona's hybrid status made it difficult. "Now, you must return to Earth, Zetton is attacking and your allies are having a great deal of trouble."

"My daughter, let me come with you to help you fight," said Ultraseven, concerned.

Corona shook her head. "No, Zetton's human form said he's the weakest and that I couldn't beat him, if I can't beat him with just my Earth allies, then I'll be proving him right."

Ultraseven prepared to argue his point but understood and nodded. "I understand, so to you, this is a rite of passage."

Zoffy nodded in understanding as well. "But at least let me lend you this," he said, teleporting a cross-shaped bracelet from his wrist to hers. "My Ultra Converter, it'll give you a larger energy supply," he explained. "Your hybrid status already gives you a great deal more energy than the average Ultra on Earth but that will further augment that ability."

Corona looked at it and nodded. "Thank you…uncle Zoffy," she said, with a giggle

Zoffy was taken back by this statement but regained his composure. "You're welcome…but I do want my Ultra Converter back when Zetton is killed."

Corona nodded and, after hugging her father goodbye and getting a transport sphere to take her back to Earth, took off. She looked out at the beautiful Land of Light from above with awe. "So this is what my Ultra half's home is like…it's breathtaking…but Earth is my home and it most be protected at all costs…maybe I'll spend more time here someday, but for now, back to Earth."

**Tokyo, 7:20 am;**

Earthtron and King Paradi drove punches and bites into Zetton from both sides, trying to get the advantage, the Neo Ultra Garrison firing on him from above. Zetton roared out in frustration, picking both up and throwing them away. As they staggered to their feet, Zetton blasted them repeatedly with fireballs, causing both to fall to the ground in pain.

Eiji snarled. "Even together those two can't stop him!" he yelled, diving on Zetton and firing with is lasers, only for the Zetton Shutter to be raised and reverse the attack, blasting him from the sky.

Earthtron roared, slowly raising to his feet and diving into the way, catching Eiji's fighter and setting it down. As the kaiju stood up, another fireball blasted him in the back, causing him to roar out in agony and fall over. King Paradi helped him up and then rolled into a ball, letting Earthtron tail whip him into Zetton, managing to stagger the kaiju backwards. Earthtron followed up with his energy ray, only for Zetton to catch and absorb it. Charging purple energy into his hands, Zetton fired all his energy attacks at once, buffeting the two kaiju and forcing them backwards with roars of pain and misery. When the attacks ended, both monster fell wounded to the ground, having difficulty getting back to their feet.

Zetton stomped forwards and stomped on Earthtron's neck and preparing another blast of the purple energy wave. However, before he could fire, a foot struck him in the face and toppled him through a building. The monster stood back up, shocked to see Corona land before him. "Shiah!" yelled Corona, taking her fighting stance.

Anne smiled, relieved to see her daughter ok. "Corona is back!" she yelled in excitement.

Eiji smiled, but saw the Ultra Converter. "What's that?"

Garret looked. "That's Zoffy's Ultra Converter, it'll give her an energy boost, just what she needed."

Corona used a cartwheel to get out of Zetton's path as the kaiju charged, replying with a kick to the back of his head, staggering him forwards where King Paradi tripped him with his tail, toppling the space dinosaur through a building. Zetton, roaring in rage, stood up as Corona transformed into her proto-power mode and charged forwards, punching him in the face as Earthtron tackled his knee caps, together managing to topple him to the ground. Before Zetton could recover, Corona jumped off Earthtron's back, doing a flying shoulder block to his chest, knocking him backwards again. King Paradi wrapped his tail around one of Zetton's horns, Earthtron and Corona grabbing his tail and helping pull. While Zetton resisted being pulled towards them, his horn snapped off and went flying, causing a roar of agony to emit from the kaiju.

Deciding to finish it, Corona fired her Glacial Shot, Earthtron and King Paradi firing their beams as well. However, Zetton managed to catch the beam and absorb it, though the strain of doing so was evident. He then returned fire with his energy wave, aiming straight for Corona's color timer. Corona raised her bracers, doing her best to hold it back, but being forced back. Suddenly, Corona found herself being thrown out of the path of the assault, looking up to see Earthtron take the hit in the neck and being thrown backwards by its force. Corona gasped, walking towards the now prone kaiju. She helped him up but Earthtron's neck now bleeding heavily. Earthtron growled pitifully, slumping down, Corona helping him down so he wouldn't fall and hurt himself. Earthtron looked up at Corona and gave a low growl.

Kat watched, a tear going down her face. "Why are you crying?" asked Garret.

"Earthtron just said…goodbye," said Kat, beginning to cry.

Earthtron's eyes went dark and closed, his body going limp. Corona gasped, trying to raise some sort of life in the monster but to no avail. Zetton began to laugh. "Got what's coming to him!" yelled Hiraku, his face appearing in Zetton's.

Corona growled, raising to her feet, clinching her fists, her arms beginning to shake from the tension. Suddenly, the purple coloration began to start quivering like liquid, red energy beginning to surge out of it, the humans in the area watching in surprise, then beginning to chant her name. Corona gave a loud yell before slamming her fists together, the purple coloration appearing to become a large waterspout around her. When it cleared, the purple was replaced by solid red, Corona's overall appearance appearing more muscular and her beam lamp now red as well.

Anne gasped, while still in shock from Earthtron's sacrifice, she watched Corona's transformation. "Power Mode…she did it! She's taken on a real Power Mode!"

Corona looked herself over and clinched her fists. She planted her feet into the ground, taking on a low, strong stance. Zetton, unimpressed, charged forwards, only for a palm strike from Corona to stop him in his tracks, staggering him back. Corona used a barrage of palm strikes, forcing him back, each impact resulting in a large smash. Zetton tried to strike back but Corona grabbed his arm and overpowered him. She then punched him in the gut, forcing him off the ground and doubling him over. She grabbed his head, forcing him to face her before grabbing him and lifting him up, running forwards and slamming him hard into the ground with a spinebuster, a large crater spreading out from impact. Zetton managed to blast her back with a fireball but still couldn't knock her down. He ran forwards, trying to attack again, only to be grabbed and receive a belly-to -belly Suplex overhead to the ground.

Zetton roared weakly, standing up slowly. He teleported behind her and tried to blast her in the back with his fireball. "Gotcha you son of a-" yelled Yuki, the sound of the firing of the missile cutting him off.

Zetton roared in agony as the small of his back where it was struck began glowing with a bright light. Zetton found himself lifted into the air by the missile, roaring in pain. The weapon exploded but unlike the first Zetton, the attack failed to kill him, but sent him crashing to the ground, a large hole in his back. Zetton staggered to his feet, only for King Paradi to fire into the hole, sending him to a knee. He panted, still alive, Hiraku's face appearing. "…I…I'll still get everything I deserve! I'll get my payoff!"

Corona growled. "Got that right, you'll get EVERYTHING you deserve!" she yelled, slamming her fists together. She then cupped her hands, a compact sphere of icy energy forming in her hands. After a few moments, she planted her feet and trust her hands forwards, a massive stream of solid energy erupting from the energy orb.

Zetton, too weak to teleport, put up the Zetton shutter. The energy beam slammed into it but after a few moments, the field began to crack before finally shattering. The solid stream of energy slammed into Zetton's chest, plowing him backwards, ice forming over his body. As the beam carried Zetton back, it's force even began to force Corona back slightly. Finally, the beam fizzled out and Zetton staggered, energy coursing over his form. "Z…ton!" roared Zetton, lowly before he shattered into thousands of pieces that rained down on the area.

"She beat him!" yelled Yuki, excited. But then remembered Earthtron. "But…Earthtron…"

Anne walked up with the others, Nami included. "Everyone…present arms!" she ordered, standing up. The others complied, holding their weapons up into the air, the underside of the guns facing Earthtron, Anne herself saluting the kaiju. Corona did the same, even King Paradi did. Anne lowered her salute, the others following. "Earthtron sacrificed himself for us, and Corona, he shall be honored."

Corona kneeled down to Earthtron, picking the kaiju up. "Shuwatch!" she yelled, taking off with the body in hand.

King Paradi, with a roar of mourning, returned to the sea and vanished.

**Space, 8:15 am;**

Gamma watched these events from his vessel. "I warned you, you can't say I didn't," he said. "As the Earth saying goes, if you want something done right…" he said, opening his shirt to reveal a brown beetle like Delta's on his chest. "Do it yourself!"

**Next Time on Ultrawoman Corona, Episode 16, The Eighth Plague;**

After the defeat of the first monster general, Gamma Seijin decides to take matters into his own claws. Descending on Osaka as a swarm of locust-like monsters the third in command of the invaders begins using his powers to destroy everything in his path. Will Corona be able to stop the powerful alien's path of destruction?


	17. Episode 16: The Eighth Plague

Time for the next battle with the alien invaders, the cunning Gamma Seijin! And finally on the right day! Enjoy!**

* * *

******

Ultrawoman Corona, Episode 16; The Eighth Plague;

**Appearance of Aggregated Insect Swarm Gamma Seijin**

**Osaka, 6 am;**

The city was quiet, early in the morning this was only natural. On the horizon, a pair of glowing eyes watched the city. "Time to begin," said Gamma Seijin, his true body out of site as a swarm of three foot long brown locusts materialized in his place and descended on the city. They surged through the buildings before finally entering one. Vibrating their wings and bodies in unison, the building soon began to quake and vibrate along with them until finally, it collapsed, the swarm emerging unharmed to continue their rampage.

**Neo Ultra Garrison HQ, 6:05 am;**

The group stood in the middle of their base, a statue of Earthtron being put up in memory of the creature that they'd fought with in the past and who died helping them. Kira seemed most saddened by this event. Eiji walked over to her as she looked up at the statue in sorrow. "Is everything ok?"

Kira jumped, surprised. "Yeah, I'm fine…just…Earthtron was an innocent victim in all this," she said. "He didn't deserve to die. He was just trying to protect us…"

Eiji nodded. "Yeah…I know, the poor guy was just doing what comes naturally to an animal, protecting the things he cares about. At least he died a warriors death."

Kira looked down. "Yes…but Zetton, well the human inside Zetton seemed to be holding some kind of grudge against him…why?"

Eiji shrugged. "Don't know, the guy was nuts to let these aliens do this to him in the first place."

Kira nodded. "Can say that again. But…he said something that night, before he transformed."

Eiji blinked. "Really?"

Kira looked up at the statue once again. "Yeah…when I was in the prison cell interrogating him. He said these aliens have four monster generals they're planning to unleash, he was the first one. And above those three are four high ranking members of the species attacking Earth. Delta Seijin was the first, but the others are far more powerful than he was."

Eiji nodded, a little surprised. "An alien calling himself Gamma sent an ultimatum of Zetton's attack, he was probably next up on the list."

"Yeah, he mentioned Gamma Seijin as his superior. Which is strange, cause you'd think if they're the same species they'd have the same name."

Eiji scratched his head. "Yeah, good point. Maybe it's a given name."

Kira sighed. "Maybe…but if they're stronger than Zetton, we may be in trouble."

The alarm suddenly sounded throughout the base. "Alarm, looks like its time for our job."

The two quickly ran to the control room. "What's going on?" asked Kira, concerned that it was something more dangerous. In truth, despite defeating Zetton, she was still nervous of fighting one of Zetton's superiors.

Kat showed a video feed of the locusts attacking Osaka. "This is live, these huge locusts are attacking Osaka."

Yuki looked closely. "They're just bugs, what can they…" he said, watching the locusts destroy a building with their vibrations. "Ok…so they can do that."

Anne watched the video. "How are they doing that?"

Garret looked closely at the video feed. "Mechanical resonance," he stated simply.

"Of course!" said Yuki. "What's that?"

Garret sighed. "It's a tendency of material to react more violently to vibrations at their natural frequency of vibration," he explained. "It appears that these creatures vibrate at the resonance frequency of the buildings all at once, basically allowing them to shake the object in question to pieces with ease."

Kira nodded, understanding. "So, does that mean it's a bad idea to go after them in something made of metal and flying through the air at high speeds."

Garret nodded in argument. "Yeah, probably. But we still need to get to Osaka fast."

"Ok, so let's get a plan to take these things out on foot and get there using the Condors and Phoenix," ordered Anne.

"Can we try flamethrowers?" asked Yuki. "I love flamethrowers."

Eiji blinked. "Well that may be a good idea, fire normally is useful on swarms of targets."

Anne sighed. "Just pick something and get into action!"

**Osaka, 8 am;**

The Neo Ultra Garrison, minus Anne left their craft and began looking around. "Ok, so where are these things?" asked Yuki as they headed out among the buildings, all armed with flamethrower attachments on their weapons.

"I don't know, but they've done a number on this place," said Eiji, looking at the many ruined buildings.

Kira looked around, trying to use her Ultra Vision to find the insects. "I have a bad feeling about this. It seems like a…well…"

"A trap?" asked Kat.

Kira nodded. "Yeah, like a set up."

"You're being paranoid," said Eiji.

Yuki looked up. "Uh, I don't think so!" he yelled, the swarm on the building above them. With a screech, the huge insects flew down at them.

Kira growled and fired back with her flamethrower, forcing some of the monsters back. "There's more of them than I thought!"

The creatures flew overhead, out of range of their flamethrowers and fired blasts of air using their vibrations, forcing the group to dodge. "They're smart! That's weird!" pointed out Garret, switching to his normal attachment and firing, only for the insects he fired at to form a sonic shield to protect themselves.

Kat nodded. "Yeah, too smart, I think we're up against something we didn't see coming," she stated, looking into the swarm, which arranged themselves to form a pair of red eyes that stared at her. "Huh?"

The swarm flew at Kira, only to be blasted with Eiji's flamethrower, lighting several of their number on fire and forcing them to retreat a distance to put themselves out. "I agree with Kira, these things are stronger than we thought!"

Garret fired several more times, only for the insects to stop his fire like before. "They've got a good bit of control over their vibrations, what should we do?"

Kira switched to her paralyzing laser and fired, catching one of the creatures off guard and stunning it. "Examine it! I'll cover you! We need something we can use!"

Garret nodded, running over and beginning to examine the creature, which angered the rest of the swarm, who swarmed at him, only to be forced back by flame throwers. "It seems they're alien in appearance, that I can tell," he explained, then put a sample of its skin into a scanner. He gasped. "They've got the same exoskeleton makeup as Delta Seijin's remains did!"

Kira froze up, realizing they were facing one of the commanders. "You mean…these things are really…"

The swarm managed to knock Garret away and reclaim their comrade. They then flew into the air and congregated into a humanoid form. The merged together into a being resembling Delta, only his body was brown in place of the green on Delta and he was more streamlined, his head being more rounded and his horns protruding from the tope of it. His wings were also larger and he held them in a way that made him more regal looking. "Gamma Seijin!" he announced, landing in the city, his wings folding up behind him like a beetle's wing cover, stretching down to where his tail extended. "Second in command of the invasion your planet now faces!" he explained with a bow, his voice more refined than his lesser brethren.

"Wow, didn't see that coming," said Yuki. Realizing their guns were useless, he switched to normal firing mode and fired, the gun having no effect on the giant.

Gamma laughed. "You pathetic peons. You honestly think that you can match my power? I'll have to teach you a lesson." He held up his hands and fired rapid fire barrage of air blasts at the group, forcing them to dodge and hide, only for his attacks to destroy their cover quickly. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" he yelled with a laugh.

"We need some bigger guns!" yelled Yuki.

Kira ducked behind cover where the others couldn't see her. "Well…" she said, pulling out the Ultra Pendent, only for a blast to knock her off her feet and cause her to drop her Pendent between some rubble, out of her reach. "Dang it!" she growled, looking back to Gamma as he kept firing at them. She pulled out her capsule monster container and threw two of them into the air. Zoa Muruchi and Pegila appeared before them. "Hold him off!"

The two kaiju nodded and charged Gamma, only for him to separate into his swarm and reform behind them, blasting both to the ground with his vibration blasts. He laughed. "Come on Corona! You send your minions to face me! Pathetic!" he said, grabbing Zoa Muruchi and slamming him into Pegila, knocking both through buildings. As the two rose, Zoa Muruchi tried his beam, only for Gamma's shield to block the attack completely. Pegila flew into the air and tried to dive-bomb Gamma, only for him to turn into his swarm and dodge, reforming behind her and kicking her into the ground. Zoa Muruchi attempted to slash Gamma from behind, but the alien twirled around in a rather showboating manner to block Muruchi's claws with his blade. "Take this!" he yelled, firing a air blast from his mouth to blast Muruchi off his feet. Pegila rose up behind him and quickly froze him solid with her ice breath.

"Yes!" yelled Yuki. "Way to go Pegila! You're the…big…lizard…bird…thing!"

Before anyone could celebrate more, Gamma vibrated at high speeds and shattered the ice. Pegila attempted the attack again, only for Gamma to divide and reform above her, stabbing his razor tipped foot into her shoulder, making her screech in agony.

Garret blinked. "Delta was weak against ice, it negated his reforming ability…that should've done the same if they're the same species, right?"

Kat shrugged. "They barely look alike enough to be qualified as the same species!"

Gamma laughed, blasting Pegila into the ground. "Pitiful humans. Delta was but a lightweight compared to my awesome power!" he yelled, laughing evilly before dodging a bite from Muruchi and clamping his pincer around the kaiju's neck, choking him. He swung the monster around and smashed Pegila down again. As the two capsule monsters tried to rise, Gamma bombarded them with his vibration blasts, forcing the two back.

Kira growled, hating seeing her monsters in pain. She struggled, trying to reach her Ultra Pendent. "Hold on a little longer guys…"

Muruchi and Pegila stood back up and charged, managing to both land a slash on Gamma, sending a shower of sparks but only angering the evil alien. Gamma grabbed their claws and forced them back. He opened his mouth and fired a barrage of blasts at them, causing them to roar in pain, blood beginning to be drawn by the attacks on both kaiju. The Neo Ultra Garrison fired all their weapons on Gamma, but he ignored them completely, concentrating on his present opponents. "I'll deal with you in a few moments, humans!" he roared, pushing the two kaiju back to the ground and raising his wrist blades.

Kira finally managed to grasp the Ultra Pendent and pull it out. "Corona!" she yelled, transforming into Ultrawoman Corona and blocking Gamma's blades with the Frost Saber as he brought it down at her capsule monsters for the killing blow. She then kicked him back, staggering him but failing to knock him down. She nodded to her kaiju. "Good job, come back," she ordered, the two wounded kaiju returning to their master. Corona turned around to face Gamma. "Shiah!" she yelled, taking a fighting stance.

Gamma laughed. "The heroine of Earth! Ultrawoman Corona! Finally I get to face you in battle!" he said. "I will make a mockery of you and put an end to this planet's stagnant civilization!"

Yuki blinked. "What does he mean stagnant?" he asked, confused by the statement.

"You'll discover soon enough, humans," stated Gamma. "Only when my race cleanses your civilization shall you understand." He sent a blast at Corona, forcing her to block with her bracers but Gamma followed up with a rapid fire barrage, forcing her back and finally blasting her through a building. Gamma laughed. "And this peon, will die!"

Corona growled, standing up and charging Gamma, punching at him, only for him to turn into his swarm to avoid and then slash her across the chest with his blades, sending a shower of sparks flying. She attempted a slash of her Frost Saber, but he quickly blocked with his blades and blasted her back. He then blasted her repeatedly, in a machinegun-like manner, causing her to fall to her knees when he finished. He dashed forwards and attempted a slash, only for her to quickly switch to her Power Mode, which she'd dubbed Torrent Mode, and catch it, much to the alien's surprise. She delivered an uppercut that sent him flying back through a building. She dashed forwards and kneed him in the jaw as he stood up, forcing him back to the ground. She jumped on top of him and tried to punch him, only for him to separate into his swarm and reappear behind her, stabbing into her back, causing her to cry out in pain as light bled out of her. He kicked her to the ground and stabbed her leg with his. "You will die!"

Corona growled. "Even if I die, you will never succeed!"

Gamma slashed her across the back, causing her to cry out in pain and fall forwards to the ground, timer blinking rapidly. "Who will stop me?" he asked, holding his blade to her throat. Before he could execute her, a pair of red energy balls surged down from the sky and slammed into Gamma repeatedly, toppling him threw a building. "Who dares?!" yelled the alien, rising to his feet.

The two energy balls landed next to Corona, one forming into Zoffy, the other into an Ultra with chest armor, a silver pattern running down his chest down to his waist, where it formed a 'belt' around his midsection and two silver stripes down his legs. This Ultra's most defining trait were a pair of horns on his head, between them and his crest being golden studs in his head. "Zoffy! Ultraman Taro!" yelled Kat, excited.

Taro and Zoffy helped Corona to her feet, Taro healing her wounds. "Are you ok? Cousin?" asked Taro. Being he was the biological son of Ultraseven's aunt and uncle, he would be Corona's cousin.

Corona nodded, standing up. "Yeah, thanks," she stated. "I needed help, this guy is tough."

Zoffy nodded. "We got on our way here when we discovered that one of the alien commanders was attacking, we assumed he'd be dangerous."

"Well you assumed right!" yelled Gamma, assaulting the three Ultras with his vibration blasts.

Zoffy and Corona flipped out of the way while Taro jumped into the air, doing multiple midair flips before coming down with a single leg kick but Gamma separated and dodged, reforming behind Taro and preparing a slash, only for Zoffy to blast him in the back with an energy blast from his hand, staggering the alien into a series of punches to the gut from Taro, then a leg sweep from Corona. Before the trio could press the advantage, Gamma separated and reformed behind Zoffy, slashing him across the back and giving a shower of sparks. Taro charged but was met with a barrage of sonic blasts, which forced him back but Corona leapt over her cousin, giving Gamma a flying clothesline. Once more, before she could press her advantage, the alien separated but this time, he flew over them, raining down his air blasts on them, causing buildings at their feet to burst into flames and explode, adding to the damage. He reformed and attempted a flying slash at Zoffy, only for Corona to block the attack with her Frost Saber, letting the commander kick the alien to the ground.

Gamma stood up, growling. "You are annoying!" he yelled, trusting his blades into the ground and causing a miniature earthquake with his blades, making the Ultra's legs sink into the weakened ground enough to get stuck. Gamma laughed and buffeted them with his attacks, knocking them all to the ground. As they stood up, he charged forwards and slashed all three, knocking them to the ground. He raised his blade but the Neo Ultra Garrison fired all at once into it, causing it to explode and Gamma to roar in pain. "Peons! How dare you harm me!" he yelled, getting distracted enough for the trio of Ultras to get to their feet and kick him back.

Taro crossed his hands over his head and started drawing them down, rainbow colored energy charging into him. "Storium Kosen!" he yelled as he held one arm upright, crossing the other across his body and placing his hand on the fist of his upright arm. A rainbow colored energy ray erupting from his arms.

Gamma raised his barrier, blocking the beam but Taro continued it. Zoffy extended one arm and placed his other hand against it, firing his M87 Beam. Corona fired her Torrent Mode finisher that she used to kill Zetton, which she called the Glacium Smasher. The three attacks overpowered Gamma's barrier and finally broke through, slamming him to the ground but only wounding him. The alien stood up, clutching his wounded and smoking chest. "It'll take more than that to kill me!"

Taro crossed his arms over his chest, slowly drawing them till they were flexed at his sides, explosive flames engulfing his form for his Ultra Dynamite move. He charged forwards at the alien, who started to divide to dodge, only for Corona to fire her Glacial Shot in a wide spray, freezing him solid. Taro grabbed onto the frozen alien before he could free himself and Zoffy fired an energy ball version of his M87 Beam, colliding with Gamma right as Taro's Ultra Dynamite detonated, causing an enormous explosion, sending the flaming locusts flying in all directions as Taro reformed from energy, his timer blinking and clearly having taken a toll on him.

"They did it!" yelled Yuki, excited.

"Yeah…but it took three Ultras to stop Gamma, and even then they had a hard time," stated Eiji. "And he's not even the alien leader!"

Taro and Zoffy stood in front of Corona. "Good job, Corona, well fought," complemented Zoffy.

Taro nodded. "But remain vigilant, we're certain there's stronger enemies in your future."

Corona nodded. "Believe me, I know that for a fact."

Zoffy looked at the blazing remains of Gamma. "He was a powerful enemy, we cannot underestimate this enemy. But I know the world is in good hands with you Corona. I have faith in you, both as Ultraseven's daughter and as a warrior. It was a pleasure to fight with you today."

Corona would've smiled if possible for an Ultra. "Thank you, commander, I'll do my best to make you proud, it was truly an honor to fight beside you. And you too, cousin."

The two veteran Ultras shook Corona's hand in respect. "Shuwatch!" yelled Corona and Zoffy, taking off.

"Taro!" yelled Ultraman Taro, taking off as well.

**Alpha's Spaceship, 10 am;**

An Epsilon Seijin approached Alpha. "S-sir, Gamma has…he's been destroyed!"

Alpha growled and blew the Epsilon up with an energy ball. "I have underestimated this 'Corona'," he growled. "Looks like its your turn, my second-in-command," he stated, turning to another of his species that remained in the shadows, clearly larger than Delta and his eyes more evil in appearance, electricity crackling about his form. "Go to Earth Beta, continue our plan in Gamma's place, but don't make the same mistakes we've made already!" Beta simply nodded and headed to a ship.

**Next Time on Ultrawoman Corona, Episode 17, Killer Radio;**

A rash of mysterious comas occur around Japan, sparking the attention of the Neo Ultra Garrison, gaining help in the form of former UGM member Takeshi Yamato, who deduces the victim's brainwaves have been stolen by a mysterious entity. He then reveals to Kira his identity as Ultraman 80, and that he's been following a dangerous parasitic space monster named Vibria that uses sound to feed on the brainwaves of his victims. Will the duo of Ultras be able to put down the sonic parasite before its victims die?

* * *

Note: I'm unsure if Taro yells that when he flies off, it sounds like it in the show, so that's what I have to go by.


	18. Episode 17: Killer Radio

Once again, sorry for being late. I had serious writers block with this chapter. But I'm trucking on! Please enjoy another exciting installment of Ultrawoman Corona. Also, if anyone out there can help with this I'd be grateful, can someone tell me what the vocals for the Ultras are? Like all of them? Cause its a real pain finding those and it takes up a lot of my time when writing these chapters. If anyone can get me a list of these, you earn yourself a guest appearence in a chapter of this. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Ultrawoman Corona Episode 17, Killer Radio;**

**Appearance of Sonic Parasite Vibria!**

**Kyoto, 8 am;**

It was early in the morning, people getting up early for work and continuing their lives, despite living in an age of monsters, that didn't mean the daily grind didn't have to continue. People quickly got prepared and hurried to work. Along the way, a man switched through his car's radio stations, trying to find something to listen to while stuck in the morning traffic. As he scrolled through the channels, he came across a strange humming sound coming over the radio, the display not showing a known station. While he clearly didn't like it, he couldn't resist listening to it, as if he was stuck in a trance. He tried to keep his eyes on the road as traffic started moving, but his vision blurred and he felt lightheaded. Finally, he lost consciousness, rear ending the car in front of him and causing a pileup.

**Neo Ultra Garrison HQ, Midday;**

Nami stood before the group with a map behind her, positions marked all over Japan. "All over Japan we've had people falling mysteriously ill, into a coma like state," she explained. "The brain activity of these people suddenly dropped, so we believe this condition is caused by a disruption of the normal electrical activity in the brain."

Yuki blinked. "I think your big words caused a disruption in my brain, what are you trying to say?"

Eiji face palmed. "She means something is messing with the people's brain."

Kira nodded. "So has Kat found anything with her powers yet?"

Kat shook her head. "No, I think whatever is causing this is blocking my powers due to its abilities."

Anne nodded. "That's why we've brought in what we consider an expert in this matter," she explained. "Takeshi Yamato, a member of the UGM. The UGM faced monsters composed of what was named Minus Energy, negative energy generated from negative thoughts and feelings of human beings that had built up over the centuries," she continued. "So thus a monster related to brain waves is very likely in his line of work."

"When will this 'expert' get here?" asked Eiji, bored.

"He was supposed to be here already…" said Garret.

The door flew open and a Japanese man with short black hair, wearing a brown coat, blue shirt beneath it and dark brown pants dashed in. "My apologies, I seem to have a habit for being late," he explained. "Even when I was a teacher years ago."

Yuki chuckled. "Well you're here now, what do you think we're dealing with?"

Yamato nodded with a bow. "Yes, I've studied the information gathered by the doctors and even visited some of them myself," he explained. "From what I've gathered, these people have had their mental energies and brainwaves stolen by something."

"Stolen?" asked Kat. "Like some kind of energy vampire?"

Yamato gave a grim nod. "Yes, that's exactly what I believe we're dealing with. Some kind of energy draining monster."

Kira, who'd been silent the whole time, sensing something about him, stood up. "So, how do we find it and stop it?"

"Theoretically, if we could isolate how its draining their energy, we could backtrack to its source," said Garret. "Like tracing a telephone call."

Yamato got a small device resembling a radar or sonar screen out of his bag. "This device originally detected Minus Energy, but its likely we could modify it for the purpose we need now."

Anne nodded. "Alright, Garret, file through the reports to find out a common link between the victims, then you and Mr. Yamato can modify the device to track it."

Yamato set the device on the table. "Please, don't be so formal," he replied with a smile. "Kira, may I speak with you in private?"

Kira was surprised, but nodded. "Sure, that's perfectly fine," she responded, being lead into the spare room Yamato would be staying in. "Alright, what is it?"

Yamato reached into his jacket and removed a small device from his pocket, which resembled a flash light, a glass object on one end, its structure red with white stripes and a white ring near the light. Kira instantly recognized it as a Ultra transformation item. "I'm Ultraman 80, Kira, and I know more about what's going on hear than I can tell the rest of the Garrison," he explained, referring to it as Ultraseven did, since Yamato was the human form 80 had made, not a human host.

Kira wasn't as surprised as she would've been had she not sensed it somewhat already. "I kind sensed that, so what else do you know?"

"This creature responsible for the illness is a space monster named Vibria. He's parasite feeds on the brainwaves of sentient beings," explained Yamato. "I tracked it to Earth, losing it over Japan."

Kira nodded. "So I assume this monster is very dangerous?"

"Yes, very, if we don't destroy him soon, all his victims will die. I'm fairly certain that if we kill him, then we'll restore the brainwaves to his victims, or at least stop his feeding so they can recover."

"So we need to find him quickly," replied Kira, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" she yelled.

Garret entered. "Sorry to interrupt, but I found something," he said. "According to witnesses, all the victims were listening to the radio when they were effected. And we managed to get the frequency from a car radio."

Moments later, they were in a lab, all wearing ear protection. In a container in front of them were a pair of lab rats. "Watch this," said Garret, starting the radio to the humming sound. Within moments, the rats were in a trance until finally, they both collapsed into a coma. Garret turned off the radio. "It uses sonic vibrations at a certain wavelength to match the mental wavelengths of the target, causing a connection that allows whatever is the source of this to drain away their brainwaves."

Yuki just cocked his head. "You lost me at sonic vibrations."

Eiji growled. "He means it uses sound to eat people's brainwaves!"

Yamato nodded. "That makes sense, radio covers a great area, so the creature has a great deal of prey to target."

Anne nodded in agreement. "So can you use this to track the monster?"

Garret gave a nod of approval. "Yes, quite easily, we can use Yamato's device to search from the Ultra Phoenix to locate the source of the waves."

**Sky Above Japan, 4 pm;**

Garret and Kat flew the Ultra Phoenix over Japan, the sensor hooked up to the Ultra Condor's radar to extend its range. "Alright, most areas normally high in radio chatter are clear," said Garret. "Let's move on to tall areas without normal radio broadcasting equipment."

Kat nodded, continuing on to Mt. Fuji, where the device sprung to life. "Got something!"

Garret smirked. "Of course! Mt. Fuji is one of the highest points in all of Japan, perfect place to broadcast from." He turned on the communicator. "Phoenix to HQ, we've located the source of the waves, Mt. Fuji, from the looks of it on the north slope."

Kat looked down on the area, suddenly having a weird sensation in her mind. Whatever it was began drawing her in, putting her into a near trance. She suddenly sent the Ultra Phoenix into a crash course with the ground.

"Kat! What are you doing?!" yelled Garret, trying to right the craft before they could crash but it happened anyway.

**Mt. Fuji, 6 pm;**

Kira, Eiji, Yuki, and Yamato tore through the forest surrounding Mt. Fuji, Yamato wearing a orange jumpsuit with a silver collar, his old UMG uniform. "Why do people from the older monster teams insist on wearing their old uniforms?" asked Yuki.

"Because we're used to them," explained Yamato.

Eiji looked to Yuki. "Why do you always ask dumb questions?"

"Why did you keep me up all night practicing a guitar solo?" returned Yuki.

Kira blinked. "Guitar?"

Eiji blushed. "Well I've been trying to lighten up, so I've been practicing guitar, I really enjoy it."

Yuki nodded. "And, even though it did keep me up, he's actually doing very well."

Eiji chuckled. "Thanks…I hate to admit that I'm actually grateful for the compliment."

Kira looked ahead, seeing the crashed Ultra Phoenix. "There it is!" she announced, running forwards, finding the cockpit already open, Garret unconscious. She shook him. "Garret, you awake?"

Garret groaned, sitting up, a small trickle of blood from his forehead, which Kira set to patching up. "I don't know, Kat just seemed to lose it and send us crashing into the ground when we found the source of the sonic waves."

"Where is she now?" asked Yuki, walking up.

"I don't know," replied Garret. "She must of wandered off."

Yamato scratched his chin, then came to a conclusion. "Vibria feeds on brainwaves, and Kat is a psychic," he stated, having 'created' the name for the monster due to its sonic vibrations during the briefing, giving him an excuse to use its real name.

Eiji gasped. "So she's got much more brainwaves than the normal human being. Vibria must be attracted to that."

Yuki growled. "No ugly monster is making a buffet out of our teammate!" he yelled. "Now let's find this thing so we can kill it."

Kira nodded in agreement. She detached the tracker, which luckily survived the impact. "Looks like the signal is coming from up there," she said, pointing to an abandoned building on Mt. Fuji's south slope.

The group made it up the side of the volcano to the building, which was in an obvious state of disrepair. "Looks like this building hasn't been used in a long time."

"It's a research building that was constructed to study the volcano but they shut it down a few years when the government cut the funding," explained Garret. "But it does have radio technology to give an early warning if a volcanic eruption was about to happen."

Kira nodded. "Which is how Vibria is broadcasting its signal."

Yamato handed out headphones. "It'll filter out Vibria's signal."

Yuki put his on. "Thanks, now let's go rescue Kat from an evil alien parasite that wants to eat her brainwaves."

"Was all that needed?" asked Eiji.

Yuki shrugged. "Not really, I just wanted to say it," he said, moving into the building.

Kira followed after putting on her headphones, looking around the dark, forgotten place. "Man, who would've though so many cobwebs would be in one place."

Yuki ducked under a spider web. "I know, this place is old, its no real surprise."

Yamato got caught in one of the webs and struggled. "And it's also no wonder that Vibria chose this place."

Garret nodded, being more careful due to his injuries. "Yes, high up, secluded, abandoned, and with radio equipment, everything he required for his feeding needs."

Yuki helped Yamato free of the webs. "Which is of course, a bad thing."

Kira came across an active computer. "Well this isn't supposed to be on."

Yamato came to look it over, holding the scanner to it. "It's Vibria's signal, he's somehow transmitting through the computers."

Yuki pulled out his gun, pointing it at the computer. "So just blast it?"

Yamato shook his head. "No, we need to find the mainframe."

Garret hacked one of the computers. "According to building blueprints, the mainframe is located in the basement."

Kira nodded, looking at the map and finding the quickest route. She lead the way down a flight of decrypted stairs. "Watch your step."

"Huh?" asked Eiji, before tripping and falling down the stairs all the way to the bottom. "I'm ok!"

Yamato blinked. "Does he always have this much bad luck?"

"Yes," replied Kira, Yuki, and Garret at the same time.

They soon reached the bottom with Eiji. Kira quickly used her Ultra Vision to find the light switch and flipped it on. When light entered the room, they were greeted to a very strange sight. The mainframe had a large needle-like object poking through the floor into it, which had began to encase it in some organic substance, making it look alien in appearance. And in the middle of it was Kat, still in a trace. "Kat!"

Yuki ran up to her and tried to get some reaction. "She's in a trance."

"Vibria must be draining her of her mental energy right now," commented Yamato.

Kira growled, looking at the needle. She pulled out her gun and shot it repeatedly, causing it to shatter, green blood pouring from the end. Suddenly, a high-pitched screech sounding like a speaker picking up interference cut through the room, forcing the group to cover their ears. The needle retracted into the ground, but Kat remained in a trance. "You guys try to wake up Kat, me and Yamato will go try to find out what's going on outside."

The two ran outside as quickly as possible, where they watched the mountainside begin to break away. A black insect-like form emerged, his body shape thin and wiry but humanoid in form. His chest contained three large objects resembling speakers, two large wings with the same structure in their center spreading out behind him. His right hand consisted of a humanoid hand with claws on each finger but his left was a large pincer. Most striking, however, was his head, which had two large sharp mandibles and an insect-like mouth but no eyes and in place of ears or antenna were what looked like headphones melded to his head. Vibria gave another screech and took off into the air, with a sound resembling a sudden blast from an amp, a sonic blast fired from his 'speakers', blowing up rock around the building.

"That must be Vibria," said Kira. "Should we try to shoot him or cut straight to the part were we go Ultra?"

Yamato dodged a falling rock caused by Vibria's sonic blasts. "Guns probably won't work, let's just transform," he commented, pulling out the Bright Stick, his transformation item while Kira pulled out her Ultra Pendent. "80!" announced Yamato, holding up the Bright Stick, causing its light emitter to extend out.

"Corona!" yelled Kira, activating her Ultra Pendent and both where engulfed in light.

As Vibria descended on building, two pillars of light cut him off and the two Ultras materialized, punching him square in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. Vibria screeched, standing up and giving a low growl, seeing the two through echolocation. "Shiah!" yelled Corona, taking her fighting stance.

"Shuwat!" yelled Ultraman 80, taking a stance with one hand balled into a fist and near his body, the other extended out with an open hand. His body was more compact than other Ultras and had more silver, being red midway down his chest and at his waist and some on his arms and ankles, as well as the back, corresponding with but having more red than the front patterns. He also had a buckle at his waist, but no belt to go with it.

Vibria screeched and charged two Ultras, who dodged punches by rolling under him, then kicking him in the chest as he turned around. He responded by sending both flying backwards with sonic blasts. 80 was first to regain his footing and charged forwards, curling into a ball and launching threw the air like a cannon ball and slamming into the sonic parasite's head, toppling him to the ground. Corona then did a jump and landed on top of Vibra, sending a barrage of punches into his head. However, two sonic devices resembling amps emerged from his shoulders and blasted her off. Vibra quickly stood up as 80 charged him and grabbed him around the neck with his claw, throwing him into Corona as she stood up, then bombarded them both with sonic blasts.

Garret growled, getting frustrated that nothing was working to wake up Kat from her trance. "Nothings working."

Yuki came downstairs. "And Vibria is out there winning against Corona and Ultraman 80 out there. How can such a scrawny wimp be so strong?"

Garret sighed. "Because he's been draining the mental energy from around Japan and now he's got a big supply from Kat. He must still be emitting his signal and even the headphones can't break it's hold on Kat, it must have formed a strong connection."

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Eiji, concerned.

"Only thing that comes to mind is to use the opposite frequency sound of what Vibria is using."

Eiji thought about it, then smiled. "I think I have a way to do that, just hang on."

80 and Corona struggled through Vibria's onslaught of sonic blasts and made it in close and both punched him in the head, knocking him back slightly, only for him to reply by morphing his right hand into a short blade and slashing both, sending a shower of sparks flying. The space monster took to the sky and flew over them as they stood back up, slashing them again. The two struggled to their feet as their timers began to blink. Corona attempted the Glacial Shot and 80 crossed his arms to his chest, then held one up, forming an energy spear before throwing it. However, Vibria counter attacked with an all-out sonic blast, forcing through the attacks and striking both Ultras again and knocking them down the side of the volcano.

Eiji returned to the room with an electric guitar and a mini amp. "Ok, can you modify this amp to play on the frequency we need?"

Garret nodded. "Yeah, of course, child's play," he said, getting to work on it.

Yuki blinked. "Why did you carry an amp around with you?"

"Because, I like to practice whenever I get the chance and if we're waiting around for something to happen it gives me something to do…and it apparently comes in handy when we're facing a sonic energy vampire," stated Eiji.

In a few moments, Garret had the amp all ready to go. "It's all set."

Eiji nodded and began to play a fast paced guitar solo as Garret adjusted the knobs. "Come on, please work."

Kat didn't respond for a few moments until finally, Garret got the right frequency, causing her to snap awake. "Huh? What? Where?" she asked. "Why am I in a murky basement with Eiji playing a guitar?"

"Long story!" said Yuki. "We've got to go help Corona and 80 handle Vibria!"

Meanwhile, just as Vibria flew down at the two Ultras, Kat's mental energy stopped feeding him and he screeched in surprise, an aura of energy appearing around him before it dissipated. Taking advantage, 80 formed another Ultra Ray Lance and threw it, striking Vibria's right wing speaker and busting it in an explosion of sparks, sending the sonic parasite crashing to the ground with a roar of pain. Corona was quickly on top of the space monster, grabbing him by the legs and lifting him up, slamming him down into the ground. Vibria proceeded to blast her off as 80 ran in and did a series of spinning kicks, each one forcing him back further. Vibria managed to catch one of his kicks but was then hit by a reverse heel kick from the intelligent Ultraman. As Vibria staggered back, Corona grabbed him from behind and threw him into the side of Mt. Fuji. Vibria forced Corona back with sonic blasts, then charged Ultraman 80, who kicked him in the gut before grabbing him and picking him up overhead. 80 turned and drove Vibria into the ground with a power slam type move. Before 80 could capitalize, Vibria blasted him off with his chest sonic emitters. Vibria stood up and fired another all-out sonic blast at the two Ultras, forcing them back and knocking them to the ground.

Yuki growled. "He's still too tough! I mean he's not as tough as Gamma, but still tough!"

Eiji got an idea. "Garret, what would that opposite frequency do to Vibria himself?"

Garret thought about it. "Well it'd probably mess with the energy he's already absorbed and weaken him."

Eiji nodded and, having brought his Ultra Condor when he got his guitar, ran to it and hooked the guitar up to the amp and had Garret adjust it again. Once cued, Eiji began playing the Ultraman 80 theme song, Yuki turning the speakers up full blast.

Vibria moved in to blast the Ultras again but the sound waves hit him and he screeched in pain, staggering as the energy aura appeared again, this time in an explosion of energy it surged out of him, heading off into the sky to return to its host. Vibria, now without the absorbed energy staggered, still being hurt by the sound.

80 and Corona stood up, 80 jumping into the air and doing a flip, coming down with a flaming kick to Vibria's other wing speaker, getting the same reaction as previously. Corona and 80 nodded to each other, both doing the set up for the Ultra Ray Lance, Corona's formed weapon being a lighter blue than 80's. The two spears of energy struck Vibria's shoulder speakers, causing them to explode and spout sparks as he roared in agony. Corona then threw her Frost Saber, driving it through the leftmost speaker on his chest and causing sparks to spray out.

Yuki, Garret, and Kat fired their lasers at the same time, causing them to collide into a single beam that struck Vibria's rightmost speaker, causing it to bust and send a shower of sparks flying. "Yeah! That got him!"

Corona and 80 nodded to each other and while Corona did the Aurora Blitz set up, 80 threw one arm straight up into the air and the other out to his side at a right angle. He then brought them together into a 'L' shape, firing a rainbow colored energy beam. The Sakcium Beam and Aurora Blitz collided into a single beam that surged towards Vibria. The sonic parasite tried to use his remaining speaker to counter but it wasn't strong enough and the sonic blast was overwhelmed by the two attacks and slammed into his speaker. Vibria screeched in agony before his finally exploded into pieces of burning flesh that rained down around the area.

Eiji finished the song then smiled. "Way to go guys!" he yelled, smiling.

"Way to go to you too, Eiji," said Kat. "You not only saved me, helped the Ultras defeat Vibria, but you rocked out doing it!"

Eiji blushed. "Well thank you, I'm not that good."

"You rock man, enough said," responded Yuki.

Corona and 80 gave the humans a grateful nod. "Shuwatch!" yelled Corona as her and Ultraman 80 flew off.

Kira and Yamato ran up to the other a few moments later. "Great job guys, I don't think the Ultras could've won without your help," said Kira, smiling.

"And great thinking with the music," said Yamato. "You know, back when I was a teacher, I was in a band with some of my students."

"Really, what happened?" asked Eiji.

"We got kicked out of our practicing location and their sadness and frustration formed a negative energy monster…which was surprisingly friendly," explained Yamato.

Eiji blinked. "Ok…well I like playing the guitar if nothing else, and it helped defeat a space monster!" he said, starting to play again but all the strings broke. He stared at them for a moment. "Why?!"

The rest of the group broke out in laughter. "My friend, you have the worst luck of anyone I know," stated Yuki.

**Next time on Ultrawoman Corona, Episode 18, Clash of the Ultras 2; Ultrawoman Corona vs. Ultraman Cyber;**

Corona's human nemesis, the insane Dr. Komori returns with his latest creations, a new, more powerful variety of Jirass and his upgraded mechanical Ultraman, Ultraman Cyber. With Neo Jirass distracting the Neo Ultra Garrison, can Corona put down this mechanical titan or will Komori's mad genius be her undoing?


	19. Special Event

Hey guys, its Kendell, sorry for no new episode this week, thing is I had difficulty finishing the chapter in time due to various reasons, particularly a rush to get stuff ready for something else important in my life, and didn't want to rush since this is one of the more important episodes, so instead, I'm going to be giving you something hopefully as fun. A special event teaser for the appearance of a new secondary main Ultra that will be appearing soon. And no, it's not Ultraman Cyber!

* * *

**Location, Unknown;**

His vision was nothing but darkness, his ability to see not yet active. He knew his purpose, he had several important rules he'd been given to follow through upon his very creation.

1) Protect the Earth with your life.

2) Defend the people of Earth with your life.

Those two he understood, the first naturally overcoming the last, but it was the third his mind couldn't grasp, and yet it was the one he had to fight over and over in simulations and yet following through with that rule seemed to jeopardize his success in the first two rules.

3)…Destroy Ultrawoman Corona.

He'd been pitted against simulations of the female Ultra again and again but he didn't see the threat of her, why his masters wanted to have him destroy what seemed like a guardian of the planet Earth. Still…rules were rules and rules must be followed through, even if they don't make sense, they must have a reason for being put in place. He would fulfill his commands, even if they seemed contradictory.

Suddenly, he felt parts of his body activate, energy flowing through it. He heard the sound of an Ultras color timer, first blinking fast but gradually slowing down until a stead blue was achieved.

Two red Ultra eyes lit up in a dark, high-tech room, a color timer shining below. The figure clinched his right hand, a long yellow energy blade extending, ready for battle.

Coming soon!


	20. Episode 18: Clash of Ultras 2

Hey guys, seriously sorry for last week, I had some important stuff in my life. Anyway, today Corona will take on Kumori's next evil creation, Ultraman Cyber! Hope it was worth the wait!

* * *

Special Thanks goes to KaijuSamurai for letting me use his Neo Jirass design.

**Ultrawoman Corona, Episode 18, Clash of Ultras 2; Ultrawoman Corona vs. Ultraman Cyber;**

**Mechanical Ultraman Cyber and Evolved Dinosaur Neo Jirass Appear!**

**Dr. Komori's Secret Lab, Midday;**

Still in the shadows, Komori stood over his fellow scientists. "Status report?"

"Ultraman Cyber is fully operational and Neo Jirass has been completed," replied a scientist.

"Good, now we need to get our enemies attention," responded Komori. "Unleash Neo Jirass on Tokyo Bay, now!" he ordered. "Once we show them what we're planning, we'll set up the death match."

**Tokyo Bay, 4 pm;**

It was peaceful, as it normally was when a Kaiju wasn't on the warpath. A ship floated out in the harbor its sonar picking up something. The captain picked up a pair of binoculars and looked out, stepping back in horror at what he saw. Before he could to anything, something swum under the ship, a long tail with a mass of spikes coming up and tearing the ship clear in two, causing it to explode. The owner of the tail rose from the ocean's depths, water cascading off his form as he emitted a screeching roar. He resembled the original Jirass, but his frill was more defined and larger, spikes protruding from the ends of the spines supporting it. He no longer had the maple leaf shaped dorsal spines, yellow, downward pointing spikes in their place, his head resembling a dragon with a small 'beard' of spikes on his chin. His legs also had the spikes on the knees and sides of his hips. His hands had more defined claws and spikes ran the length of his arms, his tail was much longer and more segmented, covered by longer spikes, the tip ending in a club of spikes.

Neo Jirass roared in fury, looking around at the ships, his yellow eyes glaring menacingly. Electricity crackled about his frill and he spat a blast of electrical energy into a freighter, the electric energy crackling about it before it went up in an explosion. He turned, slamming his tail through another vessel, sending it up in a large blast. Neo Jirass roared and fired his electrical blast into the sea side buildings, sending them up in fireballs and explosions.

The Ultra Condors and Phoenix rushed through the air, flying over the evolved Jirass' head. "That looks like Jirass," commented Kat, looking the towering titan over. "Only…bigger and meaner."

Garret compared it to a picture of Jirass. "They defiantly seem to be related, but this one has been mutated considerably from the original."

"So he's not a Godzilla rip-off now, big deal, let's take him down!" yelled Yuki, diving and opening fire on Neo Jirass.

Sparks cascaded off Neo Jirass' spiked hide but he roared in defiance, not hurt in the least. He began charging a barrage of electrical blasts but something in his mind ordered retreat. Neo Jirass dispersed the charge and dove back into the sea, swimming off at high-speed.

"So he attacked then left right as we arrive? How annoying!" yelled Eiji, frustrated.

"Not left, someone or something was calling him back," said Kira. "He broke off in the middle of charging up an attack, there's something up with that."

Garret nodded. "I have the feeling our old friend Dr. Kumori is back to his old tricks."

**Kumori's Lab, 4:15 pm;**

"Sir, if you don't mind my asking, why withdrawal Neo Jirass at that point? We didn't get to test his combat capabilities," said one of the scientists.

"Because, I wanted them to know we're up to something, keep their minds busy with something so we can prepare everything." said Kumori. "Have Ultraman Cyber moved to Tokyo hanger covertly, we need to set up the test. See if the upgrades are successful."

**Neo Ultra Garrison HQ, 4:30 pm;**

The group had a picture of Neo Jirass on the board. "As you can see, Jirass' muscle mass is much greater and its tail is a lot longer," reported Garret.

"And his electrical attacks are a lot stronger now," said Kat. "As well as his hide being thicker with these spikes covering it."

Yuki nodded. "And he doesn't look like a Godzilla rip-off."

Garret sighed. "And he doesn't look like a Godzilla rip-off…" he muttered. "Anyway, clearly, this must be the work of Dr. Kumori, since he's the only one we know of that has access to create such a beast."

"And that means that madman has something up his sleeve," said Kira, not looking forwards to it.

"Think he has a new Ultra robot?" asked Eiji. "Since Ultrawoman Corona trashed the first one in an epic battle."

"Possibly, but that's not what we've got to worry about right now, we need to figure out what Kumori is doing."

"Ok, so last time, he used Jirass to test out Proto Ultraman, this time he just had this evolved Jirass attack and let us see it, then disappear," said Garret.

"So its likely he wanted us to find out he's up to something?" asked Anne.

"Very likely," said Eiji. "Remember, Kumori is insane, but he's also a super genius, he's probably got a complicated plan perfectly designed for what he intends."

"Why did we have to have a mad scientist nemesis?" asked Kira, aggravated.

"We've got an alien nemesis too," pointed out Yuki.

"Yeah, but he's not as annoying…" muttered Kira.

"Anyway, we need to think of a plan to take out Neo Jirass," said Anne.

"Yeah, because probably, when Corona shows up to fight it, Kumori will send out his new Ultra robot for a death match like last time," said Eiji.

Kira blinked. "Strange but true."

Anne nodded. "Then we need to come up with a plan."

Garret looked over the board, last time we fought Jirass, it had a weak point where the frill connected to its neck, we could try aiming there and seeing if it would work."

"We could try to sort him out somehow," suggested Kat. "Find where his electricity is stored and damage it."

Garret nodded in approval. "Sounds like a good idea, but we'll need to search for it while fighting, then hit it."

Kira looked down, picking up her Capsule Monster container and popping it open, looking through them. She put it away before anyone noticed. "Corona may have one of her monsters help us."

Yuki smiled at that. "Yeah, which always helps, or King Paradi may show up again."

Garret scratched his head. "I still wonder why King Paradi keeps helping us out, he comes out of nowhere."

"Maybe he's another one of Corona's monsters," suggested Kat.

"I don't think so, she seemed surprised when he first appeared and didn't take him with her when she left like she does with the others," said Kira, though she already knew he wasn't.

"Regardless, its not smart to just rely on what may happen," said Anne. "We need a plan of our own, simple as that. And we aren't entirely sure if Kumori has had the time or funds to construct and new robotic Ultra, let's just concentrate on taking care of the new Jirass."

**Kumori's Lab, 7 pm;**

Kumori watched down from the platform. "Is Cyber moved yet?"

"Yes sir, he's in the underground hanger under Tokyo as we speak," said another scientist.

Kumori smiled, the underground hanger was part of the original project, shut down and condemned, no one was monitoring it. "Alright, have Neo Jirass begin his onslaught to lure out Cyber's opponent."

**Tokyo Bay, 7:15 pm;**

Neo Jirass roared, rising from the depths of the sea once more and blowing up another freighter with his electrical blasts. Jirass screeched, stomping his way ashore and crushing a building with his tail. He then crushed another under foot, knocking over a small tower with his claw.

The Ultra Condors and Phoenix took off from their hiding places nearby. "Alright, just as we expected, the doctor couldn't resist sending out his monster again for long," said Garret. "Alright, let's open fire, remember, first try aiming for the connection between his frill and his neck."

The Condors all opened fire on him at once, aiming for the area between his frill and neck. However, electricity crackled around it, blocking out their lasers and destroying their missiles. "Dang it!" complained Eiji. "Kumori upgraded him against that! Should've seen that coming, Dr. Kumori was a perfectionist."

"Then Garret, please get to searching for that power core in him," said Kira.

"I'm on it!" said Garret, clicking away at his computer.

To buy time, the Condors and Phoenix opened fire on Neo Jirass, sending sparks cascading from his hide but overall doing nothing. The kaiju roared, returning fire with his electrical blasts, forcing them to evade. Missiles were launched into his chest, forcing him back from the smoke but not from the blasts. The Neo Ultra Garrison flew around back and launched missiles into his back, but this time he had no reaction other than swinging his long tail around, nearly hitting Eiji's fighter. Kira switched from heat lasers to cold, firing and forming patches of snow and ice on his skin but he just broke that off and returned fire with his own electrical blasts. Kira couldn't pull up in time and the wing of her Ultra Condor was blown off, sending her crashing to Earth.

Kira tried to get her eject to work but it'd been shorted out by the blast. "Dang it!" she said, turning off communication and taking out the Ultra Pendent. "Corona!" she called, transforming into Ultrawoman Corona. The hybrid Ultra appeared to materialize catching the Ultra Condor and setting it down safely.

"Corona is here!" yelled Yuki.

"Yeah! Go get him! We've got your back!" yelled Kat, firing on Neo Jirass to distract him.

Corona nodded, taking her battle stance with a shout of "Shiah!"

**Kumori's Lab, 7:20 pm;**

Kumori smiled, watching the video feed. "Order Neo Jirass to knock Corona into the battle area, once she is activate the arena field and send Ultraman Cyber into battle."

**Tokyo Bay Area, 7:35 pm;**

Corona charged and did a diving kick into Neo Jirass, knocking him back. The huge reptile screeched in anger and did a spinning tail whip to Corona's head, knocking her backwards threw a building. She had to roll out of the way to avoid another tail attack, only for Neo Jirass to bite down on her shoulder, picking her up and throwing her a good distance into a industrial area. Suddenly, four large towers rose out of the ground around the area, forming a barrier over it, sealing in a large section of the city. Corona gasped in surprise, particular sense Neo Jirass was outside of the barrier.

Eiji growled. "Dang! They trapped Corona!"

"I don't think they just trapped her," said Yuki. "I think they made an arena, look!"

The ground opened up due to two large mechanical doors, a mechanical hum coming from underground. A large hydraulic lift rose the second mechanical Ultra out of the hidden hanger. His body shape was similar to Proto Ultraman but he was painted, a green pattern around his ankles, heading up the sides of his legs and forming a ring around his waist, continuing up into a 'Y' across his chest, then down his arms to another ring at the elbows. The rest of his body was mostly black metal but had a circuitry pattern radiating out from his chest, down his arms and legs and up his neck, his color timer having visible circuitry inside it, three circuit patterns radiating out from it. He had two bracelets on his wrists, dark silver in color with a circuit line down the middle. His head was more sinister, his eyes triangular and having viable circuitry inside. Suddenly, his eyes and color timer lit up green and he flipped his wrists, causing a long curved blade to emerge from the bracelets, a circuit line through the center. "Shiah!" he yelled, but his voice sounded like a strange hum almost as he took a battle pose, arms extended outwards.

Corona took her battle pose but knew she couldn't fight this new robot and stop Neo Jirass at the same time so she crossed her arms over her chest and pointed them skywards, sending a strange alien writing into the sky before turning back to face the robotic Ultraman. Cyber quickly charged and slashed at her repeatedly with his blades, forcing her to dodge until she pulled out her Frost Saber and blocked, their weapons clashing and sending sparks flying.

The Neo Ultra Garrison flew over Neo Jirass, pelting him with everything they had but getting nowhere. "This is pointless! Our weapons can't even hurt him!" yelled Yuki, annoyed.

"Well until Corona takes care of the mecha Ultraman over there, we have to at least distract him," replied Eiji.

Kat sensed something and looked up. "Maybe not! Look!" she yelled, pointing up.

The huge form of Ultraman descended from the sky, landing in front of Neo Jirass. "Shiah!" he barked, taking a wrestling-like battle stance.

"Ultraman!" yelled Yuki, cheering.

"Corona called him with that signal," explained Garret. "From what's been seen, its basically an Ultra SOS signal."

"Well regardless, we've got an Ultra helping us! Let's help him back!" Yuki cheered.

Ultraman waited for Neo Jirass to charge and grappled with him, managing to throw him to the side.

Corona blocked slashes from Ultraman Cyber, but it was difficult, his strength was rather high. She ducked another slash, causing him to slice a building in half. She kicked him backwards and switched to Torrent Mode. She blocked again, managing to force him back but getting slashed, sending a shower of sparks. Cyber then spun kicked her several times, forcing her back before launching her through a building. As Corona tried to get up, energy surged through the circuit patterns into Cyber's timer before a powerful green energy beam surged out, forcing Corona to roll out of the way to avoid damage, the building behind her exploding violently.

Ultraman kept dodging charges from Neo Jirass, finally getting behind him and grabbing his tail, lifting up and throwing the monster by it, sending him sailing into a park nearby. He then charged, only for Neo Jirass to fire his electrical blasts. Instead of dodging, Ultraman just puffed out his chest, the blasts hitting and harmlessly discharging. Confounded, Neo Jirass tried it again, only for the same effect.

"Wow! Now that's hardcore!" yelled Yuki. "He's taking it head on without even flinching!"

"Not surprisingly," replied Garret. "Ultraman is documented as being immune to electrical attacks. Even Mephilas Seijin's lightning bolts, which were even to the Specium Ray, couldn't hurt him."

Brushed off his chest and charged Neo Jirass, grabbing his head and flipping him over his shoulder. As the kaiju stood up, he did the move again, twice more.

Corona dodged more slashes from Cyber, barely avoiding it. She caught his blades with her bracers and forced them aside, palm striking him repeatedly in the chest and staggering him back. She went for another strike but was caught thrown overhead threw another building. She growled, getting to her feet and charging, dodging several slashes to get close enough to grab his neck and go for a choke slam but was countered, being thrown by her arm through another building. She struggled to her feet, her feet, only for a flying kick from Cyber to plow her threw another one. She groaned, standing up, her timer beginning to blink. She saw green energy going along the circuit patterns to his arms, the blade retracting. He put his arms in an 'L' shape, firing a green energy beam from his arm. Corona was hit in the chest and plowed backwards until she crashed into the energy shield, electrocuting her before she fell to the ground, her timer blinking rapidly. However, she noticed that Cyber's timer had began to blink fast despite having not received much damage.

Cyber charged and tried to kick Corona in the head but she rolled out of the way and swept him. She remembered the original Proto Ultraman had a flaw in his design, he overheated easily. She assumed Cyber had to have some problem as well. She dodged more slashes but new she couldn't keep this up for long. She remembered when his timer had started blinking and nodded, realizing something. She allowed Cyber to kick her backwards into a main street and took time standing up. Cyber charged up his energy ray, the Cyber Shooter, once more in an attempt to finish it but the energy suddenly stopped building up, his timer blinking rapidly. He let out a low growl, seemingly frustrated before charging her with his blades. Corona charged icy energy into her fist and ducked under the attempted stab and punched right into Cyber's stomach, penetrating into his body. Cyber struggled, trying to free himself but it was no use, Corona charged icy energy through the robot, freezing him solid before slamming him with full strength into the ground, shattering him into a million pieces.

Eiji smiled. "Corona beat the faker!" he yelled, smiling.

"Yes!" yelled Garret, throwing his arms up.

"What? We're excited too but not that excited," said Kat.

Garret smiled. "I found Neo Jirass' power core!" he announced.

Kat nodded, watching Ultraman get bashed to the ground by Neo Jirass' tail. "Well show Ultraman!"

Garret nodded, aiming at its location in Neo Jirass' body and firing a flair, which buried itself in the skin under his left arm. "Ultraman! Aim there!" he yelled.

Ultraman nodded. As Neo Jirass' charged again, Ultraman charged as well, driving his hand into the area in question, piercing deep into his chest. Ultraman spun around, looking at Neo Jirass, who crackled with electricity and roared in agony. Ultraman nodded and crossed his wrists in a plus shape, firing a rainbow colored energy beam from his upright hand. The beam struck Neo Jirass in the base of the neck, burning deep into his neck. Neo Jirass roared in pain, staggering forwards and collapsed dead to the ground.

Ultraman walked over to the force field and used another Specium Beam to destroy the field projectors, freeing Corona. Corona walked up and nodded to him. "Thanks for coming, Ultraman."

Ultraman nodded. "Of course, I wanted to see you firsthand anyway, and I'm impressed," he stated. "How did you know the robot would run out of power?"

Corona looked back at what remained of Ultraman Cyber. "I saw his color timer began blinking despite the fact he hadn't taken much damage," she explained. "So I assumed it was because he had a limited energy reserve, so I overtaxed it."

Ultraman patted her on the back. "Very good, I can defiantly tell Seven's faith in you is not misguided," he said. "Anyway, I must return to the Land of Light, good luck."

Corona nodding, she would've blushed from the complement if Ultras could blush. "Shuwatch!" yelled the two Ultras, taking off into the sky.

**Komori's Lab, 8 pm;**

Komori watched the video of the two Ultras flying off. "So Ultraman Cyber still wasn't enough to kill Corona," he said. "Looks like we'll need to make a perfected model if we want the results we seek," he said. "Time to create a paragon of technology," he said, smiling evilly.

**Next Time on Ultrawoman Corona, Episode 19, The Accursed Crystal;**

A huge diamond has been retrieved from an island in the pacific, home to ancient ruins from a long dead civilization. However, its discovered the natives believed the jewel cursed and sure enough, it vanishes the next night. A crime wave of jewel thefts occur in the area, making their way to a diamond mine. When the crystal is discovered to have merged with the jewels to form a mineral composed juggernaut, will the Neo Ultra Garrison and Corona be able to return it to the Earth?


	21. Episode 19: The Accursed Crystal

Hey guys! Sorry for missing last week! This week was graduation week (yeah, I'm now offically a high school graduate), so it was too stressful for me to get this done in time with all the preparation before hand. Anyway, I hope this chapter (and the big chapter for next week I know at least one person is dieing for) makes up for it! Enjoy!**

* * *

******

Ultrawoman Corona, Episode 19, The Accursed Crystal;

**Appearance of Mineral Super Beast Diadoras;**

**Tokyo National History Museum, 1 am**

A security guard walked through the halls of the massive museum, doing his rounds. "Why did I take night duty at a museum? Probably the spookiest job possible in the whole world," he muttered, backing into a stuffed saber tooth tiger and jumping when he turned to see it. "You're not so scary," he said, calming down. He then walked into another wing, a gigantic diamond in the middle of the room, about three feet tall and 5 feet wide. The guard whistled impressed as he looked it over. "So that's the diamond they retrieved from Akuma Island…it is enormous," he said, looking it over, then to a ancient tablet at the bottom, confused due to it being ancient writing. "I wonder what this means…" he said, looking closer, but then realizing he needed to move on and walked off.

A few minutes later, the huge diamond began to glow red and crystals throughout the room broke out of their cases and flew into it.

**Neo Ultra Garrison HQ, 7 am;**

Kira was with Kat in one of the rooms of the base, candles burning and both meditating quietly. Kira, somewhat bored, finally spoke up. "Kat, what's this for again?"

"Well remember how anger awakened your Power Form?" asked Kat.

"Well Torrent Form, but yeah."

Kat smiled. "Speed and…Torrent Forms are opposite, so maybe while anger was needed to awaken Torrent Form, calm and peace will be needed to awaken your Speed form."

Kira thought it out, it did seem pretty logical. "Yeah, plausible," she said. "I guess this could come in handy after all, no offense," she said, her and Kat returning to meditation.

However, before the two girls could get into their meditation, the alarm went off. Kira sighed. "Why is it every time we get into something, a monster or alien attacks?"

**Tokyo National History Museum, 8 am;**

The room were the diamond once stood was ruined, cases busted open, a huge gash torn in the roof above where the diamond had been leading to a huge hole in the wall. Yuki blinked. "Alright…so where'd the diamond go? It was all over the news…"

"I think whoever took the rest of the jewels too it," said Eiji.

"Maybe, or the diamond WAS the thief," said Kat. "Weirder things have happened."

Eiji growled annoyed. "Why does that have to be right?" he asked aloud, examining the area.

Kira was also looking around. "Looks like all the glass was taken to. Anything even vaguely resembling crystal was."

Garret examined the place the diamond was. "This tablet was with it," he said. "Maybe it'll hold some clues," he said, looking threw a laptop he'd brought with him.

"Ok brain, what's your opinion?" asked Yuki, curious.

Garret found a match. "It matches the same type of writing found with the capsule containing Aboras and Banila."

Yuki scratched his head. "Who were they?"

Eiji face palmed. "You worked with a kaiju news network and you can't remember kaiju names? They were a pair of devil beasts unleashed during Ultraman's time. They were imprisoned by an ancient civilization and accidentally set free by scientists and lightning. In the end, Aboras killed Banila and then Ultraman destroyed Aboras, but Aboras' hide was so thick it took three Specium Rays to the same spot in a row to get the job done."

Yuki blinked. "Wow…"

Garret nodded. "The writing found with it warned just what was in the two containers hidden with it, but it was found out too late."

"Wait, so whose bright idea was it to move an artifact from the same civilization that the last artifact from them released two giant devil beasts?" asked Kira.

Kat chuckled. "The same government that thought it was a good idea to transport the still living Gomora to be put on display in Japan?"

Kira nodded. "Valid point."

"I'll head back to the base to analyze the tablet," said Garret.

"And the rest of us should look around for this monster," said Eiji. "Or diamond…or…whatever!"

**Tokyo, 9 am;**

Kira, Eiji, Yuki, and Kat looked through the ruins of a jewelry store, same condition as the museum. "Same as before, all the jewels, glass, and crystals of any kind are gone," said Eiji.

"This is the fourth jewelry store that's been robbed," said Kira.

"And I can sense the same signature from the museum at each one," said Kat. "This is defiantly a kaiju."

"But that crystal was ancient. If its from the same civilization as Aboras and Banila it must have been at least 300 million years old," said Eiji. "How can no one have known this thing was really a monster until now?"

"It was probably dormant until those idiots decided to move it away from the island," said Kira. "Then when they moved it to an area surrounded by all sorts of jewels, which I guess it eats, so it woke up. Or the natives knew how to keep it dormant."

"So in other words, scientists, other than Garret, once again showed their stupidity," said Yuki. "And ignorance of local legends. Odds are the natives told them something like 'that diamond is cursed! Don't take it!'"

Kat took out a report on the diamond and read it. "Actually, yes, something like that did happen."

Yuki nodded. "See! Scientists never listen to local legends! You'd think after so many monster attacks being caused by that kind of thing they'd listen!"

Kira sighed. "Yes, you'd think, now let's think for ourselves and find the pattern here."

Kat nodded. She took out a GPS type device and punched in the locations of the museum and the four stores. "According to this, its heading northwest, there are jewelry stores in other directions from the museum, but its heading northwest for whatever reason."

Eiji suddenly gasped. "Guys, a new diamond mine was opened northwest of Tokyo…that must be where its heading."

Kira blinked. "That'd be an all you can eat buffet for this thing!"

"I don't think there's any question where its heading now, let's just get there before it does," said Kat, running towards the ships.

**Diamond Mine, Midday;**

The group stood at the entrance to the diamond mine, waiting for their enemy to appear. "We've been here for hours!" yelled Yuki, frustrated.

"Yes, but while we've been here, the creature has been eating up jewelry shops along the path we predicted, the owners said its moving underground and uses some sort of energy field to draw the crystals underground to it, along with the glass," said Kat.

"So what's to stop it from digging right under us?" asked Eiji.

"The type of rock the mine is built into, I can't remember the name but it was so hard they're using energy drills to bore into it, which should tell you how many diamonds are in there for them to go to those measures," said Kat. "This thing is not digging through this on its own," she explained, her communicator. "Hello?"

**Neo Ultra Garrison HQ, 12:07 pm;**

"Yes, its Garret, I've deciphered the writing," said Garret. "Its troubling but sheds some light on not only this creature but Aboras and Banila as well," he explained. "I'll read it to you. 'The object descended from the stars, an accursed jewel eating stone that consumed the most precious of crystals. Eventually, it ate so much it became a giant beast, equal in size to those terrible devils Aboras and Banila that plagued us, and turned his attention to our destruction. We dubbed it Diadoras and now we had not the two monsters we began with but three. But luck favored us in this matter, Diadoras, Aboras, and Banila fought a terrible battle against each other. In the end, all three were exhausted from their war, enough so that we could contain the two devil beasts in capsules and Diadoras returned to its original form, a simply crystal, which we contained in this cave, far from any other mineral it was able to merge with its form, hopefully never to rise again."

**Diamond Mine, 12:10 pm;**

"So you're saying if this Diadoras absorbs enough material, he'll transform into a kaiju?" asked Kat.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, you cannot allow Diadoras to get into that diamond mine," reported Garret over the communicator.

"Understood," said Kat. "We'll do our best," she said, hanging up.

"Great, not only is Diadoras a woman's worst nightmare, he's also a space monster," said Yuki. "Now what?"

Kat was about to say something, when she sensed something. "We fight, Diadoras has arrived!" she said, sensing the space monster.

The group turned as a dust cloud appeared, moving across the ground towards them. The group opened fire on it, causing an explosion to rip out of the ground, crystals and glass raining down on the ground, the diamond that was Diadoras landing among it, seemingly inactive. "I think we got it!" said Eiji.

Kira was about to agree, but saw the jewel light up. "No, I think this is just starting!"

Diadoras floated into the air, his shattered collection doing the same and spinning around him, forming into a body. What resulted was what appeared to be a small theropod dinosaur skeleton, only much bulkier and with longer arms. The bones were composed of solid crystal, spikes jutting out from the beginning of the joints, which were diamonds. His hands were a single diamond with four crystal fingers levitating around it, his feet similar but only having two claws per foot. The spine, tail, and pelvis were all composed of strings of diamond while the true body of Diadoras floated in the ribcage, protected by the surrounding crystal. A red orb of light appeared in the eyes of the dinosaur skull-like head, which had diamonds for teeth and a long crystal nasal horn. Diadoras roared, sounding like a hollow, echoing screech.

"Fire!" ordered Kira, the group opening fire on the monster.

Diadoras used his long tail to block the lasers, causing them to refract inside the diamonds composing it and flying back out, straight back at the group, forcing them to dodge in every direction. Diadoras collected light energy in his horn and fired a rainbow-colored energy beam from it, blowing up rocks the group were trying to hide behind and forcing them to take cover behind harder objects.

Kat growled. "Ok, now what do we do? Lasers are useless!"

"Use explosives!" said Kira, looking to Eiji, who pulled out a high tech granade and throwing it at Diadoras. The bomb exploded, blowing the kaiju to pieces. "Yeah!" he yelled, excited but only to lose the excitement when Diadoras simply reformed himself. "Dang it! Can nothing stop this thing?"

"Aim for the true crystal! We've got to destroy that!" said Yuki, taking aim and shooting Diadoras' true body, only for it to be refracted back at him, forcing him to dodge. "Ok, lasers don't work but it looks like his body absorbed most of the impact from the bomb…"

Diadoras was fed up with these games but saw these humans wouldn't get out of his way. He absorbed light into his true crystal, which began to spin rapidly before diving into the ground like a drill, abandoning its body. "Um…where did he go?" asked Kira.

"I don't know, but he shouldn't be able to dig into the mine…unless…" said Kat, realizing something.

"Unless what?" asked Eiji as the Earth suddenly began to shake.

"Unless he used the light he absorbed to make himself into an energy drill!"

Suddenly, a massive version of Diadoras burst out of the side of the mountain, his true form now encased in a huge diamond for further protection and his 'bones' now much thicker and more durable, due to being made of pure diamond this time. Diadoras roared in fury and tore his way all the way free, burying the ships in rock as he cast his gaze on the city of Tokyo in the distance and beginning to stomp his way towards it.

"Now what?" asked Eiji, firing on Diadoras, but his entire body was basically one huge diamond and refract it back at him, forcing him to dodge but getting his pants lit on fire by the explosion. He quickly extinguished himself. "Dang it!"

"Well that didn't work…and just our luck, the ships got buried in the rockslide!" said Kat.

"Wait, what about those laser drills you mentioned," said Yuki. "Think their beam may be able to burn threw diamond?"

Kat shrugged. "I don't know, diamond is one of the hardest minerals on the planet, but its worth a shot at least."

Kira nodded. "Ok, try that, I'll go try to get his attention so he doesn't trash Tokyo," she said, running after the space monster as the group ran to get the laser drills in working order. Once out of sight, she pulled out the Ultra Bracelet. "Corona!" she yelled, transforming into her Ultra form and charging Diadoras, grabbing is arm and chopping him several times, only to be bashed off.

Diadoras turned towards her with a screeched in rage, slashing at her with his diamond claws. She tried to block with her braces but the slashes even left deep scratches in them. She kicked him in the chest, managing to barely stagger him back. She slashed at him with the Frost Saber, but his diamond body, enhanced by his own powers, were too hard and it bounced off, allowing him to bash her to the ground with his tail and then blast her backwards with his beam.

"Dang it! Even Corona is having trouble with him!" said Kat, hopping into one of the energy drills, which resembled a normal industrial drilling machine, only in place of a drill was series of laser emitters with a crystal in the center to focus them. She fired the laser drill into Diadoras' upper back, managing to do enough damage to actually distract him, though not enough to matter.

Diadoras looked at Kat, allowing Corona to get up and turn into Torrent form and punch him repeatedly in the back, but not even that managed to do any damage. He turned, smacking her in the head and sending her crashing through some mining equipment. He then stomped on her chest repeatedly, until Corona managed to get her hands under his foot and push back, managing to drive him off her. She then fired the Glacial Shot into his chest, only for it to be refracted back by his crystal body, forcing her to roll out of the way as it froze where she'd just been standing. As she got back to her feet, he struck her in the chest with his horn beam, driving her to the ground. Before she got back to her feet fully, he drove his claw into her back, causing her to scream in pain and bleed light. He tore the claws out and kicked her over, her timer beginning to blink. He slashed her head repeatedly, tearing gashes in her metal skin which bled light before the Neo Ultra Garrison fired into his back again, distracting him and turning his attention towards them.

"Well I think we found out this guys weakness, he's got a short attention span!" yelled Yuki, now manning an energy drill as well and backing up as he fired at the juggernaut stopping towards them.

Kat concentrated. _"Corona, sometimes a rapid barrage of well placed weaker hits can cause more damage than a single powerful one,"_ she told him telepathically to Corona.

Corona managed to stand up and turned into her pseudo Speed Form, still purple and blue, and charged forwards, rapidly throwing punches and kicks into Diadoras' back, aiming at the same place, but not fast enough to do damage before she was bashed away. She retreated out of reach, managing to use her energy to seal her back wound but was forced to concentrate on dodging the dangerous blows from Diadoras. Luckily, the Neo Ultra Garrison distracted the titan with their lasers, his short attention span causing him to concentrate on the aggressive opponent.

Corona knew the only way this tactic would work is if she could take a true Speed Form and remembered the meditation earlier. She stood in place, concentrating deeply, clearing her mind. As she did so, and calmed her mind, the purple areas of her body began to steam, floating off in trails of energy into the sky. Finally, she slammed her fists together, causing the entire purple covering to transform into a thick purple vapor that swirled around her before vanishing, revealing a solid blue coloration in place of the purple and blue from before, her body slimmer and more streamlined, including her head fins, her beam lamp blue as well.

Corona suddenly dashed forwards at blinding speed, delivering an onslaught of punches and kicks to his back, with such speed the sure momentum of the assault staggering him forwards and actually cracking the point of impact. "She did it! She got a Speed Form!" yelled Kat, excited that her advice had actually worked.

"I don't get it, why did a bunch of weaker strikes do more damage than one super strong one?" asked Yuki, confused.

"Simple, each strike causes vibrations and wears down the point of impact. While it can bounce back from one strong hit, it doesn't get the chance from a barrage of smaller ones."

Corona ducked a swing from Diadoras and sent a barrage of punches into the center of his chest, dodging more blows but returning to her blows before the effects of the first hit had recoiled. Finally, the ribcage cracked and finally shattered, exposing the crystal 'heart' of Diadoras. Corona quickly took out his knee with several quick kicks and jumped up on his shoulders as he stood up, bent over. She then flipped forwards, hooking her legs around his arms and doing a front flip power bomb-type move, slamming him hard into the ground. She flipped back and as he stood up, she held her hands to her chest then quickly trust them overhead, charging up a large sphere of icy energy. She threw it straight into Diadoras chest, a sudden explosion of bluish energy flash freezing Diadoras into an icy statue. She then stomped her foot, the vibrations causing Diadoras to shatter and explode into snow and ice, leaving his tiny, compared to her, true self laying on the ground. Corona picked it up and crushed it in her hand, dropping the shattered remains to the ground. She looked up slowly and shouted "Shuwatch!", taking off into the sky.

**Neo Ultra Garrison HQ, 7 pm;**

The group were all eating their dinner, except for Garret, who was missing. Rimu Eleking sat at an outlet, also 'eating' his meal. Yuki looked at the tiny kaiju. "I'm still getting used to seeing that," he said, getting a screech out of it. "What? I'm not used to having a pet kaiju!"

Kira chuckled. She looked to Kat and smiled, nodding. Kat replied in kind, both knowing it was Kat's idea that won the day in truth. "So, where's Garret?"

"He's examining the remains of Diadoras' true crystal," explained Anne. "He thinks it may reveal where it cam from."

Garret ran in. "Guys! You won't believe what I found out!"

Yuki jumped in surprise. "Your inside voice?"

Garret sighed. "This is more important. That crystal's structure is not from Earth."

"Duh! The tablet said that," said Eiji.

"But what's important is where it has been found before."

Kira got a chill, knowing this probably wasn't good. "Where?"

Garret looked serious. "In the inorganic components of Yapool's Chouju, that's the only place its ever been found. Not in meteors, not in alien robots, only in those monsters."

Kat blinked. "Wait, so Diadoras was a Chouju from over 300 million years ago?" she asked. "I don't even know if Lunatynx was that old, and he made the moon a barren wasteland."

Garret nodded. "This could mean that Yapool has been attacking Earth for much longer than anyone thought…well at least he's dead now."

Kira shivered at the thought. "But if he survived for over 300 million years…then maybe not…"

**Next Time on Ultrawoman Corona, Episode 20, Soldier for Hire, Guts Seijin Part 1;**

The evil Beta Seijin finally makes his presence felt and hires outside help, a female Guts Seijin mercenary and her enforcer, the hulking Grendel, to destroy Corona. The duo of monsters launch and attack on the city, but don't want to just defeat Corona outright, instead they set up a pitched battle in the middle of Tokyo. Can Corona overcome an alien whose species made themselves known for defeating Ultras?


	22. Episode 20: Guts Seijin Part 1

Hey guys, really sorry for the wait. The last two saturdays have been really busy for me, so I couldn't update, but I didn't want to put this off another week. Anyway, its the moment you've been waiting for! Guts Seijin appears! And its a female Guts! Please note, any differences between this Guts and previous ones, mainly appearence and personality, are due to both that and the fact I'm trying to make her a unique character, not just another invader. And she's not alone! Enjoy!**

* * *

******

Ultrawoman Corona, Episode 20, Soldier for Hire, Guts Seijin, Part 1;

**Appearance of Ones Double Alien Guts Seijin and Enforcer Alien Grendel**

**Space, Midday;**

Another 'human template' that Alpha Seijin's army seemed to use so often stood on the bridge of his ship. The only major difference was his extremely spiky hair and yellow t-shirt. "Gamma failed, Delta failed, now its my turn," said Beta Seijin. "But I'm going to play it safe first," he said. He saw a flying saucer dock with his own ship. "Finally they've arrived."

The door slid open and in walked a birdlike alien, her head was rather large, a beak in place of a mouth, various pink and yellow patterns on the back. Over her beady eyes were star-shapes, a dark pink in color. Her shoulders were large, three white bands decorating them, pink otherwise. Her lower arms were reptilian and reddish colored, her chest had a white 'M' shape with a thinner one beneath, the shape of her chest identifying her as female. Her legs were blue, with white markings at the hips and ankles, her feet also reptilian, like her lower arms. Other than the white patterns and her arms and some on her head, she was pink, this was a normal feature for female members of her race, something Earthlings had yet to see in the past. This was a member of the notorious Guts Seijin race, aliens who had never lost their initial battle with an Ultra, a feat very few aliens could match. Behind her entered a skinny looking alien, wearing a full body black cloak over his lower body, his hands and feet visible and humanoid, his skin pale white while his head was skull-like almost, his overall appearance being unthreatening.

"The notorious mercenary Guts Seijin and her…bodyguard Grendel…I expected you to be taller," said Beta.

"I prefer the term enforcer," said Grendel, his voice almost snake like. "And I assure you, I can get big when I need to."

"So, what is your job?" asked Guts, looking at her white, birdlike nails and chiseling them into a point. Her voice was sly but kind of annoyingly high pitched.

"Kill Ultrawoman Corona," said Beta, serious. "She's a thorn in our side, and needs to be dealt with swiftly."

Guts laughed. "An Ultra? Child's play," she said, a smile on her beak. "I know in the past some members of my race have been…overconfident and ended up being blown to pieces despite beating the Ultra initially, but unlike them, I've got someone to make sure my prey doesn't escape before I can execute them," she said, smiling to Grendel.

"Why wait at all? Why not just kill them on the spot?"

Guts chuckled. "Where's the fun in that?" she asked. "Its called savoring victory, and its quite fun," she continued. "Something I also savor is money, now where's the cash? I have trust in my abilities, I don't have trust in you. I'm not going to go fight without at least a down payment."

Beta growled, reaching into his pocket. "Mercenaries, you know I could've hired a Bunyo Seijin for half of what I'm paying you," he said, handing her a sizable amount of alien currency.

Guts snickered. "A Bunyo Seijin caught Leo through trickery but when it came down to the actual fight, he didn't even make Leo's timer flicker. At least with a Guts, you have history as a guarantee," she said, counting up her money. "Alright Grendel, let's go," she said, turning and walking out the door.

Beta growled. "You'd better be worst every penny!"

**Neo Ultra Garrison HQ, 2 pm;**

Yuki was with Nami, relaxing in the outer room. "Well for once it seems like we're going to have a quiet day, what do you know?" asked Yuki.

Nami chuckled, Rimu Eleking on her lap, being petted. "Well true, but never count your kaiju before they hatched," she stated jokingly. "Its never too late for an alien invasion to happen."

Kira walked in, overhearing the comment as she did so. "Or Dr. Komori could show up with his latest imitation Ultra to try to kill Corona. Or another 'Monster General' could show up."

Yuki growled. "Why'd you have to bring that up."

"We need to be ready at any time, kaiju don't wait for us to be prepared to battle them."

"I know, I just wish that could take a real breather without a giant monster ruining it!"

"We've had a vacation before."

"A giant prehistoric monster tried to flood the beach to drag everyone out to sea for a snack!" exclaimed Yuki. "Stupid Moraydon…"

"Come on Yuki, annoyance doesn't suit you," said Nami, kissing his cheek and making him blush.

"Yeah…I guess that's right…"

**Tokyo, 2:15 pm;**

Guts Seijin and Grendel stood on a roof, looking over the city. "Alright Grendel, time to lure in our prey," said Guts. "Have fun," she said, teleporting off.

Grendel smiled, throwing off his cloak. While his body was just as skinny and pale as the rest of him, there were bars sticking out of his back and arms. His eyes glowed crimson and the bars glowed as well, sinking into his body, causing agonizing pain but Grendel smiled, long teeth growing from his mouth as his muscles budged. Within moments he was surrounded in purple energy and grew, crushing the buildings around him as he grew larger, finally solidifying. His skin was now a deep purple color, his eyes glowing red, his muscles gigantic, teeth gutting from his maul. His arms were oversized, forcing him to be leaning over and rest his knuckles on the ground, hiding huge claws on his hands. The only clothing he now had was a black loincloth, causing him to resemble some kind of ogre almost.

Grendel reared back, throwing his hands into the air and slamming them back down on buildings in front of him, crushing them into oblivion, the vibrations from the impact causing others around them to collapse as well. Grendel then swung his claws, slicing a skyscraper in two at the midsection, sending the top crashing through several more. Grendel roared in fury, awaiting his challenger.

He didn't have to wait long, the Neo Ultra Garrison soon arrived on the scene and fired into his thick hide, but their weapons did nothing. "See! You jinxed my day! Had to say there'd be a giant monster attack!" said Yuki, firing lasers into Grendel's massive back but doing nothing to even annoy him.

"No such thin as jinxes," said Kira. "But you'll have bad luck from me if you don't shut up about it!" she yelled, shooting Grendel directly in the face, getting him to swat at her. "Still, this is one ugly monster."

The Phoenix bombed Grendel's back ,freezing portions of his skin solid, but he merely scratched it off and smashed through more buildings. "One thick hide too, nothing's even phasing him," said Kat, annoyed.

Kira dove at Grendel's face, firing lasers and getting him to swat at her but evaded. "Well at least he finds being shot in the face annoying," she said, annoyed as well, normally a monster at least concentrated on them when they attacked. She dove at him again, but this time he threw a huge chunk of rubble at her. She barely dodged enough to avoid a head on collusion but her wing was sheered off by it, sending her spiraling to the ground. "Corona!" she called, using the Ultra Pendent and transforming, materializing catching the Ultra Condor. She set it down and turned to face Grendel. "Shiah!" she shouted, taking her fighting stance.

"Finally the big guns show up!" said Yuki. "Hurry up Corona!"

Eiji looked at the Ultra Condor, seeing it was still in the battle field. "I'm going to go check on Kira, you guys keep up the fight," he said, heading down to land.

Corona charged Grendel and hit him with several punches and kicks, but the 'enforcer' was unfazed and batted her away with one arm. He then roared and brought both fists down on her back, only for Yuki to shoot him in the face, distracting him, allowing the Ultra Phoenix to drop a payload of bombs in his face, staggering him as they temporarily blinded him. Corona jumped back to her feet and did a back flip to get out of range and then threw her Frost Saber at him. The boomerang-like blade hit him right in the neck but bounced off without doing any damage and returned to Corona, much to her aggravation. Grendel seemed to chuckle and charge forwards, punching Corona in the gut hard enough to pick her up off the ground, then slammed her hard into the ground with his other fist.

Eiji reached Kira's Ultra Condor and found the cockpit still closed. He looked in and didn't see anyone. "Kira?" he asked. "Kira?" he yelled, looking around, worried for her. He activated his communicator. "Kira? Are you ok?" he asked. "Kira?"

Corona was pinned under Grendel's foot but as he prepared to stomp her again, she rolled out of the way and fired a Glacial Shot into his face. While a layer of ice formed, he just scratched it off, unharmed. Irritated, Corona charged up and fired the Aurora Blitz, hitting the juggernaut in the chest and freezing him solid. She rose to her feet, seemingly victorious, only for Grendel's icy covering to crack and finally shatter, revealing him unharmed, causing Corona to gasp in surprise.

"The Aurora Blitz didn't work!" said Garret, surprised.

"That guy has thick armor, even thicker than we thought," said Kat. "It's almost like Black King's."

Grendel charged the confused Corona and wrapped his claws around her throat, lifting her into the air and cloaking her. Corona flailed madly as the Neo Ultra Garrison tried to get Grendel to release her by shooting him but failed completely. Corona's timer began to blink as she lost energy. Realizing she was running out of time, she trust her arms up and then into her timer, causing it to emit an amazingly bright flash of rainbow colored light right in his face. The Timer Flash caused Grendel to scream in pain, releasing her as he staggered back covering his eyes. Corona fell to her knees but quickly managed to stand up and switch to Torrent mode. As Grendel recovered from the attack, he threw another punch at Corona but she blocked and used a palm strike, forcing him backwards with her enhanced strength, keeping hold of his arm and pulling him back to hit him with another palm strike, slamming him into the ground. She tried to stomp on him, but Grendel caught her and threw her off. The two stood and grappled, Grendel slightly stronger but the difference not enough to fully overpower Corona, simply force her back. She used that against him, falling back, putting her legs into his chest and flipping him over her through a building. As the space monster struggled to get up, Corona wrapped her legs around his right arm and pulled, using an arm bar-like maneuver. Since she couldn't slice threw his skin, she'd tear through it. The building keeping him slightly above her gave her more leverage for her arm bar, causing Grendel to roar in pain as his skin ripped and tore open, bones snapping. To aid her, Yuki and the Ultra Phoenix fired into the exposed area left from the skin tearing open, causing more severe damage.

Finally, with one last tear, Grendel's arm was pulled out of its socket and torn off completely. Grendel roared in pain, getting to his feet, holding the stump where his right arm used to be, in disbelief that Corona had actually wounded him so severely. Corona stood up, throwing his severed arm away. She prepared the Glacium Smasher to deal the final blow but suddenly, something kicked her in the back, knocking her to the ground. Guts Seijin had arrived in giant form and stood over her.

"Well, I never thought you'd be able to do that kind of damage to Grendel," the she-alien cackled. "You live up to your reputation," she continued, only for Corona to throw the Frost Saber at her, but Guts merely split into two separate versions of herself, letting the weapon fly by and return to Corona before merging back together. "Your daddy tried the same thing on the first Guts, it doesn't work."

Corona gasped, remembering the name. She hadn't completely recognized the alien as a Guts Seijin due to her female nature, but knew of the species and their record against Ultras. "You're a Guts? Why are you pink?"

Guts chuckled. "Because I'm a female, did you honestly think male and females of alien species looked identical?" she asked, disguised. "I thought an Ultra would know that much, but I guess maybe you're not a normal Ultra, that mode changing thing you pulled was impressive," she said. "Still, it won't save you, but now isn't the best place, you're tired, that is true, but I don't want a tired opponent, I may be a greedy, mercenary, but I'm still a warrior," she said, her ship beaming up the dismembered Grendel. "Tomorrow, in Tokyo at high noon, it seems that earth movies have showdowns at high noon," she explained. "We'll fight then, I hope you'll be a challenge," she continued, laughing and teleporting into her ship. "I haven't had one in so long." She laughed and teleported back to her ship, which flew away.

Corona watched this transpire, knowing she'd need to do some work to be able to face Guts correctly. "Shuwatch!" she yelled, flying off.

Eiji was still looking for Kira, worried about her. He'd gone quite a ways in all directions. "Kira!" he yelled, getting discouraged. He saw Corona fly over and followed a bit until he lost sight of her, but saw a small sphere of light fly from where she was headed and back into the city. He followed and saw it land, turning back into Kira. He gasped and approached. "Kira…what just happened?"

Kira looked at him surprised. "Oh…hi Eiji…I guess I owe you an explanation, don't I?"

Eiji nodded. "Where have you been? What just happened?"

Kira sighed. "I've been keeping it a secret because…I didn't want people treating me differently because of it," she explained. "Haven't you noticed that every time Ultrawoman Corona shows up, I'm gone?"

Eiji thought about it, it was true, she always seemed to vanish whenever Corona appeared, they hadn't noticed it due to the situation going on at the time…but now that he thought about it, it was true. He gasped as he came to a realization. "You're…Corona?"

Kira nodded. "Yes, I'm Corona…now you know…I just didn't want anyone to know because I didn't want people to threat me any different than anyone else."

Eiji rubbed his head, thinking about her reasoning. "I can respect that, I wouldn't want people treating me different," he said. "But how did it happen? Did Corona fuse with you or did you come to Earth and take on this form?"

Kira shook her head. "Nether, I'm a hybrid."

Eiji's jaw dropped. "Hybrid? You're half human half Ultra?" he asked, surprised. "How is that even possible?" he asked, trying to imagine how a human and a 200 foot tall energy being could reproduce.

Kira chuckled. "That's easy, my dad was in human form at the time. I'm the daughter of Ultraseven and Anne."

Eiji blinked in surprise, that actually made sense, Ultras could take human form, so why couldn't they reproduce? "I see…so…Ultraseven just fell in love with a Anne and…decided to have a kid?"

Kira blushed at that, knowing what actually happened. "No…Ultraseven thought his human form was sterile, he didn't realize until I was conceived that he wasn't…but just because it was accidental, doesn't mean ether of them doesn't love me as much as if I wasn't."

Eiji nodded. "I can understand that," he explained. "…Don't worry, your secrets safe with me," he said. "I wouldn't tell something like that…unless you want me to."

Kira nodded. "Thanks…but I think its time they found out…the rest of the team…let's go back and tell them."

**Neo Ultra Garrison HQ, 4:30 pm;**

"You're what?" asked Yuki, surprised.

"I'm Ultrawoman Corona," said Kira, having explained everything.

Garret scratched his chin. "I understand why you hid it, no one can hold that against you. After all, no one wants to be treated differently for something they have no control over."

Yuki nodded. "Yeah…I guess so…but did anyone else actually know about it or just you?"

Kat looked to him. "I knew because of my psychic abilities. I just agreed with why she wanted it a secret."

"I knew because I gave birth to her," said Anne, as if that should be obvious, which when one thought about it, made sense. "Her father didn't know he could mate with humans, but in the end, I'm glad it happened," she said. "It gave me a daughter to love and the world a protector in the end."

"I only found out recently, when Delta Seijin appeared," Kira explained. "Because no Ultra was able to at the time."

"That explained why Corona had a longer time before her timer started blinking than a normal Ultra," said Garret. "And why it seemed she was learning the entire time, because Kira was mastering her powers."

"And if I do say so myself, done really well," said Eiji, smiling, Kira smiling back.

"But now there's the fact one of the toughest known aliens is calling her out for a fight, an alien no Ultra has ever defeated in their first fight with," said Kat. "We'll need to help her."

Kira got up. "I'm going up to the mountains to train, I need to do so privately, so you stay in Tokyo and make sure Guts doesn't suspect anything, she thinks she figured me out by watching me fight Grendel, but she's mistaken, I'm going into this with some new tricks, you guys prepare to stop her if I can't," she said, heading out the door. She stopped and looked back. "Thanks for understanding, by the way."

"No problem, good luck," said Eiji, smiling.

"Yeah, you can count on us!" said Yuki, giving a thumbs up.

Kira chuckled. "Thanks guys," she said, walking out to prepare.

**Next time on Ultrawoman Corona, Episode 21, Soldier for Hire, Guts Seijin, Part 2;**

Guts Seijin has thrown down a challenge for a duel in the middle of Tokyo! Kira heads into the mountains to covertly train for the upcoming showdown while the Neo Ultra Garrison prepares to give her back up. But will Corona be able to stop this alien mercenary or will she suffer the same fate as her father in his first battle with Guts?


	23. Episode 21: Guts Seijin Part 2

Sorry for the delay everyone, been busy and had some writers block, but better late than never! Hope this chapter makes up for it! Guts gets a three parter! Will Corona defeat the evil Guts? Read to find out!**

* * *

**

**Ultrawoman Corona Episode 21, Soldier for Hire, Guts Seijin Part 2;**

**Ultra Garrison HQ, 7 am;**

"Alright, so we know from the past that Guts Seijin have several powers making them very difficult opponents to fight," said Garret. "Most importantly is the source of their title, One's Double Alien," he explained, showing a video of the new Guts splitting into to two separate copies to evade the Frost Saber. "They can create copies of themselves. The thing is, these copies are immune to damage but can dish it out."

Yuki nodded. "So how do we tell which one is which?"

"We don't know, they have the same signature in every way," said Kat. "Even I seemed to sense two separate minds in there."

Eiji sighed. "So what do we do to take counter that?"

Anne looked around to Garret. "Any ideas?"

"The only thing we have is that if the copies are going over a distance, they're connected until the copy is formed and hitting them the right way will cancel it," explained Garret. "That's how Ultraman Mebius defeated his Guts opponent."

"Can we do that?" asked Yuki. "Or is it up to Coro-I mean Kira?"

"I honestly don't know, I can try to make something, but if I do, I don't know if it'll work."

"Ok, well since we're getting nowhere on Guts, what about that Grendel monster?" asked Anne.

"Assuming he's still alive, given Kira ripped his arm clean off," said Eiji, impressed Corona had done it, and that Kira was Corona.

**Guts' Spaceship, 7:15 am;**

Grendel laid on a medical table as the machinery of the ship attached a mechanical arm in place of his severed one. "I cannot believe that Ultra ripped my arm off, especially when nothing else she had could beat me."

Guts chuckled, monitoring the procedure. "Well Ultras aren't exactly known to be pushovers, even if my race has a good track record against them, I'm smart enough to know not to underestimate them," she explained. "They find a way to win if you give them a chance, you did, simple as that."

"If that's the case, why are you giving her time to recover?"

Guts shook her head at Grendel's apparent ignorance. "Because, I'm a warrior, it'd prove nothing if I beat her when she was exhausted, I'm in this for money, of course, but I'm also in it to prove I'm the strongest, and find a worthy opponent, if Corona is the worthy opponent I've been searching for, I want to give her the chance to prove it."

"And what if you lose?"

Guts chuckled. "Unlikely, but if I do, then I fall in battle, that's how a warrior should fall."

**Ultra Garrison HQ, 7:30 am;**

"You know what we need?" asked Yuki. "A giant robot or something so we can actually help Corona fight instead of being annoyances to the monster, I want to actually be able to kill a monster."

"That'll never work!" said Eiji. "Do you have any idea how hard it'd be to move something like that from place to place?"

"We could make our machines combine into it!"

"What is this? Sentai?"

"Well actually…" said Garret. "I'm not working on a giant robot, but I am working on an experimental new weapon that should let us help Corona a bit more. But its still in the experimental stages…"

"Well hurry and get it out of the experimental stage and into combat, we'll need all the help we can get!" said Anne, not wanting Eiji and Yuki to get into a huge fight. "We need to be ready for when Guts and Grendel launch their attack, just incase Corona loses the fight."

**Japanese Countryside, 7:35 am;**

Corona, shrunk down to human size, practiced her moves in the depths of an underground cave, where no one could see her. She got into position so there were four rocks around her and threw her Frost Saber into the air, then fired the Glacial Shot into it. The weapon refracted the beam in all directions but before it hit the intended target, it hit her and knocked her to the ground.

Corona groaned but stood right back up. "I can't let this beat me. I will get this attack to work!" she yelled and prepared to try again.

**Tokyo, 8 am;**

Guts spaceship suddenly appeared in the sky over Tokyo and fired beams out of the bottom of it, turning in a circle and cutting a huge ring around a large section of the city. She then launched miniature saucers into the air from the ship, circling around the outside of the battlefield.

"During the fight, these and the main ship will project a energy field around the area so Corona has no escape and the humans cannot help her," explained Guts to Grendel.

"We could just blow up the Neo Ultra Garrison, that'd work, wouldn't it?" asked Grendel.

Guts sighed. "Beta Seijin never paid us to destroy them, just Corona," she said. "If he'd paid us to do that, I'd have done that already."

**Neo Ultra Garrison HQ, 8:15 am;**

"Looks like Guts is getting everything ready for her fight with Kira," said Anne. "She's taking set up further than the previous Guts."

"I guess it could just be her personality, or it may be her gender, a female Guts has never been seen by humans before," said Kat, Rimu Eleking jumping into her arms and being petted. "I just hope everything works out."

Rimu Eleking screeched, he wished he could help in someway…but he didn't know how, he did care for Kira, knowing she was Corona made him worry even more for her.

**Japanese Countryside, 10 am;**

Corona threw the Frost Saber up once more and fired Glacial Shot into it again, the energy finally refracting off and smashing the four statues to bits. She panted as she caught it. "Finally, now, let's see if I can do anything about her other powers," she said, switching to her Vapor Mode.

**Tokyo, 10:30 am;**

Guts watched out the window as the Neo Ultra Garrison, minus Garret, evacuated those within the battlefield. "Good, Corona won't have to hold back because of innocent lives in the battlefield," she said. "I love it when the prey can fight at full power, it's much more exciting," she said, looking at her 'trophy wall', which displayed skulls of various kaiju and even a couple Ultra color timers. "I think Corona may be my best challenge yet," she said, laughing, clearing a spot in the middle and putting a blank plate. And her color timer will be my centerpiece, perfect!" she laughed.

"What makes you so sure? You've killed Ultras before," said Grendel.

"Well not killed them, Ultras are near impossible to permanently kill, there's probably someway to revive these guys," said Guts, running her hand over one of her prizes with an evil laugh.

Anne looked up. "This Guts is different than the others, the others weren't his extravagant with their challenges, this one…she wants to make a huge deal out of it."

Kat nodded. "Yeah, I know, it's like she just doesn't want to fight, she wants to flaunt her own power on a grand stage."

Garret nodded. "A diva in that respect, isn't she?"

Nami ran up. "Guys, this part of the city has been completely evacuated," she reported. "No one will get caught up in the fight."

"Good, now everything else is ready, let's hope Corona is."

**Tokyo, 11:55 am;**

The city around Guts spaceship was completely silent. Only the Neo Ultra Garrison remained nearby. "Time Is nearly up," said Anne. "I hope Kira is ready for the fight."

Kat nodded. "Guts probably is," she said. "Guts used Grendel to test her and see her moves, but I don't know if she knows about her Vapor Mode."

"But Kira probably assumes she does, Kira worked at a monster news agency and even did some reports on old monsters," said Yuki. "So she probably has some idea of how to go about defeating Guts."

Corona flew through the sky, having taken time to fly into space to recharge on sunlight. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, it'd be a tough fight if she ever had one, and would require a great deal of cunning to accomplish. She landed in the 'arena' and looked up at Guts' spaceship. "Alright Guts! I'm here! Come and get me!"

Guts beam down from her ship, quickly growing to giant size. "There you are Corona, I thought you wouldn't show," she said. "Considering a member of my race defeated your father easily."

Corona growled. "I'm not my father, Guts, I'm different, and I will beat you," she said. "And even if I don't, there are others that will," she said. "I know your tricks."

Guts cracked her neck. "Then lets start, one on one," she said, taking a fighting stance.

"Shiah!" shouted Corona, taking her own fighting stance.

Guts made the first move, firing a surge of pink energy from her hands, but Corona countered by holding both hands to her timer and firing a rainbow colored energy ray of her own out of it. The two collided and fought before exploding in a shower of sparks. Guts then split into four copies of herself and surrounded Corona. However, Corona remembered that Guts normally did this to trick the target, so she did nothing but stand and watch.

"You have to attack sooner or later, Corona," said the Guts copies. "Ultras can only survive on Earth for so long."

Corona chuckled. "Not me, I only use energy when attacking or being attacked, I'm adapted to Earth," she said, Guts seemed startled to hear this, Corona took advantage and threw her Frost Saber with a spin in the way she tossed it. This caused it the fly in a circle, while three Guts vanished, the fourth was struck across the chest and thrown to the ground. Corona caught her blade and jumped on top of Guts, throwing fists into her face.

Guts cried out in surprise and pain but then used her hand beams to blast Corona off her. She panted, standing up and holding her chest were she'd be hit. "Pretty good, kid, you caught me off guard," she said, growling. "I guess I'll need to be more proactive in this fight," she said, firing her energy beam, only for Corona to raise her bracers and charge forwards, blocking the attack and moving closer, finally reaching Guts and throwing the alien's arms apart, then going for a punch, but Guts split and headed behind her, reforming. Guts then fired a barrage of energy beams, alternating between the hands she fired with. Corona was surrounded by explosions and blocked out by the smoke.

"That should do it," said Guts with a smile, only for Corona to be nowhere to be found when it cleared. "What?" asked the surprised Guts, before being caught off guard by Corona growing back to giant size directly underneath her, picking her up and throwing her a good distance to the ground. Guts groaned, getting back up. "Interesting, using your ability to change size offensively, you are a true challenge," she said, splitting into two and charging Corona from both sides. Corona decided to spin around and hit both, one with a punch, the other with a kick, only for both of them to vanish into thin air. "Gotcha!" said the real Guts, having made another copy to distract her. She formed a pink energy whip and lassoed Corona with it, discharging energy into the Ultra.

Corona cried out in pain, struggling to get free, her timer beginning to blink. She managed to get her arms free enough to slam her fists together and turn into Torrent Mode. She wrapped her hands around the whip, despite the pain doing so caused her. Corona then pulled and spun around, her great strength allowing her to lift Guts off the ground with her own weapon and carry her along for the ride as she spun around. Finally, Guts had no choice but to disperse her energy whip, getting slammed hard into the ground. Corona charged and tried to punch Guts, but once more the alien split in two to dodge and punched Corona in the head from both sides, then kicked her in the back, knocking her to the ground. The two attempted to fire duel energy beams at her, but Corona cartwheeled out of the way, explosions going up as she did so. They kept the beams up and finally stopped firing.

Corona panted but took her fighting stance but suddenly the ground broke underneath her and she got her feet stuck in and underground subway. Guts laughed. "Think I didn't know you were heavy in this mode?" she asked, splitting into four and firing purple energy rays from their hands, binding Corona in their energy, causing her to cry out in pain. The four kept it up, slowly lifting the Ultra heroine into the air. Corona struggled, but failed to escape, finally being incased in a crystal cross.

Anne's heart sunk. "Kira lost…"

Garret sighed. "It's not over yet Anne, we've got a plan be, let's get back to the hanger, I finished my secret project, that should help Corona.

Guts laughed as she returned to one being. "I won!" she yelled. "At sunset, Corona dies! And this…" she said, an energy dome being placed around the arena. "Will stop anyone from getting to her."

**Next time on Ultrawoman Corona, Episode 22, Soldier for Hire, Guts Seijin Part 3;**

Corona is seemingly defeated, the area sealed off and no hope of freeing her in time seeming to be the case. But the Neo Ultra Garrison's newest weapon, a massive high powered attack vehicle, may be just what is needed to foil the insidious Guts, but is Corona really defeated or does she have a secret weapon of her own?


	24. Episode 22: Guts Seijin Part 3

Seriously, sorry for the major delay. Hope its worth it. Today we introduce the Neo Ultra Garrison's newest weapon, which will play a huge role from now on. I plan to do more with it function wise, like become a mecha or something, I'm open to suggestions. Also, featuring a cameo by Samantha Voorhees' New Generation contest Ultra Ultrawoman. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

******

Ultrawoman Corona Episode 22, Soldier For Hire, Guts Seijin Part 3

**Neo Ultra Garrison HQ, 2 pm;**

Anne paced the control room, clearly upset. "When I get my hands on that…monster! I'll rip her head off!"

Kat blinked, having never seen Anne this way. However, no one had really seen what Anne would do when her daughter was captured. She'd been upset during the whole Zetton thing, but she'd known the Ultras would save Kira. This was different, and reasonably, Anne was furious. She looked to Garret. "Um…Doctor, what about your new weapon?"

Garret nodded. "I thought you'd never ask," he said, standing up. "Follow me."

"Cool! To Garret's lab!" said Yuki, excited and getting weird looks. "What? Every time we go down there we end up seeing something wicked awesome!"

They soon went down to the doctor's lab. The doctor turned on a light switch, in the center of the lair was his latest creation. It was about 100 feet long and 50 feet tall from landing gear to its highest point. It resembled a streamlined stealth bomber, on its back were a pair of massive wing mounted thrusters, but they were more thin and ended in box-like ports. The wings each had a large cannon mounted resembling a massive version of the ones on the Condors and Phoenix. It's defining trait, however, was the paint job, which made it resemble a fire bird, indeed the front tip was shaped more like a bird's beak than a plane, complete with paint job.

"Behold, the Hyper Phoenix," said Garret, proud of his creation. "It's got an arsenal that'd make Iron Rock from Ultraseven's time green with envy, plus it's equipped with components to operate underwater and underground as well as fly at high speeds," he explained. "Any questions?"

The rest of the team, even Yuki, were speechless. "Um…how did you build that sense the last time we were here?" asked Eiji.

"Good question, simple answer, I've worked on it day and night since I got the idea."

Anne nodded. "That's a good explanation, but will it be able to get threw Guts' dome?"

Garret nodded. "Yes, I'm way ahead of you," he said. "Remember that flash drive Asuka left?" He brought up information on a computer nearby. "It had information on a monster named Gagi, who used a similar energy field, while I couldn't find out how they pierced his shield, it provided enough information to see it was much the same and for me to adjust the lasers of the Hyper Phoenix to pierce it."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Yuki. "Let's go kick Guts' butt!"

Anne nodded. "And Garret, can you make it fire a beam to recharge Kira?"

Garret gave her a thumbs up. "Already got it ready to go," he said. "Only problem, the chemical I needed to do it is extremely rare, we'll only have one shot."

Anne looked to the Hyper Phoenix. "Then let's make it count, Neo Ultra Garrison, move out!"

**Tokyo, 3:15 pm;**

Guts set in her spaceship, sipping a red alien drink. "What a perfect hunt," she said. "Corona sure was a challenge, but now she's my prisoner, and at sundown, her timer will be in my collection."

Grendel nodded. "And Beta Seijin's money in our account," he said, enjoying that fact. "And the field is immune to all known Earthly weapons." He looked at a nearby computer. "And most alien ones."

Guts nodded. "The plan was foolproof," she said, finishing her drink. "We had the preplanning to put up this energy field, so no one can save her."

Grendel looked to his mechanical arm. "Well almost foolproof."

Guts scoffed. "Don't complain, we can always grow you a new arm and attach it."

Grendel growled but then the alarms went off. He looked to the panel. "Large aircraft coming our way."

Guts laughed. "Let them come, I want to see them try and break the shield."

The Hyper Phoenix flew threw the air at surprising speeds, the entire crew in the cockpit. "Awesome job Garret!" said Eiji. "This is the coolest thing I've ever flown!"

Garret smiled. "I take pride in my work."

Anne ignored the conversation, eyes focused ahead on the force field. "Alright, we're in range."

Yuki nodded, cracking his knuckles. "Let's give Guts a goodbye party."

Anne nodded. "Alright, Garret, let's let her know we're here."

Garret pressed several buttons, causing the 'beak' of the ship to open, revealing a large cannon inside which began glowing with orange energy. "Shield Buster cannon ready."

Anne waited a few seconds, looking up to Corona, trapped in a giant crystal cross. She then locked on the shield. "Fire!"

"Knock Knock!" said Yuki, slamming his fist down on the button. The cannon fired a massive beam of orange energy into the side of the shield, washing over it. Slowly, the shield began to crack before it finally shattered completely. "We're in!"

Grendel gasped. "Impossible! They've broken the shield!"

Guts had been pouring another drink but crushed the glass in her hand. "I guess we'll need to deal with them, fire the lasers!"

Guts' saucer began to fire laser beams from its underside at the Hyper Phoenix, which managed to dodge them with relative ease. "Fire lasers!" ordered Anne.

The Hyper Phoenix fired from its wing lasers, sending green beams of energy into Guts' saucer, sending it falling from the sky and crashing into the ground. "Got her!" shouted Yuki, only to see Guts grow to giant size, monster form Grendel standing next to her. "Why couldn't it be that easy?"

"Now you've made me angry!" yelled Guts. "Do you have any idea how much that custom ship cost!" she shouted. "Die!" she yelled, trusting out her hands and firing lightning bolts at the Hyper Phoenix.

The Hyper Phoenix turned sharply to the right, returning fire with lasers, Guts dodged by splitting, Grendel was hit but didn't seem effected all that much. He raised his mechanical arm and its hand opened up, firing a green energy beam. The Hyper Phoenix was grazed as it tried to dodge, but held up.

"What do we do?" asked Eiji.

"Switch to ground attack mode!" ordered Garret, pressing the buttons.

The Hyper Phoenix's underside opened, huge treads like a tank emerging from underneath as the wings closed up and the head moved back, revealing a huge drill, the wing cannons doing the same. They Hyper Phoenix's rockets kicked in and launched it forwards, drills spinning. Guts dodged and Grendel was hit. His hide held up for a few moments until the powerful drills dug threw and sent his blood and flesh flying. Grendel roared in pain and batted the war machine off him. The Hyper Phoenix managed to right itself and use its drills to go straight into the ground.

Guts looked around as the Hyper Phoenix vanished below ground. "Where'd they go?" she asked, angry. She looked around carefully, wondering where they went and where they'd come back out. She took a step back, only for her leg to fall into a tunnel and fall over. The Hyper Phoenix erupted from the ground and smashed into her head, knocking her on her back.

"Alright, Grendel and Guts are down, let's get Corona back in action!" said Anne, turning the Hyper Phoenix back to its flight mode. She then aimed it at Corona, targeting her timer.

"_Don't,"_ said Kira's voice in the heads of the group.

"Kira?" asked Anne, confused. "Is that you?"

"_Yes, its me,"_ said Kira. _"Not yet, I have a plan, please listen, get Guts into a direct line in front of me. I'll handle the rest."_

"Alright…you're the…giant…alien…superhero," said Yuki.

Suddenly, the Hyper Phoenix was hit by Guts' lightning, sending sparks flying from the controls. "Think you'd get rid of me that easily?" asked the alien, having stood up. She then proceeded to blast it again, threatening to force it down.

The Hyper Phoenix tore itself out of the lightning. "Status report!" ordered Anne.

"We've taken damage, systems are holding, but I don't know how much more we can take," said Garret, worried.

"Alright, how do we lure Guts into Corona's line of sight?" asked Eiji.

"Simple, we threaten her prizes," said Anne, noticing the trophies scattered around the ruins of Guts' saucer. She directed the Hyper Phoenix over the rubble, extending a grabbing arm and lifting a diamond shaped color timer out of the rubble. "Hey Guts! Look what we've got!"

Guts snarled. "Give that back!" she yelled, furious, she fired at them, but they used the timer to absorb it, causing it to glow slightly.

Anne blinked and looked to Yuki, who'd done it. "How did you know that would work?"

"I didn't," said Yuki, smiling. "I just thought it'd be crazy enough to work."

Anne nodded, using it to block an energy beam from Grendel. "If you want it, you'll have to come get it!"

Guts snarled, firing again, only for the same result, causing it to glow more. She clinched her fists. "Give. It. Back!" she yelled, charging as the Hyper Phoenix moved back further. When Guts was in position, they lifted up suddenly.

Corona saw this, her body charging up completely with light. She suddenly turned into a single beam of light and shot through the cross straight at Guts.

Guts turned, seeing it coming and giving a gasp, only to find herself pushed out of the way. She looked up to see the beam pierce threw Grendel, who'd sacrificed himself for her. He suddenly began to crystallize from the hole threw him outwards, turning into ice. When it completed, he shattered and Corona reformed her timer blinking rapidly. "Grendel…you'll pay for that!" yelled Guts, splitting in four and surrounding her, wrapping her back up in the energy whips.

"Not this time…leave my daughter alone!" yelled Anne, pressing a button and firing a beam of intense light into Corona's timer from the Hyper Phoenix's mouth, causing it to fully return and glow brighter than before.

Corona nodded and with a grunt of effort, shattered the energy whip. She then threw her Frost Saber into the air and fired the Glacial Shot into it, refracting it into four beams and hitting all of Guts copies and blasting her to the ground. Corona then changed to speed mode as Guts stood up. She flew at her at high speeds, only to vanish in a blur as Guts tried to punch her. Corona appeared behind him and punched him in the jaw, then in the stomach, finally with a roundhouse to the head, knocking her to the ground. Guts groaned and stood up, only to receive Corona's Vapor Mode finisher, the Cryo Wave, freezing her into an ice statue.

"She's still alive," said Kat, surprised at what she was sensing.

"Not for long," said Anne, pressing buttons, causing the Hyper Phoenix's thrusters to power up and the beak to project an orb of fire in front of it. "You capture my daughter, plan to kill her, then try to strike her when she can't defend herself, now, it's time to pay!" she yelled, slamming her fist down on the button, causing the Hyper Phoenix to launch forwards at full speed, the fiery energy washing over it, turning it into a literal firebird. It then plowed straight threw Guts' froze form before coming to a stop and turning back around to face Guts, the fire fading. Gut's form detonated in a massive fireball, spelling her end.

Yuki looked wide eyed. "Note to self, never mess with Anne's kid."

Corona lowered her guard and nodded, standing up. She then turned and looked to the Hyper Phoenix, giving them a thumbs up. The Neo Ultra Garrison replied with a thumbs up of their own. Corona then noticed the timer, left laying on the ground. Realizing she was still supercharged from the beam, she held out her hand and a beam of light flowed out into it, causing it to start blinking red and light spreading out from it until finally, it glowed blue again. The timer flew into the air and reformed in a flash of light.

The Ultra was female, like Corona, she was mainly red with a silver face, yellow eyes. Her crest resembled a backwards shark fin and, unusual for an Ultra, she had silver hair in a low ponytail, another unusual trait being her 'high heeled' feet. Her patterns included a silver colored x behind her timer and silver lines down her arms and legs, the elbows and knees having rings around them. "I am Ultrawoman," she introduced. "Thanks for reviving me."

Corona nodded. "You'd do the same for me."

Ultrawoman nodded. "That I would, but still, it was a kind thing to do," she explained. "I know Earth must be in good hands with you."

"Thank you, I'll do my best to live up to your expectations."

Ultrawoman nodded and took off into the sky, heading into space and towards the Land of Light, as well as her husband to be.

Corona looked up and gave the Neo Ultra Garrison a nod. "Shiah!" she yelled, taking off into the air.

**Neo Ultra Garrison HQ, 4 pm;**

Kira walked in with the others. "Seriously, I didn't expect that to actually revive her," she said, then turning for Rimu Eleking to jump on her and nuzzle her face. "Hey little guy, I missed you too!" she said, hugging it. She stood up, holding the tiny kaiju. "Seriously thought, thanks a lot guys."

Anne smiled and hugged her daughter. "What are mothers for?"

"And friends too," said Eiji, smiling.

"And Garret's new giant mecha," said Yuki. "Man that thing rocks!"

Kira nodded. "I'll sure help out a lot with monsters…but one thing I wonder…Guts said she was a mercenary…so who hired her?"

**Beta Seijin's Space Ship, 4:15 pm;**

Beta growled, clinching his fists in fury. "So yet another failure. Time to send in the next fusion," he said. "Let's see how Corona fairs against what's coming next."

**Next time on Ultrawoman Corona, Episode 23, Chouju Nightmare;**

Beta Seijin launches his next attack, giving two humans the powers of Chouju to strike targets in Japan. Meanwhile, Yuki discovers Nami is hiding something strange and tries to find out what it is.


	25. Episode 23: Chouju Nightmare

Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I've been working on other projects and college has eaten up time. Anyway, here's the next chapter! The next few chapters will be more character based, and we'll start closing up some storylines that have been happening, including introducing the series second Ultra. Enjoy!**

* * *

******

Ultrawoman Corona Episode 23, Chouju Nightmare;

**Tokyo Bay, 7 pm;**

Nami stood on the shore of the ocean, a strange object floating out in the ocean. "Ambassador Nami, you've been on the surface for a long time now, are you sure you won't return?" asked a female voice from the object, a strange red submarine.

Nami nodded, smiling. "I know that you've got my best interests, but I still have important business here."

"I still don't know why you're so obsessive over these humans, they're so violent, the Ultras aren't much better."

Nami sighed. "I realize the last time we surfaced didn't end well, but humans have changed much since then. They're much more tolerant of things they don't understand," she explained. "They've seen aliens and monsters fight to protect them, they've learned much. And as for the Ultras, I know they've at times killed innocent monsters, but they haven't a choice in the matter many of those times."

A sigh came from the submarine. "Alright, you have been doing an excellent job representing our people, but be very careful, we still don't know how the humans would react if they discovered the truth about you."

"Nami?" yelled Yuki, approaching from the distance.

"My boyfriends coming, I'm afraid, I must go," said Nami, bowing.

"Alright, but I still don't understand how you could fall in love with a human but good luck," said the voice, the submarine disappearing below the ocean.

Yuki ran up to Nami, panting. "There you are…were you talking to someone? I heard voices."

Nami shook her head. "No one but the sea, now let's go have our date," she said, taking his hand and leading him towards a restaurant.

**Neo Ultra Garrison HQ, 9 pm;**

Later that night, Yuki sat next to Kat, looking concerned. "I don't know what's going on Kat, every time I go out somewhere with her, she disappears and when I catch up, she's talking to someone, but she'll never tell me who, saying she's just talking to the ocean," explained Yuki.

"So? She's not cheating on you, it's a female voice after all," replied Kat, not all that concerned.

Yuki sighed. "It's not that, it's that she's lying, I know she isn't seeing someone else, but I want to know what the big secret is."

Kat shrugged, not really interested. "To be honest, I think you're overreacting, but that's just me."

Yuki growled, angered at her lack of concern. "Couldn't you just use your mind reading powers to find out?"

Kat chuckled. "For one, not that important to me, for two, it's hard to read someone's mind whose as smart as Nami is," she explained. "With Kira, I didn't so much read her mind as I sensed she was an Ultra, if I couldn't sense those things, I wouldn't have known."

Yuki was about to retort when Rimu Eleking jumped onto the table next to him with a concerned cry. He pet the tiny monster, glad someone cared. "At least someone is interested!"

Kat rolled her eyes. "Alright, if you must know, something is different about Nami, not like Kira, but something just seems different about her, maybe it's a high intelligence, maybe she's got some kind of latent abilities that she doesn't know of. Anyway, I'll admit, there's something kind of strange about her."

Yuki nodded. "I see, but I guess I'll just be more careful on our next date, not yell at the top of my lungs when I'm looking for her."

**Tokyo, midnight;**

Two men stood on a building overlooking the city. They were relatively identical, both wearing a black leather jacket, having long black hair, and green eyes. The only difference being a blue mark on one's jacket and a green on the other. They were twins, and they were thieves. "Well brother, think we should go?" asked the blue one.

"Yeah, Jack let's do it," replied the green brother to his sibling, Jake. "Which place should we hit first?"

"Jewelry store?"

"Sure, sounds like a plan, and with this power that Beta gave us, we can have anything we want, whose to stop us?"

Jake nodded. "And we don't even need to break in," he stated, the twins putting on ski masks. Jake took his hands and slashed the air in front of him, tearing open the air like glass to reveal a swirling red space. He allowed his brother to enter first, then he did.

In a jewelry store below, the air was opened much the same and the twins walked out. "My turn," said Jack. Instead of smashing the containers and setting off the alarms, he simply picked the entire jewel display cases up with ease and took them into the portal. Soon the store was vacant of anything of value. "All cleaned out."

Jake nodded. "Good job bro, now let's split." The Twins went back into the portal and vanished.

The next day, the Neo Ultra Garrison investigated the store. "Ok…so what do we investigate?" asked Yuki. "There's nothing here."

"That's exactly why we're here," said Eiji, slapping him in the back of the head. "This is just one place that got robbed last night, all the same way, no signs of forced entry, nothing broken, they just broke in silently and stole everything that had any value."

"And I sensed a monster," explained Kat. "Two actually."

Kira closed her eyes and activated Ultra Vision. She looked around the room, trying to find footprints. "Got them," she stated, following pairs of footprints to their source. "They stop right here."

Kat looked it over, seeing what was up. "They're in the middle of the floor…and there's no hole in the roof or anything…"

"You know, if you ask me, this looks like another one of the human/monster hybrids," stated Eiji. "The refined type, like Zetton."

"You mean ones that can use their powers in human form?" asked Kira. "It's been awhile since we've ran into one of these, but that would make perfect sense."

Kat nodded. "With the right monster powers, they could be in and out before anyone would know the wiser. "

"Send Garret the security tapes, maybe he can make sense of them," said Eiji. "And tell us which monster it is."

**Neo Ultra Garrison HQ, 11:30 am;**

Garret was showing the tape of the burglary from the previous night. He paused it when Jake tore open the entrance portal. "That clues us into one of their monsters, only one monster possesses it."

"Vakishim, right?" asked Yuki.

Garret blinked. "Yeah…how did you know?"

Kira smiled at the comment. "Me and Yuki did a documentary on Vakishim back when we were working at the network."

Garret nodded. "I see, I remember that, great work. Anyway, Vakishim can tear open portals in space and time to teleport, as well as fire his horn as a spear. He's got organic canons in his claws and nose for use in battle," he explained. He then played the video to show Jack lifting the jewel cases. "As you can see, the second person possesses superhuman strength, but that doesn't help pin down what he is, as many kaiju have super strength."

Eiji looked at the tape. "Well his teammate is a Chouju, maybe the second one is as well."

"Yeah, but the thing is, Chouju, in general, are more powerful than normal kaiju, thus why they're also called Super Beasts," explained Kira. "So what is super strength in a kaiju is in comparison to other monsters of its kind, so a super strong kaiju wouldn't be a super strong Chouju."

Yuki nodded in agreement, then looked at his watch and gasped. "Dang it! I'm late!" he said, getting up quickly.

"What's the rush?" asked Anne, wondering what was important enough to cause him to leave now.

"I have a lunch date with Nami!" said Yuki, running out of the room.

Kat chuckled. "Poor guy, he's paranoid about Nami, hears her talking to someone and suddenly gets paranoid."

**Tokyo Bay, 11:55 am;**

Nami walked down the pier towards the restaurant that her and Yuki frequented often. She loved Yuki, but not enough to tell him her secret, it wasn't that he wasn't trustworthy…just she didn't want him to think of her different. She was shaken from her thoughts by someone putting their hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Jack, Jake beside him. "Who are you?"

Jack looked her over. "I'm Jack, this is my brother Jake."

"You know, a girl shouldn't be walking around unaccompanied around these parts, could get in trouble," said Jake, smiling. "Give us your purse and jewelry or we'll need to get rough."

Nami growled and grabbed Jack's arm, suddenly turning and flipping him over her shoulder. "What if that woman knows martial arts?"

Jack chuckled. "Doesn't matter…" He grabbed Nami's throat as he shot back up, lifting her off the ground, his eyes glowing green. "When we're not normal."

Jake nodded. "Yeah, so last chance, hand over the goods or we take them."

"You won't take anything!" yelled Yuki's voice. The two turned to see Yuki with his gun aimed at them. "You'd better let her go, I don't miss!"

Jake was taken off guard but laughed. "You don't know who you're dealing with." He slashed the air and tore open a portal, entering it. Yuki looked shocked and looked around for him, only to be blindsided from behind and hit in the back of the head. Jake laughed as Yuki fell unconscious to the ground. "Pathetic."

Nami snarled as she saw her boyfriend fall to the ground unconscious. "You'll pay for that!" she yelled, digging her nails into Jack's arm, forcing him to release her as they turned into sharp claws.

Jack grabbed his bleeding arm in surprise, looking at her. "What are you?"

Nami growled. She crossed her arms in front of her a bright flash covering her, when it settled, it revealed she had yellow-green hair, her body covered in a green body suit with a three pronged white symbol on her chest, white fur on the chest and around the wrists, her hands lighter green with sharp claws. She leapt high into the air and spun, coming down and slashing both of them across the chest, she spun around and did a spinning sweep, knocking both off their feet. As the two staggered to their feet, she spun around and did a spinning roundhouse to their faces, knocking them off the pier and into the water.

Nami panted as she watch them fall into the ocean, she then turned her attention to Yuki, who was starting to stir. "Yuki!" she yelled as she ran over to him, kneeling next to him. "Are you ok?"

Yuki groaned, rubbing his head. "Yeah, I just got blindsided and-" he stopped upon seeing her transformation. "Nami?"

"Yes…its me…" said Nami, biting her lip. "I have a confession to make…I'm not human, I'm a Paradai Seijin."

Yuki blinked. "Paradai Seijin?…From Ultraman Leo's time?"

Nami nodded. "Yes, I'm their ambassador, the Japanese government knows of me and I've been monitoring relations between our species."

"That makes sense, the Paradai weren't an aggressive species, they'd came here peacefully and one of their own was attacked, so they struck back…hey are you why King Paradai kept showing up?"

Nami nodded, looking out to sea. "I called my kind to send him when Corona needed help…" she said, looking back to Yuki. "But also to protect you. I really do love you, you're a wonderful person, you make me laugh and can always lighten things up no matter what happens."

Yuki blinked, looking down then smiling as he turned his face back to her. "I love you too…I think green looks really good on you."

Nami chuckled. "See, that's what I'm talking about…I think we should tell the Neo Ultra Garrison, they're our friends too, and Kira let us know her secret, I should let them know mine."

Before Yuki could reply, the water suddenly exploded into a pair of geysers. Jake had transformed into a hulking blue monster, his head and back orange, mouth coming to a fierce beak in front of his blue eyes, a horn atop his head. His orange back armor was spiked and he had a stubby but stout tail. His hands were clubs with spikes on the bottom and his main blue body was composed of circular sections going down to his wider lower body. This was Vakishim.

Jake was a dark green reptilian monster with maple-leaf shaped hands, his chest and neck blood red. His head was alien-like with large eyes, his tooth filled mouth having two blood red fangs jutting out from the upper jaw. The Chouju Doragory.

The twin monsters roared as they suddenly stomped ashore, forcing Nami and Yuki to run for it.

**Neo Ultra Garrison HQ, 12:15 pm;**

The alarm sounded as the group mobilized, running into the control room to see the screen displaying Vakishim and Doragory rampaging in Tokyo. "Vakishim and Doragory, those must be the hybrids," said Garret, looking to the others.

"Alright, everyone, to the Hyper Phoenix," ordered Anne, they team running to the hanger.

**Tokyo, 12:20 pm;**

Yuki and Nami took cover behind and building. "They're hybrids, this isn't good, it'll take time for the others to get word and then get here, we're sitting ducks!" said Yuki, preparing his gun.

Nami looked out to sea and extended her hand, a yellow beam shooting out. A red submarine rising to the surface. Two Paradai Seijin emerged from the top, jumping high into the air and flipping towards each other. In a flash of light, King Paradai was formed in their place, roaring loudly.

Yuki blinked. "Oh yeah, forgot that you could do that."

King Paradai roared and charged the Chouju brothers, who returned in kind. King Paradai was first to attack by firing his horn beams, slamming into the two Chouju and forcing them back in a shower of sparks. He then twirled around, smacking Vakishim's legs with his tail and toppling the juggernaut to the ground. Doragory roared in fury and charged, grappling with King Paradai. As strong as King Paradai was, he began being overpowered by Doragory, so he snaked his tail around and wrapped it around Doragory's throat, pulling him backwards threw a building. King Paradai roared and drove fists into the Chouju's jaws, only to screech in pain as Vakishim blasted him in the back with flames from his hands, allowing Doragory to breath a torrent of flames into his face, toppling him backwards threw a building.

King Paradai rose to his feet before Doragory bashed him in the back and drove punishing blows into his back. He picked Paradai up and held him in place, allowing his twin to charge and ram into his chest repeatedly.

"King Paradai!" yelled Nami, concerned for her kin as King Paradai roared in pain from the assault. Yuki pulled out his pistol and fired repeatedly into Doragory's face, attracting his attention and allowing King Paradai to break free in time for Vakishim to slam into Doragory, toppling both backwards to the ground. "Thanks Yuki…"

Yuki nodded. "What are boyfriends for?"

King Paradai fell to a knee, panting in exhaustion and pain, looking up as the two furious Chouju rose to their feet. As they prepared to charge, a barrage of lasers slammed into them, sending up showers of sparks and explosions. The two recovered and glared in fury at their attackers, the Hyper Phoenix.

"Hey guys!" said Yuki. "You're late!"

Anne chuckled. "Well we did have to fly all the way here, what's going on?"

Yuki handed Nami his communicator. "It's me Nami, long story short, I'm a Paradai Seijin, two thieves tried to steal from me, I knocked them into the water and they turned into monsters, I called King Paradai to fend them off."

The crew was rather speechless. "We'll save explanations for later, now let's fry us two Chouju," said Eiji.

"Good idea," replied Anne. "Kira, King Paradai's hurt, you'd better get out their and help him."

Kira nodded, getting up and running to the door, jumping out as she pulled out the Ultra Pendent. "Corona!" She activated it and transformed into Corona, landing a dropkick in the face of one Vakishim, toppling the massive monster to the ground. She then turned to the charging Doragory, ducking his swipe and turning to Torrent mode, then catching his clubbing blows and getting into a test of strength, proving his equal in that respect.

As Vakishim tried to rise to his feet, he was pelted by lasers from the Hyper Phoenix, distracting him enough for King Paradai to strike him in the head with his tail repeatedly, dazing the Chouju enough for him to blast his right eye out with his horn beams, half blinding him. The enraged Chouju roared and tried to bash King Paradai in the head, who curled into a ball to dodge and rolled past him before unrolling and standing up. Vakishim roared and lowered his head, firing his horn off like a harpoon. King Paradai jumped to the side, the horn surging past him just as Corona turned Doragory into it's line of fire. Doragory roared in agony as the horn lodged itself in his rear in. He released Corona and jumped around, screeching in agony.

Vakishim roared in surprise, trying to apologize to his brother, not seeing King Paradai snake his tail around his ankle and pull Vakishim to the ground with a resounding smash.

"Let's finish Vakishim off," ordered Anne, pressing buttons and triggering the Hyper Phoenix's finishing move, the Phoenix Dash. The flaming craft dove at the rising Vakishim, startling him as they plowed through him. Vakishim roared in pain and fell to the ground, exploding on impact.

Doragory roared in fury at his brother's death, breathing a torrent of flames from his maul while firing an onslaught of organic missiles from his hands at them, only to be agilely dodged by the airborne craft. Corona took advantage and grabbed Doragory by the back shoulders, flipping him overhead and too the ground. Doragory moaned, slowly rising back to his feet, only to see Corona charging the Glacium Smasher, the solid stream of icy energy slamming into his chest, forcing even his mighty frame. He roared in agony as it ended, energy flashing over his form as he fell and exploded as well.

Corona nodded, turning to King Paradai. The two defenders, each of a different race, looked at one another before shaking each others hands. King Paradai roared his thanks and disappeared. "Shuwatch!" yelled Corona taking off.

The Neo Ultra Garrison, Kira included, stood in front of Nami and Yuki. "So you see, the Paradai sent me to be their ambassador, and I do consider you all my best friends, so when you needed help, I called King Paradai to come," she explained. "And now, I want you to come and have lunch with us."

Kira blinked. "Us? You and Yuki?"

"Not quite," said Nami, a Paradai submarine rising in the water behind her. "Ever eat lunch underwater?"

**Next Time on Ultrawoman Corona Episode 24, Home Among the Stars;**

The Neo Ultra Garrison is on call when the mole-like monster Angross is sighted throughout Japan. But is this an attack or merely a diversion for something else? Kat finds herself stalked by a mysterious woman, claiming to be the mother she never knew. But the question is, is this woman related to Angross? And if so, is she even human?


End file.
